Avanzando en Nuestra Relación
by Marisol Salinas
Summary: Akane y Ranma cuentan la forma en que fué evolucionando su relación amorosa, desde caricias, besos hasta llegar a desbordar pasión.
1. Primeros Acercamientos

**Cuando la timidez y el orgullo quedan de lado, Ranma y Akane son capaces de tener una relación llena de ternura, amor y mucha pasión**.

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La creación de este fic es sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 1**

**_Primeros acercamientos_**

Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, estoy por cumplir 18 años, vivo en Nerima, Japón. Desde hace casi dos años mi vida y la de toda mi familia cambió, un amigo de mi padre llegó a vivir a nuestra casa en compañía de su hijo Ranma Saotome, quien es mi prometido desde antes de que naciéramos.

En un principio, mi papá Soun Tendo, le dio a elegir a Ranma entre mis dos hermanas mayores y yo, sin embargo tanto Kasumi como Nabiki dijeron que la indicada para efectuar ese compromiso era la menor, o sea yo, debido a que tanto a él como a mí nos gustan las artes marciales y a que somos de la misma edad.

Yo no puedo negar que desde que lo vi me pareció atractivo, a su escultural cuerpo, le va genial ese rostro perfecto, esos hermosos ojos azules y ese cabello trenzado color negro azabache, pero mi forma de ser, no me podían permitir mostrar debilidad ante ningún hombre.

Creo que mi mal carácter influyó en que el primer año y medio de su estadía en nuestro dojo, haya sido de discusiones, peleas, ofensas y gritos. Ranma adoraba verme enojada, solía molestarme diciéndome "marimacho", "pecho plano", "fea", "insoportable" y unos cuantos insultos más, yo me defendía diciéndole "pervertido", "afeminado", "egocéntrico", "mujeriego", este último sobrenombre era por otras mujeres que lo acosaban y se le restregaban cada que podían, mientras que él sólo se limitaba a decir que él no tenía la culpa de que ellas lo buscaran.

Hace cinco meses las cosas cambiaron, mi lindo chico de ojos azules creyó que me perdía en una batalla, desde ese día me dijo que me amaba, el pensó que yo había muerto, pero sus palabras resonaron en mi corazón y me devolvieron a la vida.

En un principio el negó que me había confesado su amor, por lo que tuve que ayudarle, haciendo a un lado mi orgullo, y confesarle que yo siento lo mismo por él.

A escondidas de nuestros padres iniciamos un noviazgo, a pesar de que éramos prometidos y que sabíamos que nos pertenecíamos desde que llegó, nuestro orgullo impedía demostrarnos afecto, hemos avanzado y ahora lo hacemos en privado, porque de otra manera tanto el tío Genma y mi padre Soun ya nos tendrían casados.

Comenzamos a darnos amor con pequeños roses de nuestras manos debajo de la mesa al momento de desayunar o cenar, luego un día que nos dirigíamos a la preparatoria, tropecé con una piedra, sus reflejos de arte marcialista lo hicieron tomar mi mano y jalarme hacia él, en lugar de recordarme lo torpe que soy, se limitó a sonreírme y a preguntarme si me encontraba bien, caminamos de la mano todo el camino a la escuela Furinkan.

Se volvió un hábito el caminar tomados de la mano, poco a poco nos fuimos acostumbrando, hasta que después otro hecho inesperado ocurrió, empezó a llover muy fuerte, yo no portaba suéter, nos refugiamos del agua debajo de un puente, Ranma notó que moría de frío y me abrazó fuerte, empezó a frotar mis brazos con sus grandes y fuertes manos y me preguntó que sí así me sentía mejor, yo asentí tímidamente y cuando paró la tormenta, el continuó abrazándome, me preguntó si me molestaría que me llevará abrazada hacia la casa, yo le dije que no, que me agradaba sentirlo de cerca.

Rara vez dejaba de abrazarme en el camino, sólo me soltaba cuando estábamos por llegar a casa o a la preparatoria, no queríamos que nos vieran de esa manera, queríamos mantener oculta nuestra relación para evitar hostigamientos innecesarios.

Las tardes que nuestros padres y mis hermanas salían de casa, nos quedábamos en la sala abrazados, viendo películas. Un día, Ranma me comentó que el tío Genma le había dicho que esa tarde saldrían todos a un lujoso restaurante que el novio de mi hermana mayor había reservado, de hecho nos habían invitado a nosotros también, pero por alguna razón él les comentó que nosotros teníamos mucho que estudiar para un difícil examen que tendríamos, el cual era inexistente.

Cuando todos se fueron, Ranma me pidió que lo disculpara por mentirles a todos, que tenía planeada una tarde romántica por nuestro primer mes de novios, mes en el que aún ni siquiera nos habíamos besado.

Él se veía un poco nervioso, jugaba con sus dedos y mi sedoso cabello azul, sacó dos nieves del refrigerador, parece algo tonto, pero empezamos a jugar a mancharnos la cara con el mantecado, hasta que un acto de valentía, tomó mi barbilla y me acercó hacia su boca para darme el primer beso.

Aaaaah (suspiro), ese primer beso inexperto fue algo torpe de parte de los dos, pero fue muy tierno, nuestros labios se adaptaron rápidamente, esa tarde nos besamos una y otra vez, al llegar nuestros padres preguntaron qué tal nos había ido con el estudio, sonrojados contestamos lo primero que se nos vino a la mente.

Esa misma noche, Ranma tocó en mi ventana y me dijo que esa había sido la mejor tarde de su vida, que había soñado muchos días con ese momento, yo le confesé que había imaginado como sería nuestro primer beso, curioso me preguntó sí me habían gustado, yo le dije que había superado todas mis expectativas, el reaccionó a mis palabras y me tomó de la cintura para alzarme feliz para juntar una vez más sus labios a los míos.

**Continuará**…


	2. Capítulo 2 Un beso no es suficiente

**Siempre es difícil dar el primer paso, pero una vez dándolo, hay que mantenerse firmes para superar las expectativas.**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi._**

Capítulo 2

**Un beso no es suficiente**

Durante esa semana ya no hubo oportunidad de quedarnos solos en casa, por lo que mi galán de pelo azabache tuvo que colarse a mí habitación por la ventana, para darme una dosis de besos cada noche.

Cuando él se iba, mi mente comenzaba a divagar y pensaba ¿Cómo será nuestra primera vez?, ¿Cómo podré decirle que ansío tanto que avance?, tenía tantas ganas de experimentar y aprender junto a él todo lo que tuviera que aprender en lo que a sexualidad se refiere, recordaba que algunos de sus besos ya habían producido en mí un sinfín de sensaciones que provocaban una ligera excitación que me erizaba la piel.

Algunos días después de nuestro primer beso, papá me dijo que saldrían unos días de la ciudad para visitar el departamento de mi hermana mediana, Kasumi los acompañaría para asegurarse de que tuvieran comida rica y barata en su estadía por Tokio, mientras que a nosotros nos dejaría alimentos preparados para tres días.

Para que mi padre no sé pensará mal, renegué de que Ranma tuviera que quedarse en casa, fui tan convincente que él me dijo que lo tolerara, que sólo serían tres días, que sí no quería convivir con mi prometido me encerrara en mí habitación.

Esa tarde partieron a la capital de Japón, para disimular de la alegría que nos causaba el que nos dejaran solos, Ranma ni si quiera salió a despedirlos, en tanto que yo los acompañé a la puerta principal y mis dotes artísticos les hicieron creer que los echaría mucho de menos; cuando dejé de decirles adiós, esperé a verlos lejos del dojo para poder ingresar y saltar hacia mi prometido, el me recibió con los brazos abiertos y empezó a besarme una y otra vez.

Poco a poco nuestros besos fueron subiendo de nivel, iniciamos lento, juntando nuestros labios como siempre, en un acto de rebeldía y audacia se me ocurrió introducir mi lengua en su boca, tocar la suya una y otra vez, empecé a succionar poco a poco su labio inferior, al mismo tiempo mis dedos jugaban con su cabello y recorrían la parte trasera de sus orejas, también subían y bajaban por la nuca y cuello.

Al parecer eso le dio valor a mí chico, sus manos que tomaban en ese momento mi cintura, bajaron hasta mis nalgas, me tomó fuerte y me jaló hacia él, juro que pude sentir lo mucho que le gustó acercarme, sin embargo de un momento a otro, interrumpió las caricias y la danza de nuestras lenguas, rojo como tomate y sudando a chorros, salió corriendo en dirección al baño, en el cual se tardó cerca de media hora.

Sinceramente me desconcertó un poco la forma en que huyó, regresó bañado, portando solo su bóxer amarillo y una toalla en el cuello, se disculpó con pena diciendo que de haber continuado con esas caricias y besos no se habría contenido, sonrojado me comentó que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin avanzar más, yo le respondí que tenía ganas de pertenecerle al cien por ciento, pero que teníamos que ser responsables y utilizar un método anticonceptivo para no lamentarnos después.

Juntos coincidimos en que aún éramos muy jóvenes para tener relaciones sin protección, por lo que planeamos conseguir preservativos para evitar ser padres a corta edad, nos dispusimos a cenar, lavamos los trastes y me acompañó a la puerta de mi habitación para poder descansar.

Antes de dormirme, recordé que Nabiki me había regalado algunos meses atrás una caja con condones, realmente deseaba tanto usarlos, me dirigí a la habitación de Ranma, entré y lo empecé a besar para despertarlo, le dije que si podía acompañarme a mi cuarto para dormir a mi lado, un poco sorprendido se levantó, me cargó en brazos y me llevó hacia mi cama.

Con cuidado me acostó en el colchón, con un berrinche le dije que no tenía sueño, de un salto me levanté y tomé rápidamente la cajita de condones, la agité pasándola frente a sus ojos y le dije que tenía la solución para saciar nuestras ganas de avanzar.

Abrió y cerró sus ojos azules de par en par y me preguntó -¿Dé dónde sacaste eeeeeso?-, le respondí sonrojada que no recordaba que mi astuta hermana me los había obsequiado cuando empezó la Universidad.

Ranma me dijo, -¿Crees qué es momento de crecer como pareja?, (jugando con sus dedos) preguntó - ¿Tú...tú quieres hacerlo?-, contesté: - ¿Tú no?-, se acercó rápido a mí, empezó a besarme, despacio, subiendo de intensidad y frenándose, me tomó con sus manos del rostro y no sólo me dio pequeños besitos y mordidas en los labios, también continuó por las mejillas, los lóbulos de la orejas, bajó un poco al cuello y siguió dejando rastros húmedos en mi piel.

Su recorrido empezó a causar efectos en mí, mis manos no podían controlarse, empezaron a jugar con su cabello, a tocar ansiosamente su espalda y pecho, subían y bajaban en su dorso desnudo, seguía vestido sólo con su ropa interior. Mis labios tampoco pudieron contenerse y empezaron a besar, succionar y morder sus hombros y cuello.

El decidió volver a experimentar lo que le hizo ir al baño por la tarde, se atrevió de nuevo a tocar mis nalgas, pero esta vez fue más allá, levantó mi camisón y alcanzó a percibir mis diminutas bragas negras, sintió la piel de mi trasero semidesnuda, lo que provocó que el soltara varios gemidos al tiempo que apretaba con sus manos cada una de mis voluptuosas pompis, me llevó de nuevo hacia el que estaba recargado en una de las paredes de mi habitación, lo que me hizo sentir su erección.

Mi instinto me hizo bajar mi mano derecha hacia su pene, lo toqué suavemente por encima del sus calzoncillos, eso hizo sonrojarme, pero a la vez soltar diversos grititos que tenía ahogados. El subió más sus manos, recorrió la piel desnuda de mi espalda bajo el camisón, decidió que era momento de despojarme de esa prenda, su rostro bajó hacia mi pecho, lo restregó en él y empezó también a besar el inicio de mis senos.

Desesperado desabrochó mi sostén de encaje que hacía juego con mi bikini, su boca continuó su camino hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones erectos, lo besaba y succionaba como si estuviera hambriento de él, con una de sus manos presionaba el otro seno, recorría con su dedo índice el otro pezón, mientras que con la otra mano apretaba mi trasero.

En medio de las sensaciones que me provocaba al lamer mis pezones, le pregunté divertida: -¿ aún crees que tenga pechos planos?-, a lo que él respondió entre jadeos: - fuí un tonto al ponerte ese apodo, ansiaba tanto tenerlos en mí boca-.

Me dirigió hacia la cama y terminó de despojarme de toda la ropa, yo lo imité desnudándolo por completo, no podía creer que su pene fuera tan grande y estuviera tan parado, despacio me tumbó en la cama, el se acostó a un lado mío, ambos empezamos a tocarnos con más confianza.

Yo sujeté su parte más intima entre mis pequeñas manos, empecé a jalar un poco de arriba hacia abajo, mi dedo pulgar derecho empezó a explorar un poco más, tocando la cabeza de su pene, el seguía endiosado con mis senos, pero una de sus manos bajó hasta mi intimidad, suavemente recorrió los labios vaginales, con los dedos se hizo espacio para avanzar sólo un poco más adentro, alcanzó a rozar mi clítoris, lo que provocó que soltara un fuerte gemido y que subiera mis caderas.

El no se inmutó ante mí movimiento y continuó su camino con su dedo índice, lo introdujo en mi vagina despacio, en ese momento yo ya sentía demasiado calor y experimentaba el empezar a mojarme, Ranma comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de mí muy lento, no le fue suficiente con uno, introdujo otro más y nuevamente mis caderas se contorsionaron, en un movimiento rápido aparté su traviesa mano de mi zona y lo hice posicionarse encima de mí.

Le hice espacio abriendo mis piernas para que él se colocará entre ellas, invitándolo a avanzar más, el recordó que aún no traía condón, por lo que estiró su brazo para alcanzar la cajita que había quedado en la esquina de la cama.

Con cuidado abrió uno de los envoltorios plateados, con pena me pidió que le ayudara a ponérselo, presioné la punta del preservativo y lo coloqué con mucho cuidado en su pene, mientras el estaba extasiado mirando mi cuerpo desnudo desde esa perspectiva.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3 Padres Inoportunos

**Cuando se ama, los objetivos se cumplen, no importa cuántos obstáculos se pongan en frente. El día que decides que es momento de llegar a realizarlo, es por que ya esperaste demasiado para poder avanzar y por que tienes la certeza de que todo mejorará**

**_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La creación de este foc es sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 3**

**Llegando al clímax pese a padres inoportunos**

Estaba todo preparado, yo ya estaba suficientemente lubricada para que ingresara en mí, él estaba por introducirse, ambos nos miramos con cariño, él preguntó - ¿Estás segura de esto amor? -, yo asentí, y justo cuando preparaba la entrada triunfal, como siempre algo nos interrumpió.

Sonó el teléfono de la casa, ambos nos levantamos de la cama, Ranma fue el primero en llegar al artefacto de comunicación, levanto la bocina y eran nuestros inoportunos padres, se les ocurrió llamarnos a las 10:00 de la noche para avisar que ya habían llegado a Tokio.

Mi atractivo y excitado prometido, contesto algo molesto por como nos habían interrumpido justo en el momento más erótico de nuestras vidas.

Ranma: -Bueno

Papá y tío Genma: -Hijo sólo queremos avisarles que hemos llegado a Tokio, esperamos no haberlos molestado

Ranma: -Para nada, Akane tiene rato encerrada en su habitación, y yo estaba a punto de dormir, así que hablen rápido, muero de sueño.

Nuestros padres mencionaron que sólo querían pedirle que me tratará bien, que esperaban que aprovechara esos días para comportarse como un verdadero prometido, de pronto colgaron la llamada.

Me acerqué a él y volvió a besarme, yo repetí algunas caricias, le supliqué jadeando que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente me tomó de la mano y corriendo volvimos a mi cama, nos encontramos en la misma posición que minutos ante, poco a poco se introdujo en mi interior.

No puedo negar que solté un grito de dolor al momento de perder mi virginidad, yo creo que todas las mujeres pasan por ese dolor, además pienso que debido a nuestra inexperiencia en el tema, nuestros movimientos eran algo torpes, en ese tiempo no sabíamos bien como hacerlo.

Poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo, empecé a disfrutar más de que él estuviera dentro de mí, por mí mente pasaba la idea de estar soñando con ese acto tan anhelado, lo que provocó morder con mayor fuerza su hombro, a lo que él correspondió succionando más fuerte mis pezones, eso me confirmó que en realidad estaba pasando, estaba teniendo mi primera vez con el amor de mi vida.

El me miraba embelesado, con sus manos acariciaba mi rostro, mientras me embestía una y otra vez, despacio, un poco más fuerte, salía un poco, entraba fuerte hasta adentro, al mismo tiempo, continuaba besándome el cuello, pecho, brazos y labios; su respiración era muy agitada, mis manos tocaban su espalda, mis uñas empezaban a dejar rasguños en su piel, también acariciaban sus brazos y apretaba sus bíceps, gemíamos al unísono, con su voz ronca y entrecortada me preguntaba: -¿Voy bien?, ¿Te está gustando?-, yo asentía moviendo mi cabeza de arriba a abajo, cuando mí voz alcanzo a salir, pronuncié en forma de grito: -Mi amor, sí, lo estás haciendo genial, - Me encantas, esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba-.

Levanté mis piernas más arriba, el me tomó de los muslos, empezó a darme más duró, estaba completamente excitada, me ponía tan caliente el verlo sudando encima de mí, sus expresiones del rostro me decían que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, incrementó aún más la velocidad y fuerza de sus movimientos, de pronto sentí como me humedecía demasiado, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, él se dio cuenta que había llegado al orgasmo, por lo que en ese momento empezó a venirse, sentí como se frenó y el momento exacto de su eyaculación, mientras repetía mi nombre una y otra vez.

Luego de unos cuántos segundos más en esa posición, pegó su cara a la mía y me susurró al oído -Te Amo mí Akane, eres sólo mía, nunca te voy a dejar-.

Mis ojos se acuaron y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar, por un momento el se alarmó, pensó que me había lastimado, yo lo tranquilice respondiendo, -Te amo tanto, esto es un sueño, desee por tanto tiempo esto. Hice una pausa, lo besé suavemente en los labios y le confirmé con palabras que jamás lo iba a deja, -Te prometo que tampoco me alejare nunca de ti-.

Con pena se retiró poco a poco, se quitó el condón y me dijo ahorita regreso. Tapándose sus pompis y su pene, se dirigió rápido al baño, no contaba con tropezarse con la pata del escritorio, por lo que cayó en picada, desnudo y con un rojo rubor en sus mejillas, no pude evitarlo y reí a carcajadas al verlo en esa posición, con sus firmes nalgas descubiertas.

Aunque después de este bochornoso accidente, Ranma me volteó a ver reprobando que me riera de él, no pudo más que imitarme al contemplar mis dulces sonrisas. Me levanté y le extendí mi mano para preguntarle sí se había lastimado, el negó aún sonrojado, le dije que no tuviera pena, que ni se molestará en taparse sus partes íntimas, ya que nuestra relación había evolucionado al grado de saber dónde se encontraba cada parte de su trabajado cuerpo

Se puso de pie de un brinco, aún llevaba consigo el condón usado, su semen se había derramado en su mano, por lo que se dio prisa para ir al baño.

**Continuará…**


	4. Burbujas de amor

**Conforme se avanza en las relaciones, se adquiere confianza, complicidad y en ocasiones perversión.**

**_Los_****_ personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La creación de este fic es sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 4**

**Burbujas de amor**

Después de que mi novio se dirigiera al baño a lavarse la mano llena de su viscosa secreción, me cubrí el cuerpo con una sábana, caminé hasta el tocador un poco adolorida de mis partes más sensibles y piernas, abrí la puerta del cuarto de la bañera, ahí estaba él, parado impaciente, llenando la enorme tina blanca, volteó de inmediato al notar mi presencia.

Se acercó y me preguntó - ¿Todo está bien?-, le respondí -Claro, sólo me pareció que sería buena idea que tú y yo, (nerviosa) -Bueno, que tú y yo compartiéramos la ducha, pero sí te incomoda puedo esperar afuera-.

Él me besó en la frente y respondió que uno de sus sueños desde que me conoció en este mismo lugar, era bañarse conmigo, se acercó más a mí, me tomó de las manos y sonrió de lado.

Casi de forma inaudible, susurró feliz, -Por Kami, mis sueños se vuelven realidad.

-Akane: Dijiste algo cariño.

-Ranma: No amor, sólo mencioné que para nada me incomodaría enjabonarte ese fabuloso trasero.

-Akane: Ranma, eres un pervertido.

La bañera terminó de llenarse, ya era tiempo de asearnos, poco a poco me introduje en el agua tibia, él me siguió y se colocó detrás de mí, empezó a echarme líquido con sus manos, me mojó el cabello, le dije que era un tramposo, yo también quería hacer lo mismo, pero respondió que me dejará consentir.

Me puse más cómoda en lo que él tomaba un poco de shampoo, me lo puso en el cabello, haciendo pequeñas burbujas en el, masajeo por varios minutos mi cuero cabelludo, ese momento fue tan relajante.

Posteriormente tomó el jabón y una suave esponja, hizo suficiente espuma en sus manos y comenzó a tallar lentamente mi cuerpo, fue tan placentero él sentir sus tacto en mis cervicales, omóplatos y en mi columna, después me ordenó que me volteará para verlo de frente, escurrió la esponja en el inicio de mis senos, generó más burbujas con el detergente y lavo mis brazos, pechos y vientre.

Tras unos minutos, me tomó de la mano y me paró junto a él, perdió toda la pena y me enjabonó con delicadeza el trasero, continuó con mi intimidad y finalizó con mis piernas.

Luego me pasó el jabón junto con su esponja azul, dirigió mis manos a su pecho, y entendí que era su turno de disfrutsr de mis caricias, frote el artículo de limpieza contra su espalda, no soy muy delicada que dígamos, por lo que supongo que lo hice sin tanto cuidado, rápidamente le lavé sus voluptuosas nalgas, continué con su pecho y baje hacia sus partes nobles, ahí sí lo hice con más calma para que lo disfrutará.

Deseaba que recordara la primera vez que perdimos la virginidad, anhelaba que siempre tuviera presente el día en que nos decidimos cambiar la vergüenza y el orgullo por besos, caricias y muestras de afecto, quería que olvidáramos un año y medio de vergüenza, pudor, desconfianza e insultos.

Lamenté en ese momento, el haber desperdiciado 18 meses de nuestro compromiso al no aceptar que nos amábamos.

Mis manos seguían concentradas en su pene y sus testículos, los masajeaba y tallaba de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado a otro. Al mismo tiempo que mis labios repitieron varias veces, -Nos pertenecemos en cuerpo y alma.

Me tomó de la cara y me hizo mirar sus ojos azules, y se animó a preguntar divertido - Akane, ¿No te parece que ya estoy suficientemente limpio de ahí? (señalando sus genitales), sonreí con mis mejillas ruborizadas, asentí con la cabeza y para enaltecer su ego, se me ocurrió responderle que disfrutaba de tocarlo.

Nos sumergimos de nuevo en la bañera, nos enjuagamos y permanecimos abrazados hasta que el agua perdió la temperatura cálida. Salimos de la ducha, nos secamos y pusimos pijamas limpias, a ambos se nos ocurrió secar mutuamente nuestras cabelleras en mí recámara.

Al terminar con esa tarea me dio las gracias por estar a su lado, por regalarle la oportunidad de hacerme su mujer, con mucha confianza me reiteró que jamás permitiría que alguien más me tocara de la forma en que él lo hizo.

En tanto, yo le exigía que frenará a toda chica que quisiera acercarse a él con sucias intenciones, también le dejé claro que ahora el también me pertenecía en cuerpo y alma y le mencioné que en caso de atreverse a no respetar lo nuestro, conocería de lo que soy capaz.

Apagamos la luz de mi cuarto, le hice espacio en mi cama y procedimos a abrazarnos y darnos tiernas caricias, que nos relajaron hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, me sentía muy descansada, relajada y feliz; desperté recordando todo lo sucedido, (una noche antes nos habíamos entregado). De repente volví a la realidad preguntándome como es que Ranma no se encontraba en la habitación.

Estaba por levantarme de la cama, cuando mí chico, ingresó a la recamara con el desayuno listo, había preparado ramen con vegetales y camarones, panes al vapor de cangrejo y té verde.

Me pidió que no me moviera, quería consentirme, colocó la bandeja en mis piernas, acercó una silla y se puso a lado mío, tomó los palillos y con ellos cogió un poco de la preparación de pasta y vegetales, sorprendentemente no lo llevó a su boca, lo dirigió a la mía, degusté la comida saboreando todos los ingredientes, estaba deliciosa.

Ranma: -¿Qué te parece amor?, ¿Te gusta?

Akane: Sabe muy bien, ¿Dónde lo compraste?

Ranma: Yo lo preparé, después de despertarme, pensé que podía compensarte por el valioso obsequio que me diste ayer.

Akane: No era necesario, tú también me regalaste lo mismo.

Sonriendo con picardía, tomé su mano y con mis dedos le di leves caricias en ella. Procedimos a desayunar, todos los alimentos eran muy sabrosos, sin embargo, por un momento me puse algo triste debido a que yo soy pésima cocinera.

Él notó mi mirada afligida.

-Ranma: ¿Te pasa algo?

-Akane: No es nada, simplemente me sentí mal de no poderte dar una atención igual, sabes que mí comida podría matarte.

-Ranma: Akane, estoy seguro que si prácticas lo vas a hacer mejor, yo te voy a ayudar, los dos vamos a colaborar en la cocina para que puedas lograrlo.

-Akane: ¿De verdad me vas a ayudar?

-Ranma: Claro amor, ahora vamos a hacer muchas cosas juntos, tenemos muchas cosas que practicar para antes de casarnos.

Sus palabras me animaron, me hicieron sentir que podía contar con él para lo que fuera, definitivamente mi prometido estaba dando un giro de 180 grados, hasta hace unos meses me habría alentado a no cocinar jamás, algunos de mis platillos lo habían dejado moribundo en anteriores ocasiones.

**Continuará…**


	5. Perdiendo el Pudor

**Cuando se ama se es capaz de todo, siempre se trata de dar lo mejor de sí para hacer feliz a la pareja.**

**_Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Esté fic fue creado sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 5**

**Perdiendo el pudor**

Después de disfrutar de los ricos platillos que mi novio preparó, Ranma recogió la bandeja con los platos y vasos vacíos, me dijo que iría a la cocina a lavarlos, le contesté que en un momento más le ayudaba ya que tenía que poner a lavar las cobijas que habían sido participes de nuestra primera vez.

Tras encender la lavadora y cubrir mi cama con sábanas limpias, me dirigí a la cocina para apoyarlo con los trastes, el estaba a punto de terminar la limpieza, lo sorprendí abrazándolo por la espalda, rápido se volteó hacia mí y me dio el primer beso del día.

Secó sus manos y me abrazó fuerte, volvió a besarme, para después acariciar mi cabello y decirme que me veía radiante esa mañana.

Recordé que aún no me había arreglado ni bañado, le dije que seguramente lucía espantosa con mi cabello azulado todo desarreglado, sonrío de medio lado y respondió:

-Ranma: Por supuesto que no, para mí te ves hermosa, aunque pensándolo bien si te hace falta un baño (hizo mueca de desagrado y movió su mano cerca de la nariz de un lado a otro).

Su actitud me enojó porque estaba insinuando que apestaba, pero no se aguantó la risa, me sujetó con ambas manos del rostro y pronunció

-Ranma: Adoro ver esa carita enojada.

-Akane: Entonces, ¿Sólo dices que huelo mal para hacerme enojar?

-Ranma: Claro tontita, pero sí deseas arreglarte podemos salir a la biblioteca por un libro que me hace falta.

-Akane: De hecho no es mala idea el ir a dar una vuelta, quisiera pasar a comprar unas cosas que me hacen falta.

\- Ranma: No se diga más amor, alístate para tener nuestra primera cita fuera de casa.

Subí a mi recamara, preparé la ropa que me pondría, elegí ropa interior de color negra, el sostén tenía algunas transparencias en la parte de los senos y algunos lazos rojos, también seleccioné una tanga que hacía juego con esos colores.

Para ser sincera, quería estar preparada por sí nuevamente ese día volvíamos a estar juntos; además saque de mi armario un pantalón azul petróleo y una blusa roja de manga corta con escote en corazón.

Me bañé, me vestí y arreglé mi cabello, me maquille muy natural, sólo resalté mis labios con un pintalabios color cereza, apliqué rímel negro en mis pestañas y decidí que estaba lista para salir.

Pasadas las 2:00 de la tarde, bajé las escaleras, mi galán ya estaba esperándome, el portaba un pantalón negro y una de sus camisas chinas rojas (se veía tan guapo), en el último escalón me tomó de la cintura y me preguntó: - ¿Y sí mejor nos quedamos?, yo respondí que como él quisiera, realmente no me urgían las compras.

-Ranma: Te ves tan bella y sexy que sólo yo quiero contemplarte

-Akane: ¡No exageres!, sí no quieres salir, podríamos ver alguna película.

A gran velocidad colocó en el dvd la primer película que encontró, me jaló hacia el sillón para sentarme junto a él y me abrazó.

El filme dio inicio, era un documental sobre cómo viven algunos animales de África, salían leones, jirafas, elefantes y otros más a los que no les presté nada de atención ya que a los tres minutos de enfocarme en la pantalla, Ranma empezó a besarme las mejillas, la mano que me abrazaba comenzó a travesear y tocar mis senos por encima de la blusa.

Mis pezones reaccionaron a sus estímulos y se pusieron muy duros, para tener mejor agarre, abrió sus piernas y me colocó entre ellas, recostándome un poco más sobre su pecho. Me dijo tu puedes ver la tele, en lo que yo veo y disfruto de cosas más interesantes.

Giré mi cara hacia él y le respondí sonriendo que era un aprovechado, después empecé a besarlo, él bajó su mano hacia mi intimidad y por encima del pantalón empezó a tocarme, de arriba hacia abajo, la verdad no estaba disfrutando tanto, porque deseaba más, desabroché mi jean y dejé que metiera su mano. Yo lo imité e hice lo mismo, adentré mi mano bajo su pantalón, ambos nos exploramos.

Al poco tiempo estábamos jadeando, las prendas de vestir nos empezaron a estorbar, me levanté del sillón y me puse frente a mi novio, coloqué sus manos en mi pantalón y le hice entender que quería que me lo quitara, mientras yo realicé la difícil tarea de desabotonar su camisa.

Tras bajar sus manos a mis glúteos, se dio cuenta que portaba una sexy tanga, no sé de qué forma le hizo, pero saltó hacia atrás de mí para divisar mí trasero, rápidamente me despojó también de la blusa, nuevamente se sentó en el sillón y me dijo que quería admirar mi belleza.

Con algo de pena, se me ocurrió desfilar frente a él mostrándole mi modelito de ropa interior, apagué el reproductor de películas, puse un disco de música tranquila y di inicio con la pasarela.

Desde la entrada de la sala caminé hacia él en tacones, como modelo profesional, caminé contoneando mis caderas, agitando mi cabello de vez en cuando y tocando mi cuerpo delicadamente, finalicé delante de sus ojos, juro que se encontraba babeando, a simple vista podía notarse su erección.

Empujé su dorso hacia el respaldo del sofá y me monte a horcajadas en él, su miembro rosaba con mi parte íntima, el me tomó de las nalgas y me besó apasionadamente.

Con su lengua empezó a lamer mi cuello, humedeció mi piel, succionó y mordió hasta detenerse en mis bubis, siguió con su ritual no sin antes quitarme el sujetador, yo lo abracé del cuello, me movía de adelante hacia atrás y de arriba hacia abajo.

Mostrando sus dotes de arte marcialista, me levantó con él y bajó su pantalón y bóxer, en ese momento creo que recordó que le faltaba algo para poder entrar en mí, ágilmente subió hacia mi habitación sosteniéndome en brazos, le indiqué con respiración agitada que los condones se encontraban en el escritorio, sacó uno y me depositó suavemente sobre la cama.

Abrió el empaque y de inmediato se colocó el preservativo mientras me decía que no me moviera de donde estaba, después de ponérselo, me despojó de la tanga y volvió a cargarme a la altura de su cintura, regresó al sillón y se sentó, me puso sobre él, poco a poco fue entrando en mí.

Recorrió mi espalda con sus dedos, yo hacía lo mismo pero con sus brazos hasta tomarlo de los hombros, me movía de arriba hacia abajo a diferentes velocidades, él me tomó de la cintura y me ayudaba a levantarme un poco para luego acercarme más fuerte hacia él.

Comencé a tomarlo del cabello, acerqué mi cara a su oído y le susurré lo mucho que me encantaba que estuviera dentro de mí, -Ranma oh sí, lo haces genial amor.

Mi prometido no pudo contenerse y jadeo sonoramente, respondió que le excitaba demasiado el tenerme así, luego de un rato preguntó:

\- ¿Te falta mucho para llegar?, negué con la cabeza y respondí –Ya mero cariño, estoy a punto de mojarme.

Movió una de sus manos hacia mi intimidad y con el dedo índice empezó a tocarme el clítoris, su otra mano se posicionó en mi trasero provocando que le diera fuertes sentones, me halaba hacia él con mucha fuerza, luego me separaba un poco, hasta que no pude más, grité fuerte –ya amor, estaba experimentando mi segundo orgasmo, creo que mis gemidos fueron escuchados en toda la casa.

Mi príncipe me balanceo un poco más y llegó al clímax al mientras yo me venía.

Dejé caer mi dorso al de él y acomodé mi cabeza a un lado de la suya hasta que nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a normalizarse. Lentamente me levanté, deposité un tierno beso en su frente diciéndole un te amo. Recogí mi ropa y subí al cuarto de baño a asearme.

El se quitó el preservativo y lo tiró a un bote de basura, en lo que yo me bañaba se puso la ropa y quitó la música que aún sonaba en la televisión, tras lavarme, tocó el turno de que él lo hiciera.

La tarde de ese sábado transcurrió normal, entrada la noche nos dispusimos a calentar la cena, platicamos de lo bueno que era para nuestra relación el ganar experiencia en el tema de la sexualidad.

Nos prometimos que siempre buscaríamos la manera de evolucionar y generarnos el mayor placer posible.

De pronto tocaron el timbre del dojo, era nada más y nada menos que una de sus autoproclamadas prometidas, la odiosa de Shampoo, una voluptuosa mujer china de cabello morado, como siempre, vestía provocativamente.

-Shampoo: Ni hao mi airen!, ¿Por qué no has ido a visitarme? (Pronunció la china con voz chillona, intentando restregarle sus senos a mí prometido).

-Ranma: No tengo tiempo, ni lo tendré jamás.

Mi novio se colocó a mi lado e hizo una especie de barrera con sus brazos para que Shampoo no lograra abrazarlo.

Por primera vez, se atrevió a darme mí lugar frente a ella, la confrontó abrazándome y le dijo enojado:

-Ranma: No ves que estoy con mi NO - VIA, (haciendo énfasis en esa palabra).

\- Shampoo: ¿Novia?, ¿Estás bromeando?, ¿A caso estás enfermo?, ¿Perdiste la razón?.

-Ranma: claro que no, simplemente ya no me importa lo que piense la gente si demuestro mis sentimientos, amo a Akane, ella es mi prometida y ahora que estoy más cerca de ella, no dejaré que nada ni nadie intervenga en nuestra relación.

Una sorprendida Shampoo se intentó lanzar hacia mí, pero la agilidad de Ranma no lo permitió, la sujetó con fuerza del brazo, (se veía muy enojado), le exigió que no se nos volviera a acercar, que respetará sus sentimientos, por fin el le aclaró lo que él sentía.

-Ranma: Mira Shampoo, tus leyes amazonas aquí nunca han tenido validez, yo te estimo, pero sólo como amiga, si estás dispuesta a comportarte como tal, permitiré que nos tratemos como eso, sí no lo entiendes, no tendré más remedio que recurrir a las líderes de tu aldea para que te aparten definitivamente de mi camino.

Los ojos de la china se tornaron tristes, sin embargo, aceptó de una vez por todas nuestra relación.

-Shampoo: Ranma, voy a respetar su relación, fui una ciega al creer que algún día tú podrías corresponderme, desde hace mucho sabía que a la única que amabas era a ella (refiriéndose a mí), no quería aceptarlo, pero hoy me ha quedado claro.

Para que a Shampoo no le quedaran dudas de nuestra relación, Ranma me besó y yo correspondí abrazándolo, le dije que cuando quisiera podría visitarnos, que deseaba que ella también consiguiera alguien que la amara como Ranma me amaba a mí.

Despacio, extendió su mano hacia nosotros en son de paz, nos dijo que esperaba fuéramos felices y se retiró de la casa con un semblante derrotado.

**Continuará…**


	6. Superando las Expectativas

**Cuando se ama de verdad siempre tenemos la oportunidad de mejorar, deseamos darle a nuestra pareja la mejor versión de nosotros, buscando poder disfrutar del amor eternamente.**

**_Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 6**

**Superando las expectativas**

Aún no puedo creerlo, superé mis miedos, hice a un lado mi ego y le demostré a la mujer de mi vida cuanto la amo, pensaba que con la partida de mi padre y tío Soun a Tokio, podría avanzar con Akane abrazándola más en casa, pudiendo tener contacto más frecuente con sus labios, pero wow, ¡no me la creo!, la hice mía, se entregó a mí en cuerpo y alma.

Tantos días que había anhelado tan sólo tocarla de esa manera, un sin fin de noches que tuve que saciar mis necesidades con mi mano pensando en ella recordando su dulce sonrisa, su tierna mirada, sus torneadas piernas, sus grandes nalgas, y sí, también sus voluptuosos senos.

Admito que hubo días que tuve que espiarla en el baño, ya que desde que la conocí en esa habitación de la casa, quedé impactado con su belleza, fui un "cabeza hueca"; por terco, orgulloso y tímido, no me acercaba a ella, para ocultar mis profundos sentimientos la llamaba "marimacho", la hería comparándola con otras mujeres que se autoproclamaron mis prometidas, pero por dentro tenía la certeza que quería protegerla toda la vida.

Sólo mi Akane fue capaz de perdonar tantas veces mis estupideces, pesé a que la lastimaba con mis actos y palabras, ella siempre ha mantenido la confianza en mí, me ha dado la confianza de mostrar mis dotes en artes marciales, sólo ella me ha apoyado cuando más lo he necesitado, a tal punto de exponer su vida por mí.

Aún recuerdo cuando casi la pierdo al intentar salvarme en una de mis grandes batallas, no puedo imaginar que haría sin ella, mi vida gira en torno a ella, desde ese día me prometí que le demostraría mis sentimientos, me juré que la protegeré cueste lo que cueste, ella es la razón de mi existir, sin ella, nada de esto que se llama vida tendría sentido.

No sé que he hecho bien está vida, que Dios me dio la oportunidad de encontrar en mi camino a alguien como ella, desde que llegué a la casa de los Tendo, me ha hecho vencer mis miedos, ha sido tan bondadosa conmigo, tan generosa que ha dejado a un lado su felicidad con tal de verme feliz a mí.

Por sí todo lo anterior no fuera suficiente, hace dos días me otorgó uno de los regalos más preciados que puede dar una mujer a su pareja, su virginidad, fue la mejor experiencia de todas, sin embargo, no sé cómo le haré para poder controlarme, sí antes estaba loco por besarla y hacerla mía, ahora todo el tiempo pienso en estar de esa manera con mi pequeña "marimacho".

El simple hecho de pensar en lo que hicimos ayer y antier me excita tanto, solo pienso en tocar su trasero, sus senos, su intimidad. Por Kami, ¡Voy a enoquecer!.

No sé que voy a hacer desde mañana que regresen nuestros padres y Kasumi de Tokio, voy a tener que planear algo para colarme en su habitación por las noches mínimo para besarla y tocarla un poco.

Hoy tendré que aprovechar al máximo nuestra última noche solos, tengo planeado hacer algo especial, comprar flores, preparar una cena romántica con velas, regar pétalos por toda la casa y terminar en su cama con un corazón y una nota donde le daré las gracias por todo su amor.

Claro que tengo la intención de volver a hacer el amor con ella, Akane ha superado todas mis expectativas, su iniciativa en nuestra primera vez me provocó tanto, deseaba que ambos perdiéramos el pudor y así fue, esa noche no nos importó nada más que satisfacer nuestras ganas de consumar el acto sexual.

Traté de compensar el que perdiera la vergüenza al decirme abiertamente que ya estaba lista para ser mía, con un exquisito desayuno, después en el segundo día que nos quedamos solos, lo hicimos de nuevo, no podía creer que lo realizado un día antes pudiera ser superado, pero sí, todo avanzó de nivel, ella fue aun más pervertida, modeló para mí su sexy ropa interior, me puso muy duro mi miembro sexual.

Pero lo que me fascinó y me calentó mucho más, fue la posición en la que ella se colocó, me extasió el que ella se montara en mí, el ritmo que le imprimió al acto sexual fue maravilloso, me sometió hasta explotar en un delicioso orgasmo.

Sé que tenemos la capacidad de superarnos aún más, podemos seguir quitándonos la pena comunicándonos más como pareja, hoy pienso proponerle una postura sexual que creo le va a gustar, en revistas que me han prestado los pervertidos de mis amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke, dicen que una de las posiciones más placenteras es la penetración en cuatro puntos, mis amigos la llaman "posición de perrito".

De acuerdo a las imágenes que he visto, tendría un panorama inmejorable de sus nalgas, podría penetrarla hasta adentro, tendría acceso a sus senos o cualquier parte de su cuerpo y lo que es mejor, podría llevar yo el ritmo del coito, sin ser egocéntrico, creo que podría confirmar que Ranma Saotome es capaz de dar el mejor placer que todos.

Pienso aprovechar la comida para proponerle disfrutar nuevamente de la ausencia de nuestros progenitores, estoy algo nervioso, no suelo ser muy expresivo, casi siempre mi mente me traiciona y me impide hablar lo que quiero, pero pienso proponerle mi fantasía de estar juntos de esa manera, lo peor que puede pasar es que me lance su mazo.

En la hora de la comida, me armé de valor y proseguí con el plan.

-Ranma: Amor, quiero proponerte estar de nuevo juntos, te estás volviendo una adicción para mí.

-Akane: De hecho, yo…yo quería proponerte lo mismo, quien sabe cuánto tiempo más vaya a pasar para poder volver a pertenecernos.

-Ranma: Siendo honestos, me gustaría que pudiéramos mmm, experimentar nuevas formas.

Como sí ella se hubiera metido en mis pensamientos, me dijo: - ¿Qué tal sí me visto con ropa sexy y me tomas como tú quieras?

-Ranma: ¿De verdad?, realmente lo que quiero es que tú disfrutes, ¿tú tienes algo en mente?.

-Akane: mmm, no, pero se me antojaría que ahora tú te encargues de someterme, sin embargo tengo una condición, quiero que hoy lo hagamos sin condón, chequé mi calendario y no estoy en días fértiles, me gustaría sentir como toda la experiencia y (jugando con sus dedos), tú sabes…

-Ranma: ¿Yo sé?, pregunté extrañado.

-Akane: Bueno o sea, que te vengas de…dentro.

-Ranma: Tus deseos se harán realidad. ¿Qué te parece sí hacemos nuestras actividades y nos vemos aquí en la sala a las 8:00?

-Akane: Me parece muy bien, voy a salir un rato por algunas cosas que me encargó Kasumi y después me arreglo para nuestra cita.

Sonriendo me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo, terminamos de disfrutar nuestros alimentos, recogimos la mesa y nos dispusimos a hacer nuestras actividades pendientes.

Continuará…

Gracias a todos por leer, cómo dice el capítulo de hoy, espero superar sus expectativas.

Alguien había preguntado si Ranma también narraría, aquí la respuesta, creo que era necesaria su intervención, él también merece decir su sentir.

Quizá pronto veamos a más personajes, por el momento es historia de amor Akane, Ranma, ya veremos cómo evoluciona el fic.


	7. Explosión de Amor

**El tiempo avanza rápidamente cuando estás con la persona amada, deseas seguirla teniendo en la eternidad.**

**_Esta historia está basada en personajes de la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Es realizada sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 7**

**Explosión de Amor**

Durante el tiempo que tuvimos libre, aproveché para practicar algunas katas en el dojo, además llevé conmigo algunos materiales con los que le realicé una pequeña tarjeta donde hice un dibujo de un corazón con nuestras iniciales, en la parte de afuera puse "Juntos Hasta La Eternidad", mientras que adentro escribí.

-"Akane, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, Te amo demasiado".

Sé que suena muy escueto mi escrito, pero también es directo, no se me dan muy bien las palabras, sin embargo lo importante es que sepa que la amo.

Cuando vi que ella salió de la casa a realizar las compras que le pidió Kasumi, yo acudí rápido a la florería del centro de Nerima, pedí un ramo de rosas rojas envueltas en papel oscuro, atadas con un lazo rosa, además pedí que me vendieran una bolsa de pétalos de la misma flor en el mismo tono y también en color blanco.

Después acudí a un restaurant de la zona, pedí dos porciones de Sopa de Miso, un paquete surtido de Sushi y dos platos de Udon Noodles con camarones, en cuanto me entregaron los alimentos, pasé por una licorería cercana y compré una botella de sake con mínimo grado de alcohol.

Al llegar a casa me dispuse a poner el ambiente, coloqué la mesa, puse dos velas cortas y anchas en ella y en el centro coloqué un florero con una de las rosas, mientras que a un lado de la flor puse la botella de sake, la comida se veía deliciosa.

Hice un camino con los pétalos desde el comedor hasta su habitación, combiné ambos colores, en su cama hice un corazón con ellos y en el centro estaba el ramo y a un lado la hermosa tarjeta que le preparé.

Al terminar de adornar, me di una ducha rápida, me vestí con pantalón negro y una camisa china color azul oscuro, me coloqué perfume y peiné mi cabello en la típica trenza.

Cinco minutos después de arreglarme, Akane llegó con las compras, la recibí en la entrada del la casa para ayudarla con las compras, entramos por la sala y le dije que me esperara ahí en lo que yo dejaba las cosas en la cocina.

Regresé con ella y le pedí que se sentara para cenar, al ver la mesa puesta con los detalles románticos se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte, me dio un gran beso en la boca y me dio las gracias por el detalle, nos servimos y empezamos a alimentarnos, bebimos té de matcha y en un poco de sake, a pesar de que no bebimos tanto alcohol, nos pusimos un poco más alegres.

Terminando de cenar, la ayudé a levantarse para que viera la otra sorpresa que le preparé, se emocionó al observar el sendero de pétalos, la tomé de la mano y caminamos juntos a su cuarto, al llegar a su puerta me coloqué detrás de ella y avanzamos en esa posición, abrazándola, sintiéndola de cerca.

Cuando ella vio el corazón en su cama, el gran ramo de flores y la tarjeta, volteo hacia mí y me abrazó más, se pegó a mí pecho y de sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas, me dio las gracias y de sus labios salió un " Te Amo Tanto Ranma", tomó las flores para percibir mejor su aroma, también agarró la tarjeta y al leerla me dijo bromeando que jamás se imaginó que el egocéntrico de Ranma Saotome fuera capaz de ser tan tierno y dulce, volvió a besarme.

Depositó las flores en su escritorio junto con la muestra de amor, rodeo mi cuello con sus manos, abrió sus piernas y de un salto me abrazó con ellas de la cadera.

Yo la tomé de la cintura, su piel estaba un poco expuesta ya que ella portaba un top color blanco y una falda con vuelo azul que llegaba a sus rodillas. Empecé a besarla como si fuera el último día de nuestras vidas.

Ella recorrió mis hombros, daba leves caricias en la nuca que me erizaban la piel, desabrochó los primeros botones de mi camisa y empezó a besar mi cuello, con sus manos tocaba mis mejillas, mi cabello y mi espalda, mientras que yo estaba concentrado en imitar sus movimientos lamiendo su cuello.

La acosté poco a poco en la cama, me separé un poco de ella y empecé a besar cada rincón de su piel, al tiempo que sujetaba sus manos con las mías. Fue fácil acceder a sus senos, pero contrario a otros días, esta vez no me concentré tanto en ellos, sí los lamí, mordí y besé, pero decidí bajar más.

Subí su falda y le quité las bragas, portaba un bikini de encaje rosa pastel. Mi cara bajó hasta su vientre, luego un poco más hasta llegar a su intimidad, empecé depositando besos en sus labios vaginales, luego me hice espacio con mis dedos, empecé a lamer su clítoris suavemente, de vez en cuando me separaba y soplaba un poco, después succionaba, intercalaba movimientos lentos con rápidos, ella gemía como nunca.

Mi otra mano bajó hacia su vagina y empecé a tocar con mis dedos hasta humedecerla un poco, para luego introducir el índice, coordinaba mis movimientos de la lengua con los del dedo, cada vez eran más escandalosos sus gritos de placer, eso producía en mí las ganas de continuar con la tarea de hacerla feliz, mi pene cada vez se ponía más duro.

De repente empecé a sentir una humedad en mi boca, era ella quien estaba experimentando otro orgasmo. Sentí como sus piernas temblaron, acaricié sus piernas, subí a su pecho, los chupé despacio, pero de pronto me entraron ganas de morder sus pezones, me permití hacerlo mientras ella gritaba mi nombre dando largos suspiros.

**Continuará…**


	8. Fantasías Cumplidas

**Cuando se trata de hacer el amor, siempre será importante la comunicación, el estar en sintonía nos puede llevar a cumplir los más anhelados deseos.****_Este fic está basado en personajes de la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizado sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento._**

**Capítulo 8**

**Fantasías cumplidas**

La levanté con cuidado y la despojé de toda su ropa, la puse en la posición que había fantaseado, le dije se arrodillara en la orilla de la cama dándome la espalda y que apoyara su cuerpo en sus brazos, que sí le era más cómodo podía bajar su dorso a la altura del colchón. De inmediato yo también me desnudé, mi miembro estaba completamente erecto, lo guié con mis manos hacia su vagina, poco a poco fui entrando en ella, yo estaba de pie penetrándola.

Akane soltó un fuerte gritito cuando me sintió adentro, le di despacio y lento cuatro veces, moviéndome de afuera hacia adentro y viceversa, amagaba con salir pero al contrario, regresaba con más fuerza, mis manos la sujetaban de la cintura, mientras repetía ese ritual, darle despacio para luego embestirla más duro, ambos gemíamos sonoramente, nuestras respiraciones eran muy agitadas.

Como lo había imaginado, la vista era espectacular, su firme trasero golpeaba mi pelvis, inconscientemente provocaba que aumentara la velocidad y fuerza, ella gritaba: -Más Ranma, no pares, sigue amor-, yo obedecía, subí mi pie derecho a la cama, entre más en ella, la seguí penetrando como ella ordenaba, tuve la osadía de darle una nalgada mientras la tenía de esa forma, aunque se quejó, repitió –sigue amor, quiero todo de ti, necesito que te vengas en mí.

Continué dándole más fuerte aún, tan fuerte que las embestidas provocaban que el choque de sus nalgas y mis piernas produjeran sus propios sonidos, ya no pude más, necesitaba venirme, pedí permiso, -¿Estás segura que quieres que me venga dentro?, ella asintió con la voz entrecortada, me respondió –haz…hazlo Saotome, vente dentro yaaaaaaa, lo que terminó de provocarme para eyacular dentro de ella.

Ella no paraba de gritar, sentí como me mojaba de nuevo, nuestros fluidos se unieron, fueron una prueba del amor que ambos nos tenemos.

Poco a poco se dejó caer por completo su cuerpo en el colchón, yo me coloqué a un lado de ella, la abracé, la giré hacia mí, deposité un tierno beso en su frente y así nos mantuvimos un buen rato, desnudos luego de hacer el amor.

Confirmé el amor que le tengo, después de lo que hemos vivido nada me va a alejar de ella.

Desde hace buen tiempo sabía que quería compartir mi vida a su lado, me ganaba el miedo a ser rechazado, ahora que sé que ella me ama y me pertenece, no la dejaré jamás, incluso no me molestaría para nada el que nuestros padres plantearán una nueva boda.

Luego de una hora de descanso me dispuse a asearme, ella quedó profundamente dormida. Me puse mi pijama y comencé a recoger todo aquel indicio que les diera a papá y sobretodo a tío Soun, pistas de nuestros encuentros amorosos.

Inicié en la cocina, lavé los trastes, limpié la mesa, puse el sake junto a otras bebidas alcohólicas que tienen en casa, recogí todos los pétalos de rosa, lo eché en una bolsa de basura junto con los platos desechables de comida.

Cuando iba a entrar al cuarto de Akane, ella estaba por salir a bañarse se veía tan sexy envuelta en una toalla blanca, sin embargo tuve que dejarla ir para poder continuar con la limpieza profunda de su recamara.

Las cobijas fueron cambiadas, coloqué las amarillas que usamos en nuestra primera vez, ya estaban perfectamente limpias, las flores las puse en agua, la tarjeta la guardé entre uno de los cuadernos de Akane, limpié el piso y lo barrí, luego coloqué las sábanas en la lavadora.

Al poco tiempo sonó el teléfono, era Nabiki quien avisaba que en dos horas, tendríamos que ir a la estación de trenes a recibir a nuestros padres.

Me apuré a recoger todo, coloqué la basura en un cesto de la calle, cuando concluí, la lavadora ya había concluido el ciclo de lavado, doblé las colchas y se las di a mi prometida, le pedí que se diera prisa ya que faltaba poco para tener que acudir a la estación de trenes por Kasumi y compañía.

Nos vestimos con ropa casual, ella con pantalón celeste y blanco suéter verde, yo con pantalón azul y camisa amarilla.

Para disfrutar más de los pocos minutos que nos quedaban a solas, la cargué en brazos y recorrimos Nerima saltando por los tejados, a tres calles de la estación me detuve y la bajé al piso con cuidado, nos abrazamos y nos dimos unos cuantos besos, nos prometimos que tendríamos que repetir pronto lo vivido en esos tres días.

Acordamos que al menos en la escuela, nos demostraríamos más cariño, le dije que hablaría con Ukyo y Kodashi para advertirles que no se les ocurriera entrometerse o me conocerían de verdad, tal como lo hice con la Shampoo, también le pedí que hablara con sus pretendientes y les dijera que yo Ranma Saotome soy el amor de su vida.

A la luz de la luna nos mantuvimos abrazados y besándonos por minutos, hasta que se llegó la hora de recoger a nuestros progenitores en la estación.

Tanto Soun como mi padre nos abrazaron felices al ver que llegamos juntos por ellos, obviamente disimulamos frente a ellos nuestro cariño, no queremos que estropeen lo nuestro, queremos que un tiempo esté en secreto para poder disfrutarnos.

Volvimos a casa, Kasumi nos dio algunos obsequios que nos trajeron de Tokio, Nabiki se tomó la molestia mandarnos algunos regalos y además nos compraron chocolates y snacks que sólo se encuentran en la capital de Japón.

Kasumi nos dijo que cuando decidiéramos abrir los regalos lo hiciéramos en privado, que esa fue la orden que dio la mediana de mis cuñadas.

A solas en mi habitación me permití abrir la caja que me mandó Nabiki, al ver lo que contenía mi cara se puso color tomate, no podía creer que la hermana de mi novia me mandara eso, tampoco podía esperar por saber qué es lo que le mandó a Akane.

**Continuará…**


	9. Regalos, Rumores, Advertencias

**"Respira lento, regresa el tiempo, que yo de amarte no me arrepiento, lo que vivímos fue tan sincero, cuánto te quise, cuánto te quiero". Fragmento de canción -Que lo nuestro se quede nuestro- de Carlos Rivera.**

**El capítulo de hoy está inspirado en lo valientes que debemos ser para defender el amor, siendo egoístas con los demás si es necesario, para poder disfrutar del amor de pareja.**

**_Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, fueron creados por la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Está escrito sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 9**

**Regalos, Rumores, advertencias**

Los tres días que pasé sola junto a Ranma fueron los más especiales de mi vida, jamás me imaginé que en tan poco tiempo pudiera experimentar tantas sensaciones juntas.

Fui tan feliz, no digo que anteriormente no lo haya sido, pero el tener a al amor de mi vida, el que el le haya dejado claro a la china que yo era su novia, pero sobretodo el que me haya demostrado cuanto me ama, me hizo sentir de lo mejor.

Para nuestra desgracia ya no estamos solos en casa, por los antecedentes de nuestras familias de querernos casar cada que se les ocurre, no podemos permitirnos decirles aún que en realidad si tenemos una relación, en primera por que siempre que trataron de unirnos, nos alejaban más y segundo por que estarían hostigándonos y espiando tras la puerta, para presionarnos con darles un heredero de la dinastía Saotome-Temdo.

Es por eso que ayer que llegaron y por fin se durmieron, acordamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto, sólo nos demostraríamos afecto cuando ninguno de ellos estén cerca.

Mi hermana Nabiki se pasó un poco de la raya, anteriormente cuando ella vivía en el dojo, disfrutaba de sacarnos fotos comprometedoras para hacer negocio con ellas. Recibía gran cantidad de dinero por el material fotográfico o vídeos que nos tomaba al realizar alguna actividad deportiva o encontrarnos individualmente con pocas prendas de ropa.

Ahora que ella se fue a estudiar a Tokio, estamos más tranquilos.

Me sorprendió que nos mandara obsequios, no me esperaba que se tomara la molestia de gastar en nosotros, pero me impactó el que nos diera esa clase de regalos.

En la tarjeta que me envió mi hermana mediana decía:

"Akane, tú no lo sabes, pero desde que llegué a Tokio empecé a buscar una manera de aumentar mis ingresos, es por eso que conseguí un empleo en una tienda de artículos para adultos; quiero reivindicarme contigo y con Ranma por todo el dinero que obtuve a costa de ustedes, es por eso que de ves en cuando les mandaré algunos juguetes para que puedan gozar de su noviazgo, Shampoo me llamó llorando el sábado, contándome que mi cuñadito y tú aceptaron que se aman, espero los disfruten".

Dentro de la caja, venía la tarjeta, y debajo de ella había otra caja misteriosa completamente sellada. Al abrirla, encontré un sexy traje de policía, una blusa con un pronunciado escote con la leyenda "police" en la parte trasera y una placa de oficial en la delantera, además venía una minifalda que quedaba pegada al cuerpo, una gorra de policía y una tanga azul oscuro. También contenía esposas, un pequeño látigo de cuero y una especie de macana que dice vibrar. En la caja también venía un botecito que dice lubricante vaginal.

Sin duda mi hermanita tenía una mente más abierta a la mía, realmente no sé sí algún día llegue a usar sus productos, tendré que conversarlo con mi prometido.

Esta mañana, como todos los lunes me levanté temprano, me bañé, me puse el uniforme y me maquillé levemente los labios, desayuné en compañía de toda la familia, incluido Ranma, tuvimos que fingir que peleábamos, sin embargo al salir de casa y avanzar algunas calles, nos tomamos de la mano y luego al llegar al puente de nuestro primer abrazo, Ranma me tomó lentamente del rostro y me acercó al suyo, me dio un tierno beso y me hizo saber lo mucho que me extrañaba.

Duramos en ese lugar cerca de 10 minutos, acercándonos, abrazándonos, dándonos besos que subían de intensidad debido a que cada vez se pegaba más a mi, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que se nos hacía tarde para las clases, por lo que corrimos tomados de la mano.

Llegando al instituto, contrario a otros días, mi novio pasó su brazo por detrás de mi cuello, el empezó a caminar abrazado de mí, diciéndome que desde ayer, Nabiki es su cuñada favorita, el tono que empleó en pronunciar esa frase y su sonrisa de medio lado me hicieron ruborizarme.

-Ranma: Ya quisiera que usáramos lo que nos mandó mi cuñadita.

-Akane: ¿Qué te mandó?

-Ranma: No puedo decírtelo, es sorpresa para nuestro próximo encuentro de amor.

-Akane: Entonces yo tampoco te diré lo que me regaló.

-Ranma: ¿Te dió algo interesante?

Akane: ¡Hey!, Yo pregunté primero, contesta.

En ese momento alguien nos interrumpió, una enorme pala de cocina, cayó frente a nosotros, rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

Habíamos tenido un recorrido tan tranquilo, como para que casi llegando a nuestro destino ella lo arruinara.

-Ukyo: Ranchan, ¿Me quieres explicar que haces abrazando a Akane?

-Ranma: No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero te lo diré en nombre de nuestra amistad, ella es mi única prometida y eso hacen los novios, se demuestran cariño.

Ukyo: Pero, pero ¿que dices?, Tu prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo.

Ranma: Es cierto, pero como amiga, jamás te he visto como otra cosa, discúlpame sí te lastimo, pero debes de entender y respetar mi decisión, la cual está tomada desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ukyo: Ranchan ¿Pero por que con esta marimacho?

Ranma: No te permito que hables así de ella, Akane es lo mejor que me ha pasado, es la que siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y malas, la que nunca ha esperado que sea quien no soy. Sí quieres que nuestra amistad continué, tendrás que respetar nuestro amor.

-Ukyo: Por ahora voy a clases, pero te espero en mi restaurante saliendo de la escuela.

Por el desafortunado encuentro con otra de las "disque prometidas" de Ranma, no habíamos notado que ya íbamos muy tarde a clases, sin embargo eso no me importaba.

Me preocupaba que la cocinera de Okonomiyakis no nos dejara en paz, no entiendo para que pidió hablar a solas con mi novio, me enfurece demasiado el que el vaya a acudir a su restaurante, pero creo que es necesario para que de una vez le quede claro lo que hay entre nosotros.

Él percibió mi enojo, se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso en la frente, me dijo que no tenía necesidad de ir; tragándome mis celos, le pedí que lo hiciera para que de una vez le dejará las cosas en claro a su guapa amiga de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Al avanzar por los pasillos, escuchamos como nuestros compañeros murmuraban al vernos abrazados, en algunos de ellos se notaba decepción, en otros alegría por demostrarnos cariño.

Llegando al salón de clases, todos nuestros amigos estaban en la entrada felicitándolos, expresaban: "Por fin se decidieron", "Que tiernos se ven juntos", "Sabía que se amaban", Mis amigas Yuka y Sayuri me arrebataron de las manos de mi amado y me dijeron, "Cuéntanos todo".

A unos pasos de mí, veía a Hiroshi y Daisuke jugueteando con Ranma, le pegaban en el hombro, le revolvían el cabello, le decían "Eres todo un galán", "Que calladito se lo tenían", luego dijeron algo inaudible para mí, pero supe que le habían preguntado algo incómodo, por que mi novio enrojeció del rostro.

Las locas de mis amigas seguían abrumándome con sus cuestionamientos, me decían que hasta donde habíamos avanzado, que cuándo habíamos empezado, que cómo se me había declarado, en tono más bajo me dijeron que sí ya habíamos hecho el amor, sentí mis mejillas arder al recordar todo lo vivido los tres días anteriores, por fortuna llegó la Maestra Hinoko, quien ordenó a todos guardar silencio.

Pasó el tiempo y se llegó la hora del receso, antes de que todos salieran, Ranma pidió atención a todos, se puso al frente y habló.

"Compañeros, como ven Akane es mi novia, nos gusta que se alegren por nosotros, pero ambos queremos disfrutar de nuestro noviazgo, por lo que les agradecería NO ENTROMETERSE (gritó), les advierto que el primero que nos moleste recibirá su merecido, conocen mi poder y el de Akane y no dudaremos en usar nuestra fuerza para defender lo nuestro, ¿Entendido?".

Tras finalizar su advertencia, se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano y me dijo es hora de comer. Yo asentí, aún estaba impactada, igual que todos nuestros amigos, por la advertencia de Ranma.

Los "cuchicheos" y murmullos se terminaron, seguramente por temor a que se cumpliera la amenaza de mi príncipe de cabello trenzado.

Acudimos a la azotea para tener más privacidad, nos dispusimos a disfrutar de nuestros alimentos. Nuestras manos se tocaron en varias ocasiones, de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban y ambos sonreímos, en ese momento sólo existíamos el y yo.

**Continuará…**


	10. Descubriendo Secretos

**La amistad se trata de apoyar, de confiar, de estar cuando se necesita, de alegrarse por qué tu amigo encuentra al amor de su vida.****_Esta historia está basada en personajes creados por la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, el fic fue creado sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 10**

**Descubriendo Secretos**

Este lunes había sido una mañana un poco complicada para mí, no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar afecto hacia mí novia frente a los demás, en otros tiempos me hubiera alejado de ella, la hubiera ridiculizado, pero ya no más, hoy me volví más hombre al demostrar a todos que la amo, en especial me arme de valor para hacérselo saber a mí mejor amiga Ukyo, quien decía que entre ella y yo había un supuesto compromiso.

Luego de la escuela, Akane me dijo que iría con sus amigas a comer helado, comprendiendo que tenía que hablar con mi amiga de la infancia, ella me dio mi espacio y me dijo que esperaba que de una vez aclarara todo con Ukyo.

Al llegar al restaurante de Okonomiyakis, se escuchaban sólo algunos ruidos provinientes de otra habitación contigua al restaurante, se oía como sí dos personas pelearán, había muchos movimientos, sonidos que parecían ser mmm gemidos, llamé a mí también compañera de preparatoria por su nombre, pero no hubo respuesta, decidí avanzar un poco más hacia la otra habitación.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a un viejo conocido, mi amigo Ryoga, estaba sentado desnudo teniendo sexo con Ukyo, ambos se encontraban sudados, él la tenía sujeta de la cintura, mientras ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él, sólo que ellos lo estaban haciendo en una silla, no notaron mi presencia, seguían concentrados en darse placer, ella le decía a el que por fin podrían dar a conocer su relación, entre jadeos le decía, soy libre, soy libre por fin.

El le decía, dime que eres mía, dime que sólo yo te intereso mami; lo que decían y hacían me hizo ruborizarme y acordarme de como yo había disfrutado del placer del amor con mi Akane.

Lentamente retrocedí, me quedé en la cocina esperando que los gemidos, golpes y ruidos cesaran, ahora más que nunca, tenía que decirle a Ukyo y a Ryoga que estaba feliz por ellos, que deseaba que pudiéramos convivir como amigos.

Poco a poco los ruidos fueron parando, duré media hora esperando a armarme de valor para volver a llamar a Ukyo, ella salió de la habitación con un semblante feliz.

-Ukyo: Ah, Ranchan, eres tú. Pensé que no vendrías, ¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?.

-Ranma: El suficiente como para decirte que apoyo tu relación con Ryoga y para pedirte como amigo que respetes la mía con Akane.

-Ukyo: Sabes Ranma, hace un rato que los vi en la escuela sí me enojé contigo, no por que estés con ella, sino por que no tuviste la confianza de confesarme a mí que soy tu amiga, de tus sentimientos hacia Akane.

-Ranma: Perdón, para serte franco, ni yo mismo, sabía cómo expresar mis sentimientos, batallé un año y medio en armarme de valor, sé que desde hace tiempo debí aclararte que la amaba. Pero bueno, tú tampoco fuiste muy honesta conmigo (le dije sonriendo de medio lado).

-Ukyo: (Sonrojada), tienes razón amigo, lo de Ryoga y mío ya tiene varios meses, no pensamos que nuestra relación fuera a evolucionar, en un principio empezamos a salir por despecho a que Akane y tú sólo nos considerarán como buenos amigos, pero después al ir conociéndonos más, nos dimos cuenta que somos el uno para el otro.

En ese momento, un despistado Ryoga salió a acompañarnos.

-Ukyo: Amor, que bueno que estás aquí, Ranma ya sabe de lo nuestro, vino a aclararme que entre nosotros ya no existe compromiso, ¡Qué felicidad! ¿No te parece?.

-Ryoga: Bien, ahora ya sabes de lo nuestro, espero que te mantengas alejado de mi prometida, yo prometo alejarme de la tuya.

Ranma: Ten por seguro que lo haré, pero quiero que sepan que ambos cuentan conmigo como amigo. Me gustaría que en un futuro podamos salir todos como amigos, convivir mejor.

Ryoga: Ya el tiempo lo dirá, ahora creo debes irte, (jugando con sus dedos y sonrojado), tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Me despedí de ellos con una sonrisa, pasé por Akane a la heladería, al contarle cómo me fue, se sorprendió mucho, pero se alegró demasiado por nuestros amigos.

Antes de llegar a casa, acordamos que en la noche cuando todos durmieran, enseñaríamos los regalos que envió Nabiki.

En punto de las 11:00 de la noche me colé en su habitación, llevaba conmigo la caja que me mandó mi cuñadita. Akane ya se encontraba sentada en el suelo con su caja en las manos, me senté a su lado, no sin antes darle un largo beso, toda la tarde extrañé sus carnosos labios, nuestras lenguas danzaron, nuestros labios se apretaron y succionaron, mientras nuestras manos tocaban ansiosas el cuerpo del otro.

Aunque tardamos en reaccionar, recordamos que nuestros padres estaban muy cerca de nosotros, nos controlamos, aunque mi cuerpo pedía más.

En murmullos acordamos ir sacando de nuestras cajas, cada quien un artículo, empecé yo sacando un bote lleno de condones con empaques de colores, Akane sacó un botecito color rojo que decía lubricante vaginal con sabor a fresa.

Después ella sacó unas esposas, yo saqué un overol naranja con una leyenda en la parte de atrás que decía "Prisionero" en inglés, tenía cremallera en la parte delantera, era justo de mi medida; ella sacó una diminuta blusa de policía color azul fuerte, se veía que dejaría sus senos al descubierto, además sacó una corta falda y con pena me mostró una diminuta tanga de hilo dental del mismo color.

Luego saqué un antifaz y una mordaza, por su parte, ella sacó unas esposas y un látigo pequeño de cuero.

Finalmente yo saqué una cortesía para una estadía en un motel ubicado a las afueras de Nerima. Con pena ella mostró su último objeto, era una especie de macana de 25 cm, en el empaque decía "juguete sexual femenino, cinco velocidades de vibración", los dos volteamos a vernos ruborizados, mi mente empezó a fantasear con lo que podríamos hacer con todo eso.

Ella rompió el silencio y dijo, Nabiki está loca, pero no me molestaría usar algunos de sus regalos contigo, al escuchar esas palabras en mi oído, mi miembro se endureció, con voz ronca le contesté que sí ella estaba de acuerdo, podríamos hacer uso de la estadía en el motel cuando ella estuviera lista.

Me respondió que quizá entre semana podríamos ponernos de acuerdo para ir. Se acurrucó en mi pecho y nos mantuvimos tranquilos por una hora. Le acaricié la cabeza hasta que se quedó dormida, la levanté con cuidado y la recosté en su cama, a regañadientes me dirigí a mí habitación, no sin antes dar un paso por el baño, de alguna manera tenía que ayudar a mi "amigo" a liberarse.

**Continuará…**


	11. Cine, Palomitas y Algo Más

**Las oportunidades son creadas para ser aprovechadas, más cuando se trata de dar y recibir amor.**

**_Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, está siendo realizado sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 11**

**Cine, Palomitas y Algo Más**

Esta semana no ha sido tan fácil como creíamos, no hemos tenido tanto tiempo de demostrarnos cariño, todo por qué a nuestros padres se les ocurrió que Ranma tenía que reparar el cuarto de papá, por lo que le pidió a su yerno quedarse a dormir en su habitación para que él pueda observar con detenimiento cada uno de los desperfectos de su recámara.

Por obvias razones, mi prometido no ha podido salir por las noches para adentrarse en mi cuarto, ya que mi padre se daría cuenta de sus escapes.

Sólo nos hemos acompañado al ir y regresar de la escuela, por lo que quedamos de salir al cine este viernes, realmente no nos importa mucho la película que veremos, lo que queremos es poder besarnos y abrazarnos con mayor libertad.

Al salir de casa está mañana, le avisé a Kasumi que iría al centro comercial con mis amigas, mientras que Ranma le dijo a tío Genma que tendría que entrenar para un nuevo torneo que está en puerta.

Salimos de clases y nos dirigimos al cine, elegimos una película estadounidense infantil llamada "Dumbo", compramos palomitas y vasos de té helado. Ingresamos a la sala, devoramos las rosetas de maíz y por fin, cuando apagaron las luces pudimos abrazarnos y besarnos.

Nos sentamos en la parte superior derecha, realmente a esa hora no había mucha gente, sí a caso habían otras cinco personas.

Inició la película y nuestros labios y manos se dedicaron a disfrutarnos mutuamente, nuestros besos eran continuos, las caricias eran seguidas, debido a que el aire acondicionado estaba muy frío, Ranma me había cubierto con su chaqueta de mezclilla cubriéndome el área del pecho.

Aprovechó que la prenda cubría mis senos y sus manos, para travesear bajo mi blusa, poco a poco empezó a tocar, palpó mis pezones erectos, acarició mis voluptuoso busto y de vez en cuando los apretaba.

Yo estaba ansiosa por tocar su pene, lo había notado al poner mi mano en su pierna, su miembro se había endurecido. Yo estaba recostada en su regazo, por lo que me fue sencillo adentrar mi mano bajo su pantalón para poder tocarlo.

Lentamente lo apreté, aún su boxer estorbaba, realmente me daba pena el pensar que era creyera que yo era una pervertida, así que por un momento me contuve. Sin embargo sentí su mano guiándome para que lo tocara mejor debajo de su ropa interior.

Empecé a jalar de arriba hacia abajo, presionando cada vez más su pene. El tenía su boca cerca de mi oído, me susurraba, -"Así amor, vas muy bien", -"Extrañaba tanto tenerte cerca".

Continué los movimientos con mi mano, hasta que sentí una viscosidad saliendo de él, supe que el había llegado al clímax, mientras que una ligera humedad se sintió en mi intimidad.

Nos reacomodamos, fue entonces cuando comenzamos a ver la película.

Salimos de la sala, ambos fuimos al baño, yo para lavarme las manos, mientras que mí prometido fue a componer su ropa y no sé si asearse un poco.

Como ya era tarde y no habíamos probado alimentos saludables desde el almuerzo, pasamos al restaurante de Ukyo por unos Okonomiyakis.

Entramos a su local tomados de la mano, la saludamos y nos sentamos en la barra, ella respondió amable, a su lado se encontraba Ryoga, quien no dudó en hacernos plática.

-Ryoga: ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Akane: La verdad estamos hambrientos, Ranma más que yo.

-Ranma: ¡Oye!, (Renegó un poco jugueteando con mis mejillas), bueno, en realidad si tenemos mucha gente, venimos del cine y sólo nos alimentamos con palomitas de maíz.

-Ukyo: ¿Así que vienen del cine?, ¡Picarones!

Akane: Ésteres, mmm no es lo que ustedes piensan, sólo fuimos a ver una película.

-Ukyo: (mostró una amplia sonrisa), Sí, claro, nosotros en nuestra primera salida al cine como novios, nos la pasamos besándonos.

Ryoga se ruborizó por completo.

-Ranma: Yo quiero mi Okonomiyaki de calamar, ¿Y tú amor?

Akane: Yo pediré de camarón.

Ukyo siguió sonriendo por qué supo que nos delatamos con nuestras acciones.

Al estar degustando nuestros platillos, Ryoga se atrevió a invitarnos a un parque de diversiones.

-Ryoga: Hace unas horas, llegué por error a un parque de diversiones que está a las afueras de Nerima, me dieron dos pases dobles, ¿Quieren acompañarnos?

-Ranma: Sería divertido, pero ¿para qué fecha son?

-Ukyo: Sólo son para este fin de semana, ¿Cómo ven si vamos mañana?

-Akane: Estaría bien, nada más digan la hora y aquí nos vemos.

Quedamos en pasar por ellos a las 10:00 de la mañana para aprovechar todo el día.

Al ir caminando hacia casa, a Ranma se le ocurrió la idea de aprovechar nuestra estadía que nos regaló Nabiki, sólo tendríamos que inventar excusas para hacer que nuestros padres no sospechen.

Llegamos a casa y Ranma fue el primero que intervino en la cena, les dijo a nuestros padres que Ukyo y Ryoga nos invitaron a un parque, advirtió que sólo tenían dos pases dobles para que no quisieran colarse.

Yo continué diciendo que Ukyo me había pedido de favor que la acompañará, ya que no quería ir a solas con Ryoga, por lo que mi padre de inmediato consintió que fuéramos, no sin antes pedirle a mi prometido que cuidara bien de mí.

El único detalle era planear como regresaríamos hasta el domingo, la verdad yo ansiaba volver a estar con Ranma haciendo el amor.

Después de la cena, le dije a mi prometido frente a los demás, -Hey bobo, ¿Qué no se olvide empacar tu bañador?, Ukyo mencionó que en ese parque hay toboganes y zona acuática.

-Ranma: Ya lo sé marimacho, no tienes que recordarlo.

-Akane: ¿Cómo me dijiste fenómeno?

-Ranma: Tú empezaste, niña fea.

Nuestros padres creyeron nuestra actuación. La realidad es que ése recordatorio para mí novio, no era para que llevará su traje de baño, sino los regalos de Nabiki.

Mi hermana mayor intervino y pidió que dejáramos de pelear, que ella nos prepararía bocadillos, comida y bebidas para que pudiéramos disfrutar de nuestra salida.

Tanto papá como el tío nos alentaron a ir, incluso casi rogaron por que fuéramos.

Al terminar nuestra "pelea", fui a mi cuarto para preparar mi mochila, empaqué un bañador, un cambio de ropa, una toalla de baño, Unas sandalias, un bloqueador solar y los regalos de mi hermana, excepto la macana.

**Continuará…**


	12. De Paseo en Toshimaen

**Es común que cuando vemos que alguien pretende a nuestra pareja nos encelemos, quizá por el miedo a perder a quien amamos. **

**_Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es creado sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 12**

**De paseo en Toshimaen**

Hoy amanecí más feliz de lo normal pensando que pasaré todo el día junto a Akane, desde temprano me bañé y me vestí con un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una camisa china color rojo.

Preparé mi mochila con mi bañador, una playera de tirantes color verde, mi toalla y envolví muy bien los regalos que me dio mi cuñadita.

Bajé a desayunar, mi novia ya estaba en la mesa, me pidió que me apurara para que no se nos hiciera tarde. Kasumi nos dio varios paquetes con comida, dijo que había preparado suficiente para que no pasáramos hambre en nuestra estadía en el parque Toshimaen.

Terminamos de alimentarnos, y de alistarnos, luego salimos rumbo al restaurante de Ukyo, tanto ella como Ryoga ya nos esperaban, todos estábamos emocionados por disfrutar de las atracciones mecánicas y acuáticas del parque.

Caminamos a la estación de trenes, mi amiga de la infancia se aseguró de llevar consigo los pases gratuitos de uno de los diez parques más emblemáticos de Japón, ya que su novio siempre ha sido demasiado despistado.

Abordamos el metro a las 10:30 de la mañana, al pasar cinco estaciones, transbordamos a otro tren que nos dejaría a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada.

Conseguimos sentarnos en el transporte público, ni Akane ni yo podíamos creer como nuestros amigos eran tan extrovertidos, no les importaba para nada el que la gente los pudiera ver, ellos se abrazaban y se besaban apasionadamente, lo que me dio valor también para demostrarle a mi chica que la amo, no pude evitarlo, también la estuve besando.

Mi novia se acurrucó en mi pecho y aproveché para decirle en secreto que traía conmigo lo que me había pedido, pude notar que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Al llegar al parque, contemplamos un camino de diversas flores de colores, realmente era un pasillo hermoso con tonos azules, violetas, rosas y amarillos.

El primer juego al que nos subimos, fue al carrusel "El Dorado", en la entrada había una estatua de tierno caballito parado en dos patas, abrazado de un cerdito en la misma postura, los dos estaban vestidos estilo vaquero, sus expresiones nos invitaban a disfrutar de la atracción.

Akane decidió montarse en un puerquito blanco que traía la lengua de fuera, como si fuera una niña, yo me paré a su lado abrazándola, cuidando que ese cochino no fuera a tirarla. Ryoga y Ukyo se subieron en un tipo carruaje donde obviamente iban abrazados.

Después nos subimos a las sillas voladoras, a una especie de estrella con carros que giraban en el aire, a unas tazas giratorias de animales, en esa atracción todos abordamos una color amarillo con techo del mismo color, en ella había un lindo oso panda agarrado de una de las orillas.

Nuestra diversión continuó al montarnos en un barco que se llamaba "Piratas Voladores", nos mecía de adelante hacia atrás y de arriba abajo, ese juego no me gustó del todo, ya que se me empezó a revolver el estomago.

Luego nos subimos a otro de nombre "Maremoto", era lo mismo un barco que se movía pero en otras direcciones, simulaba surfear olas.

Decidimos parar un momento, todos estábamos un poco cansados, además de que ya teníamos hambre.

Posteriormente aprovechamos para comer ramen con pollo y verduras, nos sentamos los cuatro en una mesa y empezamos a platicar.

-Ryoga: Ya díganos, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo de verdad?

-Akane: Vamos a cumplir apenas tres meses, esté bobo que se tardó bastante en declararse.

-Ukyo: Si Ranchan te pasaste, se te notaba claramente como te interesa bastante mucho más por Akane que por las demás.

-Ranma: Bueno es que (jugando con los dedos), tenía miedo a que ella me rechazara.

-Ryoga: Nosotros llevamos casi cinco meses de novios, incluso ya estoy pensando en hablar con el padre de Ukyo para formalizar.

-Ukyo: Sí, deseamos casarnos el próximo año, ¿Y ustedes para cuando?

Mi "marimacho" y yo casi nos atragantamos.

-Akane: Ahorita no hemos pensado en eso, queremos terminar de estudiar y disfrutarnos como novios, de hecho, de hecho queremos pedirles un favor.

-Ukyo: Lo que sea por nuestra pareja de amigos.

-Ranma: (Todo sonrojado) Sería mejor que lo digas en privado a Ukyo.

-Ukyo: Ranchan, estamos en confianza, ¿no?, sí está en nuestras manos los ayudaremos

-Akane: Bueno pensábamos ir a otro lugar después del parque, planeamos llegar hasta mañana a casa, por lo que mmm estaría bien sí pudieras llamar al rato a casa para decir que nos quedaremos con ustedes.

Ukyo: ¡Uuuuy!, ¿Así que quieren pasar la noche juntos?, no sé preocupen, les ayudaremos.

Ranma: ¡Gracias Uchan!, los compensaremos.

Ryoga: No hay de que, Amor, yo quería que nos quedaríamos hasta tarde en el parque y bueno, pasar la noche en un motel cercano.

-Ukyo: No se diga más mi "cochinito", se hará como tú quieras.

Acabamos de comer y caminamos por el parque por una hora, después entramos a la mansión del terror.

Notablemente Akane tenía miedo por lo que la abracé fuerte y le dije que no la soltaría.

En la entrada se apareció un hombre disfrazado de la muerte, con su bastón golpeaba fuertemente el piso de madera, mi novia se espantaba cada que lo azotaba.

Todo estaba oscuro, caían telarañas de todos lados, los gritos cada vez se escuchaban más.

Alcancé a ver cómo mi amiga y Ryoga, patearon a unos monstruos que por un momento separaron a la pareja.

De repente Akane se separó de mí, un pasadizo secreto la alejó, sólo alcancé a escuchar que pronunció mi nombre muy espantada.

Me moví desesperado por el mismo sitio y el pasadizo se abrió de nuevo, rápido ingresé, gritaba fuerte a mi novia, pero no había un respuesta. Concentré mi mente para poder localizarla mediante su aura.

Poco a poco sentí más su presencia, un hombre alto la tenía entre sus brazos, estaba a punto de besarla, ella estaba paralizada, no reaccionaba.

Justo cuando ese imbécil iba a pegar sus labios a los de ella, le solté una patada en el estómago, enfurecí al ver a mi novia en brazos de ese animal, no podía creer que un empleado del parque vestido de príncipe, se atreviera a tocar de esa manera a los visitantes.

Pero claro, como Akane es la más linda, ese idiota no dudó, ¿Cómo no agarró a una fea?, ¿Cómo no quiso besar a una anciana?, ¿Tenía que querer hacerlo con mi Akane? (Repetía muy molesto en mi mente).

El supuesto príncipe se separó poco a poco de mi prometida, quiso pelear, dijo que su nombre era Toma, ella corrió hacia mí y me dijo vámonos, que viera que se trataba de un puberto que no pasaba de 14 años.

-Akane: Oye Toma no está bien que andes tomando así a las mujeres.

-Toma: Realmente al verte me pareciste hermosa, al menos tenía que intentar contigo dar mi primer beso.

-Ranma: Eres un precoz niño, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí prometida o me olvidaré que soy mayor que tú y lo lamentarás.

-Toma: Perdón grandulón, no te tengo miedo, sería capaz de dejarme moler a golpes por probar los labios de tu chica.

En ese momento Akane intervino, me jaló del brazo hacia una salida y le dijo a Toma que de esa manera no conseguiría conocer al amor de su vida.

Afuera, ya nos esperaban nuestros amigos, yo estaba aún muy celoso, supongo que a simple vista me veía furioso, ellos cuestionaron mi actitud, pero de nuevo mi novia intervino, se acercó a mí y me abrazó del cuello, depositó un dulce beso en mis labios y me susurró que yo sería el único siempre, que ella tampoco hubiera permitido que alguien que no fuera yo, la besara.

-Akane: (Sonriendo),No arruínes la tarde con tus celos cariño, no me pasó nada, recuerda que debemos estar al cien para al rato.

El poder de su sonrisa y el tono de voz que empleó, provocaron que me calmará, pero al mismo tiempo me pusieron ansioso de pensar en lo que iba a pasar en la noche.

**Continuará…**

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic.

Cada vez nuestra pareja favorita muestra más sus sentimientos.

El parque Toshimaen existe verdaderamente en Japón y cuenta con las atracciones descritas, tuve que hacer uso de Google para encontrar un lugar real al que pudieran ir.

De hecho los cerditos del carrusel también existen, me pareció chistoso el montar a Akane en un puerquito, recordando al tierno P-Chan.

En la atracción de las tazas, igual decidí subirlos en la amarilla del pandita, haciendo alusión a Genma en su forma maldita y al color favorito de Akane.

Aunque no lo expresan tan abiertamente, ambos quisieran que ya pasara el tiempo para disfrutar del regalo de Nabiki.

¿Sé imaginaban a Ryoga y Ukyo tan cariñosos?, Yo pienso que en el anime sí tenían pensado que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.


	13. Ansias

**Los nervios pueden traicionarnos cuando experimentamos cosas desconocidas, sin embargo el deseo puede llevarnos a disfrutar más de lo que imaginábamos.**

**_Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi._**

**Capítulo 13**

**Ansias**

Tras salir entre espantada y enternecida de la Mansión del Terror, me dediqué a calmar a mi lindo azabache de hermosos ojos azules, se puso muy celoso de un niño, ¡al parecer nunca cambiará!, pero pienso dejarle claro la noche de hoy que él es el único que me importa.

Posteriormente nos subimos a una montaña rusa con vagones en forma de troncos, en la atracción había un mural dedicado al Rey del Pop, Michael Jackson. Fue gracioso ver a Ryoga casi desmayarse en las alturas, mientras nuestra amiga castaña intentaba reanimarlo dándole respiración de boca a boca, en tanto mi novio y yo solo gritábamos por la adrenalina.

Se dieron las 4:00 de la tarde, por lo que acordamos caminar hacia la enorme área acuática, en ella había grandes albercas, mucha gente disfrutando del agua con enormes salvavidas, también había toboganes de diferentes alturas y algunas fuentes donde los más pequeños podían refrescarse.

Como Ranma sabe que no sé nadar, me compró un gran salvavidas con forma de pato, todos nos dirigimos a los vestidores para cambiarnos.

Yo me puse un traje de baño de dos piezas color rojo con florecitas blancas en el sujetador y en el bikini, quería impactar a mi trenzudo. Mi ahora amiga llevaba uno de una pieza en color blanco, tenía un lindo escote en v.

Por su parte, Ryoga, solo portaba una bermuda color café y una pañoleta amarilla en la cabeza y mi guapo novio se puso un bañador color azul marino con una playera de tirantes blanca, se veía tan atractivo, no por nada todas las chicas babeaban por él.

A lo lejos alcancé a ver como tres mujeres lo rodearon y empezaron a conversar con él, Ranma les respondía amablemente mientras yo moría de celos, ¿por qué se acercaban a mi chico?, ¿Quién les dio derecho de hablarle?, estaba a punto de acercarme y arrancarles el cabello, por fortuna él notó como mi aura cambió, de un salto llegó a mí y me dijo que me veía hermosa.

Me dijo por primera vez "Mi Amor", me rodeo con sus fornidos brazos y me dio un atrevido beso en los labios, mientras con sus manos tocaba mi cintura. En tanto las chicas que lo molestaban, se retiraron poco a poco con tristeza en sus rostros.

Al poco tiempo le pregunté si podía ponerme bloqueador solar, asintió rápido, comenzó por untarme un poco en los hombros y brazos, siguió con la espalda y abdomen, para terminar en mis piernas, confieso que sus manos también pusieron algo del producto en mi espalda baja, durante varios minutos estuvo acariciándome ansiosamente, con el pretexto de cuidar mi piel.

Cuando terminó, yo también quise tocar su cuerpo, le unté esa crema en sus trabajados bíceps, a lo largo y ancho de su espalda y pecho, mis dedos travesearon un poco en su abdomen y cintura, tocándolo con un deje de sensualidad.

Después de algunos minutos entramos en una alberca que no era profunda, podía caminar perfectamente en ella sin ahogarme, por si eso fuera poco, él no me soltaba para nada.

Jugamos un poco en la alberca, él intentó enseñarme a hacer "bucitos", a nadar y a "hacerme el muertito", pero nada de eso funcionó, mi pánico a morir ahogada me rebasaba.

Me calmó arrinconándome en una esquina de la piscina, primero con tiernos besos y caricias en el rostro, no tardamos en cambiar de intensidad, yo lo tenía abrazado del cuello y él se tomó el atrevimiento de agarrarme del trasero, poco le importó que hubiera más gente, me acercó mucho a su cuerpo.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar, empezamos a perdernos en la relajación que nos daba el agua y la calidez de cada parte de nuestra piel, mantuve mi concentración en sus ojos azules y en sus carnosos labios.

Por instinto y con ansias, mis piernas se abrieron y rodearon su cadera, el con sus dedos, recorrió mi espalda y cuello, subía y bajaba, lo que provocaba que mis vellos se erizaran, de pronto algo nos sacó de nuestro mundo, el despistado de Ryoga nos aventó una pelota de playa, nos golpeó a ambos en el rostro; el impacto no fue tan fuerte, pero nos descolocó por completo y nos hizo darnos cuenta del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

Nos deseábamos tanto, ansiábamos estar juntos en la intimidad, que no nos dimos cuenta que nos estábamos exhibiendo en uno de los parques más reconocidos de Tokio. Lo peor de todo es que en el sitio había muchos niños, ¡No puedo creer hasta donde llegamos!, estas inmensas ganas de que me penetre, nos hacen cometer locuras.

Para calmarnos, le propuse subir a unos toboganes acuáticos, a pesar de que eran demasiado altos, agarramos valor y nos tiramos juntos, me senté entre sus piernas y él me abrazó con fuerza, creo que grité con mucha fuerza, el rió a carcajadas.

Jugamos competencias de ver que pareja subía más rápido las escaleras para llegar a los altos resbaladeros de agua, en dos ocasiones ganamos nosotros, mientras que Ryoga y Ukyo llegaron mucho después, ya que nuestro amigo se dirigió como siempre, en dirección opuesta a la que tenía que ir.

Se hizo de noche, nos bañamos y cambiamos para concluir nuestro viaje en el gran Toshimaen, buscamos la dirección del motel y resulta que estaba a solo dos estaciones del metro del parque, era momento de que Ukyo actuara.

Al salir del centro recreativo, había un teléfono público, ingresé la tarjeta para llamar a casa, los nervios me estaban matando.

-Kasumi: Casa de la familia Tendo

-Akane: ¡Hola Hermana!, fíjate que se nos hizo algo tarde en el parque, quisiera hablar con papá.

-Kasumi: Deja le digo que atienda el teléfono.

-Soun: ¿Pasó algo Hijita? (llorando)

-Akane: No te asustes papá, lo único es que se nos hizo un poco tarde acá en el parque y Ukyo nos propuso quedarnos en un hotel cercano y regresar hasta mañana.

-Soun: Akane, ¿Tú te quedaría con Ranma?

\- Akane: Papá ¿Quién va a querer dormir con ese afeminado?, yo compartiré habitación con Ukyo, mientras ese bobo renta otra habitación con Ryoga.

-Ranma: ¡Oye niña horrible!, ni quien quiera dormir contigo (abrazándola)

-Ukyo: (Arrebatándole la bocina a Akane) No se preocupe señor Tendo, Akane dormirá en la misma habitación que yo.

-Soun: No sí por mí mejor que esos dos duerman juntos, pero son un caso perdido estos muchachos (llorando de nuevo)

-Akane: Bueno papá, entonces mañana llego, ando muy cansada, quiero llegar a dormir. Lo que haga este me tiene sin cuidado.

Soun: Hija, trata de llevarte bien con tu prometido. Nos vemos mañana.

Terminando de hablar con mi padre, me sentí un poco culpable por mentirle, pero estoy segura que sí supieran de nuestra relación la boda ya estaría pactada.

Ryoga y Ukyo decidieron que ellos pagarían por su estadía en el mismo motel donde nosotros nos quedaríamos. Pasamos a cenar a un restaurante de una gran variedad de tipos de sushi, nos alimentamos y tomamos el metro para llegar al tan esperado lugar.

En cinco minutos estábamos en la recepción del Towers Hotel, había una pantalla gigante en donde Ranma puso el código de la cortesía que nos regaló Nabiki, en tanto Ryoga pagó 6 mil 500 yens por la estadía en otra de las habitaciones.

Cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto, al ingresar al nuestro quedamos impactados, era una suite enorme, procedimos a quitarnos los zapatos, nos pusimos unas pantunflas que había en la entrada.

A mano derecha se encontraba el tocador, había una tina muy grande, un sanitario y una regadera, desde la parte de afuera podía observarse completamente todo, ya que la pared del baño era de cristal.

Después había una lujosa sala de estar con sillón masajeador, un sofá con revestimiento de cuero negro y un televisor de 60 pulgadas.

A un lado de la salita, había un pequeño comedor con dos sillas y una mesa de vidrio templado; la recámara estaba en un cuarto contiguo, una puerta corrediza separaba las dos habitaciones.

Estoy segura que Ranma se encontraba muy nervioso, era nuestra primera experiencia en un lugar de este tipo, jamás habíamos vivido algo así, lo desconocido nos hacía sentir un tanto incómodos ya que no sabíamos como empezar.

Rompí el hielo diciéndole a mi novio que si quería encender el televisor, le di un dulce beso en la mejilla, el me abrazó y me dijo que era una fantasía el estar en sitio como esos conmigo.

Le pregunté si quería que usáramos otro de los regalos de mi "hermanita", el asintió con una sonrisa de lado, me dijo que yo podía pasar a la recámara a cambiarme, mientras él haría lo mismo en el baño.

**Continuará…****Una disculpa por no actualizar ayer, realmente no tuve tiempo.****Ojalá les guste, en unas horas subiré el 14, ya se que esperan con ansias el lemon.**


	14. Policías y Ladrones

**No todos estamos dispuestos a satisfacer a quien queremos en todos los aspectos, eso no significa que no esté bien, hay que hacer las cosas con las que nos sentimos cómodos, siempre teniendo en cuenta la opinión de quien amamos.****_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, el fic fue creado sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 14**

**Policías y Ladrones**

Todo el día había estado pensando en el momento en que nos encontráramos solos mi chica de ojos avellana y yo, fantaseaba con verla vestida con el traje que le mandó Nabiki, pensaba en cómo podríamos emplear los artículos que nos mandó, parte de nuestra estadía en el parque estuve con tantas ganas de que ya se llegara la hora, confieso que mi miembro se endureció en varias ocasiones, sobre todo cuando ella se acercaba a mí.

Me vestí con el disfraz de prisionero que me envió la loca de mi cuñadita, para ser franco, me veo muy sexy, el traje resalta mis atributos más voluptuosos, además podían percibirse perfectamente los cuadros del abdomen.

Akane se quedó en la recámara poniéndose el suyo, le grité que sí ya estaba lista, ella dijo un tímido sí, me dirigí a la habitación principal, en uno de los bolsillos del traje puse varios condones así como el antifaz negro.

Caminando a paso cauteloso ingresé en la habitación, ella lucía muy sexy, el top dejaba ver parte de sus senos, a simple vista se notaba que no portaba sostén, además se alcanzaba a percibir parte de su abdomen.

La minifalda azul le quedaba realmente espectacular, tenía un poco de vuelo por lo cual se veían sus trabajadas piernas, imaginaba que debajo de esa prenda se verían sus grandes nalgas con la tanga que anteriormente me había mostrado.

En la parte de la cabeza traía un gorrito de policía, su maquillaje era un poco más cargado que habitualmente, sus labios lucían mucho más rojos, invitaban a morderlos. En sus manos portaba unas esposas y el látigo.

Se acercó a mí con seguridad y me dijo – Ranma Saotome, se ha portado muy mal, tendré que arrestarlo.

Con sus pequeñas manos, me aventó hacia la cama, se colocó encima de mí y empezó a besarme lujuriosamente, cuando yo intentaba tocarla, ella movía mis manos y decía que yo era su prisionero, que ella era la autoridad y yo debía obedecer.

Sus acciones me excitaban demasiado, ella tocaba mi pecho, mis brazos; recorría mi piel sin ninguna vergüenza, mi respiración y la de ella estaban sincronizadas, eran fuertes y algo desesperadas.

Ella bajó la cremallera de mi traje, dejó al descubierto todo mi dorso, la piel de la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba expuesta a sus besos y caricias, yo también deseaba tocar, pero ella volvió a advertirme que me portara bien, si no me castigaría, al intentar tomarla de la cintura me dijo que era suficiente.

-Akane: Joven prisionero, es suficiente, no se porta nada bien, tendré que esposarlo.

-Ranma: Te tomas muy bien tu papel amor.

Ella volteo a verme con autoridad y con fuerza llevó mis manos hacia atrás de mi espalda y me esposó.

Quedé sentado al filo de la cama, sin poder mover mis extremidades. Ella tomó el antifaz y lo colocó en mis ojos, no podía ver ni tocar absolutamente nada, sólo escuchar y dejarme llevar por lo que Akane estaba produciendo en mí.

Mi pene estaba completamente erecto, ella lo notó y me dijo veo que tiene pensamientos impuros, lo voy a liberar joven prisionero, bajó mi pantalón.

Posteriormente sentí como empezó a besarme, comenzó a dejar rastros húmedos por mis mejillas, besó mis labios introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, fue bajando por el cuello, no pude evitarlo, solté varios gemidos.

Al escucharlos, dijo que si volvía a emitir sonido alguno, me castigaría con el látigo, adrede volví a hacerlo, ella recorrió con el artículo la parte trasera de mi cuello hasta mi espalda baja, volvió a subir y me erizó por completo los vellos de los brazos, nuevamente produje un sonido involuntario, ella dio un golpe con el azote justo donde me había acariciado anteriormente con el.

Continuó su camino de besos por mi cuello, bajó a mi pecho, mientras con el chicote seguía dando caricias en los brazos, ella bajaba cada vez más, realmente no la creía capaz de llegar hasta donde llegó.

En el momento en que bajó a mi abdomen, no pude evitar reírme, causó muchas cosquillas en mí, ella me ordenaba que me callara, que guardara silencio, recorría mi piel con el látigo, me erizaba la piel y luego me daba golpes un poco fuertes con él, por alguna razón me excitaba demasiado todo lo que me hacía.

Llegó a mi pene completamente erecto, lo tocó con su mano, sentí cuando ella se arrodilló frente a mí, susurró suavemente, - Sí guardas silencio te dejaré ver.

Durante varios minutos percibí como exploró mi miembro, sus dedos me tocaban lento y despacio, luego comencé a sentir una humedad en el, era su lengua que seguía el camino que marcaba con sus dedos. Inició en la parte de abajo cerca de los testículos, posteriormente fue subiendo, daba lamidas, pequeñas succiones y mordidas alrededor.

Llegó a la parte superior y lo introdujo en su boca, gemí sonoramente, estaba causando tanto placer en mí que no me importaba no ver lo que hacía, sin embargo sus manos llegaron a mi cabeza y me despojó del antifaz, después me hizo bajar la cabeza para que la viera como me chupaba.

Volvió a bajar una de sus manos a mi órgano viril, coordinaba sus movimientos de sus dedos con el de las succiones que me daba, movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, con la otra mano, acariciaba mi pierna.

Mis ojos no podían dejar de ver como llenaba su boca con mi pene, lo introducía hasta la garganta, sentía sus dientes que me mordían despacio, el calor y humedad de su lengua. Todo era muy excitante, de pronto no aguantaba más, estaba a punto de venirme dentro de su boca, le advertí que estaba por estallar, eso a ella no le importó y sus movimientos fueron más rápidos, apretó, me presionó más con su mano y jaló más fuerte.

Su boca se llenó de mi secreción, no me di cuenta de cuando se la pasó, se levantó despacio y me quitó las esposas, se colocó sentada en mí dándome la espalda, obviamente pienso que ella deseaba que la tocara, era su turno de disfrutar.

**Continuará…**

Espero que no haya estado excesivo el lemon.

Dejen sus reviws y sus follows.


	15. Sometiendo a Una Oficial

**El éxito de las relaciones duraderas es la comunicación.****_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, el fic fue creado sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 15**

**Sometiendo a una oficial**

Después de darme tanto placer, de sorprenderme con ese extraordinario sexo oral que jamás recibí y menos de su parte, era mi turno de hacerla disfrutar, quería que ella se sintiera amada, pero a la vez necesitaba que ella supiera que me encantaba su cuerpo, que sus besos son una adicción para mí, que el hecho de hacerla mía me provocaba tanta felicidad.

Ella me quitó las esposas, se sentó de espaldas en mis piernas, yo empecé a besarla en el cuello, a decirle al oído que me encantó que me castigara de esa manera. La abracé para empezar a tocar sus senos, se veía tremendamente sexy con ese uniforme de oficial, le quité el gorro y su cabello lucía algo despeinado, lo cual la hacía ver aún mejor.

Hice que se pusiera de pie, yo seguí sentado, deseaba admirar desde mejor perspectiva su belleza, la blusa ceñida al cuerpo, hacía que su pecho se notara del tamaño que es en realidad, no entiendo como en algún tiempo la molestaba diciéndole "Pecho plano" si tienen un gran tamaño.

La recorrí con la mirada de pies a cabeza, mis manos hicieron lo mismo, tocaron lentamente sus pantorrillas, seguí con sus muslos, llegué a sus nalgas, no pude evitarlo, las apreté, seguí recorriéndola con mi tacto, sus ojos me miraban con pasión.

Regrese a tocar su pecho, pero esta vez desabroché cada uno de los botones de su blusa, los acaricié, con mis dedos trazaba pequeños círculos imaginarios en los pezones, luego los pellizcaba un poco, ella gemía. Mi cara se acercó a ellos y comencé a saborearlos con mi boca, esta vez succioné más fuerte mientras ella me agarraba de la cara.

En ese segundo mi tacto estaba concentrado en sus glúteos, movía mis manos por esas voluptuosas curvas, una de mis ellas se movió hacia su intimidad, comencé palpando sus labios vaginales con los dedos, no supe ni cómo pero la despoje de sus bragas rápidamente.

Los dedos índice y anular se hicieron paso para que el medio buscara el clítoris, con la yema comencé a tocar con de arriba hacia abajo, luego en forma circular, lo pasaba una y otra vez donde por donde veía que ella gritaba más de placer.

Me paré frente a ella y la besé en varias ocasiones, la dirigí al lado de la cama para que se recostara, del buró tomé el lubricante que ella llevaba, me puse un poco en los dedos y continué con mi labor de masturbarla, al tiempo en que mis labios disfrutaban de su boca.

Continué descubriendo su intimidad, ingresé dos dedos en su vagina, ya estaba muy mojada, con el gel todo era más sensible, con cada uno de mis movimientos ella gemía, gritaba y se contorsionaba.

Alguna vez vi en las revistas que mis amigos me prestaban, la ubicación exacta del punto g de la mujer, quise explorar el de Akane y buscar que ella se viniera a chorros en mi mano, toqué frotando con las yemas de los dedos índice y medio, no tenía que entrar al fondo, era llegar a la parte rugosa de su vagina y tocar en diferentes velocidades y sentidos. En un principio ella se frenaba, estuve estimulando la zona por cerca de 20 minutos, cada vez sus gritos eran más sonoros.

El que pronunciara mi nombre y gimiera de esa manera hicieron que mi miembro se recuperara del primer round, no podía dejar de hacer lo que hacía en ese momento, aunque ella me pedía que tocara despacio, mis dedos se movían rápido, necesitaba que tuviera un squirtl, siendo constante lo conseguí, un chorro salió de su vagina, al tiempo que sus piernas temblaban y ella gritaba con fuerza mi nombre.

Besé sus senos, se notaba que ella deseaba que entrara en ella, en un par de ocasiones me dijo quiero que entres en mí, la puse en cuatro puntos en medio de la cama, yo me hinqué, me coloqué un condón texturizado y comencé a penetrarla, esta vez no hubo necesidad de guiar a mi miembro, entró fácilmente.

Comencé dándole despacio, después recordé la forma en que esa policía sexy me había sometido, era hora de la venganza del ladrón, le iba a robar suspiros, gemidos y hacer que me diera una gran recompensa al deleitarme cuando me mojara de nuevo.

Tras varios minutos de perrito y darle algunas nalgadas, salí de ella con autoridad pero sin ser brusco, la giré para que quedara de frente a mí, tomé las esposas y coloqué su mano en una de ellas, pasé la pequeña cadena por detrás de uno de los tubos del respaldo de la cama, luego aprisioné su otra mano, Akane no podría acariciarme.

Inicié besándola; metiéndome en mi papel de delincuente, le dije que esperaba que no diera problemas, le di algunas lamidas y mordiditas en el cuello, bajé a sus senos y me sacié con ellos, con cada succión y mordida que hacia ella gemía más, gritaba -¡Oh Ranma!, Ahhhh!, Mmmmm!!!-, yo me excitaba cada vez más, mi pene estaba endurecido.

Mis manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, me di el tiempo de disfrutar con mi tacto de cada centímetro de su piel, también ubiqué con mi vista dos lunares que no sabía que tenía.

Sus piernas se veían tan lindas, nunca había tenido oportunidad de contemplarlas por tantos minutos, en ese instante ella estaba jugando a ser la víctima, mantenía sus extremidades cerradas.

Le seguí el juego y le ordené que colaborará.

-Ranma: Abre las piernas, te va a gustar.

-Akane: ¡No!, Aléjate, (decía sonriendo y mirándome con sus llamativos ojos cafés.

Sujeté cada una de ellas con mis manos y me hice espacio entre sus piernas, me mantuve hincado frente a ella, comencé a tocar de nuevo su intimidad, el camino ya lo conocía, puse otro poco de lubricante, mis dedos se movían a mayor velocidad y con un poco más de fuerza, en tanto mis dientes mordían sus pezones.

Las expresiones de su rostro eran un deleite, sus ojos de par en par, arrugaba un poco la nariz y despegaba sus labios emitiendo sonidos de placer, sus caderas se levantaban de vez en cuando.

Sentí que ya estaba preparada de nuevo para introducirme en ella, la tomé de los muslos e ingresé en ella con cuidado, le di despacio, luego más duró, experimenté mover mi pene en círculos.

Paso de simular ser atacada a recibir gustosa mis embestidas, sin pena pedía más, quería que la penetrara más fuerte.

-Akane: Así Ranma, más fuerte.

-Akane: Dame más amor, quiero sentirte toooodo (decía con la respiración entrecortada).

Sin quererlo, ella volvió a ser quien me ordenaba. Yo obedecía, le hacía caso por que en primera quería complacerla y en segundo, todo el ambiente me generaba demasiado placer.

Tenía que aprovechar cada minuto para hacerla feliz, para hacerle saber que ella era todo para mí, me animé a decirle en ese momento lo que sentía por ella.

-Ranma: ¡Akane!, ¡Te Amo!.

Con la respiración entrecortada ella respondió -Yo, yooo también, pero sigue, quiero que me des más duro.

Obedecí de nuevo, empecé a embestirla más y más adentro, con movimientos cada vez más veloces.

Ella alcanzó a avisarme que estaba a punto de mojarme, sus palabras fueron un anuncio para prepararme a llegar juntos al orgasmo.

Continué moviéndome hasta que me sentí todo mojado, su explosión me hizo venirme junto a ella, solté un gemido con voz ronca, ambos estábamos exhaustos.

Salí de ella lentamente, bajé con delicadeza sus piernas, liberé sus manos no sin antes volver a besarla y decirle que la amaba, ella correspondió diciendo lo mismo.

Fui rápido al baño a retirarme el preservativo, lavé mis manos y volví tapando mis partes privadas con las dos manos, busqué mi boxer y me lo coloqué.

Me recosté junto a ella, la abracé y su cabeza se posó en mi pecho, acaricié su cabello, era hora de dormir.

Tanto mi prometida como yo habíamos tenido un día muy ajetreado, pero sin duda había terminado de la mejor manera.

**Continuará…**


	16. La Otra Habitación

**En ocasiones nos aferramos a la persona equivocada, sin darnos cuenta que el amor está justo frente a nosotros.**

**_Los_****_ personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo**** 16**

**_La otra habitación_**

Aún no puedo creer que ya tenga casi cinco meses con mi "cerdito" Ryoga, pensaba que jamás podría amar a alguien más que a Ranma, pero en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que lo que sentía por mi amigo de la infancia no era amor, sino cariño.

Cuando conocí a Ryoga no me interesé en él por lo "embobada" que estaba con Ranchan, pero con el paso de los días acepté que era muy atractivo.

Mi ahora novio de ojos cafés y yo compartíamos el mismo mal de amores, estábamos encaprichados con nuestros mejores amigos.

Nuestra relación inició ante la necesidad de afecto, los dos habíamos vivido nuestra adolescencia e inicio de nuestra juventud lejos de nuestros padres, Ryoga por que siempre estaba entrenando para superar a Ranma, yo por cumplir mi sueño de ser la mejor cocinera de Okonomiyakis.

Un día lo encontré perdido cerca de mi restaurante, él estaba triste por que Akane le había confesado que amaba a Ranma, yo intenté animarlo, le dije que ya encontraría a alguien que lo quisiera como él merecía.

Preparamos la cena juntos y lo invité a pasar algunos días en casa, esa noche platicamos mucho, nos dimos cuenta que éramos muy afines. Con el afán de divertirnos jugamos a las cartas, para hacerlo más interesante el que perdía tenía que cumplir un reto.

Acompañamos el juego con una botella de sake, el calor de las copas y la soledad en la que vivíamos provocó un acercamiento en nosotros, terminamos besándonos, lo hicimos una y otra vez.

Esa madrugada acordamos que intentaríamos darnos el tiempo de conocernos, nos daríamos la oportunidad de ver si podríamos ser capaces de olvidar a nuestros mejores amigos.

Los días pasaron, Ryoga se comportaba muy amable conmigo, él me ayudaba con cosas del restaurante, yo correspondía preparando sus recetas favoritas.

Salimos juntos en varias ocasiones, él era tan galante, me llevaba flores, se hacía cargo de los gastos en el parque y en el cine, me tomaba de la mano al bajar un escalón, todo lo que un digno caballero podía hacer.

Sorprendentemente nos dimos cuenta que el interés era real, jamás ha llegado tarde a una cita conmigo, mucho menos se ha perdido.

Aunado a su galantería, comencé a ver que él era muy guapo, noté su abdomen bien marcado, sus fornidos brazos, sus varoniles manos, pero en especial la ternura y nobleza que él tiene, todo eso hizo que yo me enamorara de él.

Un día cuando una de nuestras citas estaba por concluir, el se acercó a mí y me besó dulcemente yo correspondí, la intensidad de nuestros besos aumentó, hasta que empezamos a intimar.

La noche de hoy es la primera vez que hacemos el amor fuera de casa, pienso que podríamos aprovechar para hacer cosas diferentes.

Desde en la tarde que Akane me dijo que vendrían a este lugar, mi mente empezó a maquinar un plan para hacer feliz a mí chico de la bandana amarilla.

En el Toshimaen compré algunas golosinas y un jarabe de chocolate, pienso utilizar esos elementos para poner muy caliente a mi novio.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, le dije que se pusiera cómodo en el sofá, yo me coloqué atrás de él y empecé a darle un masaje en el cuello y la espalda.

Yo portaba una blusa blanca de botones y una falda corta, mientras que el traía unos jeans azules y una playera amarilla, me coloqué delante de él y le dije que si quería tomar un baño conmigo, el se ruborizó de inmediato, debido a que nunca nos habíamos bañado juntos.

Asintió emocionado y se colocó detrás de mí, lo pude sentir, me guío a esa habitación desnudándome en el camino, con habilidad desabotonó mi blusa, con sus dientes desabrochó mi sujetador, sus manos tocaban mis piernas y glúteos, me despojó también de la falda al llegar baño.

Me giré para verlo de frente, lo abracé del cuello y lo besé apasionadamente, él exploraba mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, me aprisionaba del trasero.

De pronto me separé medio metro de él, el se sorprendió ante mi actitud, sin embargo dejé que contemplará mi desnudez, Ryoga se puso muy tímido y nervioso, rompí el hielo.

-Ukyo: ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Ryoga: Ssssiiiiii, por por supuesto.

-Ukyo: ¿Cómo me veo?

-Ryoga: Te ves, te ves hermosa caramelito.

Sus palabras me enternecieron, salté hacia el, lo besé nuevamente, mis manos empezaron a arrancarle la ropa, para ese entonces ya estaba muy levantado su pene.

En lo que se llenaba la bañera, estuvimos tocándonos, platicando de lo que nos había gustado del parque, también nos cuestionamos sobre el como nos habíamos sentido al ver a Ranma y Akane juntos, los dos dijimos al unísono que felices.

Antes de terminar de llenarse la tina, pusimos un chorro de jabón para hacer espuma.

En la amplia habitación había velas aromáticas, encendimos un par de ellas, además ambientados más la ocasión poniendo baladas románticas en el reproductor de música.

Nos introducimos en la enorme bañera, el agua era cálida, estábamos uno al lado del otro, el me abrazó y comenzó a besar mis mejilla y cuello.

Yo fui un poco más atrevida, mis manos tocaron su pecho, era excitante sentir sus marcados músculos, bajé más allá de la cintura, busqué su miembro, con ambas manos empecé a tocarlo, de arriba abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, apretándolo luego soltándolo, para después apretarlo de nuevo de forma inesperada.

Palpe sus testículos, eran tan suaves, el se sintió más en confianza y empezó a succionar mis senos, podía percibir leves mordidas con sus colmillos, me hacía dar algunos grititos de placer.

Comenzó a imitarme, llegó a mi zona íntima, ya sabía bien el recorrido y como hacerme vibrar, después de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos casi a diario hemos tenido sexo; sus dedos son tan grandes, me encanta como frota mi clítoris, pero más me gusta cuando llega a mí punto g.

En cuestión de segundos me lubricó, el supo el instante perfecto, por lo que me tomó de la cintura y me sentó encima de él, quedé de espaldas, el aprovechó para morderme el cuello, estoy segura que dejó marcas en mi piel, me levantaba y me llevaba hacia el, me excitaba que estuviera siendo tan salvaje, los movimientos eran continuos, sólo cambiaba las manos de sitio, las subía a mis senos, las bajaba a mi cintura, después a mis caderas.

Estaba jadeando como un lobo, yo gritaba por su forma de tomarme. De pronto ya me había levantado me sentó con las piernas abiertas un escalón más alto que la bañera, el se paró, empezó a darme duro.

La timidez de mi novio desapareció, me miraba con ojos de lujuria, como si fuera un cerdo deleitándose con su comida favorita, me penetraba y al mismo tiempo frotaba mi clítoris, su boca recorría mis labios, cuello, senos, mordía mis pezones, todo me tenía muy caliente, comencé a decirle que quería más.

-Ukyo: Quiero más, deseo que me digas cosas sucias chiquito.

-Ryoga: Si bomboncito, me encanta estar dentro pimpollita

-Ryoga: Eres la mejor bizcochito, me encanta estar penetrandote

-Ukyo: Eres un cursi amor, me encantas cariño, no dejes de moverte, quiero todo de tiiiiii.

-Ryoga: Tienes hambre cariñito, tengo…. Te puedo dar algo para dormir.

-Ukyo: ¿Cómo que algo para dormir bebé?

Juntando sus dedos demasiado ruborizado, creo que intentaba decirme que si quería que se viniera.

-Ukyo: Si quiero que te vengas dentro de mí.

A pesar de que ya tenemos tiempo haciendo el amor, siempre usamos condón y cuando no tenemos el se viene fuera, pero hoy es el momento indicado.

-Ukyo: Vente dentro amor, quiero que lo hagas dentro.

-Ryoga: ¿En serio? ¿Tú ya mero llegas pimpollita?

Le di un fuerte apretón en la nalga derecha y le respondí que si, ambos gozamos de ese instante. Me abracé a él y le dije al oído que lo amaba, sus ojos se iluminaron y pequeñas gotitas salieron de ellos, pregunté que le pasaba y mencionó que él también me amaba.

Nos aseamos y fuimos a la cama. Estuvimos recostados y abrazados un buen tiempo.

Lo deje dormir unas horas, yo continuaba con ganas de hacerlo disfrutar, así que tomé las golosinas y el jarabe de chocolate, hice un camino con ellas desde su pecho hasta su pene, luego le eché jarabe encima, empecé a comer cada dulce, cada bombón, cada gomita, además de lamer cada rastro de chocolate.

Llegué hasta su miembro ya erecto, él seguía dormido, le puse más jarabe, inicié sexo oral, degusté cada milímetro de su miembro, el despertó al sentir el calor de mi boca.

Pronto estaba muy "hot" al verme manchada de chocolate y su líquido pre eyaculatorio en las orillas de la boca, encaminé sus manos hacia mi cabello, me hizo una especie de coleta, con la otra mano me tocaba la cara, no podía dejar de ver cómo me devoraba" su intimidad.

Jalaba de mi cabello y de mi cara para que su pene entrara más dentro de mí boca, yo salía un poco, lo agarraba con mi mano y hacía como si quisiera devorarlo, el gemía muy fuerte de placer, gritaba demasiado, sus sonidos y la forma en que me miraba hacía que tuviera más ganas de hacerlo venir.

Me atreví a decirle que quería de su leche, comencé a jalarlo rápido y fuerte mientras metía y sacaba rápido de mi boca hasta que llegó al orgasmo, el líquido era caliente, no dude en tragárlo, me acarició suave la cabeza, fui al baño a asearme y llevé una toalla húmeda conmigo para limpiarlo a él.

Me abrazó de nuevo y me dijo que quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, ahora era yo quien lloraba de alegría, siempre desee que alguien me amara de esa manera, mi sueño se había cumplido.

**Continuará…**

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste la forma en que abordo la relación entre Ukyo y Ryoga.**

**Ojalá**** no piensen que es demasiado lemon, sí así lo piensan háganmelo saber.****Hasta la próxima entrega.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviws y follows.**


	17. Desayuno Americano

**¿Hasta donde estamos dispuestos a llegar por complacer al amor de nuestras vidas?, Hasta donde sientas la misma felicidad que tú pareja**

.

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, el fic es escrito sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 17**

**Desayuno Americano**

Quedé exhausta tras hacer el amor con Ranma, creo que dormí unas diez horas muy agusto pese a no estar en mi cama.

Durante una semana había extrañado volver a dormir junto a él, a veces me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si en casa supieran de lo nuestro?, ¿Qué pasaría si nos casarán?, a decir verdad, no me molestaría para nada el tener que compartir mi cama con él, mucho menos me molestaría tener que cumplir como esposa con mis "obligaciones maritales".

Pero se que para mí novio aún no es momento, no quiero presionarlo con una boda, además la última vez que nos iban a casar, todo resultó muy mal.

Casi siempre que creemos que todo irá mejor entre nosotros, pasa algo que arruina lo que avanzamos.

Contemplándolo al dormir, me doy cuenta de lo lindo que se ve descansando, nadie pensaría que este hombre es capaz de hacerme subir al cielo con la felicidad que me da al amarme, quizá otras imaginen que puede llegar a sacar los pensamientos más impuros de las mujeres al estar en la cama con él.

Es tan guapo, tiene unas nalgas perfectas, un cuerpo bien trabajado, unos hermosos ojos azules y un estilo de cabello trenzado que lo hacen ver tan atractivo, al menos en mí, me provoca que quiera tenerlo dentro a cada instante.

Anteriormente cuando nos llevábamos mal, odiaba que peleáramos, lo único que esperaba era tener acercamientos con él, en más de una ocasión lo espíe mientras entrenaba en el dojo, me excitaba verlo practicando sus katas, apreciaba como se pegaban sus playeras interiores a su cuerpo cuando sudaba.

Confieso que hubo varias ocasiones en las que exploré mi cuerpo pensando en como me hacía el amor, ahora todo es real, se está volviendo una adicción para mí.

Una llamada a la habitación me hizo salir de mis sueños, pensé que eran Ukyo y Ryoga.

-Akane: Diga

-Nabiki: Hermanita, veo que decidieron usar mi regalo.

-Akane: ¿Na- Nabiki? ¿Cómo te enteraste que vinimos?

-Nabiki: Como si no me conocieras, sabes que tengo informantes en todos lados, espero se la estén pasando bien. ¿Usaron los obsequios que les di?

-Akane: (Sonrojada), ¿Qué cosas preguntas?, Bueno, siendo sincera usamos algunos.

-Nabiki: Que bueno que les gustarán, supongo que tú favorito fue la macana.

-Akane: ¡Claro que nooooo!, Ese no pienso usarlo.

-Nabiki: Sabes es uno de los más populares entre mis clientas, deberías probarlo, pero bueno deja decirte que ahorita les llevarán desayuno a la habitación; también quería avisarte que la próxima ocasión que venga papá a visitarme les mandaré más cosas.

-Akane: (Emocionada), ¿En serio?, ¿Qué nos mandarás?

-Nabiki: ¡Wow!, ahora veo que te ha encantado todo, pero no te puedo decir que les mandaré, es sorpresa, lo único que puedo decirte es que antes de enviarte algo, yo me aseguro que sea algo que tú y mi cuñadito vayan a disfrutar, soy toda una experta.

-Akane: Bueno tengo que colgar, Ranma está por despertar.

-Nabiki: Comprendo, tienes que darle su "mañanero", hasta pronto.

-Akane: Adiós.

Quedé intrigada por los nuevos regalos que nos mandará mi hermana, no es que esté urgida de nuevos juguetes, pero esa Nabiki es una loca, quien sabe qué cosas pervertidas sea capaz de mandarnos.

La idea de ella, de desayunarme a mi prometido no era nada descabellada, empecé a besarlo, me monté encima de él, recorrí su cuello con mis dedos, al sentir mi tacto el despertó, me sujetó de la cintura.

De inmediato se emocionó y pude notar como su miembro se levantó, me mojó el estar arriba de él, el sentir como lo excitaba; me moví le acerqué los senos a la boca para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos, bajé su boxer y me quité mis bragas, cuando estaba a punto de meterlo en mí tocaron a la habitación. (Reñí en silencio)

Era el servicio de cuarto, habían llegado con el desayuno.

Nerviosa respondí, - un momento- , en susurró le ordene a Ranma -vístete para que abras la puerta en lo que yo me escondo en el baño-, no quería que me vieran en esas condiciones tan acaloradas.

Mi novio se colocó la playera verde y un short, aún podía verse que estaba muy entusiasmado, mientras yo tuve que bajarme el calor dándome una ducha con agua fría.

Terminé de bañarme y mi trenzudo ya había preparado la mesa, el desayuno era estilo americano, consistía en huevos fritos con tocino, unas tortitas de papa, hot cakes con miel de maple, jugo de naranja y por si fuera poco, fruta picada con yogurt.

Degustamos los alimentos, todo estaba delicioso, sin embargo yo me quedé con ganas de otro tipo de huevos, Ranma se metió a bañar y en ese lapso de tiempo vino nuestra amiga cocinera a la suite para decirnos que ya era momento de irnos.

Pidió que le diera las gracias a Nabiki, ya que les mandó de cortesía un desayuno igual al nuestro, acompañado de su tarjeta, Ukyo mencionó que estaba ansiosa por hacerle unos pedidos.

Mi rostro se tornó color rojo debido a que ella supuso que nos habíamos divertido con cosas que le compramos, le dije que sólo esperaba a que Ranma se bañara para bajar e irnos.

Tristemente ya no pudimos intimar esa mañana, a lo mucho que llegamos fue a abrazos y besos.

Regresamos a Nerima en metro, Ukyo y Ryoga nos acompañaron a casa para que papá no sospechara de nuestra noche de pasión, Kasumi nos ofreció té y conversamos de todas las atracciones del parque, mi ex rival de amores se atrevió a contar de la "noche de chicas" que pasamos, estoy segura que todos creyeron nuestra versión.

Tanto Ranma como yo fingimos que lo único malo del paseo fue estar cerca el uno del otro, papá y tío Genma lloraron de tristeza, mientras mi novio y yo reíamos interiormente.

Nuestros amigos se despidieron, mientras que nosotros partimos a nuestras habitaciones, los dos nos dedicamos a guardar muy bien lo que quedó de nuestros regalos.

Por la tarde, Kasumi y nuestros padres acudieron a casa del Dr. Tofu, a regañadientes Ranma tuvo que acompañarlos a mover algunos muebles para el nuevo hogar de mi hermana, yo me quedé en casa.

Aprovechando la soledad, me puse a pensar en lo sucedido en estas últimas semanas, en lo mucho que disfruto de tener sexo con mi azabache de ojos azules, recordé lo que dijo mi hermana está mañana respecto a la macana, quería saber sí lo que decía era cierto.

La saqué de su empaque, leí las instrucciones y comencé poniendo un poco de lubricante en mis dedos.

Empecé a tocarme con timidez, sin embargo fui calentándome cada vez más al recordar cómo mi novio me había hecho suya, con vergüenza me puse el artefacto cerca del clítoris, lo moví en círculos, mi respiración se agitó.

Con la otra mano estaba tocando y apretando mis senos, pude sentir como me lubriqué un poco naturalmente, lo moví más hacia la entrada de mi vagina, introduje el vibrador lentamente, la velocidad era pausada.

Lo sacaba y lo metía a diferentes velocidades, a la par estimule el clítoris con mis dedos, mantenía los ojos cerrados, solté algunos gemidos, los abrí para subir la velocidad de la vibración, ¡wow! Era tan placentero, casi igual como tener a mi hombre metiéndome su pene.

Cada vez lo metía más rápido y con más fuerza, en cada momento estimulaba con mayor intensidad en mí otra zona erógena, estoy segura que mis gemidos también habían aumentado, pero estaba tranquila por que no había quien me molestará en casa.

De repente lo sentí a él besándome, muerta de la vergüenza interrumpí mi placer por segunda ocasión en el día, me frené, el pidió que continuara, se sentó en frente de mi cama.

Negué con la cabeza, entonces el se acercó, me besó candentemente y tomó la macana, se puso a moverla justo como vio que yo la agitaba, su erección saltaba a la vista a pesar de su pantalón azul.

Lo besé y le supliqué que introdujera su pene en mí, rápido aventó el artefacto al suelo y me dio muy duro, llegué rápido al orgasmo ya que tenía tiempo estimulándome sola, el se vino después, compuso su ropa y me dijo al rato hablamos, sólo me dio un fugaz beso y se fue.

Quedé desubicada, estoy segura que se molestó por lo que vio, me lavé y quedé en espera de que se llegará la noche para que viniera a decirme que le sucedía, tenía tanto miedo de que quisiera dejarme

**Continuará…****Espero disfruten esta entrega.****Los dejo con la siguiente pregunta:****¿Ustedes hasta donde son capaces de llegar para complacer a quien aman?**


	18. Celando o Complaciendo

**Comunicación base de toda relación, la inmadurez se pierde cuando dejas de ser egoísta y eres consciente que una pareja es de dos. **

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada por mero entretenimiento._**

**Capítulo 18**

**Celando o Complaciendo**

Al estar ayudando a Kasumi y al Dr. Tofú a acomodar sus nuevos muebles, pude vernos a Akane y a mí en un futuro cercano amueblando nuestra propia casa, me la imaginé con su linda sonrisa eligiendo cómodos y confortables sillones, una amplia cocina donde ella pudiera aprender a no intoxicarme y por supuesto, una alcoba con cama matrimonial para dormir a su lado.

Me puse tan feliz al imaginarme junto a ella a corto plazo que puse manos a la obra y terminé de ayudarles muy rápido, papá y tío Soun estaban bebiendo sake, mientras que mí cuñada preparaba la cena, decidí ir con mi novia para contarle que quería empezar a ahorrar para comprar donde vivir, además de juntar muchos yenes para amueblar nuestro "nido de amor".

Cuando llegué a casa, me dirigía hacia su cuarto, pero empecé a escuchar extraños sonidos que provenían de su habitación, esos sonidos eran parecidos a los que ha emitido cuando hemos estado juntos, decidí espiarla por ventana, pude ver que alguien que no era yo, le estaba dando placer.

Sensaciones extrañas afloraron en mí, en un principio sentí demasiados celos al ver como ella gozaba tocándose y usando ese maldito juguete que le mandó Nabiki, según mi "marimacho" aseguró que jamás lo usaría, -Sí, ¿Cómo no?, No pasó ni una semana y ya está disfrutando.

Bueno, pobrecilla, en la mañana que estábamos a punto de hacerlo nos interrumpieron y estoy seguro que se quedó con ganas.

Comprendí que era un egoísta, yo sí me había ayudado con la mano después del desayuno, para quitarme las ganas; ella tenía el mismo derecho de hacerlo. Pero bueno, Akane no sólo lo estaba haciendo con su mano, sino con otro pene; me volví a enojar, pero uno de sus gemidos me sacó de mis pensamientos, creo que tenía alrededor de 15 minutos viendo como ella se tocaba.

Al parecer mi mente y mi órgano viril estaban en desacuerdo en ese momento, en el instante en que mi cabeza sentía unas enormes ganas de reclamarle, mi miembro estaba tan endurecido al descubrir que mi novia era igual de pervertida que yo.

Esa batalla la ganó mi pene, por instinto ingresé a su habitación, la besé, ella se asustó y avergonzó, noté su rubor en las mejillas, mi mano llegó a la macana, la tomé y copié los movimientos que había visto que ella realizó, comprendí el por qué estaba tan excitada, eso producía una vibración a diferentes velocidades.

En el minuto en que ella me pidió ser yo el protagonista de su placer, aventé ese "detestable instrumento" y le demostré quien era el mejor, ella llegó rápido al orgasmo, yo al verla explotar de júbilo, terminé de venirme dentro de ella.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero sólo la besé y le dije que en la noche hablaría con ella, no la dejé decir nada, sólo me retiré.

Llegué al dojo, necesitaba entrenar y despejar mi mente para tranquilizarme y saber de qué manera actuaría, me hubiera gustado que ella me comentara que decidió usar el juguete, ¡pero no! esa boba no me lo dijo, quizá podría haber colaborado con ella para que no le diera curiosidad por usarlo, aunque en realidad fue muy sexy verla usándolo.

Practiqué algunas técnicas, intenté perfeccionar el "Huracán del Tigre", pero por más que deseaba mejorar este recurso para los próximos combates de estilo libre, no podía, cada segundo venía a mi mente la imagen de Akane con ese estúpido cacharro, imaginaba como ella era tan feliz con él.

Tomé un baño de agua muy fría, no quería hacerla sentir mal, no quería abrir mi bocota y arruinar lo que hemos avanzado en nuestra relación, tenía que mostrar madurez, ser honesto y decirle que tenía un conflicto; por una parte estaba celoso, pero por otra me había gustado lo que vi, solo esperaba que ella me entendiera y que llegáramos a encontrar una solución.

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí a su cuarto, mi cuñada había llamado para avisar que durante esa noche no llegarían a casa, ya que para variar, los viejos se embriagaron por tanto sake que bebieron.

Llamé a su puerta, ella solo abrió la puerta, se sentó en su cama y golpeo suavemente el colchón con su mano para que me colocara a su lado, Akane empezó a hablar.

-Akane: Ranma (jugando con sus manos y con la cabeza abajo), entiendo que quieras dejarme, dilo ya para que no sea más doloroso.

-Ranma: ¿Quién dijo que yo quiero dejarte?, Boba,

-Akane: Esta tarde me lo dejaste claro idiota.

-Ranma: Yo no dejé claro nada, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer suposiciones que no son?

-Akane: Pues tú te fuiste de improviso después de lo que hicimos.

-Ranma: Tenía que despejarme, para ser sinceros me sorprendió verte mmm jugando con eeeso.

-Akane: ¿Así que estás celoso?

-Ranma: ¿Celoso yo?, claro que no, ¿por qué debería ponerme celoso de algo que usa pilas?, lo único es que yo venía a hablar contigo y te encontré así.

-Akane: Estoy muy apenada, yo no soy así, Nabiki me incitó a usar su regalo, sabía que todos sus obsequios nos darían problemas, deberemos rechazar los próximos.

-Ranma: ¿Pero por queeeeee?, a mí me han gustado todos, bueno, menos ese, ya no sé, es que la verdad si me enojó que algo más te diera placer, pero a la vez me puso mucho más excitado el verte usándolo, no me gusta, pero me gusta.

-Akane: ¿Cómo que no te gusta, pero te gusta?

-Ranma: Sí tonta, me encantó verte disfrutar, pero no quisiera que ese juguete te guste más que yo.

-Akane: Eres un idiota, claro que nada va a superar lo que tu provocas en mí. No debí usarlo, pero compréndeme tenía que quitarme las ganas, desde en la mañana quería estar contigo, luego nos interrumpieron y solo quedé mmm caliiiiente.

-Ranma: Si te entiendo, yo tuve que quitarme el calor en el baño, supongo que es normal que tu también buscaras lo mismo.

-Akane: (Avergonzada), ¡Lo Siento!

-Ranma: No tienes por qué pedir perdón, como te digo me gustó hacerte terminar. Ya no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin ti.

-Akane: Yo tampoco

-Ranma: Quiero que nos contemos todo, lo que nos gusta más, lo que no nos gusta tanto, para estar felices y no haya malos entendidos.

-Akane: Te prometo que de ahora en adelante no haré nada a tus espaldas.

La abracé y le dije que ya no tenía dudas, que quería estar con ella siempre, le platiqué como me veía con ella en el futuro, incluso le mencioné que ya deseaba revelarle a nuestros padres que estamos juntos.

-Akane: Tu sabes lo que eso implicaría, nos van a querer casar, por mí no hay problema, pero ¿crees que ya sea momento?

-Ranma: No sé si sea tiempo, lo que si se es que quiero dormir todas las noches contigo, quiero hacerte el amor todos los días, quiero despertar junto a ti cada mañana.

Los ojos de mi prometida se cristalizaron, creo que jamás se imaginó una revelación de este tipo, me pidió un mes para que tomáramos la decisión de decirles a papá y tío Soun nuestro secreto, yo aprovecharía ese tiempo para empezar a dar clases y ganar dinero.

Abracé a mi dulce "gorila" y ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, estuvimos unos minutos en completo silencio, después bajamos para preparar algo de cenar, entre los dos hicimos una receta muy fácil, batimos unos huevos para preparar tamagoyaki, para ser la primera vez que realizamos ese platillo nos quedó muy bien, tampoco es que tuviera mucha ciencia el cocinarlo, pero al menos Akane no nos intoxico.

Podría jurar que dándole confianza como la de hoy, ella será capaz de ser más delicada al cocinar y podrá realizar platillos sabrosos.

Lavamos los platos, nos pusimos la pijama, subimos a su recámara y nos acostamos uno al lado del otro , estábamos cansados por lo que quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Continuará…

Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, sin duda para Avanzar en las Relaciones es necesario madurar, nuestro trenzudo lo está haciendo.


	19. La Loca del Listón Rojo Besa a Ranma

**La definición de hermana para mí, es esa persona que está contigo en las buenas y en las malas, quien te apoya incondicionalmente, quien te aconseja en base a sus experiencias de vida, quien se preocupa por ti cuando estás metido en algún problema, quien es capaz de esconder tus secretos, aquella que es capaz de hacerte reír por tonterías, con quien de pequeña peleabas y ahora es quien te ayuda cuando más lo necesitas.**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, el fanfic es creado sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._**

**Capítulo 19**

**La loca del listón rojo besa a Ranma**

Era lunes por la mañana, los prometidos seguían dormidos cómodamente en la recámara de la joven, no contaban con que Kasumi regresara temprano a casa para prepararles el desayuno, al ver que su hermana menor no bajaba al comedor, la mayor de las Tendo acudió al cuarto de Akane, al ingresar se enterneció al ver a la pareja de novios aprisionados de brazos y piernas, se notaba que ambos habían dormido cómodos y felices.

Kasumi movió delicadamente a su hermanita, ella despertó sorprendida al verla, un peso le impedía moverse, se dio cuenta que los habían descubierto, empezó a gritar - "No es lo que crees", "Por Favor no le digas a nuestros padres", "Ranma, dile que no hay nada entre nosotros"-, al escuchar los gritos de su marimacho, el artemarcialista se levantó de un brinco, comenzó a intentar justificar lo injustificable, al saber que ninguna de las excusas que diera los salvarían, se armó de valor para hablar.

-Ranma: Kasumi, veo que ya te diste cuenta que tu hermana y yo tenemos una relación

\- Akane: No le creas nada hermana, este idiota está bromeando. (Riñió rogándole a su novio que se callara)

-Ranma: No tiene caso que lo sigamos manteniendo en secreto, al menos frente a ella, creo que cuando sepa nuestras razones nos va a apoyar.

-Kasumi: ¿Cuáles son esas razones para apoyarlos?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen ocultándonos que son pareja?

\- Ranma: Bueno cuñada, ya tenemos casi cuatro meses como novios, para serte sincero no queremos que los viejos se enteren porque tememos que arruinen lo que tenemos, Akane y yo nos dimos cuenta que nos amamos y queremos disfrutar de nuestro noviazgo.

\- Kasumi: ¡Vaya!, En realidad si me engañaron con sus peleas diarias, está mal ocultar cosas a nosotros que somos su familia.

\- Ranma: Entiéndenos, (suplicándole con la técnica del Tigre Caído de Saotome) por favor ayúdanos a seguirlo ocultando con papá y tío Soun, queremos vivir una relación normal, sí ellos se enteran, querrán casarnos, y aunque yo si quiera, Akane desea que lo hagamos hasta que terminemos de estudiar la universidad. ¡Por Favor!, no les digas.

\- Kasumi: Bueno Ranma, hagan de cuenta que yo no he visto nada, pero quiero que piensen bien el hablar con nuestros padres, ellos merecen saber que están bien, cada vez que los ven pelear sufren, además no está bien mentirles a los demás; quizá si ustedes hablan con ellos entenderán que deben esperar para que se casen.

Akane: Hermana, muchas gracias, perdón por ocultártelo a ti, pero estos meses han sido tan maravillosos, nos tratamos muy bien y nos apoyamos como novios.

-Kasumi: Me da mucho gusto por los dos, sabía que se amaban, su inmadurez los hizo perder mucho tiempo. Por ahora alístense para desayunar e ir a la escuela. Y cuando duerman juntos traten de ser más discretos para no ser descubiertos.

Ranma: Gracias, voy a bañarme, las veo en el comedor.

Tras vernos descubiertos por mi hermana mayor, la abracé y agradecí por comprendernos, después me puse a recoger mi alcoba, luego me bañé y bajé a desayunar para ir a la preparatoria.

Como todos los días, Ranma y yo actuamos con indiferencia delante de nuestros padres, comimos los alimentos que nos preparó Kasumi y salimos juntos rumbo al Instituto Furinkan.

En el camino mi prometido me abrazó, a unas cuantas calles de llegar al colegio una cinta de gimnasia me alejó de él, el instrumento pertenecía a la loca de Kodachi Kuno, quien es una de las pretendientes de mi novio. La también hermana de mi cuñado Tatewaki, estaba vestida con una hermosa falda de tubo color negro, la prenda tenía una sexy abertura que dejaba ver sus trabajadas piernas, también portaba una blusa color turquesa con escote en corazón, andaba peinada con una coleta alta; yo caí al piso, ella aprovechó para abrazar a Ranma.

Pese a que él se quejó, no podía zafarse de la maniática gimnasta, lo tenía bien sujetado del cuello, intentaba besarlo en la boca, eso me enfureció, me levanté del suelo, fui hasta ella y le ordené que se separara de mi prometido, Kodachi emitió una risa malévola, y empezó a decir : -" Ranma: Mi amor, ¿Es cierto que este esperpento (refiriéndose a mi) es tu novia?"-, él la tomó de ambos brazos con fuerza y le respondió con timidez que sí.

La actitud de Ranma me descolocó un poco ya que ante su respuesta ante el cuestionamiento de esa mujer, no fue muy claro; le contestó casi de forma inaudible, yo lo encaré molesta y le pedí que aclarara de una vez las cosas, se puso frente a Kodachi y me tomó de la mano, con mayor fuerza en su voz le explicó que somos novios y que no permitirá que nada ni nadie nos separe.

Ella volvió a burlarse y contrario a enojarse, se acercó otra vez a mi trenzudo, lo tomó con ambas manos del rostro y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios para después retirarse diciendo que pronto caería en sus encantos, en el lugar dejó rastros de pétalos negros.

Quedé impactada ante el beso que le dio a este bobo, enfurecí por dejarse besar por otra que no fuera yo, me enojé demasiado, le planté una fuerte cachetada en el rostro por no reaccionar a tiempo y esquivar los labios de esa demente; me pidió perdón y gruño excusándose que me tenía tomada de la mano y que lo agarró desprevenido; sin embargo, el coraje e impotencia solo me permitían ver que mi estúpido azabache se había dejado besar por una mujer muy guapa.

Me solté de su agarre y corrí a toda velocidad a la escuela, varias lágrimas fueron derramadas en el camino, no podía creer que mi felicidad hubiera durado tan poco tiempo; ingresé cabizbaja al salón, debido al enojo que sentía, no me percaté que ya era tarde para ingresar a clase, el profesor Higuma Torahiro me negó el acceso y me castigó con limpiar el aula al terminar la jornada educativa.

Subí a la azotea para pensar en lo que había pasado, eran muchas emociones juntas, primero mi hermana nos había descubierto durmiendo juntos, después esa perturbada Kodashi tuvo que besar a mi novio. Me senté en el suelo abrazando mis piernas, de pronto sentí como alguien se acercó hacia mí, era mi novio que también fue castigado por el maestro de matemáticas, intentó abrazarme pero me quité.

-Ranma: Akane no seas infantil, déjame explicarte.

-Akane: ¿Qué tienes que explicar?, ¿Qué te gustaron los besos de Kodachi?, ¿Qué te dejaste besar porque es más linda y atractiva que yo?

-Ranma: Ya sé que estás celosa

-Akane: ¿Celosa yo?, claro que no estoy celosa.

\- Ranma: Sí, ¡estás celosa!, ¡estás celosa! (pronunció en tono de burla), pero no tienes por qué, entiende que yo jamás quise que me besara; a mí solo me gustas tú.

\- Akane: Si, como no.

-Ranma: Ya mi amor, te juro que yo no quería besarla, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

\- Akane: ¿En serio? (mostrando una leve sonrisa)

\- Ranma: Sí, en serio.

\- Akane: Es que si tú estuvieras en mi lugar también te enojarías si otro me besara, es más te pondrías peor.

\- Ranma: Claro que no, yo ya maduré y entiendo que soy el único que te importa, para empezar jamás voy a dejar que otro pruebe tus labios y para terminar, el día que eso pase, quien se atreva a hacerlo no vivirá para contarlo.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, me rodeo con sus brazos y me dijo que me amaba.

Al terminar la hora del Sr. Higuma, regresamos al salón para tomas las otras clases, al sonar la campana de salida, tanto mi novio como yo tuvimos que ir por productos de limpieza y baldes de agua para limpiar el aula, todos nuestros compañeros se fueron a sus casas, solo quedamos él y yo en la escuela.

Comenzamos por limpiar las ventanas, el aseaba las de la parte de alta, mientras que yo las que estaban abajo, continuamos removiendo la mugre de los pupitres y del pizarrón, después barrimos y para finalizar fregaríamos el piso con los trapeadores.

Al llevar el agua con aromatizante a uno de los rincones, tropecé con la pata de uno de los bancos, caí al suelo recién mojado con el vital líquido, mi blusa blanca se empapó toda, estoy segura que se trasparentaba el encaje de mi sostén, mi prometido corrió en mi auxilio, pero debido a la humedad del suelo, cayó encima de mí.

Los dos quedamos de frente, acostados en el salón de clases, aprovechó la situación para plantarme nuestro primer beso del día en la boca, nuestras lenguas empezaron a degustarse de inmediato, instintivamente nuestras manos empezaron a juguetear con el cuerpo del otro, comenzó un toqueteo intenso en un lugar donde jamás nos habíamos demostrado cariño.

Con habilidad introdujo su mano debajo de mi falda, recorrió mis piernas y llegó hasta mi zona íntima, tocó por encima de mis bragas. Yo no pude evitarlo lo besaba con pasión y comencé a desabotonar su camisa china roja, mis manos tocaron su espalda y pecho, de inmediato necesitábamos estar más cerca el uno del otro, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que nuestras pieles se fundieran, cada vez eran más sonoros nuestros gemidos.

Sin estar consciente del lugar en donde estaba, seguí palpando su cuerpo, bajé a su miembro y estaba endurecido, el ya había subido toda mi falda, no sé de qué forma nos levantamos pero para cuando acordé, ya me tenía parada frente al escritorio, el estaba detrás de mí, había bajado ya mi pantaleta y estaba a punto de penetrarme, de repente escuchamos un fuerte ruido proveniente del pasillo de la escuela.

Arreglamos nuestras ropas y simule seguir limpiando, mientras mi chico de ojos azules averiguaba que pasaba; resulta que el intendente se encontraba aún en la escuela y estaba vaciando los botes de basura de las aulas, uno de ellos se le había caído al piso por lo cual hizo mucho ruido, mi novio le ayudó a recoger el tiradero, mientras que yo terminé de limpiar nuestro salón.

Finalmente optamos por irnos a casa, como ha sido costumbre durante los últimos días, me quedé con las ganas de hacer el amor con Ranma.

**Continuará… **

Ojalá les guste este capítulo, quise que Kasumi descubriera a nuestra parejita para retratar un poco a los hermanos en la vida cotidiana, siempre tenemos a uno que nos solapa nuestras locuras, quien aboga por nosotros, quien guarda nuestros secretos ante nuestros padres.

Me gusta el apoyo que ella da a Akane en el manga y en el anime, siempre está al pendiente de la peli azul, siempre la aconseja, le ayuda en lo que puede y sin duda hace que la vida de todos los que viven en el Dojo sea mucho más fácil.

Gracias por sus reviws, se que les gusta mucho el lemon, espero que mi mente pueda imaginar algunas de sus fantasías.

Tardé en escribir este capítulo porque estaba indecisa del rumbo que tomaría la historia, pude plasmar dos de mis ideas en el, una la de ser descubiertos y apoyados por la mayor de las Tendo, la otra la aparición de la loca de Kodachi, que probablemente les traiga problemas en un futuro cercano.


	20. ¿Ranma Va A Comprar Pañales?

**¿Les ha pasado que cambian de un momento a otro de humor?, diversos factores pueden influir en nuestro comportamiento, desde problemas físicos, emocionales, el clima o simplemente el estar con la persona correcta o incorrecta.**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, el fanfic es creado sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._**

**Capítulo 20**

**¿Ranma Va A Comprar Pañales?**

Pasó una semana después de que mi cuñada nos descubrió durmiendo juntos, realmente me hubiera gustado que ella les revelara a nuestros padres que tenemos una relación amorosa, así quizá ya nos estarían casando y chance y pudiéramos dormir y hacer el amor cada noche.

Nabiki llamó ayer para invitarnos a pasar el fin de semana en su casa de Tokio, quería que nos escabulléramos Akane y yo, deseaba que nos quedáramos solos de nuevo, sin embargo ella no estaba muy convencida de quedarse, ya que tenía tiempo que no veía a su codiciosa hermana.

Por desgracia, después de la tarde que casi teníamos sexo en el salón de clases, no habíamos tenido ningún otro acercamiento de ese tipo. Tuve que recurrir a espiarla dormida, nos conformamos con besos y abrazos que nos damos al ir o regresar de la escuela.

El viernes por la tarde partiríamos todos a Tokio, sin embargo mi novia se sentía indispuesta, le dijo al Sr. Tendo que estaba enferma, que fueran ellos con Nabiki, Kasumi dijo que ella podría quedarse con ella, sin embargo yo me ofrecí a estar al pendiente de Akane, tanto papá como el tío se mostraron felices por mi oferta, la mayor de mis cuñadas no quedó muy convencida, sin embargo habló con mi novia y se quedó tranquila.

Antes de partir a la capital de Japón, los viejos me pidieron que cuidara bien de mi prometida, mientras que la castaña se acercó a mí y me dio unos analgésicos, unos sobrecitos de té y una lista con algunas indicaciones, también me recomendó comportarme cariñoso y comprensivo, me advirtió que esos días podrían ser difíciles, yo no entendí a que se refería.

Cuando todos se fueron, subí de inmediato al cuarto de mi "marimacho", estaba seguro que todo se trataba de una farsa para poder estar juntos de nuevo, ambos nos extrañábamos demasiado. Al ingresar, la empecé a besar, mis manos estaban ansiosas por tocarla, se posicionaron en sus senos, se alejó de mí bruscamente y me empujó, me alarmé, pensé que había hecho algo mal.

-Akane: ¿Qué diablos te pasa idiota?

\- Ranma: ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, yo solo venía para a tu lado (rascándose la cabeza), ¿Qué no fingiste estar enferma para quedarte a solas conmigo?

\- Akane: Claro que no bobo, de verdad me siento mal.

-Ranma: (Tocando su frente) ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, fiebre no tienes.

-Akane: (Soltando un quejido de dolor), Me duele mucho el estomago.

-Ranma: ¿Por qué no me avisaste que volverías a cocinar?, yo te hubiera ayudado, ves, eres una tonta, Te has de haber intoxicado con una de tus exóticas comidas.

\- Akane: (Soltándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza) ¿Quién te dijo que cociné?, Eres tan cruel al decirme esas cosas (Empezó a llorar)

\- Ranma: (Preocupado por su novia) No, perdón soy un idiota, soy un idiota, no quise insultar tu comida, perdóname amor. ¿Entonces que comiste?

-Akane: No comí nada, es solo que tengo cólicos.

-Ranma: ¿Cólicos?

-Akane: Sí, cólicos, estoy en mis días de periodo.

-Ranma: ¡Vaya!, ¿Te duele mucho?

-Akane: No, lo único que quiero ahora es estar sola, quiero dormir a ver si se me quita este malestar.

Comprendí un poco por lo que estaba pasando, nunca me había tocado ver en esa situación a mi novia, me preocupé demasiado. Salí de su habitación como ella lo pidió, recordé la hoja que me dejó mi cuñada y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar uno de los tés que dejó, me dispuse a leer la nota.

"Ranma: Cuida bien de Akane, está en período menstural, tú sabes, cuando sangra, (al leer eso me dio un poco de repulsión) es probable que tenga malestar en el vientre, puedes prepararle té de manzanila con jengibre, en uno de los cajones del botiquín del baño hay una almohadilla rellena de algunas hiervas, esa puedes meterla un minuto al microondas y llevarla a mi hermanita para que se la coloque en el estomago, eso calmará un poco el dolor. En el último de los casos puedes darle dos analgésicos cada ocho horas.

Otra cosa que puedes hacer es acercarle una cubeta a su cama, ya que ha pasado que los cólicos son muy fuertes que le provocan vómito. Por último, puedes llevarle a su recámara la comida y cena para que no tenga que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

P.D. Trátala con mucho cariño y sé paciente con ella, puede andar más irritable de lo normal por las hormonas, abrázala y dile lo mucho que la amas". Kasumi

Rápido, puse manos a la obra, herví agua para preparar el té de manzanilla, lo vertí en un vaso y dejé que se enfriara un poco, luego fui por la almohadilla terapéutica y la calenté, tenía un olor particular a hierbas como manzanilla, eucalipto y semillas. Le llevé ambas cosas a mi prometida, su humor estaba fatal, casi me golpea al volver a entrar a su cuarto.

Eso no me importó, regresé por el balde y las pastillas para el dolor, coloqué la tina a lado de su cama y las píldoras en su buro. Ella estaba intentando dormir, aunque volvió a molestarse, me mostró una forzada sonrisa agradeciendo por el gesto de cuidarla, le puse la almohadilla en su vientre, cuidando de no quemarla, le acerqué el té con las medicinas y las tomó con la bebida.

Con mucha pena me dijo que sí podía hacerle un favor, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, y de pronto comenzó su petición.

-Akane: Mmm, ¿crees que podrías ir a la farmacia?

-Ranma: Sí, ¡claro!, ¿Es que necesitas otras pastillas?

\- Akane: No, lo que pasa es que acabo de darme cuenta que no tengo toallas femeninas, pero mmm quizá te de vergüenza traerlas, mejor en un ratito que me sienta mejor yo voy.

-Ranma: Yo puedo traerlas, solo dime de qué marca son y como es el empaque.

-Akane: Mira, justo aquí tengo el empaque de las que se me terminaron.

El envoltorio era negro con morado y fiucsia, marca "Kótex" y venía una foto de una toalla sanitaria, abajo del la imagen tenía una leyenda que decía con alas, con eso me fue suficiente para saber qué es lo que debía traerle a mi novia de la farmacia.

Llegué al establecimiento, busqué pasillo por pasillo hasta encontrar el de esos productos, quedé sorprendido por que había dos enormes estantes con una gran cantidad de bolsas de toallas higiénicas, había de color verde, blanco, negro, azul, rosa; era impresionante por qué tan sólo en las de la marca que ella compraba había muchos tipos, tomé con vergüenza el paquete grande para que no se le terminarán pronto.

Llegué a la caja y la chica que cobraba se me quedó viendo extrañada, sin que me preguntará, yo le dije, -son para mi novia, ella sonrió y respondió -¡Wow!, Has de amar mucho a tu chica para venir a comprarle toallas-, me levanté el cuello y finalicé diciendo - La verdad, haría lo que fuera por ella-, la cajera solo suspiró y terminó por cobrarme.

Salté por los tejados para llegar más pronto a casa, entré a su habitación y le extendí el paquete que había sido envuelto en una bolsa de papel color café, ella lo tomó y me dio las gracias, se acercó a mí y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios.

Al abrir el paquete no sé que pasó, ya que se soltó a reír a carcajadas, extrañado empecé a cuestionarla de él por qué de su risa, ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?, a lo que tras varios minutos de sonoras sonrisas dijo:.

-Akane: Hay Ranma, ¿A caso me viste con ganas de usar pañales?

\- Ranma: ¿Por qué?

-Akane: ¿No estás viendo?, Estás dicen nocturnas flujo extra moderado, mientras que las que yo uso dicen flujo normal y son ultra delgadas.

Para que apreciara la diferencia ella sacó una de las que yo le llevé, la extendió y la colocó entre sus piernas por encima de su pijama amarilla, prácticamente llegaba desde el inicio de su intimidad y terminaba justo donde comienzan sus nalgas, yo sinceramente no entendía.

-Ranma: No entiendo que tienen de malo.

-Akane: Qué las que yo uso son la mitad de estás. Pero no te preocupes son buenas para la emergencia.

-Ranma: ¿De verdad te sirven?, ¿Sí quieres puedo ir por otras?

-Akane: No, ya es tarde, mejor, ¿Qué te parece si me doy un baño y cenamos?

-Ranma: Me parece muy bien, a decir verdad tengo mucha hambre.

En lo que mi novia se aseaba, recibí una llamada de Ukyo, dijo que Ryoga tenían que advertirnos algo, que si podían ir a visitarnos y cenar con nosotros, le pregunté a Akane sí podíamos recibirlos y ella asintió.

Mi amiga de la infancia trajo la cena, yo preparé más té, está vez de limón, además calentamos el arroz y panes al vapor que Kasumi nos había dejado.

Nos saludamos y platicamos mientras comíamos nuestros alimentos, Ukyo nos contó que la loca de Kodashi la había buscado para que se aleara con ella y así destruir mi noviazgo con Akane, mi prometida enfureció, de pronto me golpeó la cabeza y respondió que nada ni nadie nos iba a separar.

Ella le contó a Ukyo como esa demente me besó el lunes, cada vez que recordaba cómo me había tomado con sus manos del rostro me golpeaba en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, mi amiga cocinera dijo que sí ella viera como otra besa a Ryoga, la asesinaría.

De pronto Akane se soltó a llorar, a todos nos descolocó, pero sobretodo a mí, me acerqué a ella y le cuestioné que le pasaba, y respondió que desde ese día no ha dejado de pensar que jamás podremos ser felices.

Mis amigos la intentaron calmar diciéndole que la desquiciada Kuno no podría separarnos, que ellos nos ayudarán a que estemos juntos, yo la abracé y le juré que siempre estaría a su lado. A los pocos minutos su coraje y llanto habían pasado, estaba sonriendo de la forma que tanto me encanta, Ryoga y Ukyo se retiraron, en tanto, yo la acompañé a dormir, quería estar al pendiente por sí regresaban esos malditos cólicos.

**Continuará…**

Espero les agrade la continuación, a muchas de las mujeres nos pasa que padecemos cuando llega nuestro periodo, quise retratar a Akane como alguien que vive situaciones similares a las de millones de mujeres de todo el mundo.

Respecto a Ranma, creo que conforme conoces mejor a tu pareja, no quieres que nada le pase, la cuidas en la salud y en la enfermedad. Me gusta mostrar a Ranma protector, amoroso, capaz de hacer a un lado su ego con tal de que Akane no tenga que salir teniendo malestar. Fue gracioso el imaginarlo iendo a la farmacia por toallas, en sí creo que la mayoría de los hombres no sabrían cuales elegir.

Veamos que rumbo continua tomando la historia.

Gracias a todos por sus reviws.


	21. Nuevos RegalosLa Loca Ataca De Nuevo

**Cuando los conflictos surgen, hay que solucionar los problemas comunicándonos con nuestra pareja.**

**_Los_****_ personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo**** 21**

**Nuevos Regalos…La Loca Ataca de Nuevo**

Este fin de semana me hubiera gustado poder estar más cerca de Ranma, pero mi periodo menstrual me lo impidió, el fue demasiado tierno al cuidar de mí, incluso fue a la farmacia para traerme toallas sanitarias, jamás creí que mi egocéntrico novio fuera capaz de algo así.

Mi hermana Nabiki me llamó ayer por la tarde a casa, me preguntó que desearía que mandara en esta semana.

-Akane: Casa de la Familia Tendo

-Nabiki: Hermanita, Soy yo. Pensé que está vez vendrías a visitarme (expresó con un dejo de decepción)

-Akane: Lo siento, de verdad quería verte, te extraño hermana, ya son muchos meses que no te veo, pero me sentía muy mal, tuve muchos cólicos.

-Nabiki: Yo pensé que fingías con tan de quedarte a solas con Ranma.

-Akane: (enojada) ¡Claro que no!, en verdad estuve en cama hasta hace un rato.

-Nabiki: Quisiera que hubieras venido junto con Ranma, para que eligieran sus próximos juguetes.

-Akane: Para serte sincera, no sé si quiera más de tus "regalitos", él me descubrió usando la macana la semana pasada y se enceló un poco.

-Nabiki: ¡Hay, no sean aguafiestas!, Ese cuñadito, quien lo viera celoso de un juguete que bien podría usar para darte mucho placer

-Akane: Pues dijo que prefería ser mmm, ser él quien me lo diera (sonrojada).

-Nabiki: ¡Hahaha! (Carcajeandose), pues dime si quieres que sea sorpresa lo que te enviaré o ¿Quieres que te dé opciones de lo que puedo mandarte?.

Akane: mmmm pues no sé, me da pena.

Nabiki: Para empezar tengo cortesías para diferentes "Love hoteles", uno de ellos es el que ya conocieron hace unas semanas, hay otro que tiene habitaciones temáticas ese es más caro por que es más extravagante, los cuartos de ahí tienen todos cuerdas, sillones kamasutra, cadenas, hay incluso una suite con temática de cárcel, hay otro motel con recamaras inspiradas en personajes animados como Hello Kitty, Sailor Moon, Caballeros del Zodíaco y finalmente está la opción de una cabaña equipada en el campo ¿Tú dime hermanita, que te gustaría?

-Akane: ¿Es en serio que hay ese tipo de cosas?, Esas que dices que son extravagantes definitivamente no, optaría mejor por un lugar como el de la ocasión anterior o por algo donde convivamos con la naturaleza, algo más tranquilo, pero para ir al campo necesitaríamos más tiempo.

-Nabiki: Eso lo podemos solucionar, podría ser por todo el fin de semana en el parque campestre que te digo, quizá ese fin los podría cubrir con la familia para que puedan escaparse; de hecho ese lugar ya lo he visitado y tiene aguas termales, te relajas delicioso.

\- Akane: (Emocionada) ¡Aww! ¿En serio?, Que padre, siiii, queremos ea cortesía.

\- Nabiki: Bien Akane, con ese regalo también te voy a mandar lencería sexy, una tanga comestible y un huevo vibrador para que disfruten juntos, también les mandaré unos aceites con esencias para dar masajes y algunos inciensos aromáticos.

\- Akane: Gracias Nabiki, sabes podrías hablarle a Ukyo ella me comentó que estaría feliz de que le vendieras algunos productos.

-Nabiki: Nunca está de más el tener nuevos clientes, espero que lo disfruten, te dejo por que papá quiere que los lleve a dar un paseo.

\- Akane: Gracias hermana, espero verte pronto.

Después de hablar con mi hermana, no hicimos gran cosa, me puse a hacer mis labores de la escuela, mientras mi novio entrenaba duro, terminamos el día platicando en la cena y dormimos juntos.

Hoy en la mañana fuimos al mercado para comprar algunos productos para preparar el desayuno, Ranma me dijo que podríamos cocinar juntos para seguir practicando para cuando nos casemos.

Compramos pasta ramen, tocino, pechuga de pollo, zanahorias, cebolla y ajo, llegando a casa pusimos un tutorial sencillo en Youtube, nos lavamos las manos y empezamos a preparar los ingredientes.

Mi novio se encargó de retirar toda la grasa del pollo, yo partí las zanahorias en pedazos pequeños, de vez en cuando Ranma me besaba tiernamente y me daba confianza, me decía vas muy bien.

Sorprendentemente lo hice bien, quedaron trozos finos de zanahoria, cebolla. Cocimos la pasta en agua, él me puso en la mano la cantidad de sal que debería ponerle, también me puso una pizca de pimienta para añadirla a la preparación. Me fue guiando para no equivocarme y no añadir ingredientes que no eran necesarios en la receta.

Para picar el ajo utilicé un machucador de ajo que mi hermana tenía en la cocina, a decir verdad me quitó mucha presión, temía que quedarán grandes pedazos del condimento.

El tocino lo colocamos en una bandeja y lo metimos al horno, mi prometido se encargó de precalentar lo y de dejar la temperatura correcta para que no se quemará.

La pechuga de pollo la desmenuzamos y le pusimos un poco de salsa soya, al final servimos el ramen en bowls, colocamos encima el pollo, el tocino crujiente y en pollo espacio un poco de queso fresco, acompañamos los alimentos con té de durazno.

Cuando degustamos el platillo ambos sonreímos, debido a que hacemos un muy buen equipo en la cocina, todo está preparado en su punto, tenía la cantidad perfecta de condimentos, sabía delicioso.

El ver que mi chico de ojos azules devoraba su comida con gusto, me hizo sentir tan feliz, la confianza que me otorga y el apoyo, me hacen saber que soy capaz de realizar platillos ricos, pero sobretodo que no lo intoxiquen, lo amo tanto.

Por la tarde llamamos a Ukyo para ver si querían ir con nosotros a comer mantecado, gustosa aceptó junto con Ryoga.

Nos vimos a las 5:00 de la tarde en la heladería del centro de Nerima, yo pedí una copa con nieve de vainilla, chocolate y fresa, en la parte superior traía crema batida y estaba adornado por una cereza.

Ukyo pidió lo mismo que yo, sólo que su helado era todo de fresa, Ryoga pidió una paleta de hielo de crema cubierta de chocolate y nuez, mientras que Ranma no se midió, el pidió un banana solitario con nieve de pastel de queso con zarzamora, crema con galleta y otra bola de nuez.

Todos empezamos a comer y platicar, bromeamos sobre como a Ranma fue chica en su otra vida, ya que comía el postre muy gustoso, reímos por un rato, hasta que Kodashi volvió a aparecer en nuestros caminos.

La loca esa se acercó a mí novio, lo abrazó y le dio un beso tronado en la comisura de sus labios. Nuevamente lo tomó desprevenido, le dijo que pronto lo volvería a ver; a mí ni si quiera me volteó a ver.

Ukyo se puso en guardia, yo sólo me levanté de mi asiento y camine, escuchaba como todos me gritaban que regresara, pero no podía detener mi camino, estaba furiosa, enojada de que ese idiota se haya dejado besar de nuevo por la maniática.

Corrí por unos minutos, para cuando acordé, Ranma ya estaba frente a mí, de nuevo volvió a decir que lo agarró desprevenido, pero ya me está hartando que no pueda sentir el aura de esa estúpida.

-Ranma: Akane no te enojes conmigo, todo el fin de semana hemos estado bien, no dejes que Kodashi arruine nuestro fin de semana.

-Akane: Sí tú estuvieras en mi lugar también te enojaras

-Ranma: No te enceles, créeme que sólo quiero estar contigo

\- Akane: Bueno está bien, así como tú minimizas estás situaciones, espero que lo hagas si alguna vez pasa al revés.

-Ranma: Ya Akane, volvamos con nuestros amigos.

**Continuará…**


	22. Frenando A Una Gimnasta Desnuda

**¿Cuándo debe parar de cortejar alguien interesado en otra persona?, Cuando la propia dignidad esté expuesta, cuando ese alguien ya tenga pareja.**

**_Los_****_ personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko, es realizada sin fines de lucro y con el único fin de entretener._**

**Capítulo 22**

**Frenando a una gimnasta desnuda**

Esa loca de Kodashi Kuno me está provocando problemas con Akane, lo que menos quiero es que mi novia se moleste conmigo, estos meses que hemos compartido juntos, ha sido los mejores.

Tomé la decisión de ir a hablar con ella, hacerle entender con palabras que no la quiero cerca de nosotros, sí no entiende, tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas.

Al salir de clases, este viernes le dije a mi novia lo que tenía planeado hacer, realmente a ella no le agradó la idea de que vaya a casa de la familia Kuno, pero no nos queda de otra; a regañadientes aceptó que la visite, sin embargo me advirtió que no me acerque a ella.

Llamé a la puerta de la mansión de Kodashi, su sirviente Sasuke me recibió, de inmediato fue a avisarle a la gimnasta que estaba en su casa, ella bajo gustosa con su peculiar risa malévola, vestía con un elegante kimono negro con detalles en rojo, blanco y dorado.

Se acercó a mí, pero esta vez estaba preparado para alejarla, le aclaré que no era una visita de cortesía, le advertí que no la quería cerca ni de mí y mucho menos de "Mi novia", enfaticé cuando hice alusión a la relación con mi "marimacho".

Kodashi no quería entender, quería convencerme a toda costa de que ella es la mejor mujer con la que puedo estar, enlistó cada una de sus cualidades, señaló que es más bonita que Akane, más simpática, mejor gimnasta, según ella tiene más inteligencia, aseguró que podría prepararme los mejores platillos que haya probado en mi vida.

Continuó adulándose, me ofreció compartir conmigo toda su fortuna, intentó convencerme de estar a su lado comentando que con ella podría conocer todo el mundo, que podría ir a muchos torneos para demostrar mis habilidades de artista marcial, nada me hizo dudar de lo que siento por Akane.

Al ver que seguía negándome, quiso persuadirme ofreciéndose a mí, se desprendió del Kimono que portaba y quedó completamente desnuda frente a mí, con sus manos señalaba las partes más íntimas de su anatomía.

No podía dar crédito a lo que esa loca mujer hacía, sin el más mínimo pudor, empezó a bailar sensualmente, le decía que parara, intentó acercarse de nuevo a mí, de un salto me alejé de ella, la tomé fuerte por los brazos y le pasé su ropa, enojado le dije que se la pusiera.

Me puse serio y le grité que se respetara como mujer, que yo no tenía ojos para nadie que no fuera mi prometida, le hice ver que amo a Akane y que ella jamás será la indicada para mí.

La hermana de Tatewaki empezó a llorar escandalosamente, manteniéndome alejado de ella le hice ver que en el corazón no se manda y que estaba seguro que ella encontraría a alguien que le correspondiera.

Me pidió disculpas por hostigarme, prometió no volverse a acercar a nosotros, sin embargo no quedé cien por ciento convencido de sus palabras.

Luego de retirarme de su casona, quise asegurarme de que la maniática esa no volvería a molestarnos, llamé a mi cuñada Nabiki y le pedí que me ayudara.

-Ranma: Nabiki quiero pedirte un favor

-Nabiki: ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar?

-Ranma: No cambias (señalé con tono de fastidio), es un favor para que Akane y yo estemos tranquilos

-Nabiki: Tratándose de mi hermanita, cambia la cosa. Dime ¿En qué quieres que los ayude?, ¿A caso quieres que les mandé más juguetes?

-Ranma: (Sonrojado), Noooooo, se trata de la desquiciada de tu cuñada, me ha metido en problemas con Akane, en dos ocasiones llegó a besarme frente a ella, ya hablé con Kodashi, pero no estoy convencido de que haya entendido.

-Nabiki: ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Ranma: Que hables con tu novio y busquen alejarla de nosotros.

-Nabiki: De hecho creo que puedo ayudarte, Kuno me comentó que uno de los sueños de su hermana, es ir a Rusia a tomar clases con una Gimnasta muy reconocida, él se había negado ya que no quiere estar tan lejos de ella, pero quizá pueda persuadirlo para que la deje ir.

-Ranma: Ojalá que tú novio acceda a mandarla lejos, ¿Crees que puedas convencerlo?

-Nabiki: para mí nada es imposible cuñadito, menos con lo contento que lo tengo al complacerlo con cada fantasía sexual que tiene.

-Ranma: Calla, no me interesan sus intimidades. Ojalá puedas ayudarnos.

-Nabiki: Aprovechando tu llamada, ya está todo listo para su estadía en las cabañas del bosque Ryugensawa, como saben en esta ocasión decidí mandarles los obsequios directo a este lugar.

-Ranma: (Emocionado) ¿Qué les diremos a los viejos para poder ir?

-Nabiki: No se preocupen, les diré que les conseguí un fin de semana para que entrenen, los convenceré diciéndoles que Ryoga y Ukyo los acompañarán.

-Ranma: Que bien, tienes todo planeado.

-Nabiki: Ahora lo único que falta es que salgan hoy a las 6:00 de la tarde a tomar el tren, debes darte prisa, ya son las 2:00 de la tarde.

-Ranma: Gracias, Cu ña da.

-Nabiki: Que lo disfruten.

Al ver la hora, corrí al restaurante de Ukyo para decirle que se dieran prisa en empacar, que los veríamos en la estación de trenes a las 5:30 de la tarde, ellos ya tenían listas sus maletas, Nabiki les había avisado desde una noche antes.

Me di prisa para advertirle a Akane que se diera prisa pero quedé sorprendido, ya que todos ya tenían conocimiento que nos íbamos a "entrenar" al bosque, papá tenía mi maleta lista, mi novia ya también estaba preparada.

Realmente no tenía idea como mi cuñadita lograba tener todo listo, subí a mí habitación para revisar mi mochila, ese tonto de mi padre no había empacado ropa interior, obviamente tampoco había echado preservativos para la ocasión, me dispuse a guardar lo que faltaba, de pronto mi prometida entró al cuarto.

-Akane: Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue con la loca?

-Ranma: Bien, según ella, ya no va a molestarnos.

-Akane: ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste para que te dijera eso?

-Ranma: Nada, sólo le dije que no me interesa, que te te Amooo a ti y se dio por vencida.

-Akane: ¡Sí, como no!, Seguramente esa loca se va a dar convencida con eso.

-Ranma: Si, de verdad, dijo que no nos fastidiará más, pero para que te quedes más tranquila, tu hermana y Kuno nos van a ayudar.

Sé que quizá estoy mal por no ser del todo honesto con mi novia al ocultarle que la gimnasta se desnudó frente a mí, pero de otra forma se enojaría conmigo y se arruinaría el paseo a las cabañas.

Estoy tan ansioso de volver a estar junto a ella, ya son casi dos semanas que no nos tocamos, extraño tanto su cuerpo.

Akane iba saliendo de mi recámara, cuando Kasumi llegó para advertirnos que sabía lo que planeábamos, me pidió que cuidara de su hermanita y por sorpresa, me extendió una distracción de más condones.

Me ruboricé demasiado, tartamudeé un tímido gracias, mientras Akane recibía de manos de la mayor de las Tendo, una cajita con dos píldoras, dijo que las usáramos en caso de que temiéramos que los preservativos no funcionarán.

Con pena, ambos dijimos gracias, las dos hermanas se retiraron y yo aproveché para darme una ducha. Empaqué mis artículos de aseo personal y bajé a la sala.

El Sr Tendo extendió en mis manos una mochila extra con comida, dijo además que no nos preocupamos sí nuestro viaje se extendía, ya que él deseaba que hubiera un mayor acercamiento con su hija, rogó que no peleáramos y que nos lleváramos bien.

Me advirtió que la trajera con bien a casa, mi padre me dio un golpe en la cabeza diciéndome que me portará como hombre y por fin me hiciera novio de Akane, mi novia estaba metida en su papel de simular estar enfadada por tener que ir de entrenamiento conmigo.

Finalmente a las 17:00 horas de ese viernes, partimos rumbo a la estación de trenes de Nerima, abordamos un autobús para llegar a tiempo, nuestros amigos ya nos esperaban en la parada del ferrocarril; a las 6:00 de la tarde partimos con rumbo a Ryuensawa.

**Continuará…**

Espero que les guste el capítulo, se vienen días de mucha actividad, sé que extrañan lemon, claro que va a haber.

Quizá se imaginen que nuevo personaje se añada a la historia, en los próximos capítulos lo descubriremos.

Gracias por sus reviws y follows.


	23. Intercambiando Papeles

**A veces la vida se encarga de hacernos ver de nuestros errores, que no solo nuestras parejas pueden sentir celos, sino que al invertirse los papeles, podemos también padecerlos.**

**_Los_****_ personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro, por mero entretenimiento._**

**Capítulo**** 23**

**Intercambiando**** Papeles**

Después de dos horas de camino en tren donde Ranma se mostró muy cariñoso conmigo, llegamos a Ryugensawa, tuvimos que caminar alrededor de media hora para llega a la entrada de la reserva natural, los cuatro estábamos ya un poco cansados, lo único que deseábamos era poder ingresar a las cabañas.

Mi novio y Ryoga se adelantaron a la recepción del lugar, era una enorme cabaña estilo rustico, a mano derecha había una habitación donde vendían recuerdos del lugar, había toda clase de animales de felpa, también ofrecían cajas musicales, silbatos con forma de cuerno, estos productos eran artesanales.

En otro estante había playeras, gorras y llaveros, estos últimos llamaron en gran parte mi atención, ya que en cada uno de ellos había la fotografía de un joven de cabello castaño y de lindos ojos azules, era muy bien parecido, sin embargo, no me cabe en la cabeza el por qué un turista pueda querer comprar un artículo con la imagen de un desconocido.

De pronto vi como Ukyo tomó otro tipo de suvenir, era un calendario, nuevamente ese chico estaba en cada uno de los meses, mi amiga se emocionó al ver como conforme avanzaba de mes, el chico aparecía en poses más sexys y con menos ropa, al mostrármelo me ruboricé de inmediato, ya que jamás había visto a otro hombre en ropa interior que no fuera mi prometido, bueno, solo a mi papá.

La novia de Ryoga sin ninguna pena me dijo que lo compraría para atraer clientas en su restaurante, decidió adquirir la versión tamaño real, las imágenes eran gigantes, le pregunté si su novio no se enojaría por contemplar a otro chico, ella señaló que probablemente ni existía tal tipo.

Nuestra sorpresa fue enorme al momento de que Ukyo intentó pagar el mega calendario, el muchacho apareció frente a nosotras, no pudimos evitar reírnos a carcajadas, él preguntó sí nos pasaba algo, negamos ambas con la cabeza, el extendió su mano a cada una de nosotras, nos saludó y se presentó.

-Ukyo: ¡Hola!, deseo llevar este calendario

-Shinnosuke: Buenas noches hermosas damas, (coqueteando) ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Ukyo: Mi nombre es Kuonji Ukyo y mi amiga es Tendo Akane.

-Shinnosuke: Yo me llamo Shinnosuke, pueden decirme Shinno.

Tomó la mano de Ukyo y la acercó a su boca para besarla, después extendió su mano a la mía, pero en lugar de hacer lo mismo que hizo con ella, el se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y me dio un largo beso en la mejilla, justo en ese momento mi novio y Ryoga iban ingresando a la tienda, de inmediato gritó enfurecido A KA NE, se acercó a mí y me separó del chico que acabábamos de conocer.

-Ranma: ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Quién demonios es este tipo?

-Shinnosuke: (Dirigiéndose a Akane), Perdón no sabía que tenías novio, no fue mi intención causarte problemas

\- Ranma: No te hable a ti (Mirando enojado al vendedor de la tienda), Akane responde ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Akane: ¿Qué pasa de qué?, Ukyo estaba comprando un calendario y el amable vendedor se estaba presentando con nosotros.

-Ranma: ¿Así que amable vendedor?, Me quieres explicar ¿Por qué te estaba dando un beso en la mejilla?

-Akane: Él chico solo se estaba presentando, no sé porque te pones así.

-Ukyo: Sí ranchan, ¿Qué te sucede?, solo se estaba presentando con nosotras.

-Ryoga: Bomboncito, no me digas que a ti también te saludó así.

-Ukyo: ¿A poco tu también te vas a poner celoso amorcito?, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo estábamos comprando.

-Ryoga: Está bien caramelito, (volteando a ver al vendedor), mi nombre es Hibiky Ryoga, soy novio de Ukyo.

-Akane: ¿Ranma no te piensas presentar?

-Ranma: (Con cara de molestia) Soy Saotome Ranma, prometido y futuro ES PO SO de Akane, más te vale que te quede claro eso, no quiero que te le acerques.

-Shinnosuke: No quise incomodarlos, lo siento, como compensación por el momento incomodo que los hice pasar, le diré a mi abuelo que les de una noche más de cortesía en las cabañas.

-Akane: Gracias (Sonriéndole) pero no es necesario.

-Shinnosuke: No se preocupen, de todos modos los lunes es un día tranquilo para la reserva de Ryugensawa. ¡Bienvenidos!

-Ranma: (Abrazando a Akane) Vamos a nuestra habitación Amor

El comportamiento de mi prometido me descolocó por completo, se mostró sumamente celoso y posesivo, hace tan solo unos días el me dijo que era una exagerada por encelarme por el beso en la boca que le plantó Kodashi frente a mí, no veo por qué no minimiza un saludo con un desconocido.

Para llegar a nuestras cabañas, tuvimos que abordar un carrito de golf, el camino era hermoso, grandes jardines llenos de bellas flores de cerezo, parecía de ensueño. Se podía percibir también como había un lago con agua cristalina, más adelante la vereda se dividía en dos, uno tenía un letrero que decía cabañas mientras que el otro decía Spa/ Aguas Termales.

Nos dirigimos con rumbo a las casitas de madera, nuestros amigos se bajaron 200 metros antes de la nuestra, Ranma iba muy serio en todo el camino. Al bajarnos del pequeño vehículo, mi novio bajó las mochilas y sacó del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón la llave de la cabaña.

Cuando ingresamos, creo que el enojo de mi trenzudo se fue desvaneciendo, lo primero que había era una sala de estar con una pantalla de televisión, después estaba un comedor en la mesa había un ramo de coloridas flores, también había una tarjeta.

"Hermanita, lo prometido es deuda, espero que disfruten de este paradisiaco lugar, en la recamara hay una caja con los obsequios que elegí para este pequeño "entrenamiento", diviértanse". Tendo Nabiki.

En la segunda planta, había una especie de love site moderno, la parte del asiento era muy abultada, luego se convertía en una curva demasiado pronunciada que daba al respaldo del mismo, extrañamente estaba compuesto de dos partes que podían separarse y que podría jurar que si las poníamos en otra posición se formaba un corazón.

Después estaba una enorme cama con base de madera de pino, un confortable colchón, la cabecera tenía tenues luces led. Encima de ella estaba la caja que mi hermana nos mencionó en su tarjeta.

Procedí a sentarme para descansar un poco, le pregunté a Ranma si deseaba que abriéramos juntos el obsequio, él se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mejilla y me besó apasionadamente, sus besos fueron subiendo de nivel, nuestras lenguas se buscaron, ambos empezamos a mordernos levemente los labios, estábamos muy abrazados.

Recordé la forma en que se enojó en la tienda de la recepción y tenía que aclarar dicha situación con él, no podía permitir que pensara mal de mí, lentamente me separé de él y comencé a hablar.

-Akane: Amor, no quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros, solo quiero decirte que no hice nada malo en la recepción

-Ranma: ¿Tienes que hablar de eso ahora?

-Akane: Sí, es necesario, no me gustó para nada la forma en que te comportaste

-Ranma: ¿Y según tú como me comporte?

-Akane: Como un celoso, posesivo, fuiste demasiado grosero con el vendedor

-Ranma: Sí era un vendedor, ¿Qué tenía que besarte?

-Akane: Por favor, eso solo fue un beso en la mejilla, no como los dos que te dio la loca de Kodashi (enojada).

-Ranma: No voltees la situación, ese idiota no tenía por qué saludarte de esa manera, ¿Té pareció guapo?

-Akane: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ni si quiera vi como era

-Ranma: No creo que no hayas visto que era alto y que tenía pelo castaño, tampoco creo que no hayas notado que tenía ojos grises.

-Akane: No eran grises, eran azules.

-Ranma: Ves como sí lo viste, sabía que ese estúpido te había llamado la atención.

-Akane: Claro que no me llamó la atención, simplemente en el calendario gigante que compró tu amiga, ahí vi que tenía los ojos de ese color, ya no te enojes amor, yo solo te quiero a ti. Además tú dijiste que nos tenemos mucha confianza como para ponernos celosos, eso me dijiste cuando te besó la hermana de Tatewaki.

-Ranma: Es cierto, pero aquí es diferente, no voy a permitir que ningún guardabosques, vendedor de suvenires, venga a acercarse a mi chica.

-Akane: Ya cariño, no te enojes, vinimos aquí a disfrutar, mejor veamos que nos obsequió Nabiki.

**Continuará…**


	24. Controlando El Placer

**Hay a quienes les puede gustar tener todo controlado, otros que prefieran que alguien más realice esa labor, cuando se trata de tener sexo, podemos disfrutar tomando ambos papeles. **

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Mangaka Japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, el fic se realiza sin fines de lucro, con el simple propósito de entretener._**

**Capítulo 24**

**Controlando El Placer**

Cuando me dispuse a abrir el regalo de Nabiki, lo primero que pude apreciar fue una nueva tarjeta, en ella decía que era necesario que Ranma saliera de la habitación para que yo pudiera ver los obsequios y empezar a usarlos, nos sugirió que él se diera un baño y se vistiera para ir a cenar, a regañadientes mi testarudo novio se fue a tomar una ducha.

Empecé a abrir la caja, primero saqué un sexy baby dall de encaje rojo, después había una cajita con una especie de huevo con un pequeño control remoto inalámbrico que simulaba ser un llavero de auto, además había un lubricante de color azul, un botecito que decía pastelito comestible sabor vainilla y al fondo de la caja había un vestido negro de tirantes anchos, quedaba debajo de la rodilla, tenía un poco de vuelo y una discreta abertura en la pierna, además de unos zapatos de tacón en color rojo.

Finalmente había un sobre que me indicaba bañarme después de Ranma, colocar lubricante en el huevo vibrador, introducirlo en mi intimidad y posteriormente vestirme con la ropa interior y vestido que me mandó, me pidió que el control se lo diera a mi novio junto con otra pequeña tarjeta con indicaciones para él.

Después de seguir las órdenes de mi hermana y batallar un poco en colocarme su "regalito" de 8 centímetros en la vagina, me sentía algo rara, sin embargo supuse que era normal al usarlo por primera vez; me coloqué el baby dall que quedaba ceñido al cuerpo, las diminutas bragas que hacían juego con la prenda íntima, el vestido y los tacones.

Aproveché que me veía muy linda con esa ropa para maquillarme sutilmente, me puse un poco de rubor en las mejillas, después opté un labial color carmín y concluí mi maquillaje con máscara de pestañas.

En el instante que salí del tocador, Ranma ya me esperaba cambiado, portaba un pantalón negro y una camisa china verde, se veía más apuesto de lo normal. No podía despegar sus ojos de mi cuerpo, me comía con la mirada, se notó sumamente emocionado al verme vestida de esa manera.

Me comentó que Nabiki nos había preparado una cena a la luz de la luna a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña donde nos hospedamos, me tomó de la mano, bajamos las escaleras, pasamos por la estancia de la acogedora casita rustica y salimos.

Avanzamos 50 metros y ahí estaba una mesa para dos personas, había velas en el camino, frente a ella había unos muros con cortinas blancas y luces led del mismo color, que iluminaban perfectamente la zona donde disfrutaríamos de la romántica velada.

Mi guapo prometido me guió hacia mi asiento, como todo un caballero me ayudó a sentarme, antes de dirigirse al suyo, me besó en la mejilla y me susurró al oído que me veía hermosa.

A lado derecho de Ranma, había una diminuta mesa con una botella de vino tinto, él la abrió y nos sirvió, comenzamos a conversar de lo lindo que era el lugar, me cuestionó que me había regalado mi hermana, le conté que el vestido, los zapatos, un lubricante y mmm, no sabía si contarle o no de lo que traía introducido dentro de mí, preferí omitirlo.

Tras cinco minutos, un mesero se acercó a nosotros, era nada más y nada menos que Shinnosuke, el vendedor que conocimos en la recepción, llevaba en un carrito los platillos que nos entregaría. Claramente pude observar como cambió el semblante de mi arte marcialista.

-Ranma: ¿No pudieron mandar a alguien más que a este?

-Akane: No seas grosero, sólo va a servir la cena

-Ranma: No soy grosero, que deje la comida y ya se largue

-Akane: sshhhhhhh (haciendo gesto que guarde silencio)

-Shinnosuke: ¡Buenas noches!, aquí está lo que solicitaron para ustedes Akane.

-Ranma: Puedes reitrarte, yo puedo servirle a mi NO VIA con gusto

-Shinnosuke: Lo siento, pero es mi trabajo, me encargaron atender a la Señorita Tendo amablemente.

-Ranma: La futura Señora de Saotome no necesita de "tus servicios", yo puedo atenderla.

-Shinnosuke: Insisto, tengo que brindar una excelente atención a los invitados de los proveedores del hotel, si la Señorita Nabiki se entera que no lo hicimos, dejará de abastecernos de mobiliario.

-Ranma: Bueno, entonces sírvenos y vete, nos estas interrumpiendo.

-Akane: ¡RANMA!, Discúlpalo, de repente mi Novio es un poco "Cerrado", gracias por servirnos, no te preocupes le diré a mi hermana que nos atendiste bien (sonriéndole).

-Shinnosuke: Que disfruten la cena (terminó de servir)

-Akane: Gracias

-Ranma: Si ocupamos algo, yo voy directo a traerlo, no te molestes en regresar.

-Shinnosuke: De Nada Akane (Ignorando a Ranma).

Luego de que el mesero se retiró, mi novio estaba enfurecido, realmente el chico no hizo nada para que se enfadara, solo fue amable y realizó su trabajo. Tuve que levantarme de mi asiento y abrazarlo para calmarlo.

No cedía a su enojo, me senté en sus piernas y mis brazos rodearon su cuello, con mi encantadora voz le pedí que se calmara, le dije que quería que cenáramos en paz; se tranquilizó y nuevamente me coloqué en mi asiento.

Justo cuando iba a empezar a degustar el platillo principal que contenía un filete con salsa de frutos rojos, arroz y verduras, sentí como lo que tenía dentro de mí, empezó a vibrar. Curiosamente mi trenzudo ya traía en su mano el control, él lo encendió, simulé que no pasaba nada, empecé a comer.

Cada vez, la situación se ponía un poco más candente, el presionaba el botón pensando que no generaba ni un efecto en mí, fingía estar de lo más tranquila, pero por dentro estaba intentando alimentarme lo más rápido que pudiera para regresar a la cabaña.

Ranma cambió el patrón de la intensidad, no podía creer el efecto que tenía en mí el verlo controlar mi placer, sin embargo el aún no se daba cuenta cómo funcionaba el mecanismo del dispositivo inalámbrico, deseaba que ya sé terminara sus alimentos para ir a la cama.

Nuestra cena romántica estaba ambientada con música suave, jamás habíamos bailado juntos, el se levantó de su lugar y extendió su mano a la mía, me invitó a tener nuestro primer baile; nunca imaginé que pudiera mostrarse tan galante, si un año atrás me hubieran dicho que él era capaz de ser tan tierno y caballeroso, me hubiera echado a reír.

Comenzamos a movernos lentamente, yo lo sujeté del cuello, el me tocó de la cintura, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, pero seguía manejando mi placer, de pronto aumentó el ritmo de la vibración, para evitar gemir sonoramente, mordí fuerte su camisa, además sin estar consciente, mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda.

Preguntó que me sucedía, mentí, dije que nada, que ansiaba estar con él, eso lo emocionó, mi respuesta lo hizo bajar sus manos a mi trasero y me pegó más hacia su cuerpo, tenía el propósito que yo sintiera su erección.

Shinnosuke regresó y nos ofreció de postre un helado de nuez y vainilla, ambos dijimos que no, Ranma me besó apasionadamente frente al trabajador de Ryugensawa, en un impulso por "marcar su territorio", me sujetó fuerte de la cintura hacia él y continuó bailando, ignoramos por completo al mesero.

Al terminar la balada con la que bailamos de forma pausada, mi chico me volvió a besar, subió de nivel y recorrió mi cuello con sus labios, le dije que era hora de regresar a la cabaña, lo jalé de la mano para que me siguiera, se posesionó tras de mí y así avanzamos, poco le importó que el empleado nos viera demostrándonos cariño.

Llegando a la entrada de nuestra cabaña, me cargó en brazos, yo lo sujete del cuello y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos azules, esos ojos que desde hace ya mucho tiempo iluminaban mi vida.

Ingresamos y volvió a presionar el botón, nuevamente me excité pero callé, extrañado de que no funcionara el regalo de su cuñada, me preguntó.

-Ranma: ¿Para qué se supone que sirve esto?, según Nabiki estarías muy mmmm muy caliente cuando yo presionara los botones de este aparato, pero no veo que eso suceda.

-Akane: Bueno, la verdad es que toda la noche he estado fingiendo que no siento nada, pero me provoca tanto que tú estés controlando mi placer.

-Ranma: ¿Pero cómo funciona?

\- Akane: Pues, (juntando sus dedos índices), ese control es de una capsula como de ocho centímetros que mi hermanita me dijo que metiera en… en mí intimidad, cada vez que tú has oprimido los botones del mando, he estado sintiendo como vibra dentro de mí.

-Ranma: ¿Es en serio?, pues quizá lo estoy haciendo mal, porque casi no has mostrado con calor.

-Akane: ¿Quieres que grite y me desinhiba sin importarme sí te enojas por este juguete?

-Ranma: Sí, si soy yo el que provoca que te excites, claro que quiero.

\- Akane: Vamos a la recámara ¿quieres?

Subimos a la habitación principal, al llegar me despojó del vestido negro, al ver lo que traía puesto, pude percibir que su pene se levantó más, decidí quitarle la camisa y la playera, quedó desnudo del dorso; me dijo que me veía extremadamente sexy con ese atuendo, que lo volvería loco.

Hice que se sentara en la cama, mientras que yo me medio recosté como pude en ese extraño sillón, mis piernas quedaron un poco abiertas, y le indiqué que ya podía empezar a presionarle al mando.

Inició a una velocidad lenta, yo tocaba mi cabello y sentía la necesidad de acariciar mis senos. Se dio cuenta que sí funcionaba, por lo que volvió a aumentar el ritmo, sé que mis gestos le decían todo, solo veía como el disfrutaba de provocar que mi piel se erizara, que mi cuerpo se contorsionara.

En cada ocasión que mi novio subía la intensidad, yo perdía más la vergüenza, tanto la perdí que mis dedos se colocaron en el clítoris y me toqué, me toqué frente a él; cada vez me iba mojando mucho más, mis dedos estimulaban una de mis zonas erógenas, mientras la cápsula vibraba y vibraba dentro de mí, por lo que emití fuertes gemidos.

Poco a poco se acercó a mí, inició un camino de besos desde mi boca hasta mi cuello, sus manos estaban ansiosas por tocar mis senos, mis pezones estaba completamente erectos, se notaban claramente bajo el baby dall rojo con trasparencias.

Cuando la prenda le estorbó, me despojó de ella y fue dejando besos en cada centímetro de mi piel, siguió presionando el botón, su estimulación en conjunto con la vibración del juguete elevaron mi placer, junto con los sonoros gritos que salían de mi garganta.

Tras ver que se hincó frente a mis piernas mientras yo seguía recostada en el silloncito, actué impulsivamente, tomé el cordón del huevo de silicón, lo arrojé lejos y con mis manos guíe su rostro a mi zona íntima para que me diera esos besos húmedos, lamidas y succiones que en sabía me llevarían al paraíso.

Se apoyó de sus manos para abrir mis piernas, supe que quería tener el mayor acceso posible a mis labios vaginales. Con sus grandes dedos los separó, no sin antes palpar desde el inicio de ellos hasta casi llegar a mis nalgas.

Dio varios besos breves en ellos, luego su lengua se posicionó en mi clítoris, dio varias lamidas, sentí como la movió marcando el perímetro de una de mis partes más erógenas, lo hizo despacio, repitió su movimiento un poco más rápido, sé que no pudo contenerse ya que empezó a lamer con más fuerza, como si estuviera hambriento de mí.

Combinó diferentes técnicas para hacerme sentir que le encantaba realizarme sexo oral, incluso producía ruidos con su boca, como cuando saborea los manjares que prepara mi hermana Kasumi; sus manos estaban tomándome posesivamente del trasero, mientras que su cara no se separaba de mí.

Bastaron unos minutos para que su nombre fuera pronunciado una y otra vez por mí entre mullidos de satisfacción.

-Akane: ¡Ooooooh, Ranma!

-Akane: Amor sigue así

-Akane: ¡ahhhh! No pares chiquito

-Akane: Continua bobo, no pares.

Estoy segura que el disfrutaba de escuchar mi voz, solo veía que asentía o negaba con la cabeza a cada una de mis peticiones, bajó a la vagina y con su dedo índice siguió estimulando mi clítoris, su lengua entraba y salía de ella, daba besos pronunciados, luego intercambiaba los lugares de su boca y dedo, al momento que intensificó los movimientos de su dedo dentro de mí y las succiones en la otra ubicación, no pude más, el primer orgasmo se hizo presente, humedeciendo en abundancia su mano y rostro.

Continuara…


	25. Practicando, Reclamando, Entendiendo

**La madurez no llega de golpe, se madura en base a las experiencias que vivimos. **

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, el fic es realizado sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 25**

**Practicando, reclamando, entendiendo**

Al llegar al Resort Campestre de Ryugensawa solo pensaba en estar con Akane, en volverla a hacer mía, en hacerle sentir cuanto la amo; sin embargo, ese idiota vendedor y mesero está sacándome de mis casillas, me está llevando al límite de mis celos los cuales están a punto de explotar.

Cuando supe que el mando inalámbrico que me dejó mi cuñadita servía para controlar el placer de mi novia, me excité demasiado, más cuando pude apreciar su sexy lencería roja de encaje; Esa Nabiki parece que lee mis pensamientos, siempre quise ver vestida de esa manera a mi novia y el tener la oportunidad de cumplir esa fantasía hace que mi miembro se levante de forma incontrolable.

Deleitar mi mirada con la forma de tocarse, acompañado de tener la oportunidad de hacer que ella sintiera a mayor o menor velocidad la vibración del juguete, provocaron en mí las ganas de devorarla, de degustar de su jugoso néctar de amor.

Poco a poco voy entendiendo que es lo que le gusta más a la hora de hacer el amor, me fascina complacerla, me encanta estar a sus pies y ser yo quien produzca orgasmos en su cuerpo. ¡Es tan linda!, ¡Tan hermosa!, su piel es suave como el terciopelo, tiene un delicioso aroma dulce que me lleva a querer probar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, en especial de sus zonas erógenas.

Al practicarle nuevamente sexo oral, pude percibir que cuando gime más, es cuando paso mi lengua en círculos por su clítoris, esos sonidos me llevan en segundos al cielo. Sentir como se viene en mi mano y en mi boca, produce que quiera estar dentro de ella y generarle más orgasmos.

La dejé recuperar el aliento, la besé en la boca, mis manos tocaron sus abultados pechos, me quité el pantalón y calzoncillos, me puse un condón, quise experimentar algunas posiciones en ese sillón kamasutra. Gracias a los pervertidos de mis amigos Daisuke y Hiroshi había visto como podía usarse, y sí, fantasee el usar uno de esos con mi "marimacho".

Hice que se parara para abrazarla, también quería que sintiera así mi gran erección, me senté en la parte más curveada del sillón, mi espalda quedó recargada en el respaldo y la senté encima de mí de espaldas; debido a su humedad, no batallé nada en entrar en ella, mi chica comprendió que debía hacer como sí reventara un globo en una silla y repetir dicho movimiento una y otra vez.

Yo la tenía sujetada de la cintura, la alejaba y la acercaba a mí cada vez más fuerte, mientras ella arqueaba su espalda hacia mí, me dio acceso a su cuello para poder besarla y darle sutiles mordiditas.

Tras varios minutos en esa postura, decidí que era momento de voltearla hacia mí en esa misma posición ella sentada sobre mí, sus piernas podían hacer flexiones para controlar hasta donde quería que la penetrara y de esa forma podía ver perfectamente como con cada sentón, sus senos subían y bajaban, además de tener la posibilidad de poder lamer, succionar y morder sus pezones.

Con el paso del tiempo, la situación se tornaba más y más candente, emitíamos gemidos al unísono, nuestras respiraciones estaban completamente coordinadas, podía escuchar los agitados latidos de su corazón. Sin la más mínima pena, pregunté si quería cambiar de posición, respondió que yo la guiara.

Me levanté del sitio donde estábamos y la llevé a la parte más alta del sillón, ahí ella estaba de pie apoyando su pecho en lo que usamos como respaldo anteriormente. El panorama era inmejorable, podía apreciar su firme trasero en primera fila, me coloqué detrás de ella e intenté realizar la postura de la carretilla, me introduje en su intimidad y la sujete de las piernas, las cuales apretaban mi cadera mientras yo la embestía despacio.

Akane no se conformaba, a pesar de que era obvio que ella quería que la penetrara más fuerte, esperé a que lo dijera, nuevamente me atreví a cuestionar sí le gustaba, ella asintió con la voz entrecortada, respondió que le encantaba, pero que quería más duro.

Como buen novio obedecí a lo que me pedía, en ese instante ambos estábamos muy excitados jadeando. No me conformé, quería aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible conociendo sus gustos, explorando también lo que era capaz de hacerla sentir.

Lentamente salí de ella y la giré para que me viera de frente, su espina dorsal estaba quizá en una posición poco cómoda ya que su trasero quedó encima de lo más alto del respaldo, su espalda y cabeza quedaron de bajada con esa postura; seguí sujetándola, esta vez de los tobillos, de esa forma pude abrir más sus piernas. Admito que soy un pervertido, me apetecía bastante el ver como mi intimidad ingresaba y salía de la suya.

Estaba a punto de venirme, mi chica lo percibió, no sé como lo sabía pero empezó a gritar mi nombre entre gemidos, yo contestaba casi sin aliento "Akane", sin tapujos dijo –"Estoy por mojarme de nuevo", le pregunté sí deseaba que ya terminara, llegué al clímax, ella también lo consiguió, sus piernas estaban temblorosas, tardó minutos en recuperarse.

Ayudé a que se reincorporara, la cargué en brazos y le sugerí que descansara un poco en lo que alistaba la tina para ducharnos.

En media hora ya estábamos en la confortable cama, abrazados frente a frente, mirándonos en silencio, disfrutando de la calma que nos daba el estar descansando a lado del otro. Al recibir una de sus sonrisas, inevitablemente recordé al estúpido del mesero, rompí el sigilo de la habitación abriendo mis sentimientos hacia ella.

-Ranma: Akane, ¿Sabes que Te Amo?

-Akane: Sí, lo sé, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?, ¿Pasa algo?

-Ranma: Bueno, es que mmm, la verdad es que me sentí muy celoso al ver como ese estúpido trabajador te veía, no me gustó para nada el que te diera un beso en la mejilla, mucho menos me agradó el que tú lo defendieras.

-Akane: Yo no defendí a nadie, lo único es que no me pareció como te comportaste.

-Ranma: ¿Y según tú como me comporté?

-Akane: ¿Cómo un niño inmaduro al que le están quitando un dulce?

-Ranma: No fui inmaduro, solo estaba dejando claro que eres mía; además te saludó con mucha confianza, me ignoró sabiendo que eras mi PRO ME TI DA.

\- Akane: Pero yo solo lo traté con respeto, además ¿Quién se va a fijar en esta pechos planos como yo?

-Ranma: Pues yo y ese idiota, noté como te comía con la mirada cuando cenábamos, te vio de arriba abajo, fue un descarado.

-Akane: ¡Vaya!, si fue así a mí no me estés reclamando, yo no le di pie a nada, vinimos aquí a estar tranquilos, no a estar discutiendo por un empleado del Ryugensawa; Si hablamos de reclamar, no creas que yo quedé muy contenta después de las dos veces que te besó Kodashi.

-Ranma: Eso ya pasó, mejor olvidemos todo. Lo único que quiero es estar bien contigo. Quiero que nos tengamos confianza, que seamos capaces de decirnos lo que nos molesta y arreglar las cosas de la mejor manera.

-Akane: Está bien amor, mañana mismo vamos a hablar con el administrador del resort. ¿Te parece?

-Ranma: Si mi niña, quiero estar bien contigo.

-Akane: Sabes , hablando de confianza, quisiera saber cómo te fue con Kodashi, ya no me dijiste como es que aceptó dejar de molestarte.

-Ranma: Bueno, mmm (nervioso), a decir verdad le dije que tenía que valorarse, le aseguré que yo quería casarme contigo, que era con la única mujer que me veía en un futuro.

-Akane: ¿Y esa loca aceptó así como así?

-Ranma: mmm, si hubo una complicación y es mejor que te enteres por mí; sólo prométeme que no te enojarás conmigo.

-Akane: (dudosa) ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con esa loca?, ¿A caso te besó de nuevo?

Ranma: No, déjame explicarte, pero primero quiero que me prometas que no te molestaras conmigo.

-Akane: Ranma, no me hagas perder la paciencia, dime que hizo, (visiblemente molesta), dimeeee.

-Ranma: Lo que pasa es que cuando le aseguré que sólo a ti te quería, ella empezó a decir una lista de supuestas cualidades que tiene, yo insistí en que eres la única que me importa y ella, mmmm, ella, SE DES UN DÓ, frente a mí

-Akane: ¿Y sé puede saber por qué diablos no me lo contaste antes? (levantándose enfurecida)

-Ranma: No te enojes, la alejé de inmediato de mí y le pasé su yukata, le ordené que se la pusiera.

-Akane: No entiendo como no pudiste decirlo antes.

Acababa de arruinarlo, mi novia se levantó de la cama furiosa, bajó las escaleras y me ordenó que no la siguiera, dijo que necesitaba pensar las cosas. Debido a que yo andaba en ropa interior, tuve que regresar a la habitación por un pantalón para después salir a alcanzarla.

Entiendo que se haya molestado, jamás debí ir a casa de los Tatewaki; al abandonar la cabaña, noté como empezaba a llover, eran alrededor de las 2:00 de la madrugada, supuse que había ido donde Ukyo y Ryoga para pedirles asilo, corrí hacia su casa rústica y toqué la puerta enérgicamente.

Ambos salieron entre asustados y molestos por la interrupción, cuestioné si habían visto a Akane, los dos lo negaron, resumí lo que había pasado y Uchan me dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza, recordándome que fui un idiota por no habérselo confesado desde el momento que pasó.

Tras ver que no estaba con ellos y sentir que la lluvia arreciaba, me preocupé por mi marimacho, mis amigos se ofrecieron a ayudarme a buscarla, ellos fueron hacia la derecha, mientras que yo me dirigí en dirección contraria.

Luego de una hora de búsqueda, estaba extenuado, no la localizaba por ningún lado, pero cada vez aumentaba más mi angustia. Quise agotar mi último recurso yendo a la recepción, el encargado me dijo que no la había visto por ahí. Me ofreció pedirle a su personal que me ayudarán a saber de su paradero, mi ego impidió que lo hicieran.

Regresé a la cabaña con el objetivo de ver sí ya había regresado, ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa?, ella estaba muy dormida en la sala de estar, caí en cuenta que jamás escuché que la puerta se abriera, mi novia había estado todo el tiempo en la sala de estar; empecé a carcajearme escandalosamente, no podía creer lo idiota que había sido para no verla cuando salí.

Despertó al escuchar mis risas, en un principio se enojó porque interrumpí su sueño, pero al verme empapado, sucio y con la ropa desalineada, se inquietó por mi estado de salud.

-Akane: ¿Qué te pasó?

-Ranma: ¿Cómo que qué me pasó?, Fui a buscarte luego de que te enojaste, está lloviendo horrible y hasta ahorita me di cuenta que estás aquí

-Akane: Todo el tiempo estuve aquí, no entiendo como no lo notaste, ahora lo mejor es que te bañes con agua tibia, no quiero que te enfermes.

Fui a bañarme nuevamente, ella preparó mi ropa y acomodó las cobijas para poder descansar. Al estar en cama le pedí una sincera disculpa por no haberle contado lo del desnudo antes, ella entendió que no tuve la culpa; acordamos contarnos todo, por más delicado de fuera.

**Continuará…**


	26. ¿Akane Besa a Shinnosuke?

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, este fic es creado con el único objetivo de entretener, es realizado sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 26**

**¿Akane besa a Shinnosuke?**

Creí que todo se había arreglado entre nosotros durante la madrugada, incluso ella se comportó amable y cariñosa cuando llegué empapado, pero tal parece que todo eso se borró.

Era de mañana, no la encontré en la habitación principal, tampoco en la cocina ni en la sala, busqué en el baño, pero no había rastros de mi novia.

Otra vez tenía que volver a salir a buscarla, ahora no llovía, el día estaba soleado, pensé en ir nuevamente con mis amigos para ver si ellos sabían algo de Akane, antes de tocar la puerta, me di cuenta que no era buen momento para molestar, se escuchaban fuertes gritos de parte de U-Chan, de solo pensar lo que el "cerdo" de Ryoga le estaba haciendo, se ruborizaron mis mejillas.

Continué caminando, llegue a la vereda que dividía el camino hacia las aguas termales y la entrada del resort campestre, decidí ir hacia los manantiales; pensé que mi prometida había decidido salir a ejercitarse y después disfrutar de cálidas aguas para relajar sus músculos.

Al ingresar al área de registro pregunté a una de las recepcionistas si Akane Tendo se encontraba en el lugar, asintió y respondió que para encontrarla debía caminar hasta el fondo del pasillo y girar a la derecha para llegar a los vestidores, posteriormente vería la puerta de acceso a las posas termales.

Caminé relajado, sabiendo que se encontraba bien, que lo más probable es que se le apeteciera disfrutar al máximo de la zona, en el camino había un delicioso aroma a fresco.

Llegué a los vestidores, salí a las posas y me frené en seco cuando vi a Akane completamente desnuda sumergida en agua humeante, sin embargo eso no fue lo que hizo que me detuviera, frente a ella estaba el desgraciado de Shinnosuke sonriéndole.

Él estaba babeando al observar el bien formado cuerpo de mi novia, ella parecía estar muy cómoda, parecía que platicaban de algo gracioso, ya que se sonreían mutuamente. Quise ir hacia ellos, moler a golpes a ese imbécil que desde que la vio en la tienda de suvenirs se hizo el idiota para saludarla de beso.

¿A poco creía que no me di cuenta?, ese estúpido mesero estaba completamente interesado en ella, se deslumbró con la sonrisa de Akane, fue obvio cuando la escaneo de pies a cabeza cuando bailaba con ella durante la cena de ayer.

Ahora él la estaba viendo desnuda, de pronto el empleaducho ese empezó a desnudarse, se despojó de toda su ropa, no creía que ella no lo mandara volando al lugar más lejano de Ryugensawa, al contrario, quedé pasmado cuando ella comenzó a salir del agua y se acercó a él, depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

El la tomó por la espalda y la acercó a su cuerpo, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis tristes y decepcionados ojos azules, me enfurecí empecé a gritarle desesperadamente a mi marimacho.

-Ranma: ¡Akane!, ¡Akane!, ¿Por qué demonios me haces esto? ¿Por qué?

-Ranma: Maldito imbécil, ¿Quién te crees que eres para verla así?

Comencé a sentir como era zarandeado de un lado a otro, de pronto todo el panorama cambio, mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y vi a mi marimacho asustada al verme llorando y gritando mientras dormía.

-Akane: ¡Ranma!, ¡Amor!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te pasa, por qué gritas de esa manera?

-Ranma: ¿Dónde estoy?

-Akane: ¿Cómo que donde estás?, en la cabaña, ¿Dónde más? (extrañada), ¿A caso tienes fiebre?, estás sudando

Completamente desesperada llevó su mano a mi frente.

-Akane: estás ardiendo en fiebre cariño, todo por mojarte en la noche, sabía que te enfermarías al verte todo empapado en la madrugada

Mis manos comenzaron a tocarle la cara queriendo corroborar que ella se encontraba a mi lado y no frente a ese imbécil, la abracé fuerte y le rogué que jamás me dejara, le supliqué que jamás me cambiara por un estúpido mesero.

-Ranma: ¡Por Favor, no me dejes nunca!, ¡Te amo!, prometo jamás volver a ocultarte nada, no quiero que veas a ningún otro hombre desnudo y tampoco quiero que te vean a ti así.

-Akane: ¿Estás delirando?, voy por fomentos de agua fría y llamare a la recepción para que manden antipiréticos y antigripales para que te recuperes.

La jalé de la mano y le dije que me encontraba bien, le aseguré que estaba perfecto, que con un baño se me pasaría la fiebre, ella dudó de mi estado de salud pero aceptó que tomara una ducha. Negué que intentara conseguir píldoras, ya que lo que menos me apetecía después de ese sueño, era ver a ese infeliz.

Terminé de bañarme, el agua ayudó para que la temperatura cediera. Nabiki llamó por teléfono con Akane, ella estaba contándole que el lugar era muy lindo, le estaba agradeciendo por encubrirnos con su papá.

Después que colgó, me preguntó que si ya me sentía mejor, asentí y me acerqué a besarla, correspondió mi muestra de amor, me abrazó de la cintura y me dio pequeños besitos en las mejillas, me mostró una amplia sonrisa.

Luego me contó que mi cuñadita había planeado un almuerzo con nuestros amigos, que cerca de las aguas termales había un restaurante donde podríamos comer lo que quisiéramos. Nerviosa quiso proponerme algo.

-Akane: Amor, mmm ¿Te molestaría que vuelva a usar el regalito de Nabiki?

-Ranma: ¿Cuál regalito? ( pensativo) ¿Él del control?

-Akane: Sí, solo mientras estamos en el desayuno, creo que sería divertido y excitante.

-Ranma: Pensándolo bien no es mala idea, báñate y póntelo y dame mi obsequio, (enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado)

-Akane: Gracias bobo, te quiero.

Se aseó, le pedí dejarme ponérselo, me ordenó que tenía que ponerle algo de lubricante, después le abroché el sostén blanco y bragas del mismo color, se puso un vestido blanco de tirantes con olanes en las mangas, mientras yo decidí llevar camisa china blanca con vistas rojas y pantalón azul oscuro.

Pasamos por Ryoga y mi amiga de la infancia, en todo momento llevé a mi novia abrazada. Justo al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña de mis amigos, presioné el botón del mando, Akane dio un pequeño gritito, ya que no se esperaba que lo oprimiera en ese momento. Nuestros acompañantes ya estaban listos, caminamos los cuatro en dirección al restaurante.

Llegamos y por fortuna había buffet, cada quien podía servirse lo que quisiera. Para no tener contacto con el mesero, le pedí a Ryoga que me acompañara a dejar la tarjeta que mi cuñada mediana nos había dado, en ese rato le conté la forma en que el tarado ese miró a mi novia, me dijo que si quería podíamos partirle la cara.

Dimos la tarjeta a una señorita, nos dio cuatro vasos y nos indicó que podíamos pasar a servirnos lo que quisiéramos, tanto él como yo teníamos hambre, todos los alimentos nos llamaban a devorarlos, había desayuno tipo occidental, comida italiana y por supuesto japonesa.

Pedimos a Ukyo y a Akane que pasaran primero a servirse, quise divertirme, introduje mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y justo antes de que mi prometida tomara una cucharada de frutas apreté el botón, percibí como dio un saltito, ya que cambié el patrón de vibración, volteó a verme y me mostró una amplia sonrisa.

Como todos unos caballeros nos levantamos cuando regresaron, posteriormente acomodamos sus asientos cerca de la mesa, les comunicamos que iríamos por nuestros alimentos, antes de irme le susurré a mi princesa sí le estaba gustando lo que hacía con el mando, ella asintió con la cabeza.

En la barra había muchas comidas deliciosas como panes al vapor, ramen preparado de distintas formas, una amplia variedad de sushi, pescado frito, en otra mesa había platillos americanos como hamburguesas, burritos, hot dogs, incluso había tacos, finalmente en otra había muchos tipo de pasta italiana, pizzas y platillos mediterráneos.

Cuando al fin me decidí por la comida tradicional japonesa, quise volver a juguetear con mi novia, saque el mando y lo puse en la mesa del sushi, no me percate que mi amigo sacó uno exactamente igual, el despistado de Ryoga había puesto el suyo justo en el mismo sitio donde yo lo coloqué. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que tomó el equivocado.

Por fin nos sentamos a disfrutar nuestros alimentos, las chicas nos habían servido té verde, comíamos y platicábamos de lo que pensábamos del paseo, todos coincidíamos en que era un sitio hermoso que daba tranquilidad.

Despistadamente le movía de vez en cuando al artefacto inalámbrico, no noté nada extraño, Akane de repente presionaba mi pierna con su mano, supuse que era por el último cambio de velocidad que había realizado.

Ukyo de repente le reclamó a Ryoga algo que ni mi novia ni yo entendíamos, empezó a decirle que fuera más intenso, que le estaba dando flojera la forma en que la manejaba, nosotros nos mirábamos extrañados, intentando descifrar el por qué discutían, mi amigo de la bandana amarilla en la cabeza decía algo como "le estoy picando pichoncita", "estoy haciéndolo bomboncito" (me imaginé hablando esos ridículos sobrenombres a mi novia).

Inesperadamente Akane comenzó a inquietarse en su asiento, se movía de adelante hacia atrás de la silla, me miraba con unos ojos de lujuría, apreté de nuevo el cambio de patrón y puse una velocidad más tranquila, temía que ella estuviera a punto de llegar al orgasmo frente a nuestros amigos.

Seguía moviéndose, incluso por debajo del mantel empezó a tocar mi entrepierna, me hacía gestos que me hacían pensar que estaba muy excitada. U-Chan volvió a quejarse, esta vez más fuerte.

-Ukyo: ¿Qué diablos te pasa mi cerdito?, ¿Por qué vas tan lento?

-Ryoga: Yo no voy lento amorcito, te juro que está en lo máximo. (Sacó de su bolsillo un mando idéntico al nuestro)

-Ukyo: Préstamelo (Arrebatándole el dispositivo y empezando a moverle a todos los botones)

Akane soltó un gritito y presionó muy fuerte la erección que tenía debido a que tenía rato tocándome por encima del pantalón.

Sin mayor pena, mi amiga de la infancia dijo.

-Ukyo: Akane, creo que tu hermana vende cosas de poca calidad

-Akane: ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ukyo: Bueno, es que nos vendió un huevo vibrador, se supone que este mando lo controla, pero desde hace rato no siento que cambie de velocidad.

-Akane: ¡Vaya!

Al escuchar las palabras de Ukyo, por curiosidad empecé a presionarle a otras velocidades a nuestro mando, puse un patrón de vibración continua y de alta frecuencia en nuestro control. Curiosamente U-Chan empezó a emitir ruidos extraños frente a todos, ¿Eran gemidos?, mi sorpresa fue ver que el mando de ellos estaba sobre la mesa.

Comencé a creer en la posibilidad de haber intercambiado el control con el tarado de mi despistado amigo, lo tomé de la mesa y pregunté inocentemente -¿Qué cosa es esta?, en tanto cambiaba los mandos.

Le aventé en la mano a Ryoga el de ellos, cambio la velocidad y Ukyo dijo –Parece que está funcionando bien. Yo cambié el patrón de la cápsula de mi prometida, le susurré que si le gustaba de esa manera, ella se acercó y mordió mi oreja despistadamente.

Milagrosamente pude salir bien librado de esa incómoda situación, todo el desayuno estuve provocándole placer a la persona equivocada, mientras que ese cerdo controló con mucha intensidad el de mi chica.

Lo invité a servirnos una segunda ronda, en el camino le recriminé por el intercambio del control, al darse cuenta que teníamos uno igual, se echó a reír a carcajadas, sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios. Le propiné un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que pusiera más atención a lo que hacía, el muy despistado solo pudo decir – ¿Así que era por eso la discusión con mi bollito?.

**Continuará…**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, se que los hice sufrir un poco con la pesadilla de Ranma, pero el subconsciente es así, de repente hace que imaginemos o soñemos cosas a las que les tememos, en este caso nuestro protagonista siempre ha tenido miedo de perder a Akane y claro que ve en Shinnosuke una amenaza latente de que ella pueda voltear a ver a otro.

¿A quién no le pasa que tienen pesadillas con algo a lo que le temen cuando están despiertos?.

Por otro lado, ojalá les haya divertido el cambio de mandos de esos bobos, Ukyo sufriendo por que quería más intensidad, Akane demasiado excitada porque Ryoga presionaba y presionaba el botón a solicitud de su novia. Y nuestro Ranma más inocente, yendo de a poco en poco. De seguro ambos chicos guardaran en secreto que cometieron el error de tomar los controles equivocados en la barra de comidas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Espero sus reviws y follows.


	27. Pensando En El Futuro

**No hay nada que produzca más felicidad que tener a la persona que amamos a nuestro lado y saber que nos corresponde.**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es escrita sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 27**

**Pensando En El Futuro**

Ranma ha andado muy raro desde que despertó, es cierto que me molestó demasiado el hecho que no me contara que la fácil de Kodashi se desnudó frente a él, pero tengo que creer que quizá no lo mencionó antes por qué no tuvo tiempo; a decir verdad, llegó directo a empacar, luego nos dirigimos a este cómodo resort y estuvimos muy ocupados haciendo el amor.

Además, se que jamás le seguiría el juego a esa loca. Por otro lado en la mañana no pude comprender cómo es que no quiso que pidiera medicinas para su resfriado, nunca lo había visto inseguro. Desde ayer que llegamos, noté que el vendedor de suvenirs no le agradó par nada.

En lo personal puedo decir que es el mesero es un muchacho bastante amable y eficiente, no noté en ningún momento que se portará grosero con nosotros.

Pensé que la experiencia del huevo vibrador en el desayuno estaría más tranquila, pero en realidad mi prometido fue tan intenso que no pude evitar querer tocar su parte más íntima, poco me importó que hubiera gente alrededor, estoy segura que nadie percibió nuestro juego.

Lo que si me sorprendió es que Ukyo también haya aceptado usar un juguete como el nuestro, los mandos son exactamente iguales, me pregunto ¿Qué otros juguetes sexuales han comprado Ukyo y Ryoga?.

Después de degustar nuestros deliciosos desayunos, me puse de acuerdo con mi amiga cocinera para salir a conocer el lugar. por lo que vimos en los folleto informativos, además de las aguas termales, hay spa con diferentes masajes para el cuerpo, tienen también diversas mascarillas para exfoliar y proteger la piel.

Nos pareció interesante un tratamiento a base de chocolate para el cabello, yo tengo un hermoso pelo azulado, pero si puedo mejorarlo para que se vea más sedoso y brillante, voy a tomarlo.

Tenemos planeado ir a la principal atracción de Ryugensawa hasta en la tarde, nos vendrá bien relajarnos en las aguas termales, Ukyo investigó y dice que hay posas privadas para parejas, me comentó que puede ser una excelente propuesta para pasar tiempo a solas con los chicos.

Esperamos a ese par de bobos hasta que terminaran con la barra de sushi, ambos quedaron satisfechos. Quedamos de acuerdo en que mientras nosotras hacíamos cosas de chicas en el spa, ellos aprovecharían para practicar algunas técnicas de combate libre en un área especial que está junto a donde recibiremos los tratamientos.

Nos reuniremos con ellos en una hora, ya que el último masaje es para disfrutarse en pareja.

Llegamos al spa y nos colocan suaves batas de baño, primero fuimos a un cuarto de vapor, luego exfoliaron nuestra piel, nos aplicaron algunas mascarillas en el rostro, después nos pusieron tratamiento en el cabello y finalmente consintieron a nuestras manos y pies con manicura y pedicura.

En el tiempo que estuve conviviendo con Ukyo, aprovechamos para conocernos más, platicamos de algunas cosas, entre ellas me confesó que siempre supo que mi trenzudo me amaba. También comentó que se enteró hace tres semanas Shampoo se fue a China a arreglar pendientes con su aldea amazona, según mi amiga castaña, la pelimorada ya se resignó a no tener a mi PRO ME TI DO, supuestamente quiere darle una oportunidad a Mouse de cortejarla

Su plática fue divertida, me reveló que jamás pensó que Ryoga fuera tan intenso en la cama, me contó intimidades como que "su cerdito" es muy tierno cuando están en la intimidad, pero que en ocasiones al estar demasiado "prendido" como lo llamó ella, mi amigo de la bandana pide extrañamente que le llame P-Chan a su miembro, ciertamente me pareció gracioso (hahaha).

Para no quedarme atrás, quise compartir con ella, algo de mi relación con su amigo de la infancia, le mención que Ranma y yo avanzamos poco a poco, le dije que estamos conociéndonos más, aprendiendo juntos y sobretodo comunicándonos, para hacer que esos momentos a solas sean maravillosos.

Reímos por algunos momentos, luego nos admiramos por que quedamos más hermosas de lo que ya éramos, nuestras cabelleras lucen muy bonitas, las manos arregladas, pero el resultado más notorio es en la piel, quedó demasiado humectada y tersa.

Tras varios minutos, Ranma y Ryoga llegaron a hacernos compañía, ambos andaban un poco sudados, en ese instante dimos por terminada la reunión de chicas y cada quien se acercó a su pareja, acordamos vernos en su cabaña más al rato para ver alguna película juntos.

Mi guapo novio se dio una ducha rápida e ingresamos a la habitación donde tomaríamos el masaje en pareja.

Extrañamente no había personal en el lugar, en una de las paredes había una pantalla en donde comenzaron a proyectarse algunas indicaciones para masajearnos mutuamente.

El cuarto estaba ambientado con velas aromáticas con olor a flores y canela, en una mesa había aceites y esencias, sobre el mueble también había una caja con condones y un botecito ya conocido por ambos, era uno de los tipos de lubricantes como los que nos ha enviado Nabiki.

Le dije a mi chico de ojos azules que yo comenzaría a masajearlo, en el centro de la habitación había una camilla ancha, a lado de ella una silla, también en una de las esquinas se podían ver un extraño asiento, y como 40 centímetros más arriba de el un tubo horizontal con una especie de esposas.

Ranma se sentó en la silla, pedí que se quitará la bata, seguí la instrucción de untarle un aceite de lavanda, comencé masajear su cuello, seguí con su espalda, de pronto mis manos estaban en su pecho, continuaron el camino tocando sus fornidos brazos, no podía parar de tocarlo, el sentir su cuerpo se había convertido en una obsesión para mí.

Olvidé el tema del masaje y me senté encima de él, comencé a besarlo mientras mis manos seguían "masajeándolo", ya extrañaba sus besos, estuvo portándose muy tierno acariciando mi cabello, tocando mi piel muy delicadamente, apenas y me tocaba con las yemas de los dedos.

Anteriormente ya me había dicho varias veces que me amaba, sin embargo en esta ocasión fue más expresivo, empezó a decirme lo mucho que significaba el que yo estuviera a su lado, con dulces palabras me erizó la piel, fue la primer vez que habló de un futuro juntos.

-Ranma: Te amo mucho Akane, quiero pasar toda la vida a tu lado.

-Akane: Yo también te amo.

-Ranma: Yo más, sabes, me gustaste desde el día en que te conocí, tu sonrisa fue atrapándome poco a poco.

-Akane: A decir verdad tú también me encantaste desde la primera vez que te vi.

Ranma: Imagino cuando tengamos niños, sacarán tus ojos y tu cabello.

-Akane: (Emocionada), ¿De verdad piensas en eso?

-Ranma: Claro, A vecese gustaría que nuestros padres mmm (jugando con los dedos), que supieran que estamos en realidad juntos, no quiero que nada te aparte de mí.

Sus palabras me llevaron a las lágrimas, me conmovió mucho que sienta eso por mí, más cuando yo tengo los mismos sentimientos por él.

Lo besé apasionadamente, me olvidé del masaje, sólo comencé a frotar su piel, no podía evitarlo, estaba muy pero muy cerca de él.

Me aferré a su cuello con ambas manos y di un salto para abrazarlo de las caderas, hice que me llevara al asiento de la esquina, mi intimidad quedaba justo a la altura de la suya.

Alcé los brazos, quería que el supiera que deseaba que me colocara las esposas, me tocó donde sabía que podía hacerme humedecer, aprovecho para degustar de mis senos una y otra vez, hasta que supo que era momento de ingresar de nuevo en mí.

Los preservativos de la mesita nos fueron de utilidad, él estaba de pie entrando en mí, comenzó al ritmo que me encanta.

Fue aumentando poco a poco, sentí como movía su miembro de arriba abajo y en ocasiones de forma circular, el verlo poseerme de esa manera, en conjunto con lo que había dicho antes, con mayor confianza que antes.

Su actitud y sus palabras generaron que me sintiera muy afortunada de tener a alguien como él a mi lado. En ese momento me sentía plena y feliz de el estar con un hombre sumamente atractivo, con unos ojos hermosos, protector, cariñoso y capaz de hacerme vibrar en la intimidad.

Por un instante me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero regresé al mundo real al notar como aumentó aún más el modo en que me penetraba, involuntariamente comencé a gritar y gemir como a él tanto le gustaba, liberó mis manos y me pidió que lo abrazará, me tomó de las piernas e hizo que de nuevo lo rodeará de su cadera, él me tomó de las nalgas y así en el aire, continuó haciéndome suya.

Yo podía subir y bajar mi cadera al estar bien sujeta de su cuello, intensificamos los besos y nuestros movimientos, hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo.

Lentamente recuperamos el aliento, nos pusimos las batas, nos bañamos y nos vestimos, después estuvimos un rato sentados bajo un árbol de cerezos, nos abrazamos, tras varios minutos acariciándonos me quedé dormida recostada en su pecho, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa confortable posición.

**Continuará… **

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.

Me encanta transmitirles los sentimientos o sensaciones de nuestros personajes favoritos.

Saludos a todos!!!

No olviden dejar sus follows y reviws. Díganme que les gustaría ver en los próximos capítulos.


	28. Intensos Besos a P-CHAN

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi_**

**_Capítulo 28_**

**Intensos besos a P-Chan **

Luego de vivir una mañana confusa con mi pimpollita enfadada por no presionar el botón a la intensidad que ella quería y darme cuenta que el estúpido de Ranma cambió los controles, deseaba demostrarle a mi amorcito qué puedo hacerla gozar como siempre, que no retrocedí en nuestra relación.

Tenía planeado el hacerla vibrar cada oportunidad que tuviéramos durante nuestra estancia en Ryugensawa, anteriormente tendría demasiadas dudas de lo que siento por Ukyo. Sí hubiera tenido el control del placer de mi amiga hace seis meses, me habría ruborizado al imaginar cómo se humedecía, para ser honesto, me hubiera sentido muy feliz de generarle sensaciones que la llevarán a tener un orgasmo, pero contrario a eso, me enfadé por que el idiota de mi amigo controló el placer de mi novia.

Al principio me causó gracia la confusión que tuvimos, pero tomando en cuenta la estimación que ella le tiene al "egocéntrico" de mi amigo, no puedo permitir que mi "Corazoncito" se entere de la equivocación, más cuando estoy tan cerca de proponerle formalizar nuestro noviazgo.

Me imagino con ella casado y con cuatro hijos, dos varones y dos hermosas niñas que saquen sus ojos. A pesar de que somos jóvenes, estoy completamente seguro de lo que deseo, Ukyo es la mujer de mi vida, quiero despertar cada mañana a su lado, dejar que repose su cabeza en mi pecho, apoyarla en lo que desee hacer, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella.

Llegamos a la habitación de masajes, había dos grandes sillones individuales que tenían un mecanismo automático que podían darnos un delicioso masaje en cervicales, espalda y coxis.

Estaba nervioso y un poco tenso, deseaba decirle en ese momento todo lo que siento por ella.

-Ukyo: ¿Pasa algo cariño?, te noto extraño

-Ryoga: No, amorcito (jugando con los dedos)

-Ukyo: Algo traes mi cerdito

-Ryoga: Bueno, mmm bebecita, es que ya no aguanto más, ya sabes, extraño estar contigo de nuevo.

-Ukyo: ¡Ay! Mi vida, que cosas dices (Sonrojada)

-Ryoga: Ya sabes pichoncita, me fascinas, estoy acostumbrado a estar dentro de ti mañana, tarde y noche, y ya pasa de medio día y aún no intimamos.

-Ukyo: Ese "P-Chan" es muy goloso amor, igual que tú.

Le lleve su mano a mi miembro erecto, quería que sintiera que me hacía demasiada falta entrar en ella.

Con un tono carmín en sus mejillas bajó mi pantalón, se alejó un poco de mí y con pena volteó a ver mi pene, Ukyo soltó una risita de lado e hizo que me sentará en un love site.

También me ordenó que me quitara la bandana amarilla con negro que uso regularmente en la cabeza, quizo que le vendrá los ojos; me despojó de la bata y empezó a tocar mis pectorales con ambas manos, fue bajando hasta quedar hincada frente a mí.

Sus pequeñas extremidades llegaron rápido a mi pene, comenzó a jalar de arriba hacia abajo suavemente, con su dedo pulgar inició un camino por la punta de mi Marte más íntima, mientras que con la otra seguía un exquisito movimiento apretándo de abajo hacia arriba.

Tras unos minutos estimulándome y haciéndome gemir con voz muy ronca, mis manos estaban tocando sus grandiosos senos, el panorama que tenía era inmejorable, mi mujer me tenía embelesado ante tales movimientos.

Al poco tiempo, todo se puso aún mejor, acercó su lengua hacia mi pene, empezó a degustarlo de la misma manera que lo hacía con sus manos, llegó hasta la cabeza hizo círculos en ella, dejó rastros húmedos en una de las zonas más erógenas de mi cuerpo.

Prosiguió introduciendo a P-Chan poco a poco en su boca, emitía sonidos placenteros, como cuando devora su platillo favorito.

Sentí como llegué hasta su garganta, percibí como escurrió un poco de líquido pre eyaculatorio por sus labios, todo se puso más candente.

Ukyo seguía con los ojos vendados, intensificó sus movimientos y gemidos que eran inaudible a al tener su boca ocupada, realizando succiones, mordidas y lamidas.

Sus manos me dirigieron hacia su cabeza, ella quería que dirigiera la velocidad con la que ingresaba a su cavidad bucal, obedecí sumamente excitado, con ambas extremidades peiné delicadamente su cabello haciéndole una coleta, ese era mi punto de agarré con el que hacía que ella metiera o dejará salir a P-Chan de su boquita.

Mis colmillos se asomaban dibujando una amplia sonrisa cada vez que la escuchaba, todo era sumamente perfecto, desee no terminar pronto, pero el panorama inmejorable me indicaban que estaba por venirme, le avisé que no aguantaría mucho si seguía de esa manera.

A los dos minutos volví a decirle que no era necesario venirme en su boca, pero intensificó sus movimientos, me hizo saber que quería que terminara en ella, acabe dejando mi néctar en Ukyo nunca habíamos llegado a ese placentero momento de conección.

Le quité la bandana de los ojos y agradecí por la espectacular muestra de afecto que me había brindado, espero a que recuperará el aliento.

Nos introdujimos juntos a la bañera, quedé sentado tras de ella, comencé a acariciarla con dulzura del cabello, hice que posara su cabeza en mi pecho, la miré directo a sus hermosos ojos azules, las palabras comenzaron a fluir.

-Ryoga: ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres amor?

-Ukyo: Siiiii (con voz de niña chiflada)

-Ryoga: Quiero decirte algo bebé.

Ukyo: Dime mi cielo.

Ryoga: mi amor, quiero quedarme por siempre contemplando tus linda mirada, deseo pasar todo el tiempo junto a ti, te has convertido en lo más importante de mi existencia, por eso quisiera que foemalizaramos nuestro noviazgo.

-Ukyo: (Emocionada al borde de las lágrimas), ¿Quieres decir que te presente con mí papá?

-Ryoga: No (alcanzando una pequeña cajita que tenía en su bata), quiero que te cases conmigo (la giró hacia él y le ofreció un sencillo pero bonito anillo de compromiso?

-Ukyo: Ohh Ryoga, Mi amor (Abrazándolo con lágrimas que rodaban a borbotones por su rostro), claro que quiero casarme contigo.

-Ryoga: ¿De verdad si quieres?

-Ukyo: Sí tontito, ay mi cielo, no me la creo.

-Ryoga: Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo (gritó fuertemente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba ver sus afiliados colmillos.

Salí de la bañera brincando desnudo, mis partes nobles saltaban de un lado a otro, mientras que yo no cabía de la felicidad.

Besé a mi novia una y otra vez, le propuse contraer matrimonio en dos meses; acordamos que primero iríamos a conocer a mis padres y posteriormente al Señor Kounji, de nuevo grité de felicidad.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados un buen tiempo, hasta que volvimos a meternos al agua para asearnos, no dejamos de pensar en un futuro juntos.

**Continuará… **


	29. Detalles Inesperados

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 29**

**Detalles inesperados **

Llegamos a la cabaña a cambiarnos de ropa luego del delicioso masaje que Ranma me dio en el área de spa, en la sala de estar había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, estaban acompañadas de una linda tarjeta, por impulso salté a mi novio agradeciéndole por ese lindo detalle, sin embargo su rostro mostraba un gran disgusto.

Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, su mirada era penetrante, quería traspasar el sobre con ella para saber quien había mandado ese detalle, su boca estaba en una mueca de lado, mientras que su nariz estaba algo arrugada, me pidió que leyera la tarjeta en voz alta.

"Querida Akane: Te sorprenderá este detalle que he dejado en tu habitación, quiero que sepas que desde ayer que te conocí no hago más que pensar en ti (inevitablemente sus palabras provocaban una risa nerviosa en mí).

Sé que tienes prometido y por lo que se ve ambos se aman, pero quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte como amiga, quizá al conocerme, podrías darme una oportunidad.

Agradezco al destino por ponerte en mi camino, pienso que las casualidades no existen, estoy completamente convencido de que si Kami me puso en tu camino, es por algo hermosa". Shinnosuke.

Al terminar de leer el escrito del empleado de Ryugensawa no le di importancia a sus palabras, pensé que lo ideal sería regresarlas, ya que no es correcto que una mujer comprometida acepte regalos de otros hombres, en cuanto iba a decirle a mi celoso chico de ojos zafiro que fuéramos a devolverlas a la recepción, el ya se había adelantado, tomó furioso las flores y me arrebató la tarjeta.

Le grité que se esperara, que ambos solucionaríamos ese inconveniente, pero no me hizo caso, se fue saltando de cabaña en cabaña para llegar a la recepción. Cuando lo noté fuera de sí, corrí hacia el carrito de golf para darle alcance, antes pasé por nuestros amigos, temía que Ranma cometiera una locura.

Cuando por fin pasamos el camino de cerezos y llegamos a la entrada del resort, observé que mi trenzudo paseaba desesperado de un lado a otro, azotando las flores con lo que se topaba en su camino; a tres metros de acercarme a él, el mesero iba saliendo de la tienda de suvenirs, me preocupé por el chico.

Ranma lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y empezó una monumental discusión frente al abuelo de Shinnosuke y de varias personas que iban ingresando al hotel.

-Ranma: ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para mandarle flores a mi PRO- ME- TI -DA? (Dijo con voz ronca y fuerte)

-Shinnosuke: Ya sé que es tu novia, no necesitas recordármelo; pero quiero conocerla más.

-Ranma: Pues ella no quiere ni puede conocerte, ¿que no entiendes que está conmigo?

-Shinnosuke: (Ignorando a Ranma) Akane, quisiera que fuéramos amigos.

-Ranma: ¿A caso eres idiota?, no permitiré que te acerques a ella, antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-Ryoga: Mira amigo (refiriéndose a Shinnosuke), yo que tú me alejaba de ambos, ellos están felices juntos y no creo que sea conveniente que te entrometas

\- Shinnosuke: A ver, aquí lo único que quiero es que la linda Akane me de la oportunidad de conocerla como amiga (se arrodilló frente a la peliazul y juntó ambas manos como símbolo de petición)

-Akane: Lo siento, pero no puedo exponer mi relación con mi novio, sé que eso no le agrada a él. A decir verdad, vengo a pedirte que por favor no vuelvas a mandar este tipo de detalles, agradezco que te hayas fijado en mí, pero yo desde hace mucho tiempo tomé la decisión de estar con Ranma.

-Ranma: Ya la escuchaste, así que aléjate de Akane. Te exijo que no te acerques (y aproximándose a la recepción), y a usted le pido que este sujeto deje de arruinar nuestra estadía en Ryugensawa, a la próxima le voy a demostrar de que es capaz Ranma Saotome.

El gerente del hotel llamó al empleado y lo reprendió delante de todos.

Para ser sincera me sentí un poco mal por mí admirador, pero en ese instante temía más por lo que mi prometido pudiera estar sintiendo, lo abracé e intenté tranquilizarlo, Ukyo y Ryoga me apoyaron, nos invitaron a ir con ellos a las aguas termales.

Pasamos un rato muy agradable en las pozas de aguas cálidas, los cuatro estuvimos bromeando en ratos, también nos enteramos que nuestros amigos van a casarse, los felicitamos y pedimos ser padrinos en su boda.

Ranma reveló que él deseaba que contrajéramos nupcias lo más pronto posible, dijo estar harto de que otros se me acercaran, lo sentí posesivo, pero sin duda me agradó el que hablara de estar juntos para toda la vida.

Por más de una hora estuvimos conversando, nos conocimos mejor, es bueno el tener dos amigos que estén cuando los necesitamos; sé que ellos saben que también cuentan con Ranma y conmigo.

Terminamos muy relajados, nos dirigimos a las cabañas; tuvimos que cancelar la noche de películas, deseábamos dormir y descansar después de comer.

Cuando por fin estuvimos de nuevo a solas, mi chico de cabello azabache se disculpó conmigo por ir tras el vendedor sin esperarme, lo besé tiernamente en la mejilla, le dije que solo lo perdonaría sí se mantenía cerca de mí, quería estar cerca de su pecho, que me acariciara despacio el cabello para dormir y aprovechar nuestra última noche en la reserva natural.

Permanecimos abrazados por horas, de pronto comenzaron a escucharse fuertes truenos, la tormenta se desató en el lugar, era muy intensa; me cubrí con la cobija tapándome la cara, ya que uno de mis mayores temores desde que estaba pequeña, han sido los relámpagos y truenos. Entré en un estado de terror, pero como siempre él estuvo a mí lado para calmarme.

Me tapó los oídos con sus enormes manos y me apretó más contra su cuerpo, me arrulló como si fuera una niña pequeña, como cuando mi madre ya fallecida me tranquilizaba en los momentos en temporada de lluvias y tifones.

A pesar del miedo que tenía, me sentí segura a su lado, mi respiración se fue pausando poco a poco, compartí con él uno de mis más grandes temores, pero él supo reconfortarme dándome suaves palmaditas en la espalda, me susurraba al oído "Aquí estoy contigo mi niña, no pasa nada", "Aquí estoy contigo mi amor, nunca te voy a dejar", sus palabras me confirmaron el por qué me enamoré de él.

No supe en qué momento caí en los brazos de "morfeo", supongo que las caricias de mi amado, acompañadas del cansancio de las actividades que realizamos en las últimas horas, provocaron que me durmiera.

Cuando desperté, Ranma tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, aún estaba abrazándome, mi cabeza se encontraba en su pecho, no pude evitarlo, mis manos se movieron para acariciarlo.

Levanté mi rostro y pude ver cómo dormía cómodamente, me aferré más a su cuerpo, no sin antes besarlo en los labios, volví a dormir en la mejor compañía que podría tener.

**Continuará…**

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, el y, el regreso a clases de mi hijo, me han tenido agotada.

Ojalá les guste.


	30. Arrepintiéndome de Casarme con ella

**Personas tóxicas pueden llegar hacer que nos odiemos, que creamos que somos basura. Antes de amar a alguien más, debemos profesarnos amor propio, para que ninguna crítica destructiva nos afecte. Quizá haya gente que nos vea con repulsión, pero somos hermosos seres humanos. ****Capítulo 30**

**_Arrepintiéndome de casarme contigo_**

El día de hoy Shampoo y yo volveremos a Japón, luego de dos meses de estar en la aldea amazona de su familia en China; para ser honestos, pensé que todo sería felicidad al momento en que ella y yo nos casáramos, sin embargo todo ha ido de mal en peor.

Anteriormente me humillaba, me decía "pato cegatón", "tonto", "inútil", bajaba mi autoestima diciéndome que jamás lograría estar con una belleza como ella; cuando su vieja abuela Collogne me propuso contraer nupcias con mi "diosa pelimorada", creí que todo sería alegría y felicidad, supuse que al igual que yo, ella quería formar una linda familia conmigo, pero no.

El día de nuestra boda, fue apenas una semana después de que ella se enterará que Ranma tenía una relación con Akane. La ceremonia fue muy extravagante, hizo que mi familia y yo pagáramos una gran cantidad de yuanes para el pomposo vestido, zapatillas, maquillaje; ni se diga para la recepción y la cena.

Como ella sabía que yo la complacería en todo lo que quisiera, Shampoo eligió absolutamente todo lo de la boda, por supuesto escogió lo más caro, ya que a su estilo, quería presumir a todos nuestros conocidos que nuestra boda era la mejor.

Ese día, incluso hizo que me trenzara el cabello y que me pusiera ropa similar a la que usaba Saotome, pero eso no fue todo, se atrevió a decir delante de mis padres que ya sabía de dónde había sacado lo cegatón, al ver como ellos portaban gafas de aumento como yo.

No tuvimos un primer baile de esposos, ella dijo que andaba muy cansada para hacer "esos teatritos", sin embargo cuando miembros de su familia se acercaron a pedir que bailará con ellos, claro que aceptó gustosa.

La única fotografía que nos tomamos juntos fue en el altar, mi cara mostraba lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba feliz y dichoso de que la mujer que más amaba en la vida por fin me hubiera hecho caso, mi mente divagaba planeando un futuro juntos, teniendo dos hijos, teniendo una cadena de restaurantes por Japón y China, viviendo en una hogareña casa, donde siempre hubiera cariño y muestras de afecto. Mientras que la de mi pelimorada, mostraba una mueca de repulsión cuando intenté besarla.

Claramente la noche de bodas no fue diferente, argumentó que se encontraba en su período menstrual, dijo que estaba de mal humor y se posesionó de la cama, a mí me mandó al sillón, esa misma noche sus labios me confirmaron cuanto me detestaba .

Pese a todo eso, he intentado ser un buen esposo y hombre de familia; diariamente le llevo el desayuno a la cama, aunque de nada sirve por que asegura que preparo pura basura, la ayudo con las tareas de la casa y vive criticando todo lo que hago, me hace sentir inservible.

Durante 60 noches, solo hemos tenido intimidad una de ellas por dos poderosas razones, la primera de ellas fue por qué recordó su despecho por el "trenzudo" ese, se me insinuó como lo hacía con él, se montó sobre mi arrimándome los senos a la cara, incluso cuando comencé a penetrarla empezó a decir -Así mi airen", "Ranma quiero más" tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras que de los míos brotaron algunas traicioneras lágrimas.

En tanto que la segunda tiene que ver más con las leyes amazonas, las cuales nos obligan a buscar concebir un hijo durante el primer año de matrimonio.

Yo quise tratarla como una delicada princesa al tiempo de hacerla mi mujer, pero tal parece que ella imaginaba estar con mi más grande rival en la cama, estaba muy excitada, se podía notar en sus enormes senos, sus pezones rosados estaban erectos; mientras que su intimidad estaba muy húmeda, la verdad generó que mi miembro viril se endureciera rápidamente, pero mientras que mi pene deseaba estar dentro de ella, yo solo podía confirmar que ella no me quería.

En un par de ocasiones, Shampoo acudió a mis espaldas a hablar pestes de mí a mis padres, les mintió diciendo que yo no era suficiente hombre como para hacerla perder la virginidad, me acusó de maltratarla, de no cumplir con ser un verdadero proveedor de nuestra familia.

Mis progenitores me regañaron y dijeron que era una vergüenza para ellos, exigieron que le diera más de lo que podía, pidieron que pasara lo que pasara, tratara amablemente a mi esposa y finalmente me confirmaron que en caso de fracasar en mi matrimonio, estarían muertos para mí.

No sé que motivó a mi mujer a hablarles de esa manera de mí, o más bien no quiero reconocerlo aún, pero es claro que ella no me ama, Shampoo me odia, y eso provoca que yo también sienta repulsión por mí mismo, por no ser la persona que ella desearía que fuera, por no poderla hacer feliz.

Ambos alistamos las maletas para regresar a Nerima, la vieja Collogne nos regaló su restaurante en esta ciudad para comenzar a generar un patrimonio. En tanto, mis papás abrieron una cuenta de banco con una fuerte suma de dinero para adquirir muebles y tener un ahorro para cuando llegué nuestro primer hijo.

En punto de las 5:00 de la tarde del domingo, llegamos al aeropuerto. Tomamos un auto de alquiler para dirigirnos a la estación de tren más cercana. Cuando llegamos a la estación de Ryugensawa, no lo podía creer, justo en ese momento se les ocurrió aparecer a Ranma y Akane, acompañados de Ryoga y Ukyo.

Cordialmente se acercaron a nosotros a saludarnos, comenzaron a decir que era una gran casualidad que nos encontráramos precisamente a esa hora y en ese lugar. Shampoo no pudo evitar regresar a hábitos del pasado, se acercó al trenzudo y se le colgó del cuello, obviamente quiso restregarle su pecho y sus nalgas, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la menor de las Tendo se interpuso diciéndole que no volvería a permitir que nadie se acercara de esa forma a Ranma.

Mi enemigo le corroboró que no quería nada con ella, de un salto se alejó junto a su prometida de Shampoo, yo quise sujetarla para que dejara de hacer el ridículo. Como era de esperarse, ella me golpeó con uno de sus bomboris y me advirtió que no volviera a acercarme a ella, yo le recordé que ahora soy su esposo.

Quedé en espera de su reacción, me tapó la boca y comenzó a insultarme como de costumbre, añadiendo que era el peor esposo que pudo haberle tocado. Nuestros cuatro conocidos quedaron anonadados por lo que habíamos revelado, pero más que sorprenderse por nuestro matrimonio, quedaron impactados de ver que ella había empeorado su comportamiento conmigo.

Ukyo quiso intervenir pidiéndole que se calmara, que no me tratara así, pero ella respondió agresivamente contra la cocinera de Okonomiyakis, Ryoga se interpuso para que su novia no saliera lastimada, el quiso responder con su sombrilla para que Shampoo dejara de actuar de esa forma, yo me interpuse para que mi esposa no resultara lesionada, mi larga cabellera se redujo en un gran porcentaje, además de golpearme fuertemente en la mejilla derecha.

El chico de la bandana se acercó a disculparse por cortar mi larga cabellera, preguntó si me encontraba bien, mientras que mi esposa me jaló de la camisa y siguió maldiciéndome en nuestro idioma natal, entre otras cosas, decía que era un inútil, que jamás podría competir con Ranma o contra algún otro hombre, que era un bueno para nada.

-Shampoo: Mousse ser un idiota, ¿Qué podía esperar de ti?, más que puras batallas perdidas, tu no servir para nada, vámonos de aquí.

-Akane: En lugar de que te preocupes por su estado físico.

\- Shampoo: Cállate mujer marimacho, y tu pato tonto, vámonos.

Seguí el pasó apresurado de mi mujer, con triste semblante no podía creer que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi cabello largo desapareció, durante años lo dejé crecer por una promesa que le hice a mi abuela paterna en su lecho de muerte, le juré dejarlo crecer hasta madurar y descubrir quién soy verdaderamente, pero, nada de eso ha pasado, por lo que no he podido cumplirle al cien por ciento a mi abuela, que seguramente ha de estar decepcionada de mí al igual que todos.

Más allá del dolor que me generaba el no poder cumplir la promesa a mi abuela Mei, me devastó la forma en que ella reaccionó al ver a Ranma, temía que esto pasaría al llegar a Japón, pero no imaginaba que el encuentro se daría tan pronto, menos pensaba que se comportara como si yo no existiera.

Tuve que pagar otro auto de alquiler para llegar al restaurante, ambos nos pusimos a desempacar, luego a limpiar el lugar, al terminar ella se fue a recostar, mientras que yo busqué una peluquería para que me cortaran bien el cabello.

Después de 30 minutos volví al Neko- Hanten , ella ya se encontraba preparando fideos chinos, al ver mi nuevo aspecto se rió sonoramente, se burló otra vez de mí.

-Shampoo: Olvídate de que vuelva a estar contigo en la intimidad, la única forma que me daba valor para hacerlo, era imaginar que Ranma era el que me poseía, pero como ya no tienes larga cabellera, ya no poder hacerte trenza como él.

Callé y me dirigí al baño para poderme quitar los residuos de pelos de la ropa, me vi al enorme espejo que había en la habitación, encontré más defectos en mí. Realmente soy un cegatón horrible. Estas enormes gafas me hacen parecer un anciano, no me reconozco con este corte, creí que no podía verme más detestable, pero soy demasiado feo, mi cuerpo aunque está bien formado, no va con este terrible rostro.

Al quitarme los lentes de vidrio de botella me sentí un poco mejor, ya no veía lo monstruoso que soy, mis ojos no podían enfocar correctamente lo horrible que soy.

**Continuará…**


	31. Noche de Pasión Bajo el Puente de Nerima

**Cuántas veces por dejarnos llevar por el momento cometemos errores que influyen a lo largo de nuestra vida, no pensamos en las consecuencias de nuestros actos.****La madurez nos ayuda a pensar en lo que podría pasar, antes de actuar.**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es escrito sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 31**

**Noche de pasión bajo el puente de Nerima**

La tranquilidad en la que nos encontramos Ranma y yo duró menos de lo que imaginábamos, creímos que ya nos habíamos librado de la china de Shampoo, pero esta tarde reapareció. Me dio pena por el pobre de Mousse, ya que al parecer se casó con ella, seguramente la odiosa esa lo está haciendo miserable, se le notaba triste.

Desde que abordamos el tren en Ryugensawa hacia casa, no he podido dejar de pensar que pueda hacer sus típicas trampas para tratar de engatuzar a mi novio. Tengo miedo de que haga que Ranma vuelva a ser el mismo egoísta de antes, al que le daba pena demostrar sus sentimientos.

Mientras vengo distraída en mis pensamientos, él aprovecha para abrazarme, para besarme, viene tratando de aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenemos disponible para hacerme saber que me quiere.

Preguntó sí todo estaba bien, me acarició la espalda con sus largos dedos, de alguna manera sabe que no estoy nada tranquila con la reaparición de su "ex prometida", se acercó a mí oído y me susurró varias veces "Te Amo", eso me hizo sentir más calmada y sobretodo feliz.

Platicamos un poco con Ukyo y Ryoga sobre lo triste que se veía Mousse, nuestro amigo de la bandana se siente culpable de haber provocado que su cabello se haya reducido considerablemente.

Ranma y nosotras, coincidimos en que fue un accidente y que la culpa de todo la tiene la china esa.

En el camino disfrutamos de unos Okonomiyakis que nos preparó Ukyo, yo pedí de camarón, con el hambre que traía me supo delicioso.

Llegamos a la parada de Nerima, los cuatro nos pusimos un poco tristes de regresar a nuestra vida cotidiana, al menos nuestro par de amigos pueden procesarse amor y estar juntos casi todo el tiempo, mientras que Ranma y yo tendremos que idear algún plan para vernos a escondidas de nuestros padres.

Hace apenas un día estuvimos juntos en la intimidad y ya extraño que esté dentro de mí, me fascina como puede generar tantas sensaciones al hacerme el amor, desearía que a diario pudiera estar conmigo de esa manera.

Sin la menor pena, al caminar hacia el dojo, le hago saber que extrañaré sus caricias y su forma de poseerme en la intimidad ahora que regresamos a casa, Ranma me hace saber que mis palabras lo llevaron a la excitación, me acerca hacia él para que noté su erección.

Estamos a unas cuantas calles de casa, justo vamos pasando debajo del puente donde nos abrazamos por primera vez, aunque es un poco tarde, decidimos tomarnos un tiempo para abrazarnos y sentirnos un momento.

Nos besamos como sí no hubiera mañana, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, aprieta mis nalgas sin el más mínimo miedo de que saque mi mazo y lo golpee por atrevido, al contrario, sabe que me encanta que lo haga, por lo que vuelve a hacerlo.

Su cara baja a mi cuello y empieza a darme pequeños besos, recorre lentamente con su lengua de un lado a otro, yo no puedo parar de tocar su cabello, me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos azules, le digo que me encanta.

Duramos algunos minutos perdidos en nosotros mismos, sin pensar en la gente que pudiera pasar por el lugar.

Mi novio se atreve a introducir su mano debajo de mi falda, encuentra rápido mi intimidad, con dificultad sus dedos llegan a mi clítoris, empieza a darme placer, me hace soltar algunos gemidos, mi boca llega desesperada a su hombro para intentarlos callar.

Se hace presente la oscuridad, pasan de las 8:00 de la noche, aprovechando que hay menos posibilidades de que nos vean, me siento a horcajadas sobre él, desabotona la parte superior de mi vestido para tener acceso a mis senos, mientras yo intento bajar su pantalón y boxer un poco para poder tocar su pene.

Me ayuda y baja ambas piernas a la altura de sus rodillas, en un movimiento rápido me despoja también de mis bragas, vuelve a colocarme en la misma posición, esta vez iniciando la penetración.

Con mis piernas lo abracé de la espalda, ambos nos empezamos a mover sincronizadamente en un vaivén, (es tan placentero sentir como entra en mí), poco nos importa no usar protección, tampoco pensamos en la gente que pueda vernos o escucharnos.

Ranma está prendido de mis pezones, succiona y lame cada uno de ellos como sí fuera la última vez que tendrá oportunidad de hacerlo, yo lo tomo de la cabeza para aprisionarlo más a mis senos, me apoyo con una de mis manos en la pared del puente.

Acelero mis movimientos, tengo el control total de ellos, mi novio está a merced del ritmo que empleo, puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerado, sé que él también escucha los míos, nuestros gemidos y respiraciones agitadas quizá se escuchen en todo el vecindario, pero seguimos gozando de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

De pronto me dice que ya necesita terminar, me pide permiso para salir y venirse fuera de mí, yo me niego, sinceramente, tratándose de él, no me importaría que dejé una semilla en mi ser. Le digo en un susurro que quiero que termine dentro, a estas alturas sí Dios quiere mandarnos un hijo, lo recibiría con gusto.

Él pregunta sí estoy segura, como no lo noto convencido de desear lo mismo que yo, me alejo de él, lo ayudo a terminar con mis manos. Sin duda se sorprende por mi actitud, tal vez piensa que estoy molesta.

Acomodo mis prendas, escondo las bragas en la mochila, prefiero no ponerlas ya que quedaron llenas de tierra, mi novio acomoda las suyas, lavamos nuestras manos en el lago.

Segundos después lo jalé de la mano diciendo que era hora de irnos, el me detiene y me toma de la barbilla obligándome a verlo a los ojos, me aclara que él estaría feliz de tener un hijo mío, incluso me pide hablar de una vez por todas con nuestros padres, me niego.

Le explicó que aún es muy pronto para que arruinen nuestra relación, me asegura que de esa manera podríamos estar más tiempo juntos, yo le recuerdo las ocasiones en las que hicieron que nuestro compromiso estuviera a punto de disolverse.

-Ranma: Tienes razón amor, pero de verdad ya quiero estar junto a ti siempre.

-Akane: Yo también lo deseo, pero tenemos que ir a la universidad.

-Ranma: Ves, por eso mismo tenemos que pensar bien y cuidarnos cuando hagamos el amor.

-Akane: ¿Qué tratas de decir?, ¿No quieres un hijo mío?

-Ranma: Claro que lo quiero, pero uno de tus sueños es ir a la Universidad y no quiero que por mi culpa se estropeen tus planes.

-Akane: Si tienes razón, a veces por el momento y todo lo que provocas en mí, no pienso en las consecuencias, gracias por pensar en mis sueños.

Se acercó de nuevo a mí y me abrazó tiernamente, acarició mis mejillas y me acercó a su boca para darme un dulce beso, me hizo prometerle que siempre debemos hablar para no sacar conclusiones avanzadas, finalizó diciéndome "Te amo".

Al darnos cuenta que pasaban de las 9:00 de la noche, corrimos a casa tomados de la mano, al llegar al dojo nos soltamos, le eché la culpa de nuestra tardanza, lo acusé de tener que esperar otro tren por culpa de la gata.

Mi lindo prometido se disculpó con nuestros padres, el tío Gemma lo reprendió por no alejar a Shampoo, les contamos que el pobre de Mousse se casó con ella, pero que habían regresado a Nerima, lo cual seguramente nos traería problemas.

Kasumi nos sirvió la cena y preguntó por nuestro fin de semana de entrenamiento, con algo de picardía y tocándome la pierna por debajo de la mesa, Ranma le dijo que practicamos algunas técnicas de concentración y de combate "cuerpo a cuerpo", mencionó diversos supuestos nombres de técnicas como la de "El control vibrador", además de algunas de relajación que dijo haber practicado en aguas termales.

Yo les conté que el lugar era maravilloso, le platiqué a mi hermana que había un camino hermoso de flores de cerezo, se emocionó al escuchar la descripción del sitio, pidió a papá que la deje ir con el Dr. Tofú en el próximo verano.

Mi trenzudo también les comentó de Shinnosuke, pensé que ya se le habían pasado los celos, pero dijo en tono molesto que esperaba que cuando ellos acudieran no hubiera ciertos empleados molestos.

Papá cuestionó a que se refería, mi novio se puso algo rojo al saber que estaba a punto de delatar su amor ante nuestros progenitores; interviene y les mentí alegando que cierto mesero había sido grosero y un tanto pedante.

Por supuesto que no les revelaría que Ranma se enceló de ese trabajador por que me mandó flores, sin dar más detalles terminamos los alimentos y me disculpé para ir a descansar a mi habitación, claro que primero fui a bañarme y a ponerme ropa interior, no recordaba que andaba sin calzones.

**Continuará...**


	32. La Inmadurez Regresa

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinari Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro._

**Capítulo 32**

**La inmadurez regresa**

Los últimos días me la pasé muy bien, el haber estado de nuevo en la intimidad con mi linda novia de ojos avellana me ayudó a confirmar que deseo pasar toda la vida a su lado, no quiero que otro pudiera llegar a querer robármela, tal como pasó con el idiota del vendedorcillo en Ryugensawa, para ser sincero era apuesto y se comportaba amable, sin embargo, también era persistente, por lo que espero no volverlo a ver nunca.

Nuestra última experiencia sexual fue un tanto desconcertante para mí, supuse que Akane se había enojado por hacerla entrar en razón para protegernos de un embarazo no planeado, pero por otro lado se preocupó por ayudarme a terminar fuera usando sus manos. Me gustaría haber hecho que ella también consiguiera el orgasmo, está noche me colaré en su habitación, creo le debo una noche de satisfacción al cien por ciento.

Después de las 12:00 de media noche me introduje a su cuarto, por fortuna ella aún estaba despierta, por lo que no se asustó al verme, me acerqué a besarla en las mejillas, la apreté hacia mí y le dije en voz baja cual era mi misión.

Al escucharme, mi chica de cabellos azules se sonrojo y preguntó sí yo no llenaba, posó sus labios rosados en los míos y luego de varios minutos de robar mi aliento se separó de mí y me comentó que estaba un poco cansada, que prefería que la ayudara a conciliar el sueño acariciando su cabello.

Tras su petición, no pude negarme, ella se recostó del lado cercano a la pared, yo me coloqué a su lado, su cabeza se acomodó en mi pecho, comencé a tocar suavemente su sedoso cabello corto, di un masaje lento en su cabeza, poco a poco ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Desperté de madrugada, al ver que el reloj de su escritorio marcaba las 5:00 de la mañana, me levanté a regañadientes de su cama , realmente era tan cómodo dormir junto a ella que deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder revelar a los viejos que estamos enamorados y que queremos estar juntos para siempre.

En la mañana desayunamos y partimos como todos los días de escuela a la preparatoria Furinkan, nos tomamos de la mano al alejarnos un poco del Dojo Tendo, todo trascendió con normalidad en clases, cuando salimos teníamos mucha hambre por lo que invité a Akane a comer okonomiyakis.

Fue algo fuera de lo normal ver abarrotado el restaurante de Ukyo, teníamos tiempo que no lo veíamos tan lleno, seguramente mi amiga de la infancia puso una buena promoción para recibir a tantas jovencitas en su establecimiento.

Tras hacer media hora de fila, por fin conseguimos llegar a la barra de las delicias que prepara Uchan, mi prometida y yo ya estábamos hambrientos, al momento de ordenar, le pregunté a Ryoga el por qué había tantos clientes el día de hoy, cuando señaló con su mano un enorme calendario pegado frente a donde estábamos parados, casi entro en un colapso nervioso.

No podía ser posible lo que mis ojos veían, todas esas chicas estaban admirando un calendario que Ukyo compró en Ryugensawa, en el posaba nada más y nada menos que el odioso Shinnosuke, pero esto no era todo, ya que salía con muy poca ropa, la cual le cubría sus partes íntimas.

Como el dichoso calendario tenía fotos en tamaño real, las jóvenes lo hojeaban y se colocaban a lado de cada una de las imágenes de ese nefasto meserillo para tomarse fotografías; en todos los posters lo halagaban, el grupo de mujeres describía al tipo en cada una de las fotos como un galán, adulaban cada una de sus partes, suspiraban y babeaban por el idiota ese y preguntaban a Ukyo donde podrían conseguir uno.

Akane me miraba un poco sorprendida, quizá por qué sabía que estaba hecho piedra al ver como ese tenía demasiada atención, pero más allá de sorprenderme por qué les gustara ese imbécil, lo que me molestaba sobremanera era que mi mejor amiga hubiera traído a Nerima recuerdos del hombre que casi me echaba a perder mi estadía en Ryugensawa, más por como estuvo interesado en mi novia.

-Ranma: ¿Cómo te atreviste Ukyo?

-Ukyo: ¿Cómo me atreví a qué?

-Ranma: Sí, ¿Cómo te atreviste a traer un calendario de ese empleaducho?

-Ukyo: ¿Disculpa?, ¿No me digas que eso te molesta Ranchan?

-Ranma: No solo me molesta, me hierve la sangre el que hayas traído a ese idiota a Nerima.

-Ukyo: Para empezar no tienes por qué sentirte celoso de un objeto, dos lo hice debido a que cuando vi junto a Akane ese calendario me pareció que podría ser buena publicidad el traerlo a mi restaurante, ahora que vamos a casarnos mi cerdito y yo, ocupamos los mayores ingresos posibles, y mira, no me equivoqué, ha sido un éxito.

-Ranma: No me parece, además, ¿qué quieres decir con que Akane también estuvo interesada en ver los meses de ese calendario?, (volteando furioso a ver a mi novia) ¿Eso quiere decir que te interesaste en ese?

-Akane: ¿Dé qué hablas?, Ukyo me lo mostró y me pareció gracioso que hubiera alguien que se tomara fotos tan ridículas como esas.

-Ranma: Ahhh sí, ¿Te pareció gracioso?, ¿no me digas que no viste que en cada foto aparece con muy poca ropa e intentando posar sexy?

-Akane: Bueno (jugando con sus dedos), para ser honesta claro que vi que no portaba mucha ropa, pero fue involuntario, Ukyo me lo mostró y sí, a ambas nos pareció gracioso que alguien se tomara imágenes de esa manera, no entiendo porque te molestas.

-Ranma: ¿Cómo que por qué me molesto?, viste a otro en paños menores, lo que es peor aún es que ese tipo te pretendió hace apenas unos días, seguramente cuando lo veías te lo imaginabas en esas poses.

-Ukyo: Ranchan, te estás pasando, no creo que sea necesario que te pongas así

-Akane: Tiene razón, estás diciendo puras idioteces, seguramente me iba a interesar en un extraño.

-Ryoga: ¿De qué hablan?, ¿Pasa algo Ranma?

-Ranma: Claro que pasa, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar que Uchan ponga un calendario de un hombre semidesnudo?

-Ryoga: ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, es solo un calendario (minimizando el artículo)

-Ranma: Ahora resulta que eres un novio comprensivo y de mente abierta que deja que Ukyo vea a otros hombres encuerados y peor aún que los exhiba aquí.

-Ryoga: Eres un exagerado, claro que no me enojo por que mi futura esposa haya traído ese artículo, como ves nos ha atraído clientas, lo que nos ayudará a juntar pronto lo de la boda. Estoy seguro que a quien ama es a mí, no tengo por qué desconfiar de mi amada pimpollita.

-Akane: Ves Ranma, no sé por qué te encelas, yo vine hoy por que tenía mucha hambre, no por que quisiera ver ese artículo. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, así que deberías de ignorar eso y ya.

-Ranma: Quedaría más tranquilo si Ukyo se deshace de ese mugrero.

-Ukyo: Lo siento Ranchan, pero no puedo complacerte. Entiende, nos está beneficiando económicamente, es cuestión de negocios.

-Ranma: Pues yo lo siento más, no volveré a tu restaurante hasta que deseches esa basura

-Akane: Ranma, te estás comportando como un niño berrinchudo

-Ukyo: Es cierto Ranchan, ya deberías de madurar y ser más seguro de ti mismo, más confiar en el amor que te tiene Akane. Pero no te preocupes (con lagrimas en los ojos), no te voy a obligar a que te quedes en mi restaurante.

\- Ranma: Vámonos Akane.

-Akane: Pero, peeeero Ranma.

-Ranma: Vámonos, o ¿quieres seguir viendo a ese?

-Akane: Claro que no, yo solo quería un okonomiyaki de Camarón, discúlpanos amiga, otro día que se le bajen los celos volvemos.

\- Ukyo: Gracias Akane, al menos llévate tu okonomiyaki.

-Akane: Gracias y de nuevo disculpa.

-Ranma: Adiós Uchan.

Salí de ahí enfurecido, enfadado de que mi amiga de mi infancia prefiriera un calendario de un estúpido a una amistad de más de 12 años; pero más allá que me molestara esa situación, lo que me hirvió la sangre fue enterarme que Akane haya hojeado ese calendario y que haya visto cada una de las sexys poses de ese Shinnosuke.

Caminó a mi lado pero no emitía palabra alguna, sé que estaba molesta conmigo. Rompí el hielo diciéndole que seguramente Kasumi había preparado algo delicioso para comer, sin embargo me volteó a ver triste.

Le cuestioné el por qué de su actitud, me dijo que no creía lo que había pasado hace un momento, que se sentía muy decepcionada de que me comportara de esa forma con Ukyo, se me rompió el corazón cuando comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus grandes ojos cafés, intenté abrazarla pero no me dejó, me alejó con sus manos, respondió que no podía entender que desconfiara de su amor, finalmente huyó corriendo a casa.

**Continuará…**


	33. Anulación de Compromiso Forzado

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo 33

**Anulación de Compromiso Forzado**

Me había comportado como un estúpido inmaduro, analizando la situación fui un idiota al comportarme como un niño que llora por una paleta que ya trae en la mano, fui demasiado grosero con Akane, no se diga con Ryoga y con Uchan, pensando con la mente más fría me doy cuenta que lastimé a personas que quiero por mis estúpidos celos.

No puede ser posible que me haya puesto celoso de un tonto vendedor que ni si quiera estaba en persona aquí en Nerima, era solo un calendario donde él aparecía, como sí yo no hubiera visto revistas donde aparezcan otras mujeres; debo arreglar las cosas, claro que confió en Akane, tengo que pedirle disculpas y decirle que mi actitud se debe a que tengo temor a perderla.

Luego de pensar tranquilo las cosas que sucedieron, me dirigí a la habitación de Akane para pedirle una disculpa, sin embargo no la encontré, la busqué por la sala y la cocina, pero tampoco estaba ahí, me topé a Kasumi en el pasillo y ella me dijo que mi prometida estaba en practicando en el dojo.

De inmediato me dirigí a ese lugar de la casa donde muchas veces había sacado mi frustración, sigilosamente abrí la puerta, ahí estaba mi hermosa novia vestida con su hermoso gi color crema, practicaba unas katas, no le salían a la perfección, supongo que no lograba concentrarse al cien por ciento debido a nuestra discusión.

Poco a poco me acerqué a ella, me paré frente a ella y la tomé de la mano, aunque en un principio se resistió, le acaricié suavemente el rostro y le pedí que por favor me escuchara, tenía que decirle que no soportaría perderla, tenía que hacerle ver que mi actitud es por miedo a que llegue alguien mejor que yo.

-Ranma: Akane, perdóname amor, lamento haberme comportado de esa manera en el restaurante de Ukyo, no quise herirte, estaba cegado por los celos, quisiera no sentir esta desconfianza, no creas que no confío en ti, en quien no confío es en mí, sé que hay otros hombres con más cualidades que yo, (jugando con los dedos), eso me pone mal.

-Akane: Ranma, pero sí tu eres un hombre muy virtuoso, ¿Cómo te vas a sentir de esa manera?

-Ranma: Entiéndeme, crecí con el viejo, quien siempre me repetía que era un inútil, me decía que había otros chicos mejores que yo, nunca recibí un halago de su parte, siempre eran ofensas, regaños y pues, a veces creo que sí alguien más llegara, te arrebataría fácil de mi vida porque yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

-Akane: No digas eso, para mí eres perfecto, desde que te conocí me enamoré de ti, te amo a pesar de tus defectos, no quiero que dudes de lo que siento por ti.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte, me llenó de besos en toda la cara, mis manos fueron directamente a su cintura, mi cabeza se posó en su hombro y así permanecimos un tiempo, abrazados, en silencio, solo escuchando el latir de nuestros corazones.

Tras varios minutos, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, mis labios estaban ansiosos por probar los suyos, pero temía que alguno de nuestros padres pudiera observarnos, le pedí me diera un momento para ir por un vaso de agua, le ofrecí llevarle una bebida a ella para que descansara un poco, accedió y me dirigí a la cocina por el líquido, sinceramente lo único que deseaba era ver sí teníamos el campo despejado para poder abrazarla libremente.

En el camino me topé casualmente con Kasumi, quien mencionó que Papá y el Tío Soun acababan de salir a una junta vecinal, que ella iría aprovecharía para ir a casa del Doctor Tofú, me pidió cuidar de su hermana y de la casa, esperé a que se fuera y fui a mi habitación por algo que podría ocupar, me perfumé un poco, arregle mi camisa y mi pantalón y regresé al Dojo con los dos vasos de agua.

Akane me preguntó el por qué había tardado tanto, le dije que su hermana me había pedido cerrar bien la casa ya que todos se habían ido a hacer diferentes actividades, me acerqué lentamente a ella y comencé a besarla desesperado, quería que supiera que tenía ganas de volver a hacer el amor una vez más, deseaba tanto hacerlo que involuntariamente mis manos la acercaban cada vez más a mi cuerpo para que pudiera notar cuanto me excitaba el tenerla cerca.

Pese a llevar puesto su Gi de entrenamiento, se veía hermosa, más al notar algunas pequeñas gotas de sudor bajar lentamente por su cuello, desamarré la parte superior y se lo quité, portaba un top de tirantes negro bajo la prenda deportiva, se quejó por mí atrevimiento, sin embargo argumenté que hacía calor como para seguirlo portando.

Mis manos recorrieron sus hombros y su espalda, con suaves movimientos subían y bajaban para intentar provocarla, mis labios devoraban los suyos nuevamente, la llevé hacia un escritorio de la habitación y la senté sobre él, ella mantuvo por un rato su cabeza apoyada en mi abdomen, mientras sus brazos me abrazaban con fuerza.

Desabotonó mi camisa y pidió quedar en igualdad de circunstancias, al estar de pie, tenía mejor vista a los senos de mi "marimacho", bajé un poco los tirantes de la blusa, mi boca ya no pudo más y comencé a succionar sus pezones, no podía evitarlo, no supe ni cuando le retiré el top ni el brassier.

Akane por su parte estaba sujetada de mis nalgas, nunca me las había tocado tanto, parecía que no había notado que mis glúteos estaban bien formados, los tocaba y apretaba, daba diminutos pellizcos en ellos.

De pronto bajó mis pantalones, junto con mi bóxer, aprovechó dicha posición para comenzar a darme sexo oral, las lamidas y succiones que realizó a mi miembro viril provocaron que me olvidara por completo de nuestros padres, perdí la noción del tiempo.

Luego de tener mi pene lleno de saliva, le retiré el pantalón junto con las bragas, la separé de mí y levanté sus piernas, me hinqué ante su intimidad y comencé a degustar de sus labios vaginales, me hice un espacio y llegué a su clítoris, hice lo que tanto me encantaba, succioné una de sus partes más sensibles, mi lengua estaba a merced de su zona erógena, recorría suavemente cada espacio de ella, mientras que mi novia empezaba a gemir de placer.

Mis dedos se introdujeron en su vagina y busqué de inmediato su punto "G", lo estimulé como ocasiones anteriores, realmente en pocos meses me había vuelto un experto en hacerla feliz, bastaron pocos minutos para humedecerla.

Tomé un condón y me lo coloqué, me alejé lentamente de ella e hice que su cadera quedara al borde del escritorio, mi pene quedaba justo a la altura para poder penetrarla, me introduje en ella sin avisarle, pienso que no se esperaba que la embistiera así al ingresar en su interior, soltó un pequeño gritito, empecé a moverme lento, mis muslos golpeaban apenas sus nalgas, fui subiendo de intensidad hasta que los el choque de nuestra anatomía provocaba sonoros ruidos, algo así como duros aplausos.

Cada instante mi niña de cabello azulado estaba más y más caliente, era demasiado excitante hacerlo en un lugar donde fantaseé tantas veces poseerla, había anhelado muchas ocasiones el hacerla mi mujer donde entrenamos por primera vez.

En esta ocasión tenía un panorama poco superable, podía ver como entraba y salía de ella, además apreciaba como su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su respiración agitada; mi novia estaba tan "hot" que sus dedos los llevaba a la boca y luego humedecía sus pezones, por esa razón no los lamía, era mucho más rico verla hacer cosas más desinhibidas.

Sin embargo, mis manos no perdían el tiempo, la tenían sujeta de cada uno de los tobillos, lo que generaba ingresar con más fuerza hacia ella, deseaba tanto quedarme ahí, sentir el calor de su parte íntima y a la vez la humedad que producía.

Pidió a gritos que le diera más y más, hasta que un fuerte chorro de líquido fue expulsado de su vagina, me mojó deliciosamente el pene, piernas y muslos; al mismo tiempo gemía y gritaba de placer, sus piernas temblaban y sus parpados temblaban y sus ojos parecían perdidos por el largo orgasmo que estaba experimentando.

Le pedí permiso para terminar, ella asintió con la cabeza, le di duro, casi no faltaba nada para venirme, en varias embestidas conseguí terminar, me acerqué a su rostro para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios, la miré a los ojos y le dije de frente Te Amo, Te amo tanto mí Akane.

De pronto se empezó a escuchar como golpeaban fuertemente la puerta, me vestí de inmediato, acomodé mi cabello y le pedía a mi prometida que no saliera del Dojo hasta que estuviera preparada, yo fui a averiguar quién tocaba de esa manera, al llegar a la entrada principal, resulta que eran el Sr. Soun y papá, ambos me regañaron eufóricamente, cuestionaron el por qué tardé tanto en abrir, les dije que no los escuché llegar.

Los viejos comenzaron a cuestionarme del por qué no los escuchaba, ellos aseguraron que en cambio ellos pudieron escuchar parte de la discusión que tenía con Akane, no esperaba que hubieran oído lo que acababa de pasar, mi padre me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, me dijo que ¿cuándo iba a ser el día que tratara bien a mi prometida?, yo no entendía lo que pasaba, estaba aturdido.

Por otro lado, el señor Soun gritaba fuerte el nombre de Akane, la llamaba al borde del llanto, por fortuna se dirigió a la parte de la casa, recorrió la sala, la cocina, subió el segundo piso y justo cuando bajaba las escaleras apareció mi novia con su vestimenta bien puesta, solo un poco despeinada.

-Soun: Akane, hija, ¿Me quieres explicar por qué nunca vas a poderte llevar bien con Ranma?

-Akane: ¿Dé qué hablas papá?

-Soun: El señor Genma y yo escuchamos claramente como golpeabas al pobre muchacho, ¿A caso jamás van a poder llevarse bien?

-Akane: Solo estabamos entrenando, nosotros no peleábamos, sólo estábamos entrenando.

\- Genma: Señor Soun, creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos, estos muchachos no se entienden, quizá lo mejor sería deshacer el compromiso impuesto y que busquen hacer sus vidas a lado de personas que los hagan felices.

-Soun: (Llorando), aunque me duela decirlo creo que es lo mejor, no puedo permitir escuchar a mí hija seguir gritando a diario por la infelicidad que le da este compromiso.

-Ranma: ¿Pero qué demonios dicen?, como van a romper nuestro compromiso, nosotros nos estamos llevando mejor, ¿Verdad Akane?

-Akane: Claro, ¿Qué rayos les pasa papá?

-Soun: Hija, pasa que ya me cansé de que no avancen en su relación, veo como las cosas empeoran cada vez más, ni si quiera han sido capaces de tomarse de la mano, ni esperanzas de que lleguen a comportarse como prometidos de verdad, esta es una decisión que ya está tomada, Ranma, Genma, este compromiso está disuelto.

-Genma: Akane, Ranma, como lo escucharon chicos, son libres de buscar a una pareja que los haga felices; querido amigo, espero nos dé unos días para poder encontrar un lugar donde vivir.

-Akane: ¿Cómo?, ¡No entiendo nada!, ¿Se van a ir del dojo tío Genma:

-Genma: Sí, será lo mejor, no podemos continuar causándote enojos Akane.

Quedé pasmado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, no conseguía hilar palabra alguna, tampoco podía creer que estuvieran liberándonos del compromiso, no podía entender cómo llegaron a tomar esa decisión, si en realidad lo que sucedía en el dojo era realmente lo contrario, al ver a mi novia ella estaba igual de desconcertada que yo, por inercia fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, se que ambos teníamos miedo de que los locos de nuestros progenitores nos separaran.

**Continuará…**


	34. Fingiendo Placer Frente a la Intrusa

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro._**

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**Fingiendo Placer Frente a la Intrusa**

Sabía que esto iba a pasar cuando regresáramos a Nerima, Japón, desde el momento en que pisamos tierra nipona, ella me volvió a ignorar para voltear a ver a Ranma, volvió a desvivirse por él, a intentar lanzarse en sus brazos. Tenía la esperanza que mi esposa diera vuelta a la página y decidiera iniciar una vida a mi lado, pero hasta el momento me he equivocado.

Después del altercado en la estación de trenes y de perder mi cabellera al interponerme para defender a mi Shampoo del ataque de Ryoga, fui a la peluquería para que arreglaran el desastre de mi cabello, le dieron un aspecto similar al del chico de la bandana, solo que el flequillo quedó peinado un poco hacia el lado derecho.

Cuando mi mujer me vio con el nuevo look se burló de mí, me reiteró que le desagradaba más que nunca, me dijo en la cara que no le parezco nada atractivo, que lo único que le llamaba mi atención era el pelo largo, el cual podía peinar como el "trenzudo" ese.

Los días siguientes estuvo obsesionada con arreglar el restaurant de su abuela Collogne, desde las 4:00 de la mañana me despertaba para que hiciera limpieza del lugar, entre mis tareas se encontraban el barrer, trapear, limpiar una a una sillas y mesas; la minuciosa limpieza también debía hacerse en lámparas y en los vidrios del establecimiento, además de claro, lavar los baños.

Para ser sincero, no me pesaba el levantarme temprano, mucho menos el trabajar duro, ya que quería ser un buen marido para mi adorada pelimorada; dentro de las labores también tenía que acudir al mercado por alimentos frescos y a repartir volantes promocionando la reapertura del Neko Hanten.

A un día de la reinauguración, aún teníamos cerrado el local, sin embargo una joven mujer delgada llamó a la puerta, la atendí diciéndole que aún no estaba abierto, pero me comunicó que necesitaba hablar conmigo y con Shampoo, cuando mencionó el nombre de mi mujer, de inmediato se acercó para averiguar para que nos requería, le ofrecí tomar asiento para que pudiera explicarnos.

-Kagome: Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kagome, vengo de la aldea amazona

-Shampoo: ¿A qué has venido?

-Kagome: Muchachos, ¿podemos sentarnos?

-Mousse: Sí, claro.

-Shampoo: ¿Qué tienes que decirnos?

-Kagome: Bueno, la aldea amazona me mandó con ustedes para asegurarnos que cumplan con nuestras leyes, la más importante es la de continuar con nuestras tradiciones, supongo que saben que deben de procrear un hijo durante el primer año de matrimonio.

-Shampoo: ¿Qué es lo que dice? (enojada)

\- Kagome: Sí, que tienes que embarazarte durante los primeros doce meses de tu matrimonio, tienen que dar un heredero de las leyes amazonas, en caso de no cumplir con dicha norma sufrirían graves consecuencias.

\- Mousse: ¿Cuáles serían esas consecuencias?

\- Kagome: Sí en un año ella (refiriéndose a Shampoo) no queda embarazada, tendrán que someterse a exámenes médicos, sí alguno de los dos no puede procrear se anulará de inmediato su matrimonio.

\- Shampoo: Sí no tenemos hijos, será porque este inútil ciego no servir, todo funcionar en este escultural cuerpo.

-Kagome: Eso se sabrá en unos meses, por lo pronto me aseguraré de que se traten como una verdadera pareja, tu deberás servir a tu esposo, comprenderlo, ser atenta con él, mientras que tú Mousse deberás tratar a tu mujer como la única en este universo, la apoyarás en todo, estarás siempre al pendiente de lo que necesite, ambos deberán estar juntos en la intimidad por lo menos cinco días a la semana.

-Para asegurarme que cumplen con las normas, la señora Collogne me asignó su habitación que está a lado de su habitación, así podré escuchar que cumplan con la más importante de ellas, el trabajar en tener un hijo.

-Les compartiré un libro con las posturas sexuales más adecuadas para poder generar que uno de tus espermas se implante en uno de sus óvulos, a ti Shampoo te compartiré algunos tips de seducción para que tu marido siempre tenga deseo por ti, mientras que a Mousse le daré otros consejos para siempre hacerte sentir amada, para que te haga disfrutar durante la intimidad.

-Shampoo: Pero ¿Qué estupideces dices?, ¿Cómo vas a escuchar todo lo que hacemos?, Me niego a dormir con este cegatón

-Kagome: ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, ¿Eso significa que no duermen juntos?

-Shampoo: Por supuesto que no, ¿quién querría dormir con alguien como este horrible hombre?

-Kagome: Pues es tu marido, debes de cumplir con las leyes amazonas, en caso de reusarte a cumplir con tus deberes de mujer casada serás expulsada para siempre de nuestra comunidad, serás maldecida por el matriarcado de nuestra aldea, lanzarán un conjuro para que jamás puedas ser feliz, tu elegiste casarte con Mousse, deben cumplir con las normas.

-Mousse: Yo voy a poner todo de mi parte Shampoo para hacerte feliz.

\- Shampoo: Tu no comprender tonto, yo amar a airen por siempre, el ser el único hombre que poder hacerme feliz, esta conversación terminó, ahora vete a entregar esos volantes que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Mousse: Lo que tú digas

-Kagome: Yo te acompañaré, por lo pronto Shampoo te pido que por favor prepares la habitación donde me alojaré, no creo que sea necesario llamarle a Collogne para que lo hagas ¿O Sí?

\- Shampoo: Estará lista para cuando regresen (resignada).

Después de todo lo que escuché de esa joven mujer quedé desconcertado y preocupado, tenía miedo de no procrear, de separarme de mi pelimorada, pero más allá de eso, tenía temor de que la exiliaran de nuestra aldea, de que le hicieran daño.

Tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos iba, que al paso de unas cuantas calles topé con un poste de luz, provocando que mis gafas se hicieran añicos.

-Kagome: ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Mousse: Como siempre tengo que ser un tonto ciego, ahora tendré que acudir por otros lentes al centro.

-Kagome: Ese no es problema, tengo el don de curar algunos padecimientos, necesito que te quedes sentado.

De pronto sentí como Kagome me tomó de la cabeza, con delicadeza masajeo algunos puntos de ella, algunos otros los presionó con fuerza, levantó mi rostro de la barbilla y me ordenó abrir los ojos, colocó en ellos unas viscosas gotas, por unos minutos presionó mis parpados con sus dedos, fue soltándolos poco a poco, al paso de unos momentos, me pidió abrirlos lentamente, no podía creerlo, veía con nitidez y claridad todo a mi alrededor.

Pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, jamás había observado tan bien sin ayuda de mis lentes con fondo de botella, le agradecí por lo que hizo por mí, me sonrió y me dijo que tendría que llevar a cabo el mismo procedimiento durante tres días seguidos, me auguró que mi vida cambiaría con su llegada, dijo que ella ayudaría a que mi matrimonio fuera por el mejor camino.

Nos dirigimos al centro de Nerima y ahí repartimos todos los volantes, sugirió llevarle flores a mi esposa, también me dijo que fuera paciente.

Cuando regresamos al restaurante Kagome fue a su habitación a desempacar sus maletas, Shampoo ni si quiera agradeció el detalle de las rosas, tampoco notó que ya no portaba gafas, se acercó furiosa a mí y me dijo que dormiría en el suelo de su habitación, que ella fingiría gemir de placer para engañar a nuestra invitada.

-Shampoo: Ni creas que dormiré a tu lado, mucho menos pienses que cogeré contigo, me das asco. Fingiré gemir de placer, tu tendrás que seguirme el juego, quiero que esa estúpida se largue cuanto antes del Neko Hanten

\- Mousse: Como tu digas, haré lo que ordenes.

-Shampoo: No quiero que por nada del mundo vayas a poner un dedo encima de mi cama, ve buscando una cobija para que duermas en el suelo, a la primera que ronques te mandaré a volar por todo Japón, quedas advertido.

\- Mousse: Te prometo que no roncaré.

En la noche aparentamos cenar en paz frente a nuestra huésped, mi esposa me brindó algunas sonrisas, coqueteo conmigo gran parte de nuestra estancia en el comedor, me excitó el ver menear sus caderas, la forma de agacharse para ver su voluptuoso busto, por un momento creí que ella deseaba hacerlo conmigo.

Al momento de terminar nuestros alimentos, dijo que ya era hora de que nos fuéramos a la cama, se atrevió a apretarme el pene frente a Kagome, hizo que la abrazara y la llevara delante de mí, prácticamente iba pegado a su escultural cuerpo, no pude evitar que mi miembro se levantara. Cruzamos la puerta de su habitación y me empujó al suelo, ella se recostó en su cama, fue entonces que continuó su farsa.

Shampoo empezó a saltar en el colchón, llevó su mano a su intimidad y comenzó a tocarse, en silencio me ordenó que no la viera, dijo que cooperara pronunciando su nombre simulando estar haciendo el amor, le seguí el juego, salían palabras entrecortadas, ella continuaba en base a lo que yo decía, hasta que empezó a gemir sonoramente.

Me limité a voltearme boca abajo para que por ningún motivo viera que realmente provocó una gran erección en mí, terminó su circo diciendo que había estado muy rico, con su cantarina voz dijo es hora de dormir.

Continuará….

Espero les guste el capítulo, el ingreso de este nuevo personaje llevará a que la relación de estos dos de un giro tremendo, tengo algunas ideas para este par.

Díganme que piensan que pasará con ellos.

Espero subir pronto el capítulo 35.


	35. No Estoy Preparada Para Mostrar Nuestro

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro._**

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**No Estoy Preparada Para Mostrar Nuestro Amor**

Al llegar a mi habitación estaba completamente desconcertada, no podía entender la decisión que habían tomado el Tío Genma y papá, realmente nunca hubiera imaginado que salieran con esa estupidez, menos cuando Ranma y yo estamos tan bien juntos, estamos en nuestro mejor momento, como para que ahora vengan a querer separarnos.

Imaginé distintos panoramas, el primero de ellos viendo partir a mi novio del Dojo, viendo como se iba lejos de mi vida, en mi mente se maquilaban serios problemas para poderlo contactar debido a que dejaba de asistir a clases.

Sacudí la cabeza fuertemente, después comencé a imaginar en el hecho de que el abusivo de mi tío decidiera ir con Kodachi Kuno para no quedarse sin techo, comprometiendo a mi trenzudo con esa loca, en mi pensamiento vi como la maniática esa se desnudaba nuevamente frente al amor de mi vida, mientras él se acercaba desesperado a besarla, pasó por mi mente el que él le hiciera el amor como a mí, tuve que golpearme fuertemente la cara con ambas manos, no deseaba seguir teniendo esas pesadillas despierta.

De pronto, Ranma tocó a mi ventana, de inmediato lo dejé pasar, me lancé a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos, le dije que no quería que me separaran de él, me correspondió diciendo que no aguantaría vivir lejos de mí.

Propuso ir a hablar en ese momento con nuestros padres, revelarles que nos amamos, revelarles por fin que hemos mantenido un noviazgo en secreto, incluso amagó con ir en ese momento a pedir mi mano a mi padre, quería decirles que soy su mujer, que nadie puede separarnos, pero inexplicablemente lo frené, tenía la esperanza que lo nuestro siguiera otro tiempo en secreto para ellos.

Ranma me exigió que diera una idea para que no me alejaran de él, claramente no se me vino nada a la mente, solo el hablar con nuestros progenitores y decirles que nos vamos a llevar mejor, que somos felices de esa manera, mi chico de cabello azabache me dijo que yo sería la que hablaría, que él tenía toda la intención de demostrarles que soy suya en cuerpo y alma.

Le rogué que me diera tiempo para poder decidir si les revelábamos toda la verdad, bajamos al comedor, ahí se encontraban papá y el Sr. Saotome jugando una partida de Shogui, los interrumpí para hablar.

-Akane: Papá, tío, tenemos que hablar.

\- Soun: Dinos hija, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Akane: (Jugando con los dedos), bueno nosotros queremos que nos den la oportunidad de seguir siendo prometidos.

-Soun: Ya hablamos de eso hija, eres muy violenta con el chico, lo menos que quiero es que le vayas a causar un daño cerebral debido a los golpes que le propinas.

-Akane: Pero papá, ya hablé con Ranma y bueno (nerviosa), le prometí que no le voy a volver a pegar, juro que no volveré a ser violenta, Ranma ha estado con nosotros ayudándonos en los momentos difíciles, ¿Ya pensaste quien se hará cargo del Dojo?

\- Genma: ¿Y acaso el se comprometió a no estarte ofendiendo?

-Ranma: Yo (jugando con los dedos), bueno ya le dije que no la molestaré, nos estamos llevando mejor que nunca, incluso le propuse enseñarla a cocinar para que ya no haya riesgo de que me envenene.

-Akane: RAAAAAN MAAAAAAA! (Enojada)

-Soun: Ven hijos, no pueden estar tranquilos ni si quiera 5 minutos, aunque digan que quieren llevarse mejor es obvio que no lo harán.

-Ranma: Pero tío Soun, en serio nos llevamos mejor, es más Akane, diles lo que hay entre tú y yo

-Akane: (Nerviosa), mmmmm ustedes saben, nosotros, nosotroooooos somos muy buenos amigos.

-Ranma: No, en serio Akane, ya diles lo que tenemos.

-Akane: Te dije que eso no, que esperes (regañándolo por lo bajo)

Después de que le dije que esperara, decidido se acercó a mí, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y les dijo a nuestros padres: "Esto es lo que tenemos", su rostro se acercó al mío, sus labios iban a besarme, pero yo me alejé, me alejé de él, no estaba preparada para que papá viera como me besan, no estaba lista para que el Tío Genma viera como su hijo me devoraba los labios.

-Soun: Hijo, lo siento, quizá tu sí sientas algo por Akane, pero está claro que ella no tiene los mismos sentimientos por ti, no tiene caso que te sigas engañando.

-Genma: Creo que tendremos que adelantar nuestra partida, mañana salimos de entrenamiento y en ese tiempo buscaremos donde vivir.

-Akane: Pero tío, no pueden irse, (con lagrimas en los ojos)

-Genma: Es mí última palabra.

-Ranma: Eres una boba Akane, pudimos haberlos convencido, pero lo has arruinado.

Tras el diálogo con los viejos Ranma desapareció de la vista de todos corriendo, solo alcancé a ver que saltó por los tejados, yo huí a mi habitación, mi novio tenía razón, había arruinado nuestra oportunidad de seguir estando juntos, me tiré en la cama por largo tiempo, lloré, lloré demasiado, estaba perdiendo al hombre de mi vida, todo por miedo y pena de dar a conocer nuestra relación a nuestros padres.

Continuará…

Capítulo corto, al parecer Akane tiene mucho conflicto con que sus padres sepan en realidad lo que hay entre ellos, esto se debe a las bodas fallidas que les realizaron, ella se siente con mucho temor de que vuelvan a arruinar el que estén juntos.

Díganme en comentarios ¿Qué les pareció esta entrega?


	36. La Noticia Más Anhelada

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 36**

**La Noticia Más Anhelada**

Tenía días quee había sentido cansada, con mucho sueño, cada que iba a preparar algo de comer se me antojaban ciertas cosas que hasta me sorprendían, jamás hubiera imaginado que los pan cakes con jamón sabrían tan deliciosos, el congelar fresas y ponerles mucha crema batida y chocolate me hacían babear, no se diga el agradable olor a Okonomiyaki de Calamar con tocino.

Sin embargo no todo me producía sensaciones agradables, también comenzaba a sentir una fuerte repulsión por alimentos como el pescado, el arroz, los fideos, era asqueroso el percibir esos aromas, me hacían salir corriendo al baño a vomitar.

El primer desmayo se dio una tarde que iba al centro comercial a comprar un detalle para mi prometido, se aproximaba su cumpleaños y quería obsequiarle algo que lo hiciera feliz, justo cuando ingresé a una tienda de accesorios para hombre sentí que el mundo dió vueltas, para cuando acordé ya estaba sentada en un sillón de ese establecimiento, los jovenes que atendían me habían hecho reaccionar con una torunda llena de alcohol.

Debido a ese episodio decidí ir a visitar al Doctor Tofú, cuando llegué le platiqué que me había desmayado de la nada; comenzó a cuestionarme sobre síntomas que haya tenido durante los últimos días, pero sinceramente yo no había notado que tuviera alguno, siempre había sido muy antojadiza por lo cual no había notado esos cambios.

Me realizó análisis de sangre y de orina, en el lapso en que realizaban las pruebas de laboratorio siguió preguntándome sobre mi vida, hizo algunos cuestionamientos relacionados con mi actividad sexual, le mencione con pena que tenía varios meses que hacia el amor frecuentemente con mi pelinegro.

Tras varios minutos regresó con los resultados, dijo que no había duda de que estuviera embarazada, tanto en los exámenes de orina como de sangre resultó positivo, al pensar en un pequeñito artemarcialista creciendo en mi vientre me hizo llorar de felicidad.

Si bien es cierto, estaba algo preocupada por lo que diría mi padre, pero era mayor la alegría de recibir la noticia de ser madre.

Tofú me recetó algunas vitaminas y ácido fólico para que mi hijo crezca fuerte y sano, de ahí planee darle un mejor regalo a mi prometido, quería darle la sorpresa de manera original.

Regresé al centro comercial, esta vez al departamento de bebés, compré un pequeño ajuar de recién nacido color blanco, consistía en un diminuto pantaloncito y una playerita de manga larga en el mismo tono con detalles en amarillo claro, también compré unas calcetitas, una sonaja con forma de cerdito de color rosa, un chupón y una mamila.

Posteriormente llegué a una tienda de regalos, pedí que me envolvieran lo que compré en una caja grande de color blanco, que pusieran los obsequios al fondo y que en la parte superior pusieran globos de colores con helio, cuando por fin terminaron de arreglar el obsequio, me dirigí a casa.

Se había hecho tarde, eran las 6:00 de la tarde y no había comido, al llegar me devoré un plato de ramen con pollo y verduras, decidí dejar la sorpresa escondida para que mi guapo novio la viera en la cena.

Descansé un buen rato, ni noté cuando el llegó, para cuando desperté ya tenía la cena preparada, llegó a mi habitación y me besó la frente, me dijo que ya estaba lista la cena.

Me dí un baño rápido, me puse un vestido de tirantes blanco y saqué el regalo, al llegar al comedor se lo entregué, se sorprendió que tuviera un detalle con él, le pedí que lo abriera después de la cena, aunque realmente me ganaban las ansias de ver su reacción.

Los minutos pasaron muy lentos, para cuando se llegó el momento de abrir la sorpresa ya no tenía uñas, le pedí que lo abriera despacio, lo besé tiernamente en los labios y le dije lo mucho que lo amo.

Por fin llegó el instante en que lo abrió, los globos salieron y flotaron en el aire, sacó uno a uno los detalles, al verlos se desorientó como hace mucho no lo hacía, camino de un lado a otro preguntándome que significado tenía ese regalo.

Le dije, estoy Embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo, corrió hacia mí, Ryoga me envolvió en sus brazos, me sujetó de la cintura y saltó de felicidad cargandome.

Me llenó de dulces besos en toda la cara, acarició mi estomago y acercó su rostro a mi vientre, me dió varios besos en él, empezó a hablarle al fruto de nuestro amor, prometió que siempre cuidaría de mí y de él.

Se arrodilló e inesperadamente sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita negra, la abrió y sacó un anillo de ella.

-Ryoga: Ukyo, amor de mi vida, pichoncita, bomboncito, pedacito de universo, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Ukyo: Clarooo, claro que quiero casarme contigo mi cerdito.

-Ryoga: Prometo que voy a luchar duro para que nunca les falte nada a ti ni a nuestro hijo.

-Ukyo: Yo juro que los voy a amar toda la vida.

Colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular, justo cuando iba a besarme tocaron desesperadamente la puerta, era Ranchan quien no se veía nada contento.

-Ukyo: Ranchan ¿Sucedió algo?

-Ranma: No, ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?, sólo vengo por un Okonomiyaki de Pulpo y uno de camarón.

-Ukyo: Esta bien, en. un momento de los preparamos, pero debes decirnos por qué traes esa cara.

-Ryoga: Sí Ranma, dinos que te pasa, es más sacaré una botella de sake para celebrar.

-Ranma: No hay nada que celebrar.

-Ryoga: Claro que hay que celebrar, Ukyo y yo seremos papás.

-Ranma: ¿Es en serio amigos?, es la mejor noticia que he recibido el día de hoy, espero que al menos ustedes sean felices.

Mi futuro marido acompaño a Ranchan en lo que yo preparaba su comida, me dí una escapada a la habitación para llamar por teléfono a Akane y decirle que su prometido no se veía para nada bien.

**Continuará...**


	37. Ahogando las Penas en Alcohol

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 37**

**Ahogando penas en alcohol**

No podía creer lo que Akane acababa de hacer, había echado a perder nuestra última oportunidad para que el Tío Soun y Papá creyeran en nuestro amor verdadero, quería que de una vez por todas acabaran los secretos, pero más allá de eso, quería que jamás me alejaran de ella.

A mi boba marimacho solo se le ocurrió rechazarme delante de los viejos, no pensé que pudiera resistirse a mis besos, le he insistido no nada más hoy el revelarles nuestro secreto, han sido varios días y ella se ha negado en todos, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Akane?, me sentí humillado, lastimado por la mujer que amo, ¿A caso no soy suficiente para ella como para dar a conocer a todos que somos pareja?

Salí de casa abatido, con un dolor indescriptible en el pecho, un sentimiento de tristeza que me ahogaba, me cortaba la respiración, me decía que me alejara de ese sitio, pasé bajo el puente donde la abracé por primera vez, donde hace apenas unos días la hice mía, caminé tejados de calles por donde transitamos diariamente caminados de la mano, eso me generaba un hueco enorme en el estomago.

Quise suplir ese vacío que tenía, pensé que era por falta de alimento, recurrí al UChan's, toqué fuerte la puerta, por suerte Ryoga y Ukyo abrieron pronto; ni si quiera recordé que hace menos de una semana me enfadé con ellos, mis amigos parecieron no acordarse tampoco de ese mal momento.

Cuestionaron el por qué de mi llegada tan repentina, creo que mi semblante decía que no estaba para nada bien, les pedí dos okonomiyakis, en primera instancia no hablé mucho con ellos, me limité a contestar en monosílabas, solo deseaba que me sirvieran mis alimentos.

Ryoga mencionó que si los acompañaba a festejar con una botella de sake, les dije que ¿qué podíamos celebrar?, rápido me dieron una muy buena noticia, van a casarse ya que tendrán un hijo, me da gusto el que ellos estén contentos, deseo de todo corazón que mis mejores amigos de la infancia sean felices.

Ukyo me preparó los dos okonomiyakis de pulpo y camarón que le pedí, aunque los devoré con tal de dejar de sentir ese hueco en el estomago, no lo conseguí, seguí teniendo esa sensación de tristeza, mi orgullo de hombre no me permitía dejar desahogarme, no podía llorar ante mis amistades, el gran Ranma Saotome estaba destrozado por dentro, pero no quería que sintieran pena por él.

Acepté el vaso de sake que me ofreció mi amigo de la bandana, trago a trago fui dejando de pensar en lo que pasó con Akane, le agarré gusto a esa bebida de alcohol, de la nada comencé a bailar solo, minutos después me carcajeaba de la nada, luego fui insistente con U-Chan e Hibiki, los abrazaba para felicitarlos por su futuro hijo, cada que podía.

De pronto regresó a mi mente el instante en el que papá dijo que mañana dejaríamos para siempre la casa de los Tendo, volvió el recuerdo en el que intenté hacer comprender a los viejos que Akane y yo nos amamos, vi como me armé de valor y tomé a mi "marimacho de los hombros", reviví el momento exacto donde mi rostro se acercó lentamente al de mi "peliazul", justo cuando iba a besarla pasó lo mismo, me rechazó.

Me alejó con ambas manos, se negó a recibir mi beso, después surgieron los recuerdos donde Tío Soun dijo que no tenía caso seguirme lastimando, que era claro que Akane no me amaba, esa frase retumba en mi cabeza cada segundo, las ganas de llorar se incrementaron en un mil por ciento, no pude aguantar más, pronuncié en voz alta ¿por qué Akane?, ¿Por qué?.

Ryoga preguntó extrañado ¿Por qué qué Ranma?, ¿Qué pasó con Akane?, lo abracé y empezaron a brotar cuantiosas lagrimas de mis ojos, salió de mí el dolor que estaba reprimiendo, recordé como me costó en un principio demostrar mis sentimientos, como fuimos avanzando, recordé las primeras caricias, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, la primer ocasión en la que me animé a decirle Te Amo.

Sin embargo nada de eso le importó, no le interesó que nuestros progenitores nos vayan a alejar, mucho menos le importó que terminaran con nuestro compromiso; a estas alturas ya no sé si nuestro noviazgo sigue en pie.

Me senté en un rincón del restaurante, acapare la botella entera de sake, continué bebiendo, agachado, ahogando mis penas en alcohol, ante los ojos de dos viejos conocidos que seguramente me miraban con pena y preocupación.

No sé si sea otro efecto producido por el sake, pero veo a mi hermosa Akane frente a mí, me abraza fuerte, me pide perdón por ser tan boba, intento balbucear que en efecto sí es una tonta, me dejo caer en sus brazos, no puedo evitarlo, mis labios necesitan probar los suyos, esta vez no me rechaza; la alucinación es tan real que siento como moja con sus lagrimas mi camisa roja, aferro mis brazos a su cintura.

**Continuará…**


	38. Perdón Amor

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 38**

**Perdón Amor**

Cuando Ukyo me llamó para decirme que Ranma se encontraba en su restaurante me sentí aliviada de que se encontrara bien, eran las 10:00 de la noche y se había tardado en regresar, pero en el momento que me dijo que estaba con muy mal semblante me importó poco el salir de casa en la oscuridad de la noche.

Me partió el corazón el verlo derrotado en una esquina del U-Chan, nunca había visto en esas condicione a mi novio, lo peor era que yo fui quien le provocó ingresar en ese estado, estaba muy ebrio, al acercarme le pedí perdón; mis pensamientos me reclamaban el haber dañado de esa manera al amor de mi vida, más porque ese chico de trenza es la persona más importante que existe para mí.

No sé si sea por los efectos del sake o que por impulso me abrace como un niño pequeño, me besó infinidad de veces, me tomó fuerte de la cintura, en estas condiciones no puedo pedirle disculpas, intento calmarlo sobando lentamente su espalda hasta que queda profundamente dormido, entre sueños solloza y repite mi nombre, eso me hace sentir aún más culpable.

Ryoga y Ukyo me bombardean con preguntas.

-Ryoga: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Ukyo: ¿Por qué Ranma venía está tan triste?

-Ryoga: ¿A caso lo dejaste?

-Ukyo: ¿Ya no piensas volver con él?

-Ryoga: A decir verdad, parece que se pelearon muy fuerte

-Ukyo: ¿Nuevamente discutieron por Shinnosuke?

-Akane: A ver, basta, me siento muy mal de ver a mi novio así, cálmense para poder contarles.

-Ukyo: Perdón, Akane, es que nos desconcertó ver a Ranchan de esa manera.

-Akane: Pasa que a Papá y a Tío Genma se les metió en la cabeza el separarnos, aseguran que jamás lograremos llevarnos bien, según ellos quieren que ahora tomemos nuestras propias decisiones.

-Ryoga: Pues es bien fácil, ¿Por qué no revelan su relación?

-Akane: Por esa razón fue que Ranma se molestó, yo (jugando con los dedos), yo tengo miedo de que ellos arruinen lo nuestro, por eso me negué a que ellos se enteren de nuestro noviazgo, intenté convencerlos de que nos llevamos mejor, intenté prometerles que jamás volvería a discutir con él.

-Ukyo: Supongo que no te creyeron.

-Akane: No, porque en ese momento este bobo me hizo enojar, le grité y dijeron que no tenía sentido el que nos dieran una oportunidad, entonces Ranma se acercó a mí, quiso decirles que él y yo somos novios, que mantenemos una relación secreta, quería demostrárselos para que le creyeran

-Ryoga: ¿Y luego?

-Akane: Pues resulta que cuando se acercó a mí y me tomó por los hombros, me dio pánico, regresó el temor de que arruinaran de nuevo lo nuestro, justo cuando iba a besarme, lo rechacé, lo alejé de mí como si fuera la peste; papá y el tío se compadecieron de Ranma, se dieron cuenta de que me ama, pero insistieron en que no es bueno el que yo esté cerca, intuyeron que yo no lo quiero de verdad.

-Ukyo: ¡Vaya!, creo que ahora sí lo arruinaste, no me imagino lo que sintió Ranchan

-Ryoga: Esta vez estoy de acuerdo, creo que te pasaste Akane, todos sabemos lo mucho que le cuesta a Ranma el demostrar afecto, ahora que quería hacerlo frente a sus viejos, tu lo rechazaste.

-Akane: (llanto) lo sé, el me gritó que lo arruiné, mientras el Tío Genma dijo que mañana mismo partirán a un entrenamiento donde pensaran en qué lugar van a vivir.

-Ukyo: Por Kami, los van a separar.

-Akane: Eso no lo permitiré, algo se me va a ocurrir, por lo pronto les pido que nos den posada esta noche, Ryoga sí puedes ayudarme a bajarle lo ebrio a Ranma te lo agradecería, Ukyo tu podrías hacerme el favor de prestarme tu teléfono.

-Ryoga y Ukyo: ¡Claro!

Decidí marcar a Kasumi, para avisarle que nos encontrábamos bien, le pedí que nos guardara el secreto del lugar donde estábamos, al escuchar mi relato accedió a apoyarme. Después llamé a Nabiki, necesitaba pedirle el favor de conseguirnos un hotel donde pasar unos días.

-Akane: ¡Hola Nabiki!

-Nabiki: ¡Que milagro hermanita!, ¿Quieres más juguetes?

-Akane: No, hermana, necesito que nos hagas un favor.

-Nabiki: El que quieras, nada más que como compensación tendrán que usar nuevos productos que nos llegaron a la tienda.

-Akane: Sí, probaremos lo que desees, pero por ahora requerimos que nos consigas alojamiento en algún sitio, Papá y Tío Genma quieren separarnos, rompieron nuestro compromiso.

-Nabiki: ¡Vaya!, me has dejado impactada con esa noticia, ¿Y Eso por qué?

-Akane: Mira es un cuento largo de contar, lo único que te quiero decir es que no quiero que nos separen, ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

-Nabiki: Claro, deja hacer un par de llamadas, en unos minutos te marco.

-Akane: Sí, gracias. Por ahora estamos en casa de Ukyo.

-Nabiki: Perfecto, te hablo en un rato.

Para media noche, Nabiki ya nos había conseguido un pequeño departamento en el centro de Nerima, estaba a unas cuantas calles del UChan's, Ryoga y Ukyo consiguieron que a Ranma se le bajara en gran medida la borrachera, se sorprendió al verme, le dije que teníamos que irnos, preferí que nos fuéramos de inmediato a la pensión, mi hermana me comentó que solo había conseguido que se la prestaran por un mes.

A regañadientes y con gestos de molestia y tristeza, Ranma me siguió, lo tomé de la mano y lo guíe hacia el punto donde pasaríamos los siguientes días. Bastó caminar dos calles para arribar al lugar, en la recepción ya tenían preparada la llave del departamento, subimos por el elevador al quinto piso, el silencio reinó todo el camino.

Llegamos por fin al inmueble, me arrojé a sus brazos, quería que me perdonara, quería que supiera que no había sido mi intención hacerlo sentir mal, deseaba y necesitaba que comprendiera que lo amo, que voy a luchar por lo nuestro, por estar junto a él, aunque eso signifique enfrentarme a uno de mis mayores temores, a que los mayores lo arruinen.

Besé su frente, sus mejillas, hasta llegar a sus labios, le volví a pedir disculpas, nuevamente le dije que lo adoro, que es mi vida y con determinación le di mi palabra de artemarcialista, que ambos encontraremos pronto una solución.

**Continuará…**


	39. Estúpido Cegatón, Bestia Deliciosa

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 39**

**Estúpido cegatón, bestia deliciosa**

Shampoo no entender por qué aldea amazona mandar a alguien a vigilarnos, ¿Qué sé creen?, de por sí tengo que soportar ver a este cuatro ojos, ahora tener que dormir en la misma habitación con él. Maldito el día en que mi airen decidió quedarse con "chica violenta", maldita la hora en que me enteré que amaba a "mujer marimacho".

A este "pato" idiota lo busqué sólo con el fin de que la abuela dejara de molestarme y hostigarme con lo de "mi Ranma"; pero cometí el peor error de mi vida, unirme a un hombre que jamás va a significar nada para mí.

Todavía recuerdo la noche que tuve que entregarme a ese asqueroso tonto, jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado estar en la intimidad con alguien como yo, yo que soy tan hermosa, que tengo un escultural cuerpo, que soy una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Fue repugnante el dejar que me tocará, no entiendo como un hombre de su edad puede ser tan aburrido; tuve que imaginar que era mi airen el que me estaba cogiendo, tuve que pensar en los musculosos brazos de Ranma, en su trabajado abdomen, en su hermoso y bien peinado cabello azabache.

También estuve pensando en las veces que mi guapo de ojos azules y yo salimos juntos, ocasiones como aquella vez que le cociné panes al vapor para que me abrazara en el momento en que escuchara mis estornudos; o aquella otra cuando borré la memoria de la estúpida "chica con brazos de gorila", desearía que esa estúpida nunca lo hubiera recordado.

Debí aprovechar las ocasiones que tuve para conquistarlo; muchas noches soñé con que me hiciera su mujer, anhelé que me embistiera, seguramente su "paquete" es de muy buen tamaño, ha de hacer el amor deliciosamente.

Confieso que muchas veces en la oscuridad de mi habitación me toqué pensando en él a tal punto de mojarme con el hecho de imaginar que estuviera metiéndome su miembro por donde quisiera; esa fatídica noche en la que estuve con Mousse repetí el procedimiento, ignoré por completo que eran las manos de mi estúpido esposo las que me acariciaban con dulzura.

Le exigí que se trenzara el cabello y que se quitara sus estúpidas gafas de fondo de botella, ni si quiera podía ubicar con facilidad mis voluptuosos senos, el ser muy idiota, nada más porque lo ayudé a ingresar en mí, sí no, jamás habríamos podido cumplir la regla de tener intimidad como matrimonio.

Ahora que la imbécil de Kagome viene a vigilarnos, tengo que idear un plan para hacer que se largue lo antes posible, no voy a tolerar dormir en la misma habitación con Mousse. También tengo que pensar de qué manera conseguiré embarazarme antes del primer año de casada, sí a caso solo soportaré estar de nuevo con ese insípido y poco hombre de mi esposo durante otra noche.

Quizá debería insinuarme a Airen para que me coja, aunque ya me advirtió que no me acerque a él o a Akane; o tal vez deba empezar a buscar otra alternativa para quedar preñada, quizá inseminación artificial o tener que conocer a otro hombre de mi agrado para que me haga suya y me embarace.

Por lo pronto tendré que fingir que soy una buena esposa para que esa pelinegra se vaya lo antes posible del restaurante. La muy idiota quiere darme lecciones para complacer en todo a mí "esposito".

Según ella, debo atenderlo con cariño, comunicarme a diario con él, mostrarle cuanto lo amo, ser capaz de complacerlo en todos los aspectos, tanto en lo sexual como en lo amoroso; sin contar con que tengo que cumplir con la limpieza de la casa, del restaurante, lavar su ropa y encima hacerle la comida, ¡Que Fastidio!

Ya le advertí a Mousse que tendrá que fingir hacer sonidos en las noches, simulando que está embistiéndome, yo realizaré mis mejores actuaciones para que crea que la flacuchenta de Kagome crea que en realidad tenemos intimidad, de ningún modo puede enterarse que me repugna el estar cerca de mi marido.

Hoy es la reapertura del Neko Hanten, así que fui al mercado pude ver como Ranma paseaba de la mano con la marimacho de Akane, se veían felices, iban acompañados nuevamente del "Chico cerdo" y de la cocinera de Okonomiyakis, parecía que estaban celebrando algo especial, me dio tanta rabia al ver a Airen besando a su horripilante prometida que llegué sumamente molesta al restaurante.

Aventé una pila de platos recién lavados, ante el desastre generado por el coraje de saber que esos dos son felices, quería desquitar mi furia y enojo con alguien; por fortuna solo estaba el idiota de Mousse, le propiné varias bofetadas, golpee con mis puños sus brazos, pero lo que me ayudó a tranquilizarme, fue decirle lo mucho que lo detesto.

Shampoo: Te detesto miserable cegatón, no sabes cuánto te odio, eres lo más horrible que pudo pasarme. Mírate, eres espantoso, veté en el espejo, eres un estúpido poco hombre que me produce asco, no eres nada fuerte, ni nada varonil, mucho menos me pareces atractivo con esas gafas de ciego.

Mousse: Shampoo, (con la cabeza agachada), ¿Pero por qué me dices todo eso?, pensé que estábamos bien.

Shampoo: ¿Tu y Yo estar "bien"?, jajaja, no me hagas reír, ¿Cómo alguien como yo podría estar bien con alguien como tú?, te repito eres RE PUG NAN TE, lo único que me inspiras es ASCO (gritando).

Mousse: Pero, pero yo te amo, quiero ser un mejor hombre para ti, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas para hacerte feliz, voy a darte todo mi cariño, voy a convertirme en el mejor esposo que podrías tener, te prometo que voy a hacer que me ames.

-Shampoo: Por Dios, ¿Qué tonterías y ridiculeces dices?, la única forma de hacerme feliz sería que te murieras, así no tendría que lidiar contigo, entiéndelo de una vez por todas, jamás voy a estar contenta mientras airen no esté conmigo.

\- Mousse: Pero, mi amor, ¿Shampoo, por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?, si lo único que hago es amarte.

-Shampoo: Lo único que haces es fastidiarme, quítate de mi camino.

**NARRA MOUSSE**

Creí que todo mejoraría ahora que estoy durmiendo en la misma habitación de mi esposa, con la llegada de Kagome, supuse que intentaría que tuviéramos una mejor relación, pensé que por fin Shampoo intentaría ayudar para ser una mejor pareja.

Éstos días, frente a nuestra huésped amazona, mi mujer se ha comportado como una amable ama de casa, me ha preparado el desayuno, la comida y la cena, ha trabajado en equipo conmigo para la reinauguración del Neko Hanten, la cual será en unas horas, incluso dejó que durmiera en un sofá de su habitación.

Sin embargo, todas esas ilusiones que me creé en la cabeza solo eran ilusiones, hace apenas un momento me acaba de hacer ver la realidad, no le importo para nada, me dijo una vez más lo mucho que me detesta, lo mucho que le repugno.

Hoy vuelvo a sentir la basura que soy, la peor escoria humana que Dios pudo mandar, no sirvo para nada, no soy capaz de crear la más mínima felicidad en la mujer que amo, solo le genero malestares, enojos, decepciones y frustraciones.

Empiezo a creer que en realidad no sirvo para nada, jamás voy a conseguir ser suficiente para ella. Pasan tantas cosas por mi mente, desearía poder complacerla, acabar con su insatisfacción, provocarle al menos por una vez en su vida felicidad; eso sólo lo conseguiría desapareciendo de este mundo, pero hasta para eso soy un estúpido cobarde.

Las veces que lo he intentado, no he podido hacerlo, me he echado para atrás en los primeros momentos; la primera ocasión, intenté tomar un montón de pastillas, me excusé en no tener suficiente agua para tragarlas. La última ocasión sólo conseguí desmayarme, quise cortarme las venas de las muñecas, mi idea era morir desangrado, pero con la primer laceración superficial que me hice, salió una diminuta gota de sangre, al verla caí inconsciente, me desmayé.

Quisiera que las cosas fueran más sencillas, que un camión de carga me pasara por encima, naufragar en el mar y morir ahogado, caer de lo alto de un edificio, ir en un avión y que se impacté en una montaña, incluso que un ladrón me asaltara en el mercado y me hiriera de muerte, pero hasta en eso tengo mala suerte.

Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas, las dejo salir, estoy en un punto de mi vida en donde el dolor es tan intenso que no encuentro que hacer; en eso Kagome me interrumpe preguntando por qué hay tantos platos en el suelo, le respondo que por error se me cayeron, se ofrece a ayudarme a recogerlos, nos agachamos al mismo tiempo y nota como sigue escurriendo agua de mi mirada.

Kagome: ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras?

-Mousse: ¿Dé qué hablas? (limpió rápido mi cara), Yo no estoy llorando.

-Kagome: Sí claro, entonces por que salían lagrimas de tus ojos.

-Mousse: ¡Ahh!, hablas de la irritación que me dio en la vista después de picar tanta cebolla, no pasa nada, sólo fue por ayudar a que todo esté listo para preparar los platillos.

-Kagome: Bueno (dudosa) terminemos con esto, solo te digo que sí en algún momento quieres hablar con alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo.

-Mousse: Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vas a realizarme la curación de hoy?

-Kagome: Sí gustas ahorita que terminemos de recoger este desastre, te lavas bien la cara y ya sea que vayas al cuarto de Collogne para continuar con tu procedimiento de sanación ocular.

\- Mousse: ¡Gracias!

-Kagome: De nada.

-Shampoo: (interrumpe), tú (refiriéndose a Kagome), estaba pensando que para poder vivir aquí en casa tendrás que apoyar económicamente o con trabajo, así que tú dices como pagaras tu estadía en mí casa.

-Kagome: Ya había pensado en retribuirles la posada que me brindan, así que puedo trabajar aquí con ustedes.

-Shampoo: No se diga más, por hoy vas a acompañar a Mousse a hacer todas las entregas, deberán darse prisa ya que en una hora abrimos y que yo recuerde, teníamos demasiados clientes a domicilio.

-Kagome: (Sonriéndole a Mousse), Bueno, tendrás que ayudarme a aprender a repartir.

-Mousse: No tiene la mayor ciencia. Lo realizarás bien.

-Shampoo: Basta de pláticas, terminen de limpiar este cochinero.

Se llegó la hora de la inauguración, Shampoo se veía radiante, portaba un sexy vestido rojo con escote pronunciado en el pecho, su atuendo era ajustado al cuerpo, dejaba ver cada una de sus pronunciadas curvas, en la parte de la falda tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha, lucía perfecta.

De inmediato comenzaron a llegar los clientes, también empezaron a llegar llamadas para enviar tallarines, fideos y exquisitos platillos a domicilio, al paso de media hora de reabrir, Kagome y yo nos fuimos a dejar 10 pedidos, algunos de ellos eran cerca, mientras que dos de ellos eran a las afueras de la ciudad.

En un pequeño descanso que nos dimos, logró aplicarme la última parte del tratamiento para curar mis problemas visuales.

**NARRA SHAMPOO**

Por fortuna la reinauguración ha sido un éxito, la flacuchenta esa y el bobo de Mousse acaban de irse con las últimas 10 entregas a domicilio, estoy a punto de cerrar, ando un poco exhausta, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta principal del restaurante llegó otro cliente, en apariencia se ve muy apuesto, lo dejé ingresar y cerré la puerta por completo.

-Cliente: ¿Quién atiende aquí?

-Shampoo: Es claro que yo atender, ¿Qué ordenar tú?

-Cliente: Quiero una orden de fideos con carne y una docena de panes al vapor de camarón.

-Shampoo: ¿Son para llevar o para comer aquí? (acercándose al cliente contoneando las caderas)

\- Cliente: Es obvio que es para comer aquí.

-Shampoo: ¿A Nombre de quién pongo la cuenta?

\- Cliente: Eso es irrelevante porqué soy el único cliente aquí (Sonriendo de medio lado), pero bueno nada más por estar así de sexy te diré mi nombre, soy Taro (Extendiéndole la mano)

\- Shampoo: Yo ser Shampoo, (inclinándose para mostrar su escote)

Claramente al ver a ese joven tan apuesto, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de demostrar mis dotes de coquetería, fue algo muy extraño, sentí una fuerte atracción por él. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, brazos fuertes, abdomen plano, de buena estatura, el color verde esmeralda de su ropa le hace resaltar el gris de sus ojos.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía que hacer que se interesara en mí, justo cuando me presenté ante él, con mi dedo índice toqué su barbilla, lo hice mirarme a los ojos, posteriormente me giré y moví sensualmente mis caderas, preparé sus alimentos y al momento de dejarlos en su mesa de manera sorpresiva me tomó de la muñeca con fuerza.

-Taro: ¿Qué crees que hacer?

-Shampoo: (con voz baja) ¿Qué creo que hago de qué?, Shampoo no comprender

-Taro: No creas que no me doy cuenta que estás coqueteándome

-Shampoo: Yo no coquetear con nadie

-Taro: ¿Ahh No?, déjame decirte que estoy acostumbrado a que haya mujeres que tratan de conquistarme.

-Shampoo: (Desconcertada), Yo no estar interesada en ti.

-Taro: Sí, como digas, ahora déjame comer.

Pero, ¡qué tipo tan egocéntrico!, sin duda después de esa breve conversación, lo que no comprendí, fue que al momento de intentar retirarme, el se atreviera a presionar una de mis nalgas, volteé furiosa e intenté abofetearlo, tuvo un increíble reflejo, tomó de nuevo mi mano con fuerza y me jaló hacia el área trasera de la cocina, temí por mi vida.

Forcejee con él, quise zafarme, pero me tomó de la cintura acercándome más a él, pude sentir algo muy duro en su entrepierna, me excitó saber que había provocado una erección en un verdadero hombre, con una de sus manos me acercó el rostro hacia el suyo y me besó apasionadamente al momento en que volvía a presionar mis glúteos, esta vez se tomó el atrevimiento de meter su mano izquierda bajo la falda del vestido.

Gruñí queriéndole hacer creer que me disgustaba lo que estaba haciendo, intenté girar mi rostro pero su boca degustaba de mis labios deliciosamente, no pude resistirme, lo abracé del cuello y me dejé llevar por ese beso de un hombre que apenas acababa de conocer.

En el momento en que cedí y comencé a cooperar, sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta, la puso entre el escote de mis senos, cuando quieras tener una aventura conmigo puedes llamarme. Después de eso se alejó de mí diciendo: "Ahora déjame comer, muero de hambre".

Yo me quedé en shock, esa bestia me dejó muy excitada, tanto que después de que se retiró, subí a mi recamara a masturbarme, tenía que hacerlo; recordé la forma en la que me tomó, como un toro embiste a su presa, delinee mis labios con las yemas de los dedos, reviviendo los intensos besos que me dio, por mi mente pasaron cada uno de los instantes que acababa de experimentar, terminé completamente mojada de mi intimidad.

Continuará…


	40. Alternativas Contra Padres Incomprensibe

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 40**

Durante el camino decidí no hablar con Akane, la verdad a ciencia cierta no sabía sí lo que estaba pasando era real o no después de las alucinaciones que tuve a consecuencia de beber sake. Al llegar al lugar que me llevo, ella dio el primer paso, se acercó y me abrazó, me reprendió por haber salido de esa manera de casa.

-Akane: Bobo, ¿Por qué saliste así de casa?, me preocupaste mucho.

-Ranma: ¿Qué a caso no te acuerdas que me rechazaste delante de nuestros padres?, se supone que querías que no nos separaran.

-Akane: Sí, pero te había pedido que no les reveláramos lo nuestro

-Ranma: Como eres testaruda, (enojado) no había otra alternativa, Lo ARRUINASTE (Gritando), ahora a como de lugar los viejos creen que tu no sientes nada por mí, y yo empiezo a pensar que tienen razón.

-Akane: (Molesta) ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar del amor que te tengo?

\- Ranma: Ahh sí, pues realmente no parece que me ames, sí lo hicieras, ya por fin habríamos dado a conocer a TODOOOOOOS que estamos juntos.

-Akane: Pues déjame decirte que aunque lo dudes, Yo sí te amo, lo único que no comprendes es que tengo un miedo de que nuestros padres se entrometan como antes, tengo miedo a que arruinen otra boda, temo que nuevamente nos alejen como en ocasiones anteriores, ENTIÉNDELO, (al borde del llanto) no soportaría una tercer boda fallida (llorando).

\- Ranma: Akane, Kane, ¡Por Favor!, No llores amor, me sentí sumamente mal cuando me rechazaste, jamás te habías alejado cuando iba a besarte, siempre habías aceptado mis besos con gusto, honestamente me vi humillado.

-Akane: No quise rechazarte (sollozando), lo hice por lo que ya te dije, y sí, tienes razón, tus besos son irresistibles, me hacen sentir tan bien, ahora sé que arruiné todo, pero te prometo que voy a pensar en una solución que de una vez por todas nos quite este problema de encima.

Luego de escuchar sus argumentos, me enterneció la forma decidida de intentar buscar una forma de hacer que papá y Tío Soun desistan de alejarnos, me acerqué a ella y la besé, esta vez no se quitó, al contrario, me abrazó fuerte, permaneció un buen rato aferrada a mí; caminamos abrazados hacia la cama y estuvimos por un largo tiempo ideando un buen plan.

Mi chica peliazul dio algunas alternativas, pero todas llevaban a continuar manteniendo que somos novios en secreto, hasta que mencionó una opción que me sorprendió y me emocionó muchísimo, de esa forma no habría poder paterno que hiciera que tomaramos rumbos distintos.

Volví a besarla, esta vez con más pasión, nuestros labios comenzaron a devorarse, mis manos no podían controlarse y mi pene se levantó rápidamente, llevabamos días sin hacer el amor y estaba deseoso de hacerla mía.

Estábamos viendonos frente a frente, recostados de lado, no batallé nada en llevar mi mano hacia su zona íntima, ya que mi novia traía puesto un vestido de vuelo, solo lo levanté y removí sus bragas.

Mis dedos se movieron hábilmente por sus labios vaginales, lograron separarlos y despacio empecé a palpar, localicé su clítoris y con el índice y medio di suaves caricias en círculo, luego cambié a frotar de arriba hacia abajo, alterné ambas técnicas, aumentando la intensidad csda vez más.

Sus labios me estaban devorando, pasó su brazo por atrás de mi cuello eso hacía que pudiera llevar mí cabeza hacia ella para besarla apasionadamente en la boca, continuaba por el camino ya bien conocido, tocaba con su boca mis mejillas y seguía hasta el cuello y hombros; Akane sabía que me fascinaba sentir su lengua por esas zonas, también tenía claro que el hacer leves succiones, me llevaba velozmente a la excitación.

El escuchar como emitía sonidos casi imperceptibles combinado con sus ansias por desabotonar mi camisa china era sumamente placentero, ella me estaba compensando por haberme hecho sentir mal.

Cuando por fin consiguió desabrochar mi prenda roja, ella se giró aún más hacia mí, se apoyó en sus rodillas y fue dejando rastros húmedos por mi pecho y abdomen, sus manos parecían expertas, bajó con astucia mis pantalones y boxer, llegó a mi zona pélvica y siguió besándome, hasta llegar a mi miembro erecto.

Dio pronunciadas lamidas por mi pene, después iniciaron algunos besos por todo alrededor, finalmente lo introdujo lentamente ennsu boca, cada vez lo metía más adentro, podía percibir el movimiento de su lengua, lo que provocaba que yo pronunciara sonoros ruidos con mi voz.

El panorama de ver su cabello azulado iendo de arriba a abajo, ver su rostro en esa parte y apreciar como sus manos y boca realizaban un espectacular trabajo en mi entre pierna era un exquisito momento que me llevaba al paraíso, me hacía desear llegar a su garganta por lo que toqué su cabeza, despejé su cara de sus mechones azules y la guié más adentro, la ayudéa entrar y salir a un ritmo que me producía empezar a gritar aún mas fuerte su nombre.

¡Akane!, ¡Akane!, ¡oooh!, ¡Me encantas!, me hacía intentar pronunciar, pero dichos sonidos salían en forma de gemidos. Mi chica me estaba llevando a experimentar un nivel de excitación que me hacían desear correrme en su boca, pero no podía hacerle eso, no quería que me mal interpretara, con mucho esfuerzo, le pedí que parara, le dije que estaba a punto de venirme, ella continuó; intenté separarla y me tomó las manos con fuerza, le dije que no era necesario que lo hiciera, por un momento se separó de mi miembro, y gritó, "Cállate bobo", "Quiero que termines en mi boca, cállate y disfruta".

Dicho eso, asentí con la cabeza, ella volvió a su excelente trabajo, está vez fue más intensa aún, lo hizo con más pasión, se veía completamebte segura que quería probar de mí, me dejé llevar, hasta que me derramé en su boca, el momento fué tan erótico y sexy que gritamos de placer al unísono.

Terminé exhausto, no supe en que momento me quedé dormido, solo recuerdo que ella se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído, "Fué mejor de lo que esperaba".

**NARRA** **AKANE:**

Nunca imaginé que atrevería a hacer algo que mis amigas Sayuri y Yuka me habían recomendado, sí bien ya le habia practicado sexo oral a mi novio, no había avanzado a tal punto de tragarme su semen, pensé que sería desagradable, pero fué muy excitante, lo más tierno fué ver a Ranma rendido ante mí, dejandolo completamente agotado.

Después que se durmió, aproveché para asearme, de lo que menos me había acordado era de que estabamos fuera de casa, sin embargo, tenía que pensar en una alternativa efectiva que hiciera que mi padre ni tio Genma nos separaran ni voluntaria ni involuntariamente.

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron con querer romper con el comprimiso, me dí cuenta que por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a perder a Ranma, menos para dejar el camino libre a la loca o a la gata de Shampoo, así que me convencí de realizar lo hablado con Ranma cuando llegamos al departamento, me mentalicé en que todo saldría bien y que de una vez por todas acabaríamos con tantas trabas que hemos superado a partir de que nos comprometieron.

Dormí tranquila, por fin descansé, en el momento que mi trenzudo me despertó con un tierno beso en oos labios ya pasaban de las 10:00 am, el ya estaba bañado y tenía listo el desayuno, el cual quiso llevarme a la cama, pero frené su intención, le pedí que disfrutaramos de su manjar en el área del desayunador.

Como venía siendo costumbre, Ranma me complació, regresó los platos con Tamagoyakis al desayunador, junto al pan tostado y los tés de limón, luego volvió conmigo y me llevó cargando hacía ese sitio, en el camino me lleno de pequeños besos, provocando soltar una serie de carcajadas.

Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello, yo también comencé a besarlo, llegamos nuevamente al punto de subir de intensidad, comenzó a decirme que me veía muy linda en ropa interior, yo le respondí que el se veía guapísimo sin camisa, toqué sus bisceps y contornee con las yemas de mis dedos su ancha espalda y su pecho.

No pudimos evitarlo, iniciamos nuevamente el rumbo hacia lo más delicioso que habíamos probado, me despidó en una de las encimeras de la cocina integral, bajó mis bragas y empezó a estimularme con su mano, mientras me besaba una y otra vez el rostro y cuello.

Bajó su boca a mis senos, hábilmente, con una mano desabrochó mi brassiere, me empezó a decir lo mucho que le gustaba lamerlos y succionarlos, sus caricias con la lengua elevaron mi humedad en mo vagina, no hizo falta acariciarlo, ya que se notaba que él ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado.

Con la mano que tenía libre bajó sus pantalones, no sin antes sacar un preservativo de su bolsillo, lo puso en mis manos y me indicó que era momento de usarlo, de inmedisto se lo coloqué, el me acercó más al filo de la encimera, se introdujo en mi de pie y empezó a penetrarme duro.

Instintivamente mis piernas rodearon su cuerpo, mis manos fueron a su cuello y entonces el me sujetó de las nalgas y me sostuvo en el aire, haciéndome subir y bajar, cada vez los movimientos eran más constantes y fuertes.

De pronto Ranma me acostó sobre la mesa dejandose caer encima de mí, a decir verdad, el momento estaba tan caliente que me estaba incendiando por dentro; no podía creer que me estuviera tomando en el comedor, ¿Desde cuando eramos tan pervertidos?, eso ya no importaba, solo esperabamos el tiempo en que pudiéramos fundirnos en un solo ser, importaba el llegar al mismo tiempo al orgasmo, ese al que ya estabamos tan acostumbrados, al poco tiempo lo conseguimos, avanzamos de nuevo en lo sexual, el pudor y la pena se perdieron más, estábamos convencidos que nuestro propósito en la vida era hacernos felices mutuamente.

Pese a que el desayuno se enfrió, quedamos con la satisfacción de alimentar nuestra relación de una forma mejor.

Continuará…


	41. Plan Contra Padres Contradictorios

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 41**

**Plan Contra Padres Contradictorios **

Tras desayunar deliciosamente, nos dispusimos a asearnos, luego realizamos algunas llamadas para preparar nuestro plan, Nabiki se ofreció a prestarnos algunos cuantos miles de yenes, mi hermana Kasumi prepararía lo indispensable para Ranma y para mí, nos haría el favor de llevarnos las pertenencias al consultorio de Tofú.

Después acudimos al UChan's, teníamos que rogarles tanto a Ukyo como a Ryoga que aceptaran ayudarnos en la aventura que íbamos a iniciar, aunque en un principio dijeron que deberíamos de hablar primero con nuestros padres, después se convencieron que era la mejor opción de que no nos alejaran jamás.

Les pedimos a ellos que por favor no fueran a cometer la imprudencia de hablar de lo nuestro frente a desconocidos, ya que corríamos el riesgo de que todo se arruinara o de que regresará la gata de Shampoo a querer reclamar un puesto que nunca le perteneció.

Posteriormente acudimos al consultorio de mi cuñado, aprovechó para apoyarnos con uno de los trámites para poder llevar a cabo todos nuestros propósitos, amablemente él y mi hermana se comprometieron a apoyarnos en lo que necesitáramos.

Se dieron casi las 6 de la tarde, decidimos ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial en donde nos quedamos de ver con Ukyo y mi amigo de la bandana, ella me acompañó a realizar algunas compras importantes, mientras que mi novio se encargó de adquirir otros productos que nos serían de mucha utilidad junto a Ryoga, a ciencia cierta no sabía que comprarían, de lo que sí estaba segura es que mi trenzudo se vería guapísimo con lo que se comprara.

Con mis ahorros, pensé en comprarle una pijama nueva, una que fuera cómoda y con la cual se viera más sexy, opté por un pantaloncillo largo gris con negro que iba a juego con una playera sin mangas en color rojo, al imaginarlo con ella puesta, no pude evitar sonrojarme, pensé en la forma en que lo despojaría de ella.

Ukyo por su parte se dirigió al departamento de bebés, realmente no comprendía por qué acudía a esa zona, hasta que por fin me explicó que Ryoga y ella esperaban un bebé, eso me enterneció demasiado, me puse muy feliz al saber que están a punto de formar una familia; a escondidas elegí unos zapatitos miniatura con un gorrito y unos guantes, después de pagar los envolví en una bolsa de regalo y se los obsequie, quería darle al bebé de mis mejores amigos el primer regalo de su existencia.

**NARRA RANMA**

Creí que sería más tardado el planear la forma de revertir los deseos de nuestros padres de separarnos, pero con lo que tenemos en mente se que no van a poder alejarnos al menos por un buen tiempo.

Aproveché la estadía en el centro comercial para arreglar una papelería personal, también quise acudir a una joyería, quería obsequiarle a Akane un anillo de promesa que significara estar con ella toda la vida, deseaba que mi novia supiera que jamás me quiero alejar, que quiero permanecer el resto de mi existir a su lado, que lucharé contra todo y contra todos para que jamás nos separen, aunque eso implique luchar contra el tío Soun y mi padre.

Elegí una sortija sencilla con dos diamantes en el centro, los cuales nos representarían a nosotros para siempre, mi amigo Ryoga también eligió un anillo, aunque el muy cerdo no quiso mostrármelo.

Llamé a Nabiki para agradecerle por el préstamo que nos hizo, también le pedí que por favor me recomendara con alguno de sus amigos para comenzar a impartir clases de artes marciales, ahora más que nunca necesitaba dinero para solventar los gastos que se nos vendrían encima, ella dijo que no era necesario, ya que en caso de que su padre continuara con la idea de disolver el compromiso, tendría que compensarme con la mitad del dojo por no cumplir con su palabra.

Cuando por fin regresamos con las chicas, moríamos de hambre, el tonto de mi amigo se perdió en el segundo piso cuando intentó ir al baño, tuve que buscarlo por alrededor de una hora hasta que lo localicé. Mi hermosa novia de ojos castaños también estaba hambrienta, Ukyo ni se diga, ahora que sabía que estaba esperando un bebé, quería pasar todo el día comiendo, por lo que optamos por ir a un restaurante de sushi.

Llegamos de noche al departamento, tomamos un baño y nos dispusimos a dormir, tomé a Akane de la mano y la abracé fuerte a mi pecho, estaba muy nervioso de lo que pasaría al día siguiente, mañana llevaríamos a cabo nuestro magnífico plan para que nuestros padres dejen de querer separarnos (risa malévola).

Como por arte de magia, este día no hizo falta que "mi marimacho" me despertara, mi subconsciente me ayudó a alistarme a tiempo para poder acudir de una vez a la cita con nuestros padres.

Pero antes de eso me duché, me vestí, elegí un pantalón negro y una camisa china blanca; mi linda Akane ya estaba lista también, ella portaba un vestido corto que combinaba con mi prenda superior, también traía puestos unos tacones bajos color rosa claro, usaba un maquillaje natural que le hacía resaltar sus ojos avellana, en sus labios llevaba un color carmín que llamaban a besarlos.

Salimos del departamento a las 9:00 de la mañana, en el camino nos topamos a nuestros amigos quienes nos darían apoyo en todo momento, también se ofrecieron en ayudarnos Kasumi y Tofú, ellos nos respaldarían en nuestro plan.

Alrededor de las 9:30 horas, entregamos nuestra papelería, sí todo salía bien estaríamos lejos de que nos alejaran, aunque lo desearan no podrían separarnos.

Un hombre trajeado verificó nuestra documentación, esperamos por alrededor de cinco minutos, posteriormente requirió a Ukyo, Ryoga, Kasumi y Tofú su papelería, continuó con el procedimiento y volvimos a esperar otro tanto.

Estoy segura que los nervios y las ansias tanto de Ranma como míos, podían percibirse a kilómetros del Kroseki.

Finalmente se llegó el momento, el ministro nos hizo pasar a los seis a una sala especial y comenzó con su discurso.

-Ministro: "Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Están aquí por que desean unir sus vidas en matrimonio, es mi obligación preguntarles: ¿Han venido aquí por voluntad propia?

\- Ranma: Por supuesto que sí (con voz ronca y fuerte)

-Akane: (Viendo a los ojos a Ranma), Sí.

-Ukyo: ¡Qué emoción! (al borde de las lágrimas).

-Ministro: Saotome Ranma, ¿aceptas a Tendo Akane como tu esposa y prometes cumplir con las obligaciones y responsabilidades de esposo que dictan las leyes japonesas?

\- Ranma: Sí, acepto, (tomándola de la mano) prometo que haré lo necesario para cumplir con mis obligaciones y responsabilidades de marido, amarte y respetarte, toda la vida.

\- Ministro: Tendo Akane, ¿aceptas a Saotome Ranma, como tu esposo y prometes cumplir con las obligaciones y responsabilidades de esposa que dictan las leyes japonesas?

-Akane: Sí, acepto, (acariciando sus dedos) yo también te prometo cumplir con mis obligaciones y responsabilidades de esposa, amarte y respetarte toda mi vida.

-Ministro: Testigos, ustedes que conocen a los novios, ¿Saben si hay algún impedimento para que este matrimonio se consume?

-Kasumi: (Con una sonrisa), por supuesto que no.

-Tofú: Ellos se aman

-Ukyo: Ya declarelos marido y mujer

-Ryoga: A decir verdad (suspenso), no hay ningún impedimento para que ellos se casen.

-Ministro: Bien, por los poderes que las leyes japonesas me han conferido, yo los declaro, Marido y Mujer, pero antes tienen que elegir que apellido llevarán ahora que son una misma familia.

-Ranma: Bueno, no lo había pensado, ¿Si te parece bien puedes ser desde ahora Saotome Akane?

-Akane: Suena bien, siempre había soñado ser la Señora Saotome.

-Ministro: Han decidido que de ahora en adelante serán el matrimonio Saotome, pasen a firmar las actas, posteriormente podrán llevar acabo entrega de alianzas si es que las traen consigo, después ustedes cuatro (refiriéndose a los testigos), firmarán en donde vienen sus nombres, dando fe de la celebración de este enlace.

Ranma fue el primero en firmar y poner su huella digital en cada una de las tres actas, luego fué mi turno, estaba ansiosa por hacerlo, lo hice tan rápido que no me dí cuenta de que me manché de tinta el vestido, sin embargo eso no importaba, lo que realmente valía la pena, era ver la cara de bobo de mi casi marido, podía sentir su mirada azul zafiro rogandome que no me arrepintiera.

El Doctor Tofú y mi hermana fueron los primeros testigos en firmar las actas, finalmente Ryoga y Ukyo plasmaron las suyas en los papeles.

Creí que todo había acabado, deseaba que Ranma me diera mi primer beso de esposos, pero aún no era tiempo.

-Ministro: Es momento de que se entreguen los anillos.

-Akane: Lo siento, pero no traemos alianzas.

-Ranma: Sí las traemos amor, (dijo sacando de su bolsillo dos cajitas).

-Akane: (Con lágrimas en los ojos), Pero ¿Cómo tuviste tiempo de comprarlas?.

-Ranma: Ayer en el centro comercial, (Abriendo la primer cajita en color rojo), No tuve tiempo de darte un anillo de compromiso, es por eso que te compré este, quiero que lo portes como símbolo de la promesa que tengo de hacerte feliz cada uno de tus días.

-Akane: Ranma, no debiste (en susurro y con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos).

-Ranma: Y eso no es todo, (Abriendo una cajita plateada y sacando una de las sortijas), este otro es el compromiso de esposo,que adquiero de cuidarte, respetarte, protegerte y amarte toda mi vida.

-Akane: Gracias mi amor, aunque yo no tengo sortija que darte...

Ryoga: (Interrumpió), Toma Akane esta es la que debes entregarle.

-Akane: (Sonriendo) Bueno, esta sortija representa el compromiso que adquiero de tratar de hacerte feliz cada día, de intentar ser mejor persona para ti, te prometo que voy a protegerte y quererte siempre, ayudaré a que nada nos falte, y lo más importante de todo, me comprometo a tomar un curso intensivo de cocina para no quedarme viuda pronto (Riendo).

-Ministro: Sí es todo lo que tenían que decirse, los declaro Marido y Mujer, pueden besarse.

Mi esposo se acercó lentamente a mí, me tomó del mentón de forma suave y unió sus labios a los míos de forma muy dulce, después de un tiempo se separó de mí y me susurró al oído "Sra. Saotome, te amo".

Kasumi y Tofú se acercaron a nosotros, ambos nos felicitaron, cuando llegó el turno de que mi hermana me abrazara, sacó de su bolso un obsequio y lo entrego en nuestras manos, de su voz salió que nos sería de mucha utilidad.

Ryoga y Ukyo también celebraron con nosotros, mi amigo de la bandana cargó a Ranma y le advirtió ser un buen esposo conmigo o se las vería con él, Ukyo hizo lo mismo conmigo, me pidió que haga feliz a su amigo de la infancia y me advirtió que de no hacerlo, me las vería con ella.

El ministro nos entregó el acta que nos avala como esposos, saliendo del Registro Civil Japonés, mí cuñado nos invitó a comer a un lujoso restaurante, comimos delicioso, los demás nos dieron consejos y tips para avanzar como pareja, también nos recordaron que debíamos enfrentarnos a nuestros padres.

Terminando de celebrar, era momento de regresar con papá y Tio Genma, Ranma y yo teníamos que darles la nueva noticia, con la cual no serían capaces de separarnos jamás.

**Continuará…**


	42. Enfrendando a los Suegros

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro,**

**Capítulo 42**

**Enfrentando a los Suegros**

Los seis nos dirigimos al Dojo, me sentía demasiado feliz, nada ni nadie podrían estropear mi felicidad, el haber visto a Akane con esa dulce sonrisa y esa mirada confirmando amor por mí en el momento en que le entregué las alianzas, es un instante que atesoraré para siempre.

En el camino, cerca del mercado pude observar a Shampoo, me mantuve alerta de que no actuara contra mi ahora esposa, nadie más notó su presencia, todos íbamos riendo y platicando de los momentos más emotivos de nuestro enlace, yo llevaba a mi mujer aferrada a mi brazo, la mantuve abrazada incluso cuando llegamos a casa.

Tocamos la puerta y no nos esperábamos la escena que veríamos, eran nuestros padres sumamente molestos por no haberles llamado para avisar que estábamos bien, el Señor Soun estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera percibió que estaba abrazando a su hija, nos reprendió a ambos y empezó a cuestionarnos sobre el lugar donde permanecimos.

Lo peor de todo es que Kasumi también se vio afectada, ya que mí suegro comenzó a regañarla por no informarle del sitio donde dormimos por dos días.

Akane intentó hablar, pero papá la interrumpió, se acercó furioso a nosotros, institintivamente me coloqué delante de ella, cuando estaba a un paso de mí, me sujetó con fuerza de la pulcra camisa blanca y comenzó a decirme que era un mal hijo por mantenerlos llenos de angustia y preocupación por huir del dojo de esa manera, entonces me decidí a hablar.

-Ranma: Tío Soun, antes que nada una disculpa por no avisarles en donde nos encontrábamos, necesitamos hablar seriamente con ustedes.

-Akane: Es cierto papá y Tío Genma, hemos venido porque queremos darles un anuncio.

\- Soun: Hija Mía (llorando), que bueno que regresaste, sí piensan insistir con que reanudemos su compromiso, de una vez les digo que no lo aceptaremos.

-Genma: Tiene razón Tendo, yo tampoco apruebo que se reanude el compromiso, digan lo que digan no lo avalaremos.

\- Ranma: ¿Ah sí?, ( Sonriendo de lado), pues déjenme decirles que no será necesario que aprueben el compromiso.

-Akane: Es cierto, no vamos a insistir con que lo reanuden.

-Soun y Genma: ¡Qué Felicidad y alegría! (saltando abrazados y mostrando grandes sonrisas)

\- Kasumi: ¿Pero qué a caso no venían a decirles que no se van a separar?

-Ranma: Tienes razón Kasumi, pero no hay necesidad de que reanuden un compromiso que ya está consumado.

-Akane: Por supuesto, ahora que estamos casados, no es para nada necesario el que lo aprueben.

-Soun y Genma: (Al unísono y con las quijadas hasta el suelo), ¿Casados?, (Risas), ¿Qué bobería están diciendo?

\- Ranma: Nada, solo que Akane es mi esposa, acabamos de casarnos y de ninguna forma podrán separarnos.

-Akane: Así es, no podrán alejarnos jamás (Dándoles el acta de matrimonio).

\- Genma: Pero ¿Qué?, Eso no puede ser posible, ustedes no pudieron unir sus vidas si no se aman.

\- Soun: Seguramente es una broma de estos muchachitos, Akane, Ranma (Dejen de bromear)

\- Akane: No es una broma, (Enseñando las argollas de matrimonio), este bobo y yo acabamos de contraer matrimonio.

\- Soun: Eso no puede ser, hace apenas dos días lo rechazaste frente a nuestros ojos, sí no lo amabas ¿Para qué te casabas con él?, yo quería que fueran felices, y tú hijo, por más que ames a Akane, debiste dejarla libre.

-Ranma: Claro que nunca dejaré libre a mi esposa, ella y yo decidimos casarnos porque en realidad nos amamos, salimos como novios durante más de seis meses, todo a espaldas de ustedes por qué no queríamos que lo arruinaran.

\- Akane: Y sí yo rechacé a Ranma ese día, no fue por qué no lo amara, sino porque tenía miedo de que ustedes lo estropearan, ya que siempre que habían intentado casarnos nos habían alejado más, por eso antes de que pudieran destruir la bonita relación que teníamos, le propuse a mi guapo chico el casarnos.

-Genma: Eso no tiene sentido.

-Soun: No tiene nada de sentido, ustedes siempre estaban discutiendo.

-Ranma: Discutíamos para aparentar que salíamos como pareja, todos nuestros compañeros sabían de nuestro noviazgo, nuestros amigos, incluso Kasumi y Nabiki ya nos habían sorprendido dándonos muestras de afecto.

-Soun: (Consternado), hija mía, no entiendo como no confiaste en tu padre, ¿Cómo pudiste privarme de la felicidad de saber que tenían un noviazgo?

-Genma: Yo tampoco entiendo hijo, ¿Qué hemos hecho para que no confiaran en nosotros?

-Ranma: Podríamos hacer una gran lista, pero básicamente fue porque ustedes siempre nos presionaban, generaban en nosotros malos entendidos y eso nos separaba, por eso era mejor que creyeran que seguíamos llevándonos mal.

-Kasumi: Padre, tío Genma, lo importante ahora es que son un matrimonio y debemos apoyarlos.

-Soun: Pues no estamos de acuerdo de la forma en que lo hicieron, incluso podríamos ir al Registro Civil para solicitar que anulen este matrimonio por no tomarnos en cuenta.

-Genma: Tiene razón Soun, estos niños no nos tomaron en cuenta para efectuar esa boda, podemos argumentar que no nos invitaron.

-Ranma: (jaja) ¿qué estupideces dicen?, sus argumentos son demasiado tontos, el ministro no anularía jamás nuestro enlace nupcial.

-Genma: Podemos decir que no estábamos de acuerdo, (arrebatándole el acta a Soun) déjeme ver la fecha señor Tendo, es de apenas hace dos horas, aún podemos anularlo.

-Soun: Es Cierto, lo anulamos y que luego vuelvan a casarse para estar presentes.

-Akane: ¿Y qué van a decir? ¿qué somos menores de edad?, les recuerdo que ambos tenemos más de 18 años, ya no somos unos niños (enojada).

-Soun: Podemos decir que aún no consuman su matrimonio, que lo anulen.

-Genma: Es cierto, mientras no hayan tenido intimidad pueden anularlo.

-Ranma: Pues les informo que Akane ya es mi mujer desde hace meses (completamente sonrojado).

-Akane: No es necesario que se los digas.(cara de tomate)

-Soun: ¿Es decir que mi hijita se convirtió en mujer antes de casarse?

-Akane: (Nerviosa) Bueno papá, somos jóvenes y a decir verdad ya no podíamos con el deseo de estar juntos.

-Genma: Eso significa que pronto tendrán un heredero de la dinastía de Combate de Estilo Libre del Todo Vale. Ranma me enorgulleces tanto hijo mío.

-Soun: ¡Qué Felicidad!, hijo mío, espero que ya estén esperando a nuestro primer nieto.

-Akane y Ranma: ( A punto del colapso) ¿Pero qué dicen?, aún no es momento de tener hijos, primero tenemos otros planes, por lo pronto nos seguiremos protegiendo.

-Soun: Pues ahora que están casados, tendrán que practicar más para darnos un nieto.

-Genma: O dos, o tres, o cinco, ¿Se imagina Sr. Tendo, el dojo lleno de niños que nos trigan juventud?

-Soun: (llorando)¡Qué alegría!, pronto tendremos nietos, vengan acá hijos míos (extendiendo los brazos).

-Genma: Kasumi, por favor traigan una botella de Sake y usted Doctor Tofú, únase a nuestra celebración, puede recomendarle a mí nuera dejar de cuidarse para que nos den un nieto.

-Ranma: Parece que nuestros locos padres nunca cambiarán. (Volteando a ver a Akane a los ojos)

-Akane: Creo que no amor, (Devolviendo la mirada con una amplia sonrisa).

-Ryoga: Ranma, Akane, nuevamente felicidades por su matrimonio, Ukyo y yo debemos irnos, ha sido una mañana pesada y debe descansar ahora que estamos esperando a nuestro hijo.

-Genma: Creo que nos hemos perdido de muchas noticias, lo que significa que después de todo sí habrá pronto una criatura que nos traiga juventud.

\- Akane: Gracias por todo amigos, saben que cuentan con nosotros para lo que sea.

-Ukyo: Akane, recuerda lo que te advertí, has feliz a Ranchan.

-Akane: Te prometo que lo intentaré.

-Ranma: (Abrazando a Ukyo y Ryoga), No te preocupes U'Chan, con una sola sonrisa Akane ilumina mis días.

-Ukyo: ¡Que Tierno!

-Ryoga: Bueno vámonos, dirigiéndose a la planta alta.

-Ukyo: Mi cerdito, la salida es por acá amor.

-Ranma: Definitivamente el sentido de orientación de Hibiki nunca cambiará.

(Risas de todos).

Toda la tarde nos dispusimos a cambiar mis pertenencias a la recámara de Akane, nuestros padres ordenaron dormir juntos a partir de ahora.

Para la cena, Kasumi hizo un gran banquete para continuar celebrando, había tallarines, sushi, panes al vapor, arroz frito, pescado y diversos tipos de pollo.

Cuando estabamos a punto de cenar nos sorprendió la visita inesperada de Nabiki y Tatewaki, vinieron papara felicitarnos y darnos un regalo de bodas, el cual pidió mi cuñada abrieramos en la recámara, lo cual era una buena idea, ya que sí era como uno de los anteriores obsequios, nos moriríamos de vergüenza.

Los viejos siguieron festejando, Akane y Nabiki hablaron un poco, yo le agradecí por habernos apoyado en ocasiones anteriores; Kuno aprovechó el momento para pedir formalmente la mano de mi cuñada, le dió un ostentoso anillo de oro blanco con un gran diamante en el centro, lo que hizo que ella se deslumbrará y aceptara de inmediato.

Tofú y Kasumi revelaron por fin la fecha de su próximo enlace, la cual sería en dos meses, ella pidió a mi esposa y mi cuñada ser sus damas de honor, yo me ofrecí a apoyar a mi concuño en lo que necesitara.

El señor Soun estaba entre nostálgico y triste debido a que pronto todas sus hijas estarían casadas, sin embargo en cuanto regresó su idea de tener nietos su rostro volvió a emanar alegría, supongo que empezó a imaginarse consintiendo a un montón de niños que lo llmen abuelo.

Casi a las 10:00 de la noche terminamos con la celebración, Tatewaki, Nabiki y el Doctor se fueron, mi cuñada mayor se quedó recogiendo la mesa, papá y el tío se fueron a descansar por beber tanto sake.

Mi esposa y yo por fin podríamos descansar y estar un poco en privado, pero antes nos bañamos por separado. Había sido un día muy largo, todo salió mejor de lo que planeamos, por fin podíamos vivir nuestra relación sin que nadie nos molestara.

Ya en nuestra habitación abrimos los obsequios que nos dieron, la mayor de las Tendo le obsequió a mi mujer el recetario escrito por su madre, en el además de recetas de cocina vienen algunos consejos para llevar a cabo un matrimonio, el detalle llevo a las lágrimas a mi tierna marimacho, la abracé y le dije que comprendía cuanto extrañaba a su mamá, yo también extraño demasiado a la mía y me gustaría compartir mi felicidad con ella.

Dejamos de lado los sentimientos de tristeza y pasamos a abrir la caja que nos regaló Nabiki, primero le dio a Akane un baby dall rojo, era completamente de encaje, en el area del pecho tenía unas aberturas que dejarían al descubierto los pezones, hacía juego con una diminuta tanga que traía un pequeño moño en la parte de atrás.

También nos dio un kit de aceites relajantes para masajes con aroma a lavanda, algunas velas pequeñas del mismo olor, un lubricante sabor cereza y una bochornosa prenda para mí, nada más y nada menos que una tanga con trompa y orejas de elefante, sin duda jamás usaré dicha prenda que me hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

Parecía que era momento de hacer el amor como esposos, abracé a mi esposa y la senté de espaldas encima de mis piernas, besé su cuello, mis manos recorrieron su cintura, subieron hacia sus senos y comencé a presionarlos, rápido le quité la blusa de la pijama amarilla y la despojé del sostén, me dispuse a besar su espalda, mi miembro ya se habia endurecido.

Me fué fácil bajar mi boxer después de quitarle el pantalón y las bragas a Akane, así sentada sobre mí llegué a su intimidad, empecé a tocarla, froté su clítoris e introduje mis dedos en su vagina, la humedecí muy rápido, mi lengua y labios seguían lamiendo y besando su cuello y espalda, justo cuando la levanté un poco para poder penetrarla así sentada, paramos de imprevisto.

Nuestros entrometidos padres comenzaron a animarnos a tener sexo.

-Soun: Hija mía, recuerda que deseamos un heredero

\- Genma: Ranma, hazme sentir orgulloso

-Soun: Akane, no se preocupen por el ruido, podemos soportarlo.

-Genma: No te olvides de no usar protección.

-Soun y Genma: (Festejando) Pronto seremos abuelos.

Los viejos arruinaron el momento, Akane se vistió rápido, yo me subí a regañadientes el boxer, mi pene volvió a la normalidad, guardamos silencio hasta que dejaron de decir esrupideces, nos resignamos a postponer nuestro primer encuentro sexual como matrimonio.

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos, por fin pude terminar de escribir este capítulo, espero les guste.

No olviden dejar sus reviws y follows, quiero saber si les continúa gustando el rumbo de esta historia, MOTIVENME :)

Saludos a todos.


	43. Embestida de la Bestia, caricias de Pato

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de entretener.**

**CAPÍTULO 43**

**Embestida de la Bestia, Caricias de Pato**

A 10 días de la reinauguración del Neko – Hanten se podría decir que la reapertura ha sido un éxito, sin embargo el trabajo ha sido arduo, tanto que la investigadora del grupo de amazonas de la supremacía China, Kagome, ha tenido que colaborar, mi esposa ha estado mucho más enojona que lo normal, Shampoo le exigió a la joven que comenzara a pagar su estadía con nosotros a pesar de que está intentando ayudarnos a avanzar como matrimonio.

Durante las mañanas, Kagome instruye a Shampoo para que sea una buena esposa, le enseña nuevas recetas de cocina, le ha mostrado como cocinar postres, platillos salados, bebidas energetizantes y afrodisíacas.

También nos ha impartido algunas clases de sexualidad en las cuales nos ha dado teoría sobre como sostener relaciones con mayores oportunidades de darnos placer, pero más allá de eso, el principal objetivo es que ella quede embarazada; a mi mujer no parecen importarle mucho esas técnicas, se la pasa bostezando, viendo hacia otros lados, mirándome con asco y quizá hasta odio.

Cada noche, Shampoo me obliga a gritar y simular que estoy haciéndole el amor, mientras ella solamente se ríe cínicamente en mi cara, actuando que supuestamente la poseo con lujuria y pasión. Ha sido un martirio el dormir en su habitación, sin poderla tocar sin si quiera poder acercarme a ella, siempre que lo intento me avienta de forma grosera y termina hiriéndome hasta el alma con cada una de sus insultos.

Trato de darme ánimos, de creer que algún día las cosas cambiarán, sueño con que todo mejore, con que sea tal como lo imaginé al contraer matrimonio con ella. Pensé que el estar casado con ella sería maravilloso, que ella podría tratarme cariñosamente como trataba a Ranma; creí que ella podría al menos buscar un poco de consuelo en mí, pero simple y sencillamente mi pelimorada no pone de su parte.

Kagome me ha acompañado al centro comercial para comprar ciertos artículos para mejorar mi aspecto físico, para empezar, me ayudó a elegir un nuevo guarda ropa más juvenil. Terminó con la última sesión de curación de mi vista, actualmente veo a la perfección, lo único es que me pidió usar lentes para sol para cuidar mi visión; los dos compramos calzado deportivo para poder ir a hacer las múltiples entregas del restaurante.

La joven amazona ha sido muy amable con nosotros, en los ratos que hemos tenido libres, me ha contado algunas cosas de su vida, una de ellas es que tiene 18 años, que anteriormente tenía un novio, pero que tuvo que dejarlo debido a que el no la amaba lo suficiente como para pedirle matrimonio, duró comprometida por ocho largos años.

Ella tiene una sonrisa noble, día a día me ha ayudado a recuperar mi confianza como artista marcial. Ha sido estricta cuando lo ha requerido, pero también ha sido muy insistente, preguntándome por la relación en privado que tengo con mi esposa, a veces tengo la impresión de que podría saber que somos una farsa como matrimonio, por más teatro que hagamos durante las noches para que escuche que "tenemos sexo", siento que Kagome duda de lo que tengo con mi mujer.

Hace dos días me encontré a Ryoga de camino al mercado, tuvimos un momento para poder conversar en paz, me pidió nuevamente disculpas por lo de mi cabello, le dije que ya estaba olvidado. Cuestionó sobre mi relación con Shampoo, me enfoqué a hablar del restaurante; él me dio la noticia de que pronto tendrá un hijo con Ukyo, hablaba tan emocionado que no pude evitar sentirme feliz por ellos.

Dijo que esperaba que mejorara mi relación con mi pelimorada para que pudiéramos ir a su próxima boda; inevitablemente le pregunté por Ranma y Akane, me confesó que ese par se acababan de casar hace una semana; por mi mente pasó el que de alguna manera todos están buscando formar una familia y ser amados.

Quedé absorto en mis pensamientos, me cuestioné ¿cuándo sería el día en que Shampoo lograra amarme?, llegué a la conclusión de que probablemente ese día esté muy lejano, recordé como apenas ayer que Kagome salió por unos minutos, mi esposa aprovechó para recordarme lo mucho que me despreciaba.

Me culpó de no desear estar en la cama conmigo, dijo que no le apetecía para nada estar con un "pato bobo, cegatón" como yo; volvió a compararme con Saotome, dijo que a ella le encantaba abrazarlo, le encantaba sentir su abdomen marcado cada vez que lo abrazaba, furiosa me miró de pies a cabeza y me expresó que nunca tendría un sentimiento de atracción por mí.

**NARRA SHAMPOO**

Yo ya no soportar vivir con estúpido pato, diariamente tengo que verle la cara a ese cegatón que lo único que hace es fastidiarme la vida. Según él quiere que mejore nuestra relación, pero no se da cuenta que esto no tiene futuro, es repugnante verle esa asquerosa cara, su estúpida cabeza de bobo enamorado, su flacuchento cuerpo que para nada le llega a los talones a airen, incluso no es capaz de acercarse un poco a Taro.

¡Mmmmh! ¡Taro!, ese guapo chico que viene todas las tardes a provocarme, ese que poco a poco ha hecho que me interese en él. A decir verdad me gusta más el comportamiento desinhibido del guapo chico de vestimenta verde esmeralda, es intrépido, atrevido, no tiene una "marimacho" que le impida acercarse a mí.

Éstos días, pasa a la misma hora, justo cuando Mousse y Kagome andan repartiendo los últimos pedidos del restaurante, él se aparece, siempre pide lo mismo tallarines con pollo y tocino. Desde el primer día que lo conocí, fue atrevido conmigo desde el momento en que me besó y me frotó contra su cuerpo; cada día trato de vestirme sexy para que él pueda contemplarlo, uso vestidos entallados, con escotes pronunciados en mis senos, espalda y piernas, al momento que llega intento actuar normal pero siempre sacando mi lado más provocativo que pueda.

Durante dos días, ha introducido bajo mi vestido sus enormes manos, acaricia mis piernas hasta llegar a mis nalgas, las aprieta y después se va hacia mi parte más íntima para apretar ferozmente mi vagina, no puedo evitarlo, me hace gemir de placer.

Cuando llega el momento de pagar la cuenta lo hago pasar detrás del mostrador, pego mis voluptuosos senos a su dorso, su forma de compensarme por alimentarlo, es besándome como una bestia, sus manos me sujetan fuerte de la cintura y me acerca lo más que puede a su miembro para sentir sus erecciones, lo he dejado que me manoseé por completo, llamándole a seguir.

Repentinamente se detiene, me dice que es momento de irse y a los pocos minutos llegan la boba amazona junto con el cegatón; me gustaría pedirle a Taro que me brinde un servicio más completo, diariamente me he tocado mis zonas erógenas pensando en él, aprovecho el tiempo en que simulo estar con el imbécil de mi marido para hacerlo.

La mañana de hoy me animé a llamarlo por teléfono, quise saber sí estaba disponible para pasar hoy por el Neko- Hanten, me indicó que sí quería verlo de una forma más "pri-va-da", tenía que pagarle $10 mil yenes, por un momento pensé que estaba loca por acceder a pagar ese precio por estar con un hombre, pero luego caí en cuenta que nos ha ido muy bien en el restaurante como para no disfrutar de un rato de diversión.

Cité a la "bestia" dos horas antes de la hora que viene habitualmente a comer, planeé todo perfectamente para mantener al idiota de mi es-po-ci-to y a la entrometida esa fuera de casa.

Tomé un baño de burbujas, me perfumé, me vestí con un coordinado de tanga y sostén en color negro, traía transparencias en algunas partes del conjunto, luego opté por un vestido negro con un escote pronunciado en v en el área de los senos, la espalda era completamente descubierta, la abertura llegaba justo en el inicio de mi trasero.

En la parte delantera traía unos apliques de swarovski en los delgados tirantes, mientras que en cada una de las piernas había una larga abertura que dejaban entrever mis esculturales piernas; el cabello me lo recogí en una coleta alta, no quería que me estorbara al momento de intimar con el guapo chico de ojos grises.

Llegó puntual a la cita, justo antes de cerrar el restaurante para poder estar agusto con él, llamé a Mousse para pedirles que fueran a la Ryugenzawa a traer algunos condimentos que solo en esa aldea podrían encontrar, el muy tonto de mi marido dijo que terminando de repartir los pedidos, dejarían las bicicletas en la estación de trenes para poder ir por lo que les solicité.

Al pasar a Taro a mi habitación, lo esperé en la puerta para intentar besarlo, quería sentir de nuevo sus labios robándome el aliento, tal como el primer día que lo conocí. Me acerqué a él pero me detuvo abruptamente, me dijo que él era quien decidía que se hacía y cuando se hacía, me sujetó fuerte por la cintura y me puso a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

Comenzó a palpar todo mi cuerpo, en las zonas más curvadas se detuvo para apretar lo más voluptuoso de mí, después trazó un camino con su lengua por mi cuello, bajó por todo el escote, tiró con fuerza de los tirantes del vestido y lo tiró de un jalón hacia el suelo.

Siguió bajando y lamiendo todo mi cuerpo, me erizaba los vellos de la piel al alternar su respiración con pronunciadas lamidas que me daba. Cuando me escuchó jadear, subió a mi rostro y comenzó a devorarme los labios, introducía toda su lengua en mi boca, podía sentir como me faltaba el aire con cada intenso beso.

Me sujetó como en anteriores ocasiones del trasero, lo sujetó con fuerza, apretó y nalgueó cada una de mis voluptuosas pompis, lo mismo hizo con mis enormes pechos, pero en ellos pellizcó los pezones, empezó a provocarme sensaciones que no había sentido jamás.

Bajó a mi intimidad y yo ya me encontraba mojada, se dispuso a masturbarme la vagina, tocó el clítoris en movimientos rápidos y circulares con su dedo índice, mientras que otros estaban tocando mi punto g, empecé a gritar su nombre, el aún tenía todas las prendas de ropa puestas, lo desvestí, quise besar su cuello y pectorales, pero me retiró, exigió que me apegará sólo a lo que él quería hacer.

Aunque me molesté un poco, el berrinche no duró ni un minuto, ya que con los movimientos que realizaba con sus flamantes manos, me provocaba más y más llegar al orgasmo.

El se desprendió de sus pantalones colocándose hábilmente un condón, me tumbó en la cama con fuerza y me abrió las piernas para poder ingresar libremente, comenzó a embestirme una y otra vez, lento, fuerte y más fuerte aún, sentía como entraba todo su paquete en mí.

Mientras realizaba esos movimientos que me hacían gritar su nombre, él se entretuvo chupando y mordiendo mis senos, estaba tan concentrado que logré abrazarlo de la espalda, pude acariciar por unos minutos su cabello castaño.

Tras venirme en una ocasión en esa posición, me tomó de las caderas y me puso boca abajo en cuatro puntos, mis rodillas estaban al borde del colchón, dio inicio a someterme de perrito, en cada movimiento jalaba de mi cabello para acercarme cada vez más a él.

De pronto pude sentir como me lubricó el trasero, sentí un líquido un poco pegostioso en un punto que hasta la fecha nadie había explorado, simultáneamente al introducir su pene en mi vagina, el comenzó a meter su dedo por el orificio de mi trasero.

En un principio dolió un poco, se puso a dar caricias circulares en ese lugar, después pude sentir como introdujo otro dedo, estuvo tocándome varios puntos que jamás me habían tocado.

Inesperadamente sacó su miembro de mi vagina se colocó lubricante en el preservativo y me avisó que entraría en el otro orificio.

-Taro: Gatita, voy ahora voy a entrar por aquí (tocando el ano), ¿sí chiquita?

-Shampoo: (Sumamente excitada), siiii, ¿No me va a doler?

-Taro: ¡No!, sólo meteré la puntita mami, sí no quieres dime y terminamos aquí esto.

-Shampoo: (Desesperada) Siii quiero, papi.

Sin decir más, me penetró analmente, pese a creer que no me dolería, me equivoqué, hubo sensaciones contradictorias en mí, una parte de ellas decían que parara, que no siguiera ingresando, pero otras pedían a gritos que se empezara a mover de afuera hacia adentro cada vez más.

Grité sonoramente emitiendo gemidos muy fuertes, unos de lamento, otros de gusto; él se seguía moviendo, se aferró de mis senos y me llevaba hacia él cada vez más rápido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llevó una de sus manos de nuevo a mí intimidad y no dejó de frotar mi clítoris mientras chocaba sus muslos con mis nalgas, él comenzó a emitir sonidos de placer, acompañado de gritos diciéndome "eres mi gatita", "dí que eres mi gatita", cuando lo obedecí, pude sentir como se vino en mi trasero.

Salió de mi cuerpo, se dirigió al baño con su ropa, se aseo y a los pocos minutos desapareció; cabe mencionar que había cobrado por adelantado, fríamente pasó de nuevo por la cama donde estaba tumbada boca abajo, me dio una dolorosa nalgada y dijo -"llámame cuando ocupes", sin más, desapareció de mi vista, no le importó que yo no terminara al mismo tiempo, me quedé con ganas de seguir siendo tomada por una fiera como él.

Me levanté a ducharme, tiré el vestido a la basura y me puse una bata color lila, pasaban de las 10:00 de la noche, Mousse y Kagome llegaron, cenamos y de las ganas que me quedaron de terminar, me atreví a desvestir a mi marido en mi habitación imaginando a Taro, lo despojé de la playera y bajé sus pantalones recordando lo vivido hace unas horas, su miembro se levantó rápido.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él al filo de la cama, lo besé como sí no hubiera mañana, pensando en sus fríos ojos grises, intentando sentir las grandiosas manos de mí bestia, esta vez quería que el idiota de mi pareja no abriera el pico.

Quería segur escuchando la forma tan imperativa de hablar de mi choco de cabello castaño, me moví de arriba a abajo, mis pensamientos volaron tan alto que en verdad me excité de nuevo.

Arañe la espalda de mi acompañante, le pedí que me embistiera como toro, él respondió, de pronto me cargó en la posición que estábamos y después me tiró en la cama, comenzó a darme más y más rápido, sus manos no paraban de acariciarme, recorría cada espacio de mi piel de una manera más sutil, sus dedos hicieron su trabajo en mi clítoris, mientras continuaba introduciéndose en mí, hasta que por fin llegamos al orgasmo.

Reaccioné que estaba teniendo sexo con el imbécil de Mousse cuando mencionó : "Shampoo: Mi amor, eres una diosa, prometo que todo irá mejor".

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue separarme abruptamente de él, ni si quiers recordé que no usó protección; me odié en ese instante por dejarme llevar, me bañé intentando borrar sus asquerosas caricias; por fortuna tenía píldoras de emergencia, tomé la dosis requerida y quedé más tranquila.

**NARRA MOUSSE**

No creí que fuera verdad el que haya hecho de nuevo el amor con mi Shampoo, fué maravilloso volver a tocarla, volver a fundirme en su bello y escultural cuerpo; erróneamente pensé que me dejaría dormir junto a ella, pero tras asearse me aventó al suelo y me dio la espalda.

Al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad, los insultos, la repulsión que siente por mí, los gritos, las órdenes, las humillaciones, incluso delante de Kagome se atrevió a decirme que era el peor hombre con el que se pudo casar, por primera vez responder a su odio.

-Mousse: ¿Y qué preferirías?, ¿Haberte casado con Ranma?, pues déjame decirte que el ya no está disponible, ni estará nunca libre para ti, ya se casó con Akane.

-Shampoo: ¿Qué cosa decir pato tonto?

-Mousse: Lo que oíste, Ranma y Tendo se casaron hace más de una semana.

-Shampoo: Tú estar bromeando, eres un mentiroso.

-Mousse: Sí no quieres creeme, es tú problema, Ryoga me lo dijo, no tengo por que mentirte.

-Shampoo: Airen no pudo casarse con esa marimacho, tu eres un idiota, aunque Ranma se haya casado, el chiste es que tú jamás vas a ser el hombre de mi vida, podré superar a airen, pero jamás será por ti.

-Mousse: No entiendo por que eres tan hiriente, yo lo único que he hecho es amarte. (Llorando).

Continuará...


	44. ¿Luna de Miel en Familia?

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 44**

**Luna de Miel en Familia**

Ranma salió por la ventana alrededor de las 2:30 de la mañana para ir al baño, con el objetivo de ver si los entrometidos de nuestros padres habían desistido de quedarse fuera de nuestra habitación para escuchar si estábamos fabricándoles un nieto.

A los pocos minutos regresó e ingresó por la puerta, por fortuna ya todos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en sus recámaras, mientras que nosotros muy apenas habíamos podido abrazarnos un poco durante la noche para festejar nuestro enlace nupcial.

Sigilosamente me dijo en voz baja que por fin podíamos abrazarnos y besarnos agusto, mis manos se dirigieron a su rostro y lo acerqué abruptamente al mío, quería devorarlo a besos, robarle el aliento, hacerle ver que era la mujer más feliz y afortunada del mundo por tener a un marido como él.

Quería agradecerle por todas las veces que luchó para que estuviéramos juntos, por las veces que me salvó, por estar siempre, incluso antes de empezar realmente esta relación como tal, porque aún cuando nos llevábamos fatal, el siempre estaba al pendiente de mí, se sacrificaba comiendo la horrorosa comida que preparaba aunque después estuviera atado al baño por días.

También deseaba prometerle que haría lo mejor que pudiera por hacerlo feliz, ahora más que nunca quería aprender a cocinar, es por eso que el regalo que nos dio Kasumi es tan significativo, porque es para los dos, ya que con el recetario de mamá, estoy segura que las recetas saldrán mucho mejor.

Sorpresivamente me tomó en brazos, salió cargando conmigo de la habitación y dijo "Señora Saotome, hemos llegado a nuestro nido de amor". Me derritió el corazón con ese acto, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y nuevamente ingresamos a nuestro cuarto.

Lentamente y me depositó con los pies en el suelo, me abrazó y comenzó a besarme tiernamente en los labios, el exquisito beso se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado, nuestras manos empezaron a tocar lo que nos encantaba tocar de cada uno de nosotros, las mías lo despojaron de la playera interior y se pasearon por su pecho y abdomen, continuaron por la espalda, bajaron a su firme trasero.

Después regresaron al frente, esta vez tocando su duro miembro ya erecto, él por su parte había avanzado en quitarme la pijama, sin embargo aún le faltaba despojarme del sostén y las bragas, poco a poco consiguió desnudarme por completo, su boca recorrió mi cuello, siguió bajando y se detuvo en mis senos, los lamió y mordió como sabía que me encantaba, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con mis nalgas y buscaban la manera de poder tocar mi intimidad.

Su cabeza continúo decendiendo aún más, llegó hasta el monte de Venus, su lengua se introdujo entre mis labios vaginales, empezó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo, alternó girandola y también moviendo de un lado a otro, después inició pequeñas succiones, mi boca se aferró a la almohada para evitar emitir sonido alguno.

Por más que quería mantenerme en silencio, con las acciones de mi marido era imposible conseguirlo, uno que otro gemido salía de mi garganta en forma de gemidos y ahogados grititos.

Los dedos de Ranma no se quedaban tranquilos, los introducía en mi vagina y daba golpecitos eb mi punto g como llamándome a humedecerlo, lo cual conseguí rápidamente, era tiempo de que me penetrara.

Se bajó el boxer, pude ver su pene todavía más erecto, me sostuvo de los muslos haciéndose espacio para ingresar en mí, no sin antes colocarse un condón, entró con cuidado mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, llevó algunos mechones hacia atrás de la oreja para poder besarme.

Por unos segundos, mis ojos se perdieron en su tierna y profunda mirada, con la cual no hubo necesidad de pronunciar palabras, supe que estaba diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba, mis manos lo tomaron de las mejillas para acercarlo a mis labios y poder besarlo.

Era claro que el Señor Saotome y yo no sólo sosteníamos relaciones sexuales, realmente hacíamos el amor, donde involucrabamos sentimientos y mucho placer.

Nuestras respiraciones aumentaron a mil, cada embestida, cada caricia, cada beso, cada sonido, nos hacían subir más y más el grado de excitación, estaba demasiado húmeda, mientras que podía notar como diminutas gotas de sudor bajaban por su barbilla hacia su pecho.

En un descuido que tuvo lo sometí, lo hice quedar abajo de mí, lo tomé de las manos y comencé a llevar el control, estaba provocando que de derritiera aún más por mí

Lo solté de las manos para incorporarme y poder mantenerme como si estuviera montando anun caballo, lo tomé de las manos invitándolo a sentarse conmigo, mis piernas rodearon su cadera, las de él hicieron lo mismo, me tomó fuerte de la cintura y yo me sujeté de su cuello, me moví de arriba a abajo, cada ve más rápido y fuerte, estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, se lo indiqué para terminar juntos, nuestras bocas se unieron, llegamos al mismo tiempo a obtener el placer, tuvimos que ahogar nestros gemidos besándonos apasionadamente.

Después de eso nos tumbamos ambos en la cama, el sé retiró el preservativo y lo tiró en el cesto de basura, luego regresó a acompañarme, me abrazó y me dijo al oído: "Te Amo Akane", alcance a susurrar, yo también Ranma.

A las 7:00 de la mañana nos levantamos para ir a la escuela, nos aseamos y bajamos a desayunar, papá y Tío Genma aún estaban escépticos de que tuvieramos una relación real, se sorprendieron al vernos tomados de la mano en la mesa, pero quedaron anonadados al ser testigos de irnos abrazados al colegio.

Camino a la preparatoria Furinkan nos topamos con varios de nuestros amigos, para esa hora ya algunos sabían que nos habíamos casado, es por eso que en el salón de clases nos habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa.

Incluso la profesora Hinako Ninomiya participó en la celebración, nuestros compañeros fueron tan gentiles que nos llevaron varios obsequios para nuestro nidito de amor, recibimos sábanas, cobertores, una plancha, una vajilla, baterías de cocina, los amigos de mi esposo se cooperaron para regalarnos una estancia en una paradisíaca isla de Hokkaido, conocida por sus hermosos paisajes naturales, además de sus parques nacionales y festivales.

La estancia sería para dentro de un mes, ya que concluyeramos por fin nuestros estudios de bachillerato, tendríamos dos motivos para celebrar, tanto nuestra boda como la graduación de preparatoria.

Agradecimos a todos y después tuvimos práctica de deportes en el gimnasio, mi hermoso esposo se quedó practicando en las barras asimétricas, ya que tendría u a exposición durante la ceremonia de graduación, mientras que yo tenía que hacer lo mismo pero en la viga de equilibrio, ambos habíamos destacado en esas categorías durante nuestra estancia en Furinkan, por lo que debíamos ensayar las rutinas que efectuariamos.

Estuvimos practicando por alrededor de dos horas, Ranma terminó antes que yo, el se quedó apreciando mis movimientos, ya casi no había alumnos en el instituto, nos duchamos en las regaderas y justo cuando iba a vestirme, me interrumpió en el vestidor.

Me tomó por la cintura y me besó una y otra vez, estaba ya acostumbrado a tomarme del trasero, me acercó a su miembro levantado, yo temía que alguien pudiera vernos, le expresé mi miedo.

-Akane: Ranma, Espera, puede llegar alguien.

-Ranma: No llegará nadie, y es más, si alguien llega, no podrán pasar, cerré el gimnasio por dentro y también los vestidores.

-Akane: ¿Así que ya lo tenías planeado?

-Ranma: Pues (jugando con sus dedos), es que no puedo esperarme hasta llegar a casa, además allá hay más peligro de que nos interrumpan.

-Akane: Tienes razón, además soy irresistible para ti (sonriendo)

-Ranma: A decir verdad, sí, te has vuelto una adicción para mí.

Me arrojé a sus brazos, comencé a besarlo, mis piernas rodearon su cadera así parado; me tomó firme de las nalgas y se introdujo en esa posición lentamente en mí, estuvo moviéndose cómo sólo él sabía, mientras yo lamía y daba succiones en su cuello.

Posteriormente me indicó colocarme en cuatro puntos sobre una manta que preparó en una colchoneta, me masturbó un poco, mientras se atrevio a morder mis pompis, ingresó en mí y me penetró un tiempo de esa manera, el arrodillado tras de mí entrando y saliendo continuamente s diferentes velocidades.

Después se sentó en una de las bancas, colocó una toalla en el piso y me dijo que me sentara sobre él dándole la espalda; esa postura nunca la habíamos experimentado, pidió que pasará mis piernas hacía atrás, y que con mis manos me apoyara del sitio donde puso la toalla, comenzó a mover su cadera de atrás hacia adelante, me sujeto de las caderas y tenía una amplia visión a mi trasero, de repente cambiaba de zona sus manos y me tomaba de los senos, hasta que estaba completamente excitado, empezó a apretar mis nalgas una y otra vez.

Pude notar como cambió su voz a uno más ronco, sus jadeos y gemidos cada ve eran más fuertes, mientras que el entoncontrarme completamente dominada por mi marido, me hacían sentir sumamente caliente, que provocó que pronunciara su nombre una y otra vez.

Se atrevió a darme una que otra nalgada, sin embargo aún no había terminado de experimentar, me ayudó a levantarme y se separó lentamente de mí,

Continuará...


	45. Rica cena y postre delicioso

**¿Cuántas veces fallamos en realizar cosas que hacemos por no tener suficiente confianza en nosotros mismos?, todo puede mejorar cuando tenemos el apoyo de las personas cercanas a nosotros, en especial de esa que amamos.**

**_Los_****_ personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 45**

**Disfrutando de una rica cena y un postre delicioso**

Después de una rica y atrevida tarde con mi esposa en el gimnasio de la preparatoria Furinkan, pasamos al mercado, se me antojo ramen con vegetales y pollo, también tenía ganas de pescado frito y papas a la francesa, así que camino a casa compramos todos los ingredientes.

Pusimos manos a la obra en la cena, Kasumi vigilaria que Akane no se desesperara y supervisaría que hiciera las cosas lo mejor que pudiera.

Durante el tiempo que teníamos viviendo juntos, siempre había menospreciado sus dotes culinarios, jamás me había comprometido a ayudarla de verdad para que sus platillos supieran mejor.

Nunca había valorado en realidad su esfuerzo, cuando aún no eramos pareja de verdad, me la pasaba insultando y criticando lo que hacía, sé que le provocaba sentirse mal consigo misma, por lo que ella se presionaba de más al momento de preparar alimentos.

Esta noche decidí que la iba a apoyar, que iba a elogiar sus avances, que le diría que no importaba como saliera el platillo, que no se presionara y que la ayudaría en lo que ella me pidiera.

-Ranma: Amor, se que puedes estar nerviosa por prepararme la primer cena como esposos, pero se que vas a hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-Akane: Gracias mi vida, la verdad en esta ocasión pienso esmerarme todo lo que pueda, hacer un platillo decente para ti.

Me acerqué a su cara y deposité un suave beso en su frente, ella me abrazó y me miró a los ojos como una niña niña feliz por la confianza qie le estaba dando.

Kasumi nos hizo el favor de limpiar los pescados, le indicó a mi mujer colocar aceite en una cacerola, para que cuando estuviera muy caliente, introducirá con mucho cuidado en la cacerola la proteína bien sazonada.

Yo me encargué de poner en la mano de Akane la cantidad de condimentos para cada tilapia, con amor fuí pasándole la sal, luego la pimienta, el ajo, la cebolla en polvo, todo en pequeñas cantidades y en la última pieza dejé que ella tomara una pizca de cada ingrediente para que ella sola lo sazonara.

Era momento de freírlos, fué dorando uno por uno cada uno de los pescados, Kasumi le decía el momento en que tenía que sacarlos del aceite, el último ella lo hizo sola, sin apoyo de mi cuñada.

Posteriormente nos dispusimos a cortar los vegetales para el ramen que ya estaba cocinandose en una olla con abundante agua, sal y un poco de cebolla.

Me coloqué detrás de mi esposa y la ayudé a tomar el cuchillo, mi mano tomó la suya y empece a guiarla para que lentamente rebanara las zanahorias, calabazas, tomates y una cebolla.

No puedo negar que oa cercanía que tenía con su trasero me produjo una gran excitación, tanto que en ese instante quería saltarme la cena, para ir directo al "postre"; tuve que concentrarme en lo que estabamos preparando, al final dejé que ella partiera las verduras que quedaban.

Las añadimos al ramen, rectifiqué el sabor y pasé otra cantidad de sal y pimienta a mi esposa para que las pusiera a la pasta.

Finalmente en sarten cocinamos a fuego lento tiras de milanesa de pollo, las cuales necesitabamos que quedaran un poco doradas en mantequilla.

Servimos en varios tazones el ramen con las verduras y les pusimos unas tiras de ave, al final le dije a Akane que podía añadirles unas hojitas de perejil, le dije que con dos era suficiente en cada plato y quedó muy satisfecha con el resultado.

Los pescados fritos los colocamos en una gran charola al centro de la mesa para que cada quien tomara el que quisiera.

Kasumi había preparado también un arroz y papas a la francesa para acompañar los pescados, además de un té de limón para refrescarnos.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, Akane no se había percatado que yo tomé el pescado que ella sazonó, al notarlo pude ver una gran cara de felixodad y satisfacción por la confianza que le estaba brindando.

La dejé darme en la boca el primer bocado, degusté el sabor al pescado y realmente estaba delicioso, emití un sonido de agrado, (mmmmh),

-Ranma: En verdad está muy bueno.

-Akane: ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Ranma: Claro, pruébalo.

Tomé una porción en los palillos y con cariño se lo di en la boca, cuando lo probó, pequeñas lagrimas brotaron, la comida la preparó a la perfección; Me acerqué a ella, tío Soun y papá quedaron expectantes de lo que haría, la abracé y le dí un tierno beso en la frente, le dije con voz fuerte, -"Sabía que podías hacerlo".

Akane fijó sus hermosos ojos marrones a los míos y luego bajó bien su mirada a mis labios, supe que deseaba que la besara, nos olvidamos de todos y mis labios se unieron a los suyos por unos segundos, volvimos a la realidad cuando nuestros padres comenzaron a aplaudir escandalosamente, creímos que era por el beso que acabábamos de darnos frente a sus narices, pero nos equivocamos, esta vez era por que estaban degustando felices de la cena que preparamos.

Mi suegro comenzó a felicitar a mi mujer, le dijo que él sabía que en cuánto nos casaramos aprendería poco a poco a cocinar, como siempre no podía quedarme callado, esta vez atiné a decir que juntos seríamos capaces de mejorar en todo lo que no éramos tan buenos, sin notarlo mencioné que con amor todo era posible, mi padre me dió unas palmadas en la espalda y me agradeció por dar un buen paso en nuestro matrimonio, por avanzar en nuestra relación.

Cenamos tranquilos y ya a solas con mi niña de pelo azulado, llegó la hora del delicioso postre, en nuestro segundo día como marido y mujer, nos importó poco que el tío Soun y papá escucharan que sosteníamos relaciones sexuales, poseí nuevamente a mi esposa, por tercera vez en el día, pude disfrutar de su húmedad; nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, hasta explotar de placer.

Terminamos exhaustos, tuvimos un día y una noche muy agetreados (ocupados), pero todo valía la pena estando con ella, más sí eso provocaba que la mujer de mi vida fuera feliz.

Continuará...


	46. La Boda

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener.**_

_**Capítulo 46**_

_**La Boda **_

Eran las de tarde, el lucía espectacular en su smoking negro con camisa blanca y un pequeño moño en el cuello, yo opté por un vestido sencillo color celeste turquesa, era la boda de nuestros dos mejores amigos, tuvimos que viajar a Tokio para el enlace nupcial.

Los padres de Ukyo y los de Ryoga, echaron la casa por la ventana para celebrar el matrimonio de sus hijos únicos, rentaron un centro social en el Place Hotel Tokio, uno de los mejores hoteles de la capital nipona. El señor Kuonji e Hibiki se encargaron de aportar lo necesario económicamente para llevar a cabo una boda estilo occidental.

Después de casarnos, nuestros amigos viajaron a sus barrios de origen para informarles a sus padres de su compromiso, además de darles la gran sorpresa de que serían abuelos. Todos se pusieron sumamente felices y comenzaron a planear la ceremonia en un santiamén.

Yo acudí con Ukyo en dos ocasiones a la prueba de vestido, eligió uno estilo princesa con un corsé con escote de corazón y pedrería en la parte superior, iba a juego con un largo velo y un tocado de peineta color plateado con incrustaciones de swarovski blancas con azul, para el calzado se decidió por unos zapatos cómodos con un ligero tacón.

Por su parte, Ranma acompañó al despistado de Ryoga a elegir su traje de novio, optó por un lujoso smoking color negro con cola de pingüino, camisa blanca y moño. Durante todo ese mes mi esposo ha tenido que convertirse en la sombra de Hibiki ya que no queríamos que se extraviara antes de la boda.

La pareja invitó a familiares y amigos cercanos a la íntima recepción, en la ceremonia solo están sus padres, los nuestros, mis hermanas con sus prometidos, nosotros, su extraño amigo Tsubatsa, algunos comensales asiduos al restaurante y Mousse y la odiosa de Shampo.

Para evitar conflictos con la "Gata", nos sentamos lo más alejados de ella y de Mousse, lo extraño es que vienen acompañados de otra señorita que tiene la apariencia de ser una buena persona, sin embargo no intento averiguar quién es esa chica de cabello negro que está con ellos. Mousse viste un traje color azul marino y corbata a juego, mientras que su mujer porta un inapropiado vestido color beige con un muy pronunciado escote en sus senos.

A cinco minutos del inicio de la ceremonia acompañé a Ukyo al baño, fue una odisea ayudara a que no tuviera ningún incidente con el vestido, la pobre muy apenas pudo sentarse en el retrete, lo bueno es que solo se le ocurrió orinar; después de lavarnos las manos, le retoqué el maquillaje y tomé su ramo.

En punto de las 5:00 de la tarde todos nos pusimos en el lugar que nos correspondía para comenzar con el enlace, a mi lado mío se colocó mi guapísimo marido, me tomó del brazo para seguir a Ukyo y a sus padres al frente de la improvisada capilla donde un emocionado Ryoga la esperaba.

Fue hermoso el momento en que a ritmo de la marcha nupcial mi amiga caminó hacia él, en todo el tiempo el no le quitó la mirada de encima, fue tan romántico y especial el instante en que ella llegó a su lado, ambos se vieron con ojos de amor, con una mirada que dice más que mil palabras, esa de donde surgen lágrimas traicioneras debido a que estás a punto de conseguir la felicidad.

Le ceremonia fue muy emotiva, los votos de ambos fueron tan tiernos, se prometieron amor, lealtad y fidelidad, estar en las buenas y en las malas, juraron hacerse felices siempre; sellaron la ceremonia religiosa con un apasionado beso frente al altar.

Parecía que saldría a como estaba planeado, sin embargo como siempre el tonto de Ryoga se extravió en el hotel después de casarse por la iglesia, al bobo se le ocurrió ir al baño sin la compañía de Ranma y tardó en llegar a la unión por el civil, si no fuera porque personal del Resort lo buscó con las cámaras de seguridad, mi chico ojiazul no lo habría encontrado nunca.

En lo que estuvo perdido Hibiki, mi amiga se puso un poco nerviosa, pensó que había huido, pero la apoyé para que se tranquilizara ya que en su estado no era nada sano preocuparse; cuando aparecieron en la recepción del Salón de Eventos, Ryoga llegó muy apenado, le pidió perdón a su mujer por ser tan despistado.

Su enlace civil trascendió sin mayores conflictos, para después continuar con la celebración en un área abierta del Hotel, el lugar parecía de ensueño, había flores blancas y luces por todos lados.

Pese a haber pocas mesas, cada una de ellas tenía al centro un arreglo floral natural y a lado del mismo una pecera de cristal con dos pequeñas velas flotando en el centro.

La principal era simplemente espectacular, en cada uno de los extremos había dos árboles de cerezos artificiales con un montón de luces alrededor, en la parte de atrás de la mesa de novios había una pared tupida con una enredadera de hojas verdes, en algunos espacios había alelís, gardenias y rosas blancas.

Cuando salieron los novios al escenario, las luces se desvanecieron, un reflector apuntaba directamente a la pareja al momento que iniciaron su primer baile como esposos, eligieron la balada "Otras Vidas" del cantante Carlos Rivera, ambos se movieron lentamente, él la tomó de la cintura, mientras que mi amiga lo abrazó del cuello, cada instante se mantuvieron sonriendo y viéndose a los ojos.

De tanta miel que derrochaban, a Ranma y a mí nos dio algo de envidia por no haber tenido la oportunidad de vivir un momento similar, me tomó de las manos y viéndome con sus ojos azul zafiro, prometió que algún día cercano me daría la ceremonia de nuestros sueños.

Tras el baile con los padres de los novios, todos los invitados pudimos levantarnos a hacer lo mismo, al principio a mi esposo le daba un poco de pena levantarse, pero le dije que era muy sencillo dejarnos llevar por la música.

Nos levantamos cuando sonó "Perfect" de Ed Sheeran "Perfect", el instante en que comenzamos a danzar lentamente perdiéndonos en nosotros mismos fue maravilloso, la melodía sonaba, el me guío en todo momento, movimos nuestros pies de un lado a otro, mientras nuestros labios se unían en un apasionado beso, todo era perfecto, justo como dice la canción.

Tras bailar unas cuantas melodías, cenamos en familia, papá y Tío Genma, como siempre bebían demasiado, Nabiki y Kuno conversaban con Kasumi y el Doctor Tofú, mientras Ranma me decía al oído las grandes ganas de hacerme el amor cuando terminara la boda.

En un momento Ukyo me mandó llamar para acompañarla nuevamente al baño, justo a esa hora se le ocurrió ir también a Shampoo, desde que la vi dirigirse en nuestra dirección sabía que nada bueno tendría para decirnos y tal como lo presentí, así fue.

Cuando mi amiga se encontraba haciendo sus necesidades fisiológicas, ella se paró frente a mí y me advirtió que aunque me hubiera casado con Ranma, jamás sería feliz, poco me importó lo que estuviera parloteando, sin embargo no me quedé callada, le sugerí que se hiciera cargo de su marido, que debería tratar de ser feliz con Mousse ya que el la amaba demasiado, soltó una chillona risa y dijo que ella jamás lograría amar a alguien tan insignificante como él.

Quiso acercarse a intimidarme, pero justo en ese minuto, Ukyo salió del tocador, la saludó cortésmente y le dijo que las cosas serían muy diferentes sí hubiera comprendido desde hace tiempo que Ranma solo me amaba a mí, quiso echársele encima a mi amiga, pero su acompañante la sujetó de la mano y la reprendió, después esa extraña chica se disculpó por lo que fuera que Shampoo estuviera haciendo.

-Kagome: ¿Hay algún problema?

-Shampoo: (Haciéndose la inocente), Nada estas dos mujeres molestarme mientras yo venir al baño.

-Kagome: ¿Sabes que no está nada bien el para la comunidad amazona el que una mujer casada haga escándalos en público?

-Shampoo: Lo Siento (saliendo del tocador)

-Kagome: Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Kagome, disculpen a esta niña, al parecer está sumamente enojada con la vida.

-Akane: Buenas noches, mucho gusto (extendiéndole la mano)

-Ukyo: Yo soy Ukyo, ¿Qué haces acompañando a esa gata?

-Kagome: Bueno, (rascándose la cabeza) tampoco es que deseara acompañarla, pero formo parte de la Aldea Amazona y me mandaron a verificar que esté cumpliendo con sus labores de esposa.

Akane y Ukyo: ¿En Serio? (al unísono)

-Kagome: Al parecer la señora Collogne no estaba convencida de lo que hacía su nieta al casarse y me envió para que vigilara que pusiera de su parte con el pobre de Mousse.

Akane: ¡Vaya!, oye, ¿no te aburres todo el día de vigilarla?

Kagome: Sí, es difícil sobrellevarla, después de tres meses de convivir con ella ya empiezo a hartarme, pero en Nerima no tengo amigas, solo cuento con el apoyo de Mousse.

-Akane: Pues cuando gustes podemos salir a tomar un helado o a comer okonomiyakis con Ukyo, ¿Verdad amiga? (refiriéndose a la nueva esposa)

-Ukyo: (emocionada) Claro, puedes ser parte de nuestro grupo de amigas.

-Kagome: Muchas gracias muchachas.

-Akane: De nada, ahora mismo te paso mi dirección para que vayas a visitarme.

-Kagome: Creo que es hora de que la novia se presente en el escenario para aventar el ramo.

-Ukyo: Ya lo había olvidado, ¡Vamos!

-Akane: ¡Vamos!.

El animador del evento llamó a todas las mujeres solteras al centro del escenario, era tiempo de que Ukyo aventara el ramo, mis hermanas y Kagome se pusieron detrás de mi amiga junto con otras chicas sin compromisos, por sorpresa, la afortunada fue Kasumi, cuando el Dr. Tofú presenció la suerte de su prometida, saltó de felicidad y comenzó a bailar con papá y Tío Genma, quienes se encontraban muy ebrios.

Finalmente llegó el turno de que el nuevo matrimonio abriera los obsequios, los Señores Kuonji les regalaron un viaje a parís por dos semanas, mientras que los Hibiki les regalaron un cuantioso cheque para amueblar su casa, Ranma y yo decidimos llevarles una televisión, ya que sabíamos que tanto Ryoga como mi amiga no perdían el tiempo a la hora de intimar, por lo cual creímos que se llenarían de hijos en un santiamén, los demás llevaron planchas, licuadoras, vajillas, artículos para limpiar, entre otras cosas.

Con el regalo de Nabiki nos quedamos con la duda, ya que al verlo, los nuevos esposos se miraron a la cara completamente sonrojados, devolviendo de inmediato el contenido a la caja, lo que terminó por hacer que todos los presentes sonriéramos a carcajadas.

Terminó la celebración y Ranma y yo coincidimos en que lo mejor de la noche fue ver a nuestros amigos felices y completamente enamorados, realizados, plenos y avanzando en su relación, tanto como nosotros.

**Continuará…**

**Chicos estoy de vuelta con Avanzando en Nuestra Relación, perdón por la larga espera pero estaba concentrada en elaborar un One Shot para el reto del Striptease, los cuales terminaron siendo dos, ya que fluyeron las ideas y los estuve mejorando cada que tenía chance.**

**Si gustan pasar a leerlos: Esencia de Fresa y Sol Ardiente.**

**No crean que me olvidé de ustedes ni de este fic, se que les gusta mucho como van avanzando la historia. **

**Quise plasmar en este capítulo la alegría de ver a un amigo (a) realizarse en el amor, cuando uno tiene amigos de verdad, podemos sentir la misma felicidad que ellos cuando llegan al altar.**

**Sin más me despido, prometiendo que actualizaré muy pronto.**


	47. Obsesión por la Bestia

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro-_**

**CAPÍTULO 47**

**Obsesión por la Bestia**

Luego de tener que acompañar al estúpido de Mousse a la boda del cerdo de Ryoga y de la cocinera esa, estaba ansiosa de volver a Nerima, ya que por tres días no pude verlo, extrañaba sus lindos ojos grisáceos, su cabello castaño oscuro, sus fornidos brazos, su espectacular abdomen, pero más que nada necesitaba del calor que me hacía emanar cada que estaba dentro de mí.

Pensé que el acompañar al pato tonto a esa ceremonia podría generarme conflictos al estar de nuevo frente a Airen, pero hasta yo sorprenderme por mis sentimientos hacia él, anteriormente me habría lanzado a sus brazos para frotarme contra su cuerpo, pero esta vez no me pareció tan guapo, incluso ni estuve pendiente de Ranma, todo el tiempo pensaba el momento de volver para reencontrarme con Taro.

Tras la boda de ese par, Mousse y Kagome sugirieron que sería buena idea descansar un poco en ese lujoso resort, además todo era con gastos pagados por los padres de los novios. Con el fin de que el cegatón de mi marido y la insulsa esa dejaran de molestar, tuve que complacerlos, no tenía ganas de toparme a Airen, pero sin duda si me topaba con Akane aprovecharía para recordarle lo fea y marimacho que era.

Mientras mi esposito y la vigiladora amazona turisteaban por la zona, yo aprovechaba para descansar y pensar en un plan para mi rencuentro con "mi toro", cada instante recordaba sus fiereza, la forma en que me embiste cuando me hace suya, fantaseaba en la habitación pasando mis manos por mis curvas, el imaginarlo haciéndome tomándome apasionadamente me humedecía demasiado.

Sí bien es cierto durante las últimas semanas se había estado excediendo con los precios por hacerme el amor, cada yen valía la pena, su forma de poseerme es tan deliciosa que llegué al punto en que no me importa matarme trabajando para poder darme el gusto de tener mis amoríos con Taro.

Incluso ya había pensado en la idea de divorciarme del idiota de mi Mousse y pedirle a Taro que combatiera con él para que se quedara conmigo siempre, lástima que cuando se lo propuse a mi bestia, no le pareció tan buena idea, ya que según él, es un ser al que no le gustan las ataduras ni compromisos, pero estoy segura que cuando se enamore más de mí me rogará para que me case.

**Narra Mousse**

El ver que mi amada Shampoo ya no corrió tras los brazos de Saotome me tranquilizó, me sentía amenazado de que Kagome pudiera tomar eso en cuenta para separarme de ella y por fin decirle a la momia de Collogne que nuestra relación es una farsa, pero sorprendentemente ella ni si quiera volteo a verlo en la boda de Ukyo e Hibiki.

A pesar de que mi esposa no deseara convivir con nosotros en el Place Hotel de Tokio, mi ahora amiga y yo nos la pasamos bien, incluso nos tocó ir a cenar con Ranma y Akane, las chicas platicaron de temas de mujeres y aunque nunca me he considerado amigo del trenzudo, la verdad es que se portó bien. Pudimos conversar un poco de cómo nos estaba yendo en el Neko Hanten, así como de los planes que tienen de estudiar una carrera universitaria ahora que terminen la preparatoria.

Realmente nunca me había pasado por la mente el buscar algo para superarme, pero sé que en un momento dado cuando tengamos hijos, va a ser necesario que estemos lo mejor preparados para sacarlos adelante. Después de la cena con mi ex enemigo y su mujer, caminamos un poco y se me ocurrió preguntarle a la joven amazona si ella creía que la aldea amazona fuera a aprobar nuestro matrimonio, la noté pensativa y un poco triste, respondió con otra pregunta, me cuestionó sí era lo que yo deseaba.

Contesté que lo que más anhelaba era ser feliz, que siempre quise tener a una mujer tan bella como Shampoo a mí lado y le confesé que cuando nos casamos, creí que mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo; temeroso, le revelé a Kagome que no me sentía tan contento como alguna vez soñé, le dije que notaba que para mi esposa, yo no significaba nada, mis ojos se tornaron vidriosos, lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, ya no aguantaba el ser humillado y despreciado cada noche.

Kagome percibió mi tristeza y acarició suavemente mis mejillas para limpiar las gotas que caían a borbotones por mi rostro, comentó que debía ser fuerte, que tenía que luchar por esa felicidad que tanto quería. Por unos segundos permaneció callada y me dijo que sería capaz de emitir un juicio positivo sobre nuestra relación para no truncar mis sueños. Me conmovió mucho que quisiera ayudarme, le agradecí por su apoyo y comenté que siempre tendría en mí a un amigo.

Tuve que omitir que he tenido ganas de rendirme, he querido dejar a Shampoo en libertad, he deseado no amarla y encontrar a alguien que me valore, pero ¿Quién podría enamorarse de un estúpido pato feo como yo?, me han sobrado motivos para alejarme, pero me quedo por el miedo a no saber qué hacer con mi vida sin mi pelimorada.

Después de la breve charla comentó que era hora de partir a su habitación, creo que la ofendió el que le dijera que quería que fuera mi amiga, pensé que quizá va contra la ley amazona el tener amigas jóvenes mientras se está casado.

Regresé a la habitación y vi tan linda a mi mujer, se veía hermosa en esa bata morada que intenté acariciarla, me acerqué y la besé en el cachete, mi mano se posó en la suya, le pedí que nos diéramos una oportunidad de ser una pareja feliz, la abracé, pero de inmediato me tiró un almohadazo en la cabeza.

Shampoo se rió de nuevo de mí, me respondió que ya le daba igual lo que pasara con nuestra comunidad, que estaba harta de convivir con un estúpido cegatón como yo, nuevamente me mencionó que para ella, lo mejor sería que yo me esfumara de su vida. Esa noche, como muchas otras, comprendí que por más que luchara, jamás tendría su amor.

**Narra Shampoo**

La noche de ayer otra vez tuve que soportar el acercamiento del imbécil de mi marido, aún no se da cuenta de cuánto lo aborrezco, jamás me ha interesado lo que pase con él, nunca me ha importado lo que haga o deje de hacer, el muy bobo cree que algún día llegaré a amarlo, pero estoy segura que no lo necesito para nada, al contrario es un estorbo en mi vida.

Por fin regresamos a casa y decidí hablarle desde temprano a Taro para podernos ver, se tardó un poco en contestarme pero al final accedió a que nos reuniéramos esta tarde, pidió como condición encontrarnos en un extraño motel de la ciudad, obviamente exigió que llevara suficiente dinero ya que además de tener que pagar por sus servicios, tendría que pagar en el Alpha JN.

Aprovechando que hasta el día de mañana abriríamos el Neko- Hanten, les ordené al par de idiotas que viven conmigo que fueran al mercado a surtir todo lo necesario para la semana, los tarados ni se dieron cuenta que me ausentaría.

Me arreglé muy bien, cargué en mi mochila algo de maquillaje, perfume y artículos personales. También empaqué comida para consentir a mi toro. Al llegar al lugar este tenía una apariencia demasiado moderna, "mi bestia" me estaba esperando en la entrada para pagar la habitación.

Taro eligió una suite demasiado extraña, era una simulación de cárcel, dentro había una cama con cadenas, también había una cuerda que colgaba del techo, la cual podría utilizarse para tener experiencias distintas en el sexo.

Algo que me sorprendió es que en un cuarto contiguo había una especie de jaula con llantas en la que la que se podía introducir una persona, sólo quedaba libre la cabeza. También había una celda con rejas, la luz era de color rojiza, en una repisa se encontraban algunos instrumentos como esposas, látigos, pinzas, una mordaza, un antifaz y una máscara de cuero.

Todavía no terminaba de analizar la suite cuando me sometió, me tomó con fuerza de las manos y me llevó a la cama, me despojó con rudeza de la blusa y el pantalón, tomó las cadenas y me ató las manos una a cada lado.

Me dejó ahí sola por varios segundos, regresó con el antifaz el cual me colocó con brusquedad, al momento de querer cuestionar ¿Qué hacía?, me exigió que me callara, amenazó con amordazarme. Luego de un breve silencio, sentí sus dedos recorrer lentamente mis pies, subían por mis chamorros, llegaban a mis rodillas y continuaban en los muslos, para luego descender.

Repitió ese movimiento pero ahora con un látigo, comencé a sentir un fuerte cosquilleo en mi intimidad cada que lo hacía, inesperadamente daba azotes en mi piel cada que me inquietaba. Su boca no perdía el tiempo, se perdió en mis senos, se notaba cuanto me había extrañado, ya que lo hacía con una gran desesperación, lamía y succionaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ya que mojó mis senos con sus labios, bajó su mano a mi intimidad, creí que me estimularía antes de penetrarme, sin embargo solo verificó si me encontraba humedecida, escuché como su ropa cayó al suelo, sentí como se colocó en la cama para embestirme como tanto me gustaba.

En todo momento fue una bestia que a pesar de que me poseía de una ruda forma, me excitaba demasiado cada que se introducía con más fuerza. Sus manos estaban entretenidas con mis curvas, acariciaba y apretaba cada que podía. Me retiró la mordaza para besarme apasionadamente, lo que generó que en momentos me faltara el aire.

Cada vez respiraba más rápido, mi ritmo cardiaco había aumentado al tener la oportunidad de probar nuevamente sus labios. De pronto me retiró las cadenas, me ordenó que no moviera mis manos, no pude obedecerlo, tenía que sentir su piel, sentí una dura bofetada en mi rostro, me asusté un poco pero luego rió diciendo que era su prisionera que debía obedecer a mi celador.

Le hice caso y fue el momento en donde tomó mis manos y las llevó hacia su cuello, pidió que lo sujetara con fuerza, no sabía que tenía planeado hacer pero cumplí sus órdenes, de un segundo a otro ya estaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Sus dotes de ares marciales me levantaron de la cama sin salirse de mí y el pudo tomar asiento en una de las orillas de la cama. Comenzó a impulsarme de arriba hacia abajo hasta que llegó al orgasmo.

Me descubrió los ojos y me guío a la jaula, pidió que me introdujera, cuando lo hice, selló con un candado la compuerta por donde ingresé. Mi cabeza fue lo único que quedó libre, se puso frente a mí y apuntó a su zona íntima, con palabras altisonantes me invitó a que le practicara sexo con la boca, no tenía tanta experiencia realizando ese tipo de actos, jamás había imaginado que podría llegar a hacerlo, sólo se lo había hecho a él y sabía que le encantaba.

Tomé la decisión de hacérselo lo mejor que pudiera, tenía que conseguir que empezara a verme como algo más que su clienta, dejé que me tomara del cabello y que llegara a mi garganta, algunas lagrimas rodaron por mi cara al sentirlo tan adentro, terminó en mi boca.

Se duchó sin sacarme de esa incómoda posición, de pronto ya estaba comiendo lo que le había preparado. Pasó media hora y por fin me liberó, exigió su pago y se fue. Pedí que se quedara otro rato, quería conversar con él, quería conversar con mi bestia, pero poco le importó lo que tenía por decirle, se fue, ni si quiera esperó a que me aseara.

Salí del lugar discretamente, tuve que esperar a que mi cabello secara un poco para que Mousse no iniciara el interrogatorio.

Por semanas estuve intentando volver a contactarlo, pero no respondía mis llamadas; dio señales de vida hasta cinco meses después de que fuimos a ese lugar, llegó al restaurante y me lancé a sus brazos; puso distancia entre nosotros y pidió comida para degustar ahí.

Con gusto le preparé lo que ordenó, me senté a su lado y empecé a decirle que lo extrañaba mucho, que necesitaba verlo más seguido; me ignoró y dijo que había estado muy ocupado, prometió que se quedaría un rato si dejaba de hostigarlo.

Olvidé que la inútil de Kagome estaba en casa, la mandé a repartir unos pedidos para tener tiempo con mi toro, esa tarde solo me plantó un beso apasionado, me comentó que sus servicios habían subido de precio, que si quería verlo tendría que pagarle el doble. Respondí que sin ningún problema juntaría lo que me pidiera con tal de estar en sus brazos otra vez.

Con dificultades conseguía juntar el dinero que me exigía para poder estar con él, incluso el bobo de Mousse empezó a darse cuenta que estábamos entrando en una fuerte crisis financiera, sin embargo redoblé esfuerzos para poder disfrutar de la compañía que tanto me encantaba.

En dos ocasiones tuve que quedarme con las ganas de estar con él, no pude reunir lo que me pidió, me frustre tanto que todo me molestaba cuando no estaba con Taro, especialmente el estar cerca de mi esposo, ya no me importaba que Kagome se diera cuenta que no dormía con él, tampoco tenía interés en seguir sus consejos estúpidos para ser una mejor esposa.

La última vez que estuve con él fue en el restaurante, quise utilizar mi último recurso, embarazarme para que se preocupara por mí y por un hijo de él y mío, cuando se enteró que estaba esperando un bebé, me regañó y me gritó de lo peor, me advirtió que no volviera a buscarlo, según él, no sentía nada por mí.

Tuve que seducir a Mousse y con repulsión volver a estar él en la intimidad con él para hacerle creer que el hijo que llevaba en mi vientre era de suyo. Aún puedo sentir sus asquerosas manos en mí, su aburrida forma de tener sexo, me asqueo.

Pasado otro mes, justo cuando cumplíamos nueve meses de casados le di la noticia de que esperaba un hijo, su reacción fue muy cursi, me dijo que de ese día en adelante lucharía por darnos lo mejor a nuestro primogénito y a mí.

La estúpida instructora amazona por fin se fue del Neko Hanten, ya no tuve que compartir habitación con mi esposo, ya nadie nos vigilaba ni estaba al pendiente de lo que hiciéramos o dejáramos de hacer, ahora podía utilizar mi estado para poder manipular más al pato tonto.

**Continuara…**


	48. Graduación y Planeación del Futuro

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro-_**

**CAPÍTULO 48**

**Graduación y Planeación del Futuro**

Días después de la boda de nuestros mejores amigos, acompañé a Akane al centro comercial ya que teníamos que comprar los atuendos que usaríamos en la ceremonia de graduación. Fue lindo verla posar con los diferentes vestidos que se probó, sin embargo no pudo comprar el que le gustaba debido a que no contaba con el dinero suficiente.

Yo opté por usar el mismo smoking que me puse en el enlace de Ryoga y Ukyo, esa noche al ver que mi esposa regresaba triste a casa, pensé en la manera de ir por el traje que tanto le había gustado. Como ya había empezado a dar clases en el Dojo, ya tenía algunos ahorros para emergencias y el complacer a mi mujer con algo que le gustara, era una de ellas.

Tomé los 5 mil yens que costaba el vestido de gala color turquesa, al día siguiente me dirigí a comprarlo, lo llevé a envolver para regalo y al salir de clases se lo obsequié a mi hermosa peliazul; Akane derramó unas cuantas lágrimas por el detalle, me agradeció el que hubiera pensado en ella, sin embargo le respondí que lo único que me importaba era complacerla y hacerla feliz.

Ella se merecía todo, la Señora Saotome había hecho grandes méritos para merecer todo lo que pudiera brindarle. Primero que nada durante toda la preparatoria ella fue tenaz y dedicada, lo que la hizo alcanzar la excelencia académica, fue reconocida por el Director Kuno como la mejor alumna de la generación, por si fuera poco, durante el tiempo que fuimos compañeros siempre me ayudó con las materias que se me dificultaban.

Además, era mi deber darle todo lo que necesitara ya que apenas hace unos meses se había convertido en mi esposa y se había esmerado mucho en cumplir con las tareas del hogar y con sus deberes matrimoniales.

El día de la graduación, la esperé en las escaleras de casa, cuando bajó se veía hermosa, Kasumi y Nabiki la habían ayudado a ponerse más linda de lo normal, la maquillaron y peinaron su cabello de una forma que la hacía lucir tan sofisticada y sensual a la vez.

Al llegar al último escalón la tomé de la cintura y la besé apasionadamente, poco me importó que nuestros padres y sus hermanas estuvieran presentes, tenía que transmitirle el amor y orgullo que sentía de estar a su lado.

En la ceremonia dio un emotivo mensaje de despedida que conmovió a todos, incluso a mí que soy de carácter fuerte. Cada palabra hizo eco en nuestras mentes y nuestros corazones, nos invitó a ser mejores alumnos en la Universidad, a seguir siendo buenos amigos y sobre todo a no olvidar de dónde venimos.

Akane dedicó su premio de Excelencia Académica a su madre quien falleció cuando apenas era una niña, sin embargo también agradeció al Tío Soun y a sus hermanas por estar siempre apoyándola, todos los presentes nos conmovimos cuando le otorgó el reconocimiento a su padre.

Ya en la fiesta estuvimos bailando un muy buen rato, todos los mayores se adelantaron a casa dos horas antes de que terminara el festejo; nosotros nos quedamos platicando y bromeando con nuestros compañeros, algunos de ellos irían a universidades cercanas a Nerima, otros se independizarían y comenzarían sus estudios lejos de sus casas, pero sin duda todos acordamos que estaríamos en contacto.

Casi por regresar al Dojo, mi esposa y yo dimos un último recorrido por las instalaciones de la Preparatoria Furinkan, de esa escuela donde pasamos muchas locuras y aventuras, caminamos por cada una de las aulas en las que tomamos clases, subimos a la azotea donde muchas veces compartimos el almuerzo, me acerqué a ella, la tomé de las manos y le agradecí por elegir la misma Universidad que yo.

No pude contenerme, besé a mi dulce esposa apasionadamente, en toda la velada no había tenido la oportunidad de mostrarle afecto, el tiempo se detuvo por unos momentos, nuestros labios se unieron una y otra vez, cada ocasión con mayor intensidad, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, todo el día me había imaginado desvistiéndola.

Su cuello me invitó a dejar rastros húmedos en su piel, ella no paraba de acariciarme el cabello, enredaba sus dedos en mi trenza, susurró varias veces que me veía muy guapo vestido de esa manera, eso infló mi ego, pero había aprendido a ser prudente y no decir cualquier tontería que me viniera a la mente. Esa noche nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, ella se refugió en mi pecho, mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en la suya, la amaba, amaba demasiado a "mi marimacho", quería despedirme de la preparatoria con un momento muy especial con el amor de mi vida.

Lentamente introduje mi mano bajo la falda de su vestido, comencé a acariciarla como tanto le gustaba, ella agradeció que lo hiciera, de inmediato llegué a su zona íntima y la toqué por encima de las bragas, nuestros besos habían sido tan intentos que había provocado humedad en esa área.

Ella no perdió el tiempo, bajó su mano por mi abdomen y llegó hasta mi pantalón, introdujo su mano y empezó a darme placer dando caricias de arriba hacia abajo por dentro de mi bóxer. Obviamente ya estaba sumamente excitado, su delicioso olor me invitaba a desvestirla.

Con la mano que tenía libre, desabroché el cierre de su vestido, hasta que conseguí despojarla de él, debido a las innumerables ocasiones que había hecho el amor con Akane, ya no era difícil el desnudarla, aunque sin duda, seguía provocando incluso más sensaciones en mí el verla sin ropa.

Ella hábilmente me desabotonó la camisa, para cuando acordé mi pantalón y bóxer también se encontraban en el piso, el saco del smoking lo coloqué debajo de ella para que no se ensuciara, despacio me puse encima de ella, seguí estimulando su monte de Venus, mientras que mi boca degustaba de sus deliciosas montañas, mi peliazul no dejaba de mirarme fijamente a los ojos, tampoco perdía oportunidad para susurrar cuanto me amaba.

Mi miembro estaba completamente erecto, estaba listo para penetrarla, ingresé en ella despacio, Akane se aferró a mi espalda con ambas manos, yo me encontraba sobre mis rodillas en medio de sus tersas piernas, nos movimos en un vaivén exquisito, cada ocasión las embestidas eran más fuertes, quería que gritara mi nombre, logré que lo hiciera con la voz entrecortada, su boca buscaba mis labios para unirnos en candentes besos.

En esa posición podía ver lo hermosa que es, levanté sus extremidades inferiores para tener mayor acceso a su vagina, la penetré con movimientos más y más rápidos, hasta que me expresó que estaba a punto de explotar de placer, continué dándole muy recio, también estaba casi listo para llegar al clímax, al poco tiempo lo conseguimos, llegamos al orgasmo.

Lo que no imaginábamos es que durante todo el acto, el pervertido de Gosunkugui estuvo observándonos con cara de bobo, permaneció por varios minutos en estado de shock al presenciar un acto de amor puro. Caí en cuenta que había visto a mi mujer desnuda, por lo que consiguió que lo mandara a volar muy lejos de Nerima.

Esa noche regresamos a casa con una ola de sentimientos encima, llegamos a casa y aún nos quedaron ganas de seguir conversando de lo sucedido en la fiesta.

Pasaron los días y los meses, ingresamos juntos a la Universidad, mi mujer optó por la carrera de Periodismo, mientras que yo continué por el camino de los deportes. Gracias a que ambos éramos muy buenos en diferentes disciplinas de artes marciales, conseguimos se becados por la institución, prácticamente nuestra estancia en ella era gratis, lo cual me ayudaba a solventar nuestros gastos con las clases que impartía en el Dojo.

Poco a poco la dinastía Saotome – Tendo se fue haciendo de mayor prestigio, a los pocos meses de empezar a dar clases, ya habíamos conseguido remodelar por completo el viejo piso de madera y las paredes de inmueble, ambos dábamos clases a niños y jóvenes tanto de Nerima como de otros lugares de Japón, habíamos adquirido tanta popularidad que gente de todos los estatus sociales acudían para impartir a sus hijos disciplina y pasión por el artemarcialismo.

En el último mes hemos visitado mucho a Ukyo y a Ryoga, están por tener a sus bebés, Dios los bendijo con un parto doble. El despistado de nuestro amigo de la bandana se ha vuelto más distraído y desorientado que nunca.

Hace unos días se extravió de camino al consultorio del Doctor Tofú, Uchan lejos de enojarse por que tuvo que esperarlo dos largas horas en el hospital, se echó a reír a carcajadas, ya que le causó mucha gracia que su esposo haya ido a parar a un establo de cerdos y haya acabado lleno de lodo por todos lados, por fortuna para ellos, un policía lo guió con mi concuño.

Además nos enteramos por Kagome que Shampoo y Mousse están esperando un hijo, todo parece indicar que por fin ella está entrando en razón y comienza a gratificar a mi amigo ojiverde, devolviéndole un poco de amor del que él le ha dado toda su vida.

Nosotros a pesar de que somos presionados continuamente por los viejos para darles un heredero, hemos pensado bien que eso no pasará hasta que terminemos de estudiar. He hablado con mi esposa y le ambos coincidimos que lo ideal es tener algo que ofrecerles.

Durante estos meses he planeado junto con nuestros seres queridos una verdadera boda para mi dulce marimacho, Kasumi y Nabiki están organizando todo, mientras que mis amigos me han dado algunas ideas para hacerle una bonita petición de matrimonio a mi esposa, ya que cuando nos casamos, no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo de la forma en que ella lo merecía.

**Continuará…**


	49. El Susto de una Propuesta

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro._**

**Capítulo 49**

**EL SUSTO POR UNA PROPUESTA**

Han pasado varias semanas desde que comencé a planear la propuesta de matrimonio para mi "marimacho", realmente mis amigos me dieron muchas ideas, sin embargo algunas de ellas eran muy absurdas, como la que recomendó Daisuke de grabarle un video haciendo un striptease y al final decirle que "ese paquete" podría ser suyo si decía que sí a mi propuesta de matrimonio (jajaja) solo de imaginarlo me siento ridículo.

Hiroshi por ejemplo, me sugirió que podría rentar una avioneta que trajera un mensaje gigante donde dijera "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"; Ryoga por su parte, me dijo que llevara a Akane a una granja y que en el estanque de los cerditos pusiera el mensaje, y que a uno de los puercos le pusiera un moño con la caja del anillo atada al cuello.

Mis cuñadas tampoco se quedan atrás, Kasumi me dijo que la propuesta la podría hacer en casa, que ella podría preparar una rica cena y que cuando estuviéramos a punto de degustar la comida, que me arrodillara frente a ella y nuestros padres y que le entregará así la sortija, sinceramente me pareció muy sencillo, además de trillado.

Nabiki no se quería quedar atrás, ella pensaba mandarme un kit "lujoso" de juguetes sexuales, para que en una noche de pasión le dijera que si estaba dispuesta a usar un anillo, y que en el momento más caliente de la velada, le propusiera matrimonio.

Sí, ya sé tenemos meses de casados, que oficialmente somos marido y mujer, pero desde un principio, mi prometida merecía una boda de verdad, una boda como con la que soñó desde pequeña, una ceremonia en donde el tío Soun la entregara en el altar, donde yo la esperara con mi smoking negro, en la que ella camine a paso lento hacia mí, sin dejar de verme con esos hermosos ojos marrones que me hipnotizan.

Es por eso que con lo que he juntado de los torneos que he ganado y también con los ahorros de clases extras que doy en el Dojo, he estado ahorrando para una linda ceremonia y para comprarle el vestido estilo princesa con el que tantas veces imaginó que se casaría.

Al final de cuentas, la idea de la propuesta surgió ayer cuando terminé de entrenar a los pequeños en sus clases de Artes Marciales, decidí que tenía que hacerlo en algo que nos representara, algo que recordara toda la vida.

Por otro lado, sus hermanas me han hecho el favor de llevarla a la casa de novias para que ahí se mida un vestido que a ella le guste. Se les facilitó el que las acompañara, ya que como ellas están próximas a casarse le pidieron sea dama de honor en ambas bodas, lo que no sabe es que Nabiki y Kasumi serán sus damas de honor en nuestra ceremonia.

La mediana de mis cuñadas, me comentó que aunque en un principio se reusó a probarse uno de los costosos vestidos, luego se emocionó al verse con el ajuar completo puesto saltó de felicidad al cumplir su sueño de tener puesto un vestido como el que siempre quiso lucir, también añadió que después notó en tristeza en la mirada de mi peli azul, supongo que es porque piensa que nunca va a poder realizar ese sueño.

NARRA AKANE

Éstos últimos días han sido un poco extraños, me la he pasado algo inquieta, triste, presintiendo que quizá Ranma ha dejado de quererme, ha estado muy alejado de mí, solo lo veo en las noches cuando casi siempre está cansado después de los largos entrenamientos y las clases en el Dojo; además se ha estado iendo con Daisuke y Hiroshi, según mi esposo lo han invitado a recordar viejos tiempos de la preparatoria, lo cual me tiene muy desconfiada al conocerlos.

Sé por Yuka y Sayuri que son muy pervertidos, que anteriormente salían a antros a conocer y conquistar chicas, es por eso que por un tiempo, mis amigas se alejaron de ellos. Supuestamente en la Universidad han conseguido madurar, pero estoy demasiado intranquila, temo que el "cabezota" de mi marido quiera divorciarse de mí.

Para colmo, mis hermanas me pidieron que fuera dama de honor en sus bodas, no pude negarme ante tal petición, sin embargo me sentí algo triste cuando las acompañé a probarse sus vestidos de novias, las dos me insistieron en que eligiera un vestido y me lo midiera, tuve que complacerlas, realmente me sentí una princesa en un cuento de hadas con ese atuendo, hubiera deseado tener una boda con un vestido así de hermoso, es por eso que después de dar saltos de felicidad al verme al espejo, mis ojos se tornaron tristes al recortar que yo ya estoy casada.

Sé que no debería de ser mal agradecida con Ranma, la situación nos obligó a unir nuestras vidas de esa manera, sin ceremonia lujosa, ni recepción, tampoco con una luna de miel decente; comprendo que lo más importante de todo era mantenernos juntos, pero de repente pienso que si hubiéramos esperado un poco, quizá en este momento estaríamos planeando nuestra boda.

De repente mi marido entra a la habitación y me dice que es necesario que platiquemos esta noche, siento que mi corazón está por salirse, camino de un lado a otro de la habitación como si quisiera escapar, mientras él lo hace en dirección opuesta, se ve muy nervioso, intento descubrir de una vez por todas que se trae entre manos.

-Akane: ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme más al rato que no puedas decirme ahora? (enojada)

-Ranma: ¿Por qué estás molesta?

-Akane: ¿Quién dijo que estoy molesta?

-Ranma: Pues se nota, como si no te conociera amor

-Akane: Pues dime de una vez que es eso que quieres decirme

-Ranma: Bueno más que decirte, es pedirte un favor

-Akane: ¿Qué favor?

-Ranma: Bueno, es que mañana es mi competencia y quería que me acompañes, es importante para mí que estés ahí.

-Akane: ¡Ah!, ¿Se trata de eso?

-Ranma: Sí, bueno es que en el combate pasado no estuviste presente por tus clases y quiero que por favor pidas permiso para ir a verme.

-Akane: ¿A qué hora compites mañana?

-Ranma: Es a las 5:00 de la tarde.

Akane: Pues, en realidad aunque mañana hay clase práctica de redacción, puedo faltar por ir a verte.

-Ranma: Me hará muy feliz que lo hagas, además irá toda la familia, algunos de nuestros amigos también confirmaron su asistencia.

NARRA RANMA

Después de que Akane me dijo que cancelaría una de sus clases, me dispuse a poner el plan a la obra, hice una manta gigante con la pregunta más importante, luego fui a entregársela a Kasumi junto con globos de color rojo y blanco para que ella los repartiera entre nuestros amigos, obviamente con discreción para que mi mujer no se enterara.

Luego me dispuse a realizar unas llamadas para que tuvieran listo el más grande ramo de flores para ella, mi otra cuñada me hizo el favor de contactar al juez para que colabore entregándoselas después del combate.

Ukyo y Ryoga se encargaran de distraerla, pidiéndole que vaya a casa de ellos para que los ayude en caso de que U-Chan se ponga mal, debido a que está a punto de dar a luz a sus mellizos, un plan muy conveniente para que mi marimacho esté distraída.

Por más de dos horas ensayé mi actuación frente al espejo, sé que aunque en un principio se asustará por mi estado de salud, luego con lo que le diré, no podrá resistirse al encanto de Ranma Saotome.

Durante la noche cenamos con normalidad y posteriormente nos fuimos a dormir, para ser sincero estaba muy nervioso e impaciente de ver su reacción, tanto que a pesar de querer y desear tener intimidad con ella, no quise cansarla para que mañana después de que me diga que sí, pasemos una velada muy agradable juntos.

NARRA AKANE

Ya casi es hora del combate, lo bueno que Ukyo y Ryoga ya estaban listos para irnos al gimnasio de la Universidad, durante el camino tuvimos que pasar por alimentos y bebidas, ya que tanto mi amiga embarazada como su esposo, morían de hambre.

Llegamos al gimnasio y está todo abarrotado, puedo ver a nuestros padres y a mis hermanas en las gradas que están justo al frente del escenario donde se llevara a cabo la competencia, ahí con ellos también están Yuka, Sayuri, Kagome, Daisuke, Hiroshi e incluso está Mousse, el Doctor Tofú y Kuno; mis amigas nos hicieron espacio en el mero centro.

A pesar de que Ranma puede verlo como algo cursi, preparé un cartelón con frases de apoyo para que gane el combate, también traje aplaudidores y guantes de goma para todos, aunque sinceramente no hace falta que gritemos su nombre, la mayoría de los asistentes lo apoyan.

Me puse un poco celosa de que algunas seguidoras trajeran mantas enormes con su nombre, incluso hay algunas en las gradas que portan reveladores tops y en el abdomen escribieron Ranma, lo que me pone furiosa, ya que sé que lo hacen con el afán de que el voltee a verlas.

Justo como se esperaba, mi marido hizo papilla a su contrincante en los primeros tres minutos del encuentro, me emociona que sea tan buen arte marcialista, me enorgullece ser su esposa. ¿Pero qué pasa?, veo que voltea a verme y después de que el juez levantó su mano en señal del triunfo, Ranma se desvanece, mi Ranma está en el suelo, todo pasa tan rápido, incluso su rival empieza a moverlo, él no reacciona.

Todo el mundo comienza a alarmarse, instintivamente bajo las gradas a toda velocidad, quiero ir a toda costa con él, mi padre y el Tío Genma me animan a que me acerque para ver qué le pasa, me acerco a él y comienzo a nombrarlo, no veo que reaccione, lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos por la desesperación de no saber qué diablos pasó.

Me dejo caer en su pecho y empiezo a decirle "Mi amor, reacciona", "Ranma, No me hagas esto", me incorporo y poco a poco lo coloco en mis piernas, mientras mis brazos lo mecen y agitan con fuerza, grito desesperada a Tofú para que vaya a ayudarme, de pronto el me sostiene de la mano, con toda calma me pide que me calme.

-Akane: ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

-Ranma: Estoy mejor que nunca

-Akane: Me asustaste bobo, ¿Seguro que estás bien?, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo o que haga algo para que te sientas mejor?

-Ranma: No, Estoy bien, bueno, si quiero que hagas algo, quiero que voltees a donde están nuestros amigos y familiares.

No puedo creer lo que veo, son todos nuestros amigos y familiares con una enorme manta que dice ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?, más lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas, volteo a verlo y para cuando acuerdo está hincado frente a mí, el juez sostiene un micrófono cerca de Ranma.

-Ranma: Akane, amor de mi vida, sé que no soy perfecto, pero estoy completamente seguro de que el estar a tu lado, definitivamente me hace ser una mejor persona. Cuando estoy contigo, todo lo puedo, tú me das las fuerzas para lograrlo, Te Amo y quiero que me concedas el honor de ser mi esposa.

Impactada ante todo lo que acabo de vivir y escuchar, no puedo evitar sacar mi mazo y darle con él en la cabeza a Ranma, le recuerdo que ya estamos casados.

-Akane: Por sí no lo recuerdas idiota, ya desde hace tiempo nos casamos.

-Ranma: Es cierto, pero quería darte la oportunidad de vivir tu sueño y tener una ceremonia de verdad.

-Akane: Oh ¡Ranma!, Mi amor, no tenías que hacer todo esto.

-Ranma: Claro que tenía, Entonces que dices, ¿Te quieres volver a casar conmigo?

-Akane: Claro que quiero, claro que deseo estar contigo siempre amor.

No pude evitarlo, me aferré a su pecho llorando, no podía controlarme; toda esta semana pensando que el ya no me amaba, imaginando idioteces, cuando en realidad él estaba planeando hacer algo hermoso por mí. Lo besé, lo besé una y otra vez y le dije cuanto lo quería y cuando lo necesitaba, sin embargo no se salvó de unos cuantos jalones de trenza por asustarme de esa manera al desvanecerse después del combate.

El Juez le pasó un gran ramo de flores, lo que me obligó a separarme de mi chico azabache, el sacó una pequeña caja de su pantalón y la abrió frente a mí, era un hermoso anillo con un gran diamante en el centro, lo colocó lentamente en mi dedo anular, luego me entregó las rosas, salté de emoción hacia sus brazos al tiempo que todos los asistentes aplaudían y gritaban eufóricamente.

Después de un rato sólo quedamos en el gimnasio nosotros y todos nuestros seres queridos, quienes comenzaron a abrazarnos , como era de esperarse, papá y el tío saltaron abrazados de la felicidad, pude notar que mis amigas tenían los ojos llorosos de la emoción, incluso la reina del hielo, también estaba notablemente conmovida.

De repente Ryoga comenzó a correr desesperado por la pista del gimnasio, gritaba "Ya vienen", "Ya vienen", Ranma le preguntó que le pasaba, el seguía gritando lo mismo, hasta que Ukyo emitió un sonoro lamento de dolor, justo en ese momento entró en labor de parto.

**Continuará…**


	50. Ryoko y Takahiro

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro.**_

**Capítulo 50**

**Ryoko y Takahiro**

Siempre fui consciente de mis limitantes, desde niño, toda la vida había padecido de este problema de desorientación, me perdía para ir a mi recámara en casa de mis padres, me extraviaba al ir a la escuela, varios duelos se postergaron por no dar con el lugar de la pelea; cuando conocí a Ukyo, noté que solo cuando se trataba de ella, tenía la capacidad de llegar a su restaurante.

Me sorprendía el hecho de poder llegar a su casa sin ayuda, incluso cuando estaba obsesionado con Akane, y que mi cocinera era solo una simple conocida. En el momento en que formalizamos nuestra relación, fue un alivio el nunca perderme de una cita con ella, el poder llegar a tiempo a cada uno de los lugares donde nos quedábamos de ver, era algo que me hacía pensar que mi desorientación disminuía cuando estaba con ella.

Sin embargo, desde que supe la maravillosa noticia de que seríamos padre, mi condición de despistado se incrementó, a tal grado que hace unos momentos enloquecí cuando mi esposa apretó mi mano luego de ver la tierna propuesta de matrimonio de Ranma y mi mejor amiga. En el momento en que mencionó "Ya vienen", mi mente reaccionó inadecuadamente y comencé a correr por todo el recinto deportivo.

Llegué hasta donde parecían ser los vestidores, luego troté por los baños, las regaderas, seguí y vi la sala de trofeos, quise regresar por ese sendero y llegué nada más y nada menos que a las oficinas administrativas, finalmente tras pasar varias veces por los mismos lugares, pude encontrar a Ranma quién me buscaba desesperado, me dio un par de cachetadas y me hizo volver a la realidad, estaba a punto de ser papá de dos hermosos bebés.

Gracias a él llegué a la enfermería, donde el Doctor Tofú improvisó una sala de parto, ya que Ukyo ya estaba a punto de dar a luz. Kasumi y Akane ayudaron a acercar baldes de agua caliente, toallas limpias, alcohol y algunas otras cosas que pudieran ser de utilidad para el alumbramiento. En tanto Ranma me hizo sentarme a lado de mi mujer, que a pesar de tener fuertes contracciones, lucía hermosa y muy valiente.

Aún puedo recordar esos momentos donde ofrecí a mi "panecito" mi mano para que pudiera apretarla, morderla, pellizcarla y hacer lo que quisiera mientras pasaba cada una de las contracciones. En mi interior solo pedía que ya nacieran mis bebés, imploraba a Dios que mi Ukyo no sufriera tanto, le rogaba que mis bebés vinieran a este mundo, sanos y fuertes como su padre. No lo niego, fue una de las primeras veces que sentí miedo, sentí temor de que las cosas no salieran como deseábamos.

Creo que en el fondo, aunque quisiera darle tranquilidad a mi "panquecito", ella notaba que estaba hecho todo un manojo de nervios, heroicamente ella trataba de calmarme, agradeciéndome por darle la oportunidad de ser madre.

Tras minutos de gritos, mordidas y pujidos, nació Ryoko, una preciosa niña de 2 kilos 600 gramos, de espeso cabello castaño, igual de hermosa que su madre; luego vio la luz de este mundo Takahiro, un varoncito fuerte y gordito de 3 kilos 200 gramos, su cabello también es muy abundante, pero de un tono oscuro.

El Doctor de inmediato los acercó a nosotros, tomaron la primera dosis de leche materna y luego de ser limpiados y vestidos con ropa que consiguió Nabiki, fueron puestos en nuestros brazos. Ambos se ven tan frágiles que tenía miedo de hacerles daño.

Con cuidado tomé Ryoko, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré algunos secretos, entre ellos que siempre será mi princesa, que la voy a cuidar y proteger toda la vida y que siempre podrá contar conmigo para lo que necesité, al decir esas palabras, pude sentir como algunas pequeñas gotas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos.

Luego vino el turno de cargar a Takahiro, mi pequeño cloncito, ya lo puedo ver en grandes torneos, demostrando ser un hombre de honor. Con él también me comprometí a ser su guía, su amigo, a darle todo el amor que pueda y me comprometí a hacer de él una persona de bien.

Finalmente, me di el tiempo de estar a solas con mi mujer, le agradecí por darme este regalo tan inmenso; con ella no hubo necesidad de reprimir mis sentimientos, lloré de alegría junto a ella, le prometí que daré lo mejor de mí para cuidar de los tres y protegerlos, para darles lo mejor y para que seamos una familia feliz.

Después, tuvimos que compartir a nuestros mellizos con nuestros amigos, todos se dieron el tiempo de ir por obsequios para ellos.

Ranma y Akane fueron los primeros que nos mostraron su afecto, ambos comenzaron una sana pelea por ver con quien preferían estar los recién nacidos, obviamente el duelo lo ganó mi amiga, mientras que nuestro compadre tuvo que conformarse con una sonrisa que le ofreció Ryoko desde los brazos de su esposa.

Mousse fue otro amigo que quiso conocer a los bebés, se emocionó al imaginar que muy pronto el también tendrá a su hijo en brazos. Kagome pasó con él a la sala de enfermería, ella nos hizo el favor de obsequiarles sus primeros zapatitos. Pude notar que se veían muy bien juntos, aunque no dijeron ni una sola palabra, en sus miradas percibí una especie de complicidad que jamás he visto entre Shampoo y nuestro querido "Pato".

Tras recibir una docena de visitas, fue hora de partir a casa. Kuno nos hizo el favor de traernos a casa en su coche, mientras que los recién comprometidos nos ayudaron cargando los regalos de los bebés.

Nabiki y Akane cargaron a nuestros hijos, mientras que yo hice lo mismo con mi mujer para que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo. Kasumi por su parte, nos hizo el favor de cocinarnos algunos platillos de dieta blanda para la cuarentena de mi oji azul, mientras que Tofú me dejó indicaciones para poder alimentar a mis "ternuritas" durante todo el día, también me recomendó que de llegar a ver algo extraño, no dudara en llamarle.

A las 10:00 de la noche, era hora de empezar a vivir la aventura de ser padres. Estaba consciente que sería cansado el levantarnos cada dos horas a dar la leche a Takahiro y Ryoko, sabía que no sería sencillo cambiar pañales cada que hicieran sus necesidades, pero nada de eso me molestaba, porque por primera vez en la vida me sentía en plenitud, teniendo a una mujer y a unos hijos maravillosos a mi lado.

**Continuará…**

**Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, lo sé les dije que en este habría lemon pero lo siento (será hasta el próximo), en este quería retratar un poco lo que viven los padres primerizos, quería que vieran como Ryoga ama demasiado a Ukyo, como sin duda será un excelente padre a pesar de su desorientación, la cual en esta ocasión fue provocada por el alto nivel de estrés, emoción y preocupación de saber que ya estaban por nacer su hija Ryoko y su pequeño Takahiro.**

**Ojalá les gusten los nombres que elegí para este par de mellizos, quienes harán de la vida de la cocinera y de nuestro amigo de la bandana, una vida mucho más emocionante.**


	51. Recompensa a una Propuesta

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de entretener.**_

**Capítulo 51**

**La recompensa por una propuesta**

Tenía días y noches que anhelaba volver a tener a mi "dulce tormento" en mis brazos, ya habían pasado semanas desde que habíamos tenido relaciones, realmente no es que no quisiéramos, sino que los metiches de nuestros padres siempre están al pendiente de lo que hacemos cuando estamos en casa, ellos siempre están hostigando para saber sí ya estamos haciendo al "Heredero de la Escuela de Combate Libre del Todo Vale".

Papá y Tío Soun siempre se ponen afuera de nuestra habitación para alcanzar a escuchar si fabricamos un hijo, a pesar de que nos hemos cansado de decirles que nos estamos cuidando para no tener bebés por el momento, ellos siguen tercos. Yo por mí, siempre tengo ganas de devorar a besos a mi peli azul, pero ella es más conservadora, necesita privacidad para que podamos tener intimidad.

Confieso que ayer, cuando ultimaba detalles para proponerle que se casara conmigo de nuevo, al verla con ese camisón blanco que le queda tan bien, tuve que huir al baño para poder calmar mis ganas de hacerla mía en ese instante.

Tras recibir varios golpes por asustarla después del combate donde fingí desvanecerme para darle la sorpresa, pensaba que saldríamos a celebrar a un restaurant cercano al gimnasio, pero con la llegada inesperada de nuestros "sobrinos" Ryoko y Takahiro se nos fue el tiempo.

Al ver a los pequeños de nuestros amigos, y notar como mi Akane cargaba a las criaturitas entre sus brazos, confirme que es la mujer de mi vida, y la imaginé con nuestros propios bebés en un futuro no muy lejano.

Después de ayudar a Ryoga y Uchan a llevar los obsequios de los pequeñines a su casa, Nabiki nos ofreció unas noches en un exclusivo motel a las afueras de Nerima, no desaprovechamos la oportunidad a pesar de estar algo cansados, ya que ambos deseábamos y queríamos unos días tranquilos para vivir y disfrutar de nuestro amor.

Aún recuerdo las otras ocasiones en las que hemos ido a lugares como esos, donde hemos vivido de todo, pero sobretodo, donde hemos disfrutado sin miedo, del placer de unir nuestros labios y cuerpos.

En punto de las 11:00 de la noche llegamos a la recepción del lujoso sitio, había diversas habitaciones, desde las tradicionales, hasta las lujosas suites. Mi cuñadita nos hizo el favor de conseguirnos una de las más costosas.

Desde el elevador, me sentía algo nervioso, ya que ansiaba probar los dulces labios de mi "marimacho", pero sabía que para tener acceso a su delicada cavidad, primero tendría que enfrentarme a una charla donde seguramente me reclamaría por asustarla después del combate, y así fue, rompió el hielo y me reprochó el haberla espantado tanto, su voz se escuchó demasiado seria, me miró con sus enormes ojos color chocolate y me golpeó en el pecho, recriminándome el por qué había planeado algo que en un principio la hiciera sufrir tanto.

-Akane: ¡Eres un bobo! ¿Sabías?

-Ranma: ¿Por qué?

-Akane: ¿Cómo por qué?, me asustaste demasiado (golpe en el pecho)

-Ranma: ¡Auch! (quejido), no era mi intención molestarte.

-Akane: No me molestaste, me espantaste, ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando vi que te desvanecías en la duela?

-Ranma: (Jugando con los dedos) No, ¿Qué sentiste?

-Akane: Me entró una gran desesperación por saber que te pasaba, creí, (mirando al suelo) creí que te perdía.

-Ranma: ¡Lo siento amor!, solo quería llevarte hacia el escenario para darte la sorpresa. ¿No te gustó?

-Akane: Claro que me gustó tontito, fue hermoso lo que hiciste.

-Ranma: ¿Entonces me perdonas?

Luego de la pregunta, su boca se pegó a la mía, sus piernas rodearon mi cadera, mientras me susurraba al oído una y otra vez cuanto me amaba.

Arribamos a la habitación con las respiraciones agitadas, nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban y se extrañaban tanto, que involuntariamente al cerrar la puerta, comenzamos a tocarnos sin parar. Mis manos recorrían cada centímetro de su tersa piel, mientras que Akane no dejaba de besarme y dejar rastros húmedos en mi cuello.

Para cuando acordábamos, nos encontrábamos sin ropa, sumamente sudados y con un fuerte tono carmesí en las mejillas. Ella me guio hacia un enorme love site donde ella se sentó, mientras que yo quedé parado con mi abdomen justo frente a su cara, mi emoción y grado de excitación eran difíciles de esconder, mi entrepierna estaba completamente levantada.

Sus labios con un ligero tono fresa, me invitaban a besarlos, lamerlos y morderlos. Mi boca y su boca se unían una y otra vez, mientras ella manipulaba mi miembro de arriba hacia abajo con su tacto.

Tras varios minutos robándonos el aliento, se despegó poco a poco de mi boca, para dirigir su rostro debajo de mi cintura, dio pequeños besos en el lugar que tanto me gustaba, para después abrir su cavidad bucal en una enorme "o" para introducir mi miembro en ella.

Sus pequeñas manos la ayudaban a tener un mejor acceso, su cabeza iba y venía de atrás hacia adelante provocando que mi pene llegara más cerca de su garganta, el verla practicando ese exquisito arte, me seducía tanto que mis manos fueron a su cara, mis dedos despejaron su rostro de algunos rebeldes cabellos azules que querían esconder sus gestos, era inevitable no fijar mi mirada en esos ojos chocolate que se agrandaban y en ocasiones se perdían por el placer que estaba produciendo.

Para ese entonces no me importaba que se escucharan mis roncos gemidos, estaba disfrutando cada segundo que ella me dedicaba a hacerme feliz, estaba gozando de sentir esa agradable y explosiva sensación de calor y humedad en mi zona más íntima; lo único que quería, es que mi mujer se diera cuenta de que estaba haciendo un "extraordinario trabajo".

Otras veces ya habíamos practicado esa clase de sexo, pero en esta, me hizo subir al paraíso, los movimientos circulares de su lengua, las succiones, las agradables caricias que me daba, me llevaron a un grado de excitación no explorado hasta el momento, que provocaron en mí una explosión de satisfacción que no le fue indiferente, al contrario, probó cada gota que salió de mi ser.

Yo no me podía quedar atrás después de recibir esa gran muestra de afecto y confianza, así que la llevé a la cama y comencé a acariciarla, esta vez no dejé que ella se moviera. Con una de mis manos tome las de ella con fuerza, mientras que con la otra empecé a recorrer lentamente con mis dedos su cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos.

Ella se quedó quieta, entendió que era mi turno de hacerla disfrutar. Mi rostro llegó a sus deliciosas montañas y mi boca no pudo resistirse a saborearlas. Degusté por un tiempo de ellas, mientras mi mano continuaba su camino por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su intimidad.

Me abrí espacio para iniciar una serie de caricias que iban desde un ritmo semi lento, a uno que frotaba sus labios vaginales como si no hubiera un mañana. Volví a hacer de las mías y llegué a su clítoris, lo masajeé formando círculos, luego de arriba hacia abajo; cada en cuando cambiaba de ritmo y velocidad, conforme su cuerpo me lo pedía.

Sus jadeos eran intensos, su respiración entrecortada, todo se intensificó cuando mis dedos continuaron el camino hacia su vagina, se introdujeron en ella y buscaron el punto "g" para estimularlo.

No pudo contenerse más y sus manos me tomaron con fuerza del cabello, sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, mientras me besaba ansiosamente. Simultáneamente su cadera se movía de forma sincronizada con mi mano.

La humedad de su zona íntima me llamaba a ingresar en ella, pero había un problema, esta vez no llevábamos condones y yo tenía tantas ganas de sentirla sin que nada nos obstruyera. A regañadientes tuve que explicarle el problema de los preservativos, me pidió continuar, insistí en sí estaba segura ya que estaba en sus días fértiles, poco le importó, me suplicó seguir, de inmediato obedecí.

Separé un poco sus tersas y blancas piernas, lentamente me introduje en ella, tal y como esperaba, su vagina estaba completamente mojada, lo que me excitaba aún más. En esta ocasión no inicié con delicadeza, su cuerpo acalorado me pedía que la embistiera como nunca, le di duro desde el principio.

De su boca salían sonoros gemidos y gritos que me ordenaban seguir, una y otra vez pronunciaba mi nombre, se escuchaba tan sexy y tan sensual viniendo de ella, la había extrañado tanto; caí en cuenta que para poder disfrutar de nuestra sexualidad, necesitamos de un lugar donde nada nos obstruya el demostrarnos el deseo carnal que sentimos el uno por él otro.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, a tiempo en que Akane me tomó desprevenido y en un movimiento rápido, tomó el control de la situación. Se colocó encima de mí, sujetó con fuerza mis manos hacia el respaldo de la cama, mientras se contoneaba en un vaivén que me volvía loco.

El verla deslizarse de adelante hacia atrás, el disfrutar de observar su rostro ligeramente sudado, su cuello, su delicioso pecho, su bien trabajado abdomen, me provocaba llamarle por su nombre y decirle sin tapujos cuanto me fascinaba. El Gran Ranma Saotome estaba endiosado, ese que alguna vez le dijo que era una "fea" "marimacho", estaba en un trance en donde ella tenía el control absoluto sobre mí.

"Akane", "Mi Akane" grité con fuerza, "ooooh, sí Akane", gemía, "Me vuelves loco, en este momento puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, estoy a tu merced", solté con dificultad debido a la falta de aire, mientras ella sonreía y continuaba moviéndose aún más fuerte, más sexy y con mayor confianza, incluso pude escuchar que empezó a tararear una canción alegre entre jadeos.

En esta noche terminamos agotados pero muy satisfechos de habernos pertenecido de nuevo. Ahora más que nunca estaba convencido de que mi vida estaba en plenitud gracias a ella.

**Continuará…**


	52. Descubriendo una triste verdad

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, el fanfic es creado sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._**

**Capítulo 52**

Descubriendo una triste verdad

La tarde de hoy fue muy bonita, el ver a Ranma proponerle a Akane que fuera su esposa fue muy conmovedor, pero mis sentimientos se pusieron a flor de piel cuando vi el amor que se profesaron Ukyo y Ryoga al momento de dar a luz a sus mellizos, por un momento me imaginé a mí junto a mi Shampoo acompañándola en todo momento en el alumbramiento de nuestro hijo, aunque eso parece estar muy lejano.

Al principio cuando me dio la noticia me emocioné, ella se portó bien conmigo, sin embargo a los pocos días todo volvió a la normalidad. Me echó de su cuarto por enésima vez, retomó su plan de hacerme la vida más miserable.

Creí que el embarazo la haría cambiar y la pondría de mejor humor, la haría ser más cariñosa conmigo; y aunque, odio admitirlo cada minuto es más insoportable. Sé que las hormonas pueden jugar en nuestra contra, supongo que sus sentimientos están a flor de piel por los cambios físicos que está teniendo, en este caso, estoy convencido que eso es lo que le pasa a mi preciosa esposa.

En el recinto deportivo, me dio gusto volver a ver a Kagome, ella es una buena amiga, que sin duda me gustaría que estuviera cerca de nosotros, siempre ayudó a que mi peli morada y yo estuviéramos más unidos, pero mi mujer tomó la decisión de correrla del Neko – Hanten al saber que esperábamos un hijo y aunque mis deseos fueran otros, tuve que respaldar a mi peli morada.

La joven amazona que se convirtió en una buena compañera, preguntó sobre mi relación con Shampoo, tuve que mentirle, no quiero crear problemas con la vieja momia de Collogne, tampoco con la aldea china de la que provenimos. Le conté que iba mejor que nunca, que diariamente nos comunicamos más, que es una buena esposa y que yo estoy muy feliz de estar a su lado.

Por un minuto tuve la sensación de que eso no hizo muy feliz a Kagome, su mirada se tornó triste y me preocupe al ver como algunas lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por su rostro, impulsivamente me acerqué a ella y la abracé preguntando que le sucedía. Ella me contestó que le emocionaba tanto que mi relación con mi mujer fuera tan bien, que la emoción de saber que todo iba bien con nosotros, le generaba llorar de felicidad.

Drásticamente cambió de tema y me comentó que muy pronto regresaría a China a dar su informe a la comunidad; también dijo que ya no tenía nada que hacer en Japón, que había cumplido su misión con nosotros.

Me entristeció mucho saber que se va, de alguna forma ella ha sido la única persona que últimamente se ha preocupado por mí; Le agradecí que me haya curado mi problema de ceguera, a lo que respondió que le alegraba haber sido de ayuda para hacer que mi vida mejorara.

Al intentar despedirme de ella, quise acercarme para abrazarla fraternalmente, pero me lo impidió. En un movimiento rápido, retrocedió dos pasos de mí y solo alzó la mano para decir adiós. Sin más, se dio la vuelta y a paso apresurado se alejó, dejándome una sensación de gran vacío en el estómago.

NARRA KAGOME

Jamás imaginé que el venir a Nerima me traería tantos problemas de este tipo. Soy una tonta, una estúpida al haber puesto mis ojos en un hombre casado y peor aún, en alguien que está completamente loco por su mujer.

No pude evitar sentirme muy desdichada al escucharlo decir que era muy feliz con Shampoo, pero, no podía dejar que notara que eso me ponía triste. Tuve que mentirle diciéndole que mis lágrimas eran de alegría por verlo contento, aunque por dentro, me dolía demasiado el haberme enamorado de sus lindos ojos, de su bello tono de piel, de sus gestos, pero sobre todo del gran ser humano que es.

Me alejé en el instante en que me despedí, quiso abrazarme, pero temí no aguantarme y echarme a llorar en sus brazos confesándole mi estúpido amor. Por ese motivo, no me atreví a volverlo a mirar a sus ojos esmeraldas, sólo me alejé lentamente agitando mi mano en señal de despedida.

Al llegar a casa, no pude más y desahogue todo ese pesar. Tomé la decisión de irme de Japón en dos semanas, solo juntaría algo de dinero para los boletos de avión.

NARRA SHAMPOO

No puedo creer que esté a punto de volver a ver a mi Taro, ¡Shampoo extrañarlo tanto!, desear tanto que el estar dentro de mí, que poco me vale pagar por sus deliciosos servicios. Añoro el agradable aroma a hombre que desprende, estoy tan emocionada que siento que voy a enloquecer.

Mi bestia perdonó que me haya embarazado tratando de "amarrarlo", incluso aceptó que nos veamos de nuevo en el Neko Hanten. Esta tarde aprovecharemos de gozar otra vez de lo nuestro, el cegatón de Mousse se irá a un fastidioso evento con el idiota de airen y la fea Akane, por esta ocasión me alegra que su bobo cariño confabule para yo tener tiempo con mi toro.

Preparé los fideos que tanto le gustan, así como panes al vapor rellenos de pulpo y camarón. Al llegar, devora los platillos y me apresuro a pagarle por venir a darme placer, lo complazco y me siento encima de sus piernas, poco me importa que aún haya un cliente en el restaurante.

A los pocos minutos, obligo al comensal a retirarse, le envuelvo su platillo para llevar y le digo que no es necesario que pague, que estoy por cerrar. Me lanzo a mi amor de ojos grisáceos, con mis brazos me aferro a su cuello, mis piernas rodean su cadera y mi boca no puede separarse de la suya.

Con la pasión y fiereza que lo caracteriza, rompe mi vestido y lo tira de camino a mi cuarto, con sus manos aprieta mis muslos fuertemente, las desliza hacia mi trasero y repite el procedimiento, me hace dar un grito de dolor combinado con placer.

Me tumba en cuatro puntos al filo de la cama, empieza a embestirme de la forma en que me encanta, sus piernas golpean mis nalgas con fuerza, al mismo tiempo, jala mi larga cabellera hacía él, yo no hago más que emitir sonoros gemidos de placer.

Por varios minutos me hace suya de esa manera; inesperadamente sale de mí y me gira de forma brusca, se acerca a mi rostro y su boca queda a milímetros de mis labios, me tira una mordida en el inferior y me quejo un poco, puedo sentir algo de sangre. Jala de nuevo de mi cabello, llega a mi oído y me dice que eso se debe a que me porté muy mal, me reclama el haber tratado de engatusarlo.

Llega a mi cuello y empieza a lamerme y dejar fieros besos en mis hombros y clavícula, continúa su camino a mis senos y no puede parar de mordisquearlos y tirar de ellos con sus dientes. A su vez me penetra como me encanta, comienzo a sentir como me humedezco sin parar. Siento tantas sensaciones que grito su nombre una y otra vez-

Cuando estoy con Taro, me olvido de todo, solo él me hace sentir mujer, es un dios en la cama que me lleva a perderme en esos movimientos tan seductores y feroces; siempre termino suplicando por más.

Sus jadeos generan que le ruegue por no salir de mí, pronuncio otra vez su nombre una y le confieso está a punto de volverme a humedecer; todo se intensifica, mis gemidos, gritos y su loca obsesión por controlarme tomándome con firmeza de las manos.

NARRA MOUSSE:

Al llegar al restaurante, veo extrañado como la puerta principal está abierta. Al recorrer unos metros, tropiezo con un trapo que se encuentra en el suelo, al verlo entro en shock, es un vestido de mi hermosa Shampoo.

Mi temor porque algo malo le esté sucediendo se incrementa al escuchar ruidos provenientes de su recamara, me apresuro a llegar hasta donde ella puede encontrarse, quedo pasmado al presenciar una escena donde parece disfrutar de las embestidas de un hombre que la tiene recostada en la cama.

Por impulso lo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas, le exijo que deje de hacerle daño a mi Shampoo, me siento tan culpable de haberla dejado sola hoy, quiero matar a ese sujeto que estaba ultrajando a mi mujer, me acercó hacia ella diciéndole que todo estará bien, que yo vengaré ese crimen.

El hombre aprovecha que intento calmar a mi esposa para colocarse la ropa, ella está furiosa, me abofetea con fuerza y comienza a decirme toda clase de improperios. Trato de entender que ella desea que vengue ese ultraje.

Cuando estoy a punto de lanzar algunas de mis armas contra el hombre, ella me empuja haciéndome caer al suelo, donde él me sujeta del cuello de la camisa y me coloca contra la pared.

-Hombre: ¿Eres estúpido? ¿A caso quieres morir?

-Mousse: (intententando zafarse) ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Shampoo?

-Hombre: Más bien pregúntale ¿Qué no le hice? Gatita, creo que es hora de irme, necesitas hablar algunas cosas con este tarado.

-Mousse: ¿A quién le llamas gatita?

-Shampoo: Taro, yo llamarte después.

-Mousse: ¿Taro?, ¿Entonces lo conoces?

-Shampoo: Claro que lo conozco, es el único hombre que ha sabido darme el placer que necesito.

-Mousse: ¿Placer?, ¿Dé que hablas?, ¿A caso estás diciendo que no fue una violación?

-Shampoo: (Riendo) Para nada, él es mi hombre, es el único que ha logrado que olvide al idiota de Airen, es el único que me ha borrado tus asquerosas caricias de la piel.

-Mousse: Pero, mi Shampoo, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Shampoo: ¿Qué eres estúpido?, Eres un cegatón, pato tonto, como ibas a pensar que Taro me estaba haciendo daño, al contrario, me estaba dando el mayor goce que tú te puedas imaginar. Tuve que conseguir a alguien que me hiciera vibrar, alguien capaz de hacerme disfrutar, no que tú siempre ser desagradable y aburrido. ¿Aún no darte cuenta?, Me das asco.

-Mousse: ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?, yo te amo tanto.

-Shampoo: ¡PERO YO NO!, jamás voy a querer a alguien tan insignificante como tú. Lo único que deseo es que te largues de mi vida.

-Mousse: ¿Pero es que acaso lo olvidas?, Estamos esperando un hijo.

-Shampoo: (Soltando una sonora carcajada), Estoy esperando un hijo, pero claramente no es tuyo.

-Mousse: ¡No, No, No!, esto no puede ser verdad, (arrodillado frente a Shampoo), ¡Por Favor!, ¡Te lo suplico mi amor!, dime que todo es una broma, que solo estás mintiendo.

-Shampoo: Ya, estúpido "Pato Tonto", aleja tus asquerosas manos de aquí, estoy harta de fingir, cuando tuve que soportar tus nauseabundas caricias, fue porque ya sabía que me había embarazado de Taro, como él no está dispuesto a vivir atado a alguien, tuve que mentirte para que me hicieras tuya y así hacerte creer que el bebé ser tuyo, pero claramente tengo más tiempo de embarazo del que tu creer.

-Mousse: (llorando), ¿Y por qué ahora decides decir la verdad?

-Shampoo: No te das cuenta, no te amo, sólo te usé, pero en realidad me doy cuenta que no me sirves para nada, jamás me servirás. Ahora quiero que te largues, que me dejes sola, ya no tiene caso fingir, mucho menos seguir soportándote.

-Mousse: Sí así lo quieres, me iré.

-Shampoo: Y por favor, no vuelvas a molestar más, no tienes idea de cuánto me repugnas, me da asco el estar cerca de ti, para mí siempre has sido una basura, un estorbo, quiero que te quede claro que No te necesito, lárgate.

\- Mousse: Lamento que todos mis esfuerzos, no hayan servido de nada, mi Shampoo, mi hermosa Shampoo,… perdón por

-Shampoo: Ya, ya, déjate de cursilerías, largo de mi casa.

**Continuará…**


End file.
